Watashi no jin'sei
by maaya-san
Summary: Me revoila! Énervant non? J'avais une idée qui me lachait plus alors la voila, plutot mollo au début mais ça s'améliore enfin je crois XD résumé: c'est histoire de plusieurs adolescent qui s'entrecoupe sans toujours se conaître directement
1. Chapter 1

Bouya!!

**Alors voilà pour commencer, je n'ai pas de titre pour cette fiction puisque j'ignore encore ce qui va s'y passer, (je me demande toujours si je la fais dévier dans l'irréel ou si je reste dans le réel) le titre présent actuellement est provisoire il veut dire "Ma vie" C'est KitKatSasu qui m'a donner l'idée  
**

**Deuxièmement : Cette fic sera une romance (enfin je crois) elle sera sans doute pas très longue et très différente de mes autres fictions. C'est une fic à l'intérieur de laquelle se retrouvent diverses histoires. Pour commencer personne ne se connaît ou presque, et je ne garantis même pas que tout le monde connaîtra tout le monde à la fin. Tout le monde vit sa vie et c'est ces vies que je raconterai dans cette histoire, vous remarquerez que tous les personnages sont reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre aux autres parfois par des liens très éloignés parfois non.**

**Troisièmement : Je sais ce que vous allez dire : C'est quoi cette histoire alors que tu n'as pas terminé les autres? Je sais, je sais, je prends du retard mais le problème avec moi c'est que si j'ai une nouvelle fiction dans la tête, j'arrive plus à me concentrer sur les autres, et comme c'est la rentrée pour beaucoup je me suis dis qu'elle serait dans les temps.**

**Quatrièmement : J'ignore à quel rythme ira cette histoire, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être terminée dans deux semaines qu'au mois de juin.**

**Cinquièmement : J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous aimerez tout de même cette fiction.**

**Sixième et dernièrement : Cette histoire se passe au Japon, je ne suis pas la plus calée dans l'éducation japonaise, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches pour m'aider si vous voyez des trucs qui ne collent pas faites moi signe ok?**

Cette fois-ci l'histoire commence pour de vrai. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Rentrée : 7 jours / 31 mars

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Ladite jeune femme entra dans le logement un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle prit ses valises et monta à l'étage, derrière elle un jeune homme blond comme les blés fit son apparition.

-Naruto-kun! Viens voir les chambres sont supers grandes!

-Ouais j'arrive! Cria le blond en se lançant dans les escaliers.

Le garçon trouva son amie dans une grande chambre bleue, décorée avec goût, les meubles : une commode, un grand lit double, une coiffeuse, deux tables de nuit et un bureau de travail, s'agençaient parfaitement avec la décoration, calme et harmonieuse.

-S'il te plaît, Naruto-kun je peux prendre cette chambre?! L'implora la rose.

-Ouais d'accord, de toute façon je ne crois pas qu'une coiffeuse me soit utile, rigola le blond en sortant pour découvrir sa propre chambre.

-Merci! Lança la jeune femme qui commençait déjà à défaire ses valises.

-De rien.

Rentré : 5 jours / 2 avril

"Toc Toc Toc"

-Temari tu veux bien ouvrir, lança la brunette de la cuisine.

-Oui!

L'étudiante traversa le hall du logement et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avec plusieurs mèches éclaircies, coiffée en une queue-de-cheval laissant une frange plus claire devant son œil droit. À ses pieds, deux valises brunes reposaient, elle portait des bottes hautes, un short noir court et un débardeur bleu.

-Bonjour, lança t'elle, je m'appelle Reira Koji, je suis la nouvelle locataire.

-Tu es notre nouvelle colocataire? Enchantée! Je suis Temari Koske, aller viens entre, termina t'elle en laissant la nouvelle entrer. Tu as trouvé facilement?

-Plutôt quand on pense que je viens d'arriver en ville, c'est sympa de me laisser emménager.

-Ça nous fait plaisir, on voulait une nouvelle colocataire depuis un moment.

-Je vois.

La nouvelle se retourna et vit une brunette sortir de la cuisine, ses cheveux coiffés en deux macarons et de jolis yeux noisette. L'autre fille à ses côtés avait les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds.

-Salut, lança la brune.

-Bonjour! Je suis Reira la nouvelle locataire.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Tenten Meï.

-C'est un plaisir, répondit Reira avec un sourire.

-Viens Reira, je vais te montrer ta chambre, déclara la blonde.

-Tu as mangé, voulut savoir Tenten.

-Non je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

-Alors mange avec nous, j'en ai assez pour trois.

-Merci! Cria la brune des escaliers.

Rentrée : 1 jour 6 avril

-Neji-neesan, tu es prêt pour demain, demanda la jeune femme en voyant son colocataire entrer dans la cuisine.

-Pour la rentrée?

-Oui.

-Bien sûr que je suis prêt, et puis ce n'est qu'une année comme les autres.

-Oui tu as raison, opina sa colocataire en déposant son assiette devant lui.

- Itadakimasu, s'exclamèrent les deux cousins en commençant leur repas.

Le plus vieux, Neji s'occupait de sa cousine depuis bientôt quatre ans, il avait les cheveux longs et bruns et les yeux nacrés tout comme sa cousine qui elle avait les cheveux bien plus foncés, presque noirs et courts hormis deux mèches plus longues à l'avant. D'un an son aîné, il devait s'occuper d'elle depuis la mort de son oncle. Hinata était une jeune fille douce et très timide avec qui il vivait en cohabitation depuis trois ans déjà.

-Et toi? Nerveuse?

-Un peu oui.

-Pourquoi? Soit, tu commences le lycée, mais c'est pas si différent du collège.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'ignore pourquoi je suis nerveuse.

-Non, tu en as le droit tu sais.

-Oui… Merci…

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout, tu prends soin de moi depuis quatre ans sans te plaindre, tu dois m'endurer, ça ne doit pas être facile, je suis parfois très coincée, j'en suis consciente, tu dois en avoir marre parfois non?

-Non…

Hinata le regarda et sourit.

-Merci… pour ça…

---

-Alors petit frère les amours?

-Je l'ai plaquée hier Itachi, répondit froidement le garçon.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, ce n'était pas la bonne, on dirait, déclara t'il embarrassé.

-M'en fous, elle me saoulait.

-Tu dis toujours ça.

-Et c'est toujours le cas.

-Un jour tu trouveras la bonne.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Un jour Sasuke, un jour, lança son frère amusé.

-Tu m'énerves, je vais me coucher, lança Sasuke en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Itachi et Sasuke vivaient ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, leurs parents décédés alors qu'ils avaient sept ou neuf ans, en même temps que toute leur famille, ils avaient été très tôt livrés à eux-mêmes. Ils avaient tous les deux, les yeux et les cheveux noirs, Itachi portait deux étranges marques au visage. Son petit frère s'était renfermé depuis la mort de leur famille, il était devenu froid et distant, contrairement à son frère. Le plus vieux était membre de l'un des plus importants gangs de toute la ville : l'Akatsuki, composé de huit membres. Ils étaient tous deux, très populaires auprès des filles de Konoha.

-N'oublie pas frangin, demain 8h debout! Le lycée commence à 9h. Cria Itachi en regagnant sa propre chambre.

Il entendit un grognement venant de la chambre de son frère comme seule réponse…

Rentrée : 0 jour / 7 avril

Naruto s'arrêta pour regarder sa nouvelle école.

-Nouvelle ville, nouvelle école, nouveaux cours, nouvelle vie, marmonna t'il pour lui-même avant de s'élancer dans la cour.

---

Une voiture noire s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. Deux garçons en sortirent.

-Alors frangin, elle est pas belle ta nouvelle école?

-C'est plus grand que le collège.

-Bien sûr, tu joues dans la cour des grands maintenant.

-Hm…

Itachi sourit et s'éloigna de la voiture pour rejoindre une bande de garçons plus loin, Sasuke l'imita.

-Sasuke!

Le brun se retourna pour voir un jeune homme de son âge avancer vers lui, les cheveux gris et les yeux sombres.

-Suigetsu?

-Alors vieux, on reconnaît plus ses amis?

-Hm…

-On dirait que l'été ne t'a pas délié la langue à toi.

-…

-Bon ok tu ne veux pas parler de toi alors parlons de ta copine, elle est toujours aussi jolie?

-Je l'ai plaquée, il y a deux jours.

-Tu es un mauvais garçon.

-Hm…

-Bon si on allait voir la liste des cours, histoire de savoir si on a les mêmes.

-Si tu veux.

Suigetsu soupira et s'élança dans les corridors suivi de son ami d'enfance.

---

-C'est… c'est très… grand…

-T'inquiètes Hinata, c'est plus grand que ça en a l'air.

La brunette hocha la tête peu convaincue.

-Aller viens je te conduis à ta classe.

-Merci…

---

-Alors c'est Konoha ça?

-Oui, bienvenue à Konoha Reira.

-Merci Tenten.

-Mais de rien, aller viens, lança la blonde.

-Oui.

-Tu es en troisième, c'est bien ça? Demanda l'adolescente aux macarons.

-Oui, et vous deux en deuxième, on va se voir rarement alors.

-Pas si rarement puisqu'on vit ensemble déclara Temari.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Les trois jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment en continuant de discuter joyeusement.

Alors voilà pour le premier chapitre.

Premier cours de l'année

Reira entra dans la salle de cours en retard.

-En retard le premier jour, lança le professeur.

-Pardon, j'ai dû passer voir le directeur.

-Ah je vois tu es la nouvelle.

-C'est bien moi.

-Bien alors présentes-toi ensuite tu iras t'asseoir près de Konan là devant.

-Bien, alors je m'appelle Reira Koji, je viens d'arriver en ville, je suis nouvelle à Konoha et je dois avouer que je me perds un peu, raconta t'elle embarrassée Yoroshiku onegaishimasu , termina t'elle en s'inclinant.

La jeune femme se redressa et prit place près d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bleus.

-Bonjour, lança sa partenaire, moi c'est Konan Yamasi.

-Reira Koji, Yoroshiku.

-Yoroshiku, alors tu t'y perds dans notre grande école? Demanda la jeune femme amusée.

-Oui, répondit sa vis-à-vis embarrassée.

-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter après le cours?

-Tu voudrais bien?

-Oui bien sûr, et on est coincées ensemble pour un bon moment peut-être même toute l'année autant faire connaissance.

-Oui.

---

Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre, le discours de bienvenue des professeurs était d'un éternel ennui peu importe le niveau. Suigetsu et lui n'étaient pas dans la même classe cette année, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il était un peu déçu. Sans lui, l'année s'avérait ennuyante à mourir. Depuis tout petit Suigetsu avait toujours été là pour blâmer les professeurs et mettre de l'ambiance avec ses remarques pas toujours très sympas et son air arrogant, de plus leur professeur principal était d'un ennui monstre.

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, il reconnut plusieurs personnes : Shino, Kiba, Ino, Karin, Kin, Hinata et bien d'autres, puis il le vit, un garçon blond, il piquait du nez sur son bureau, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, il avait l'air nouveau en ville.

-Bon, lança soudainement leur professeur principal. Je vais faire les équipes de laboratoire immédiatement. Commençons : Aburame Shino et Uchiwa Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino et Inuzuka Kiba… … Hyûga Hinata et Uzumaki Naruto… Voilà veuillez vous placer en équipe pour la prochaine heure.

Tout le monde commença à bouger.

---

Naruto dormait sur son bureau lorsqu'on vint le secouer par l'épaule.

-Hum…

-M. Uzumaki, l'appella le professeur.

-Pas maintenant…

-M. Uzumaki, répéta l'homme un peu plus fort.

-Encore cinq minutes…

-M. UZUMAKI, cria l'enseignant impatient.

-QUOI!? Lança le blond en se réveillant subitement.

Les rirent fusèrent autour du blond mal réveillé, l'instituteur poussa un soupir d'agacement.

-M. Uzumaki veuillez prendre place près de Mlle Hyûga et écoutez.

-Je veux bien le vieux, mais t'es vraiment ennuyant.

-M. UZUMAKI, s'énerva son vis-à-vis.

-Ouais quoi? Demanda l'intéressé.

-Prenez place près de Mlle Hyûga et taisez-vous!

-Ok, ok, mais c'est qui?

Le professeur poussa un profond soupir et inspira profondément avant de pointer une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, dont le visage était soudainement devenu rouge. Le blond se leva ennuyé et prit place près de l'adolescente en grommelant on ne sait quoi.

Rentrée : Pause déjeuner

Reira posa son plateau repas sur une table à l'extérieur. Konan posa le sien près d'elle et lui sourit.

-Je ne te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non, lui répondit la brune.

-Super alors.

-Mais tu n'as pas des copains à aller voir ou des amies? Ils vont pas me détester si je te prends toute pour moi, rigola t'elle.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, je te les présenterais plus tard si tu veux.

-Ça me ferait plaisir.

-Ils sont huit, c'est toute une bande, ils se sont donnés le nom de l'Akatsuki.

-Waou!

-Mon petit ami c'est le chef de la gang, il s'appelle Pein.

-Je vois, alors tu aimes les mauvais garçons toi, lança la brune sur un regard plein de sous-entendus.

La jeune femme devint rouge et tourna les yeux, sa nouvelle amie éclata d'un rire franc.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi j'aime bien les mauvais garçons, mais je suis jamais sortie avec un garçon qui est dans une gang de rue… encore moins le chef, rigola t'elle.

-Il a peut-être l'air dur quand on le voit la première fois, mais il est très gentil.

-Je te crois, et puis c'est de notre âge d'être attirée par les mauvais garçons

-Pourquoi? Je veux dire pourquoi les plus vieux pensent ça?

-J'en sais rien, peut-être parce qu'ils se disent que les jeunes aiment braver l'interdit, que les mauvais garçons sont dangereux et que ça nous excite.

-Oui peut-être…

-Enfin, moi personnellement si le danger m'excitait j'attendrais pas de me trouver un garçon dans un gang de rue pour faire des mauvais coups, rit la nouvelle.

-Oui moi non plus, répondit Konan en joignant son rire au sien.

---

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et à la fin des cours tous reçurent leurs uniformes et l'ordre de venir en cours le lendemain avec ceux-ci.

Naruto rentra chez lui où il trouva une adolescente aux cheveux roses et aux yeux émeraudes sur le canapé un livre à la main.

-Tiens Naruto, ta première journée de cours c'était bien?

-Salut Sakura-chan, c'était très ennuyant, et je viens de recevoir mon uniforme.

-Tu seras très mignon dans cet uniforme.

-Ouais, ouais, grogna le blond en montant dans sa chambre.

Sakura sourit amusée et se remit à sa lecture.

---

-Alors petit frère c'était bien cette première journée au lycée?

-Ennuyant…

-Plus que le collège?

-Non autant…

-Tu as vu des gens intéressants?

-Non…

-Moi non plus, j'ai Kisame et Pein dans mes cours cette année, c'est pratique, les cours sont moins ennuyants.

-Suigetsu est dans une autre classe.

-Tu devrais avoir plus qu'un ami tu sais, lança son frère.

-Et si j'en ai pas envie?

-Alors cette année sera longue et ennuyante, tu es seul dans ta classe cette année, profites en pour rencontrer des gens...

-…

---

-Alors Hinata ta première journée au lycée?

-C'était… c'était bien…

-Bien…

-Je vais dans ma chambre…

-Ok, je t'appelle quand le repas sera près…

-Merci…

L'adolescente monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux le visage de son partenaire de laboratoire revint hanter son esprit, le visage d'Hinata prit alors une teinte écarlate et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade…

---

Temari entra dans la pièce en s'étirant et se laissa tomber sur le divan. Tenten se retourna et lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le poste de télévision.

-Alors? Quelque chose d'intéressant? Demanda la blonde.

-Non rien, le monde est en pause énervement aujourd'hui.

-Je vois, tu n'es pas en cuisine? Demanda soudainement la brune.

-Non Reira a insisté pour faire le repas de se soir.

-Je vois, pourtant son tour c'est dans deux jours non?

-Oui, mais elle dit qu'elle veut nous remercier pour l'avoir reconduit ce matin, raconta la brune en changeant de chaîne.

-Je vois. Alors ta journée?

-J'ai revu Hinata, ça faisait longtemps, on a passé une partie de la journée ensemble, et les cours sont hypers barbants comme d'habitude.

-Je vois.

-Et toi?

-C'était bien, j'ai revu Rara et Sochiko, on s'est bien amusées. Je suis à nouveau dans la classe de Shikamaru, et on est à nouveau partenaires, parfois je me dis que je suis maudite…

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu es encore prise pour toute une année à faire équipe avec le garçon de tes rêves?

-Je ne rêve pas de lui.

-Bien sûr que si, tu en dingue, et ça depuis le collège, mais tu veux pas te l'avouer alors tu sors avec n'importe quel mec qui te propose une sortie.

-Faux!

-Vrai!

-Faux!

-Bon d'accord, le jour où tu l'admettra tu me feras signe, il s'entend plutôt bien avec le cousin d'Hinata, termina t'elle en se levant.

Deuxième jour de cours / 8 avril

-Konan, tu manges avec nous ce midi?

La jeune femme se retourna vers son petit ami.

-Bien sûr Pein, mais je peux vous présenter une amie à moi en même temps.

-Tu as des amies toi maintenant, lança Kisame.

-Tais toi Kisame.

Konan sourit à Pein.

-Merci, et oui pour ton information Kisame j'ai des amies, seulement très peu viennent à cette école. Hier j'ai rencontré une fille super, j'ai très hâte de vous la présenter, raconta la jeune femme.

-Amène-la nous ce midi alors ma belle, déclara son petit ami en l'embrassant.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

'''

-Viens avec moi Reira, ils sont là bas, lança Konan en entraînant avec elle sa nouvelle amie.

Reira suivit son amie amusée. Konan s'arrêta devant les garçons qui discutaient autour d'une table.

-Salut les garçons, voici Reira Koji la fille dont je vous ai parlé.

-Salut, lança Reira.

-Salut, répondirent les garçons en chœur.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki regardèrent la nouvelle venue étonnés par ses vêtements. L'uniforme de Konoha était simple, un estival et un hivernal, l'uniforme des garçons l'été était composé d'un pantalon noir aux coutures blanches et un T-shirt dans le même style. Le blason de l'école cousu en rouge au devant du T-shirt et la cravate rouge complétait l'ensemble. Pour les filles, une jupe plissée noire, une blouse blanche aux manches longues jusqu'au coude à col marin noir attaché au devant avec une boucle rouge. Le blason était cousu sur le bas de la jupe. Reira, devant eux, portait la jupe et la blouse réglementaire, mais le col marin et la boucle étaient manquants à la place, elle portait une cravate à carreaux rose, blanc et noir. Dans ses cheveux, deux rubans rose bonbon retenaient deux couettes hautes de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Alors Reira, je te les présente, du plus éloigné au plus près alors à gauche, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, et Hidan, et maintenant à droite, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Itachi et Pein.

-Alors c'est lui ton petit copain? Demanda Reira.

-Oui.

-Mignon, déclara t'elle.

Pein la regarda sans réaction puis haussa un sourcil en voyant la nouvelle se pencher vers sa petite amie pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

-Dis moi Reira, commença Deidara.

-Oui? Demanda t'elle en se redressant un sourire aux lèvres.

-D'où tu viens? Je veux dire tu as l'air japonaise et tu parles parfaitement le japonais, mais tu as un espèce d'accent bizarre.

-Du Japon, et de Cuba… en fait je suis japonaise, je suis née à Miyazaki j'y ai grandi mais à la fin des cours primaires mon père a été muté à Cuba pour venir en aide aux moins fortunés, j'y ai fait mes études de 12 à 17 ans et je suis revenue, je voulais terminer le lycée au Japon et intégrer l'université ici aussi.

-D'accord merci.

-Mais de rien.

-Dis Reira, tu veux venir coucher chez moi ce soir? On ira faire les boutiques demain, tu m'as dit avoir besoin de vêtements non?

-Super idée!... mais j'ai entraînement ce soir…

-C'est pas grave viens après.

-Ok!

-Entraînement de quoi? Voulut alors savoir Kisame.

-Ki-mi-tsu, déclara la brune avec un clin d'œil qui fit rire la jeune femme à ses côtés.

---

Hinata et Tenten mangeaient tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien lorsque Neji et Shikamaru arrivèrent.

-Hinata, avec Shikamaru on doit partir très tôt demain pour le job alors je l'ai invité à dormir au loft, ça te dérange?

-Non… non pas du tout…

Temari arriva alors soudainement.

-Salut petit groupe, Tenten je dois te parler.

-Hum, oui?

-Je ne serai pas là ce soir, je sais que c'est mon tour de faire le souper, mais on pourrait échanger?

-Oui, oui, mais dis moi Temari, que fais-tu de si important ce soir?

-Hum, j'ai rendez-vous avec un mec très gentil, très mignon et TROP sexy!

Tenten et Hinata rirent et Temari salua tout le groupe avant de partir, suivie des garçons.

-Elle a un nouveau copain alors que l'école vient à peine de reprendre?

-C'est un nouveau d'après ce que j'ai su hier elle l'a trouvé très mignon et s'est dit qu'elle sortirait avec lui ce soir.

-Je vois.

-Aller, on doit affronter les cours maintenant non?

-Oui.

Les deux adolescentes se levèrent et partirent.

'''

Hinata salua Tenten et pénétra dans la salle de classe. Elle prit place à son bureau et ouvrit son livre, lorsque la première cloche retentit elle le referma et se retourna pour voir le blond penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri qu'elle étouffa avec ses mains.

-Désolé, rigola le blond, je voulais pas te faire peur, tu avais l'air tellement prise par ta lecture je voulais savoir ce que tu lisais.

-Je… c'est… c'est pas… grave… tenta de dire la brunette le visage plus rouge que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

- La… Porte de… Pto… Ptolémée

-Hum? Connais pas…

-C'est… c'est une… trilogie… enfin… le troisième tome… d'une … trilogie…

-Oui d'accord… c'est bon?

-Oui…

-Ok!

-Tu… tu lis… beaucoup?

-Moi non, mais ma colocataire oui, elle lit tout le temps, je pourrais lui conseiller la prochaine fois qu'elle se cherchera de la lecture.

-Je… je vois…

-Dis tu sais de quoi il parlait ce professeur avec son truc de projet inter niveau? Parce que je trouve ça vraiment nul, j'ai pas envie de me coltiner des plus vieux pour un travail ennuyant, et puis pourquoi inter niveau, il nous croit incapables de le compléter sans être baby-sittés par les élèves de troisième?

Et le blondinet continua sa longue tirade ne laissant pas le temps à sa coéquipière de placer un seul mot ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne la dérangea pas plus que ça.

---

-Alors Naruto? Cette journée, demanda la rose pendant qu'elle servait son ami.

-C'était bien, j'ai discuté avec ma partenaire de laboratoire, elle est sympa.

-Ah oui? Demanda Sakura soupçonneuse.

-Oui, elle est sympa, répondit le blond en appuyant bien ses derniers mots.

-Elle est mignonne?

-Oui… Arrête ça Sakura! C'est ma partenaire de classe rien de plus.

-D'accord d'accord, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Elle lisait un bouquin, la porte de Ptolémée quelque chose comme ça, elle a dit que c'était une trilogie et que c'était très bon, je me suis dis que ça t'intéresserait.

-La porte de Ptolémée… d'accord je ferai une recherche merci, compléta t'elle.

-De rien.

Sur ces mots le blond monta à sa chambre.

Pourquoi ce chapitre est aussi long? Parce que avant c'en était deux, mais qu'ils étaient trop courts séparément et comme ça, ça donne une meilleure idée d'ensemble. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir ennuyé.

Bon maintenant passons à quelques explications :

Je vais vous éclaircir un peu sur le système scolaire du Japon. Tout d'abord il y a le primaire qui dure 6 ans (de 6 à 12 ans) ensuite le collège qui dure trois ans (de 12 à 15 ans) dans cette histoire Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata viennent de terminer le collège et intègrent le lycée qui dure lui aussi trois ans (de 15 à 18 ans). Shikamaru est en deuxième année de lycée (oui je l'ai encore vieilli) Temari, Tenten et Neji aussi. Reira (perso made in moi) Itachi et compagnie sont en troisième année. J'espère vous avoir aidé.

Les repères temporels ne sont là que pour nous aider à se situer par rapport à l'avancement de l'histoire rien d'autre je me suis basée sur le calendrier 2008.

Maintenant un peu d'aide sur le japonais utilisé

Tout d'abord

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu : Phrase de commencement qui se traduirait un peu comme : Enchanté de vous rencontrer, merci de m'assister ou merci de prendre soin de moi.

Yoroshiku : Mot simple signifiant Enchanté.

Kimitsu : Nom signifiant secret.

Voilà dernier truc avant de partir : La porte de Ptolémée est un livre que m'a conseillé une amie, mais que je n'ai pas encore lui, mais elle a dit que c'était bon et je lui fais confiance.

Bon maintenant j'y vais moi Bai Bai !


	2. Chapter 2

Bouya!!

Alors me revoilà et j'ai toujours pas de titre, je dois vraiment me pencher là-dessus. -

Anyway voilà le chapitre .

Chapitre 2

Deuxième semaines de cours / 17 avril

-Cette année comme toutes les autres années nous fêterons l'arrivée de l'été. Pour se faire, chaque classe devra organiser une activité, vous avez des idées? Demanda la présidente de classe.

-On pourrait faire un café! Lança un élève.

-Oui avec des serveuses en costume! Compléta un autre.

-Ouais! Lancèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

-Pourquoi pas une pièce de théâtre, lança Reira sous le regard étonné de sa partenaire.

-Un café avec des filles en costume c'est bien mieux, répliqua le premier.

-Les filles auront aussi des costumes dans une pièce de théâtre, relança Reira.

-J'aime pas cette idée, déclara t'il.

-Si vous préférez un costume de serveuse à un costume de soubrette.

-Un costume de soubrette? Demanda un deuxième.

-On n'a pas décidé de la pièce bien sûr… mais il y a souvent des soubrettes dans les pièces de théâtre, expliqua la nouvelle.

-Je suis pour la pièce de théâtre, lâcha la plupart des garçons voulant, plus tôt, faire le café.

-Bien alors faisons un choix, ceux qui sont pour la pièce de théâtre, levez la main.

La jeune femme commença à compter les mains puis sourit et déclara :

-Bien alors cette année, on va faire une pièce de théâtre, Reira comme tu as proposé cette idée tu en seras responsable.

-Ok!

À la pause du midi.

-Reira!

La brunette vit son amie qui lui faisait signe de venir les rejoindre, elle et le gang de l'Akatsuki. Elle s'approcha et prit place en face de Konan qui lui demanda immédiatement :

-Mais t'as quoi dans la tête, je ne veux pas m'habiller en soubrette moi!

-Mais moi non plus.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as proposé?

-J'ai dit qu'il y avait SOUVENT des soubrettes dans les pièces de théâtre, pas toujours.

-Ils ne te laisseront pas t'en tirer comme ça tu sais?

-M'en fous, la beauté du théâtre, c'est que le rôle des femmes et des hommes peut être joué par les deux sexes sans distinction précise.

-Et?

-Je suis responsable, donc j'aurai le dernier mot sur qui jouera quoi dans la pièce, et j'ai parfaitement le droit de donner le rôle de la soubrette à un mec.

Konan sourit amusée.

-Tu as tout prévu toi, s'amusa t'elle.

-Je te l'ai dit non? Je ne veux pas jouer les soubrettes, et encore moins les serveuses en costume de bunny-girl…

Après les cours

Neji rentra dans un garage avec sa voiture. Il s'arrêta et sortit parler à l'homme qui avançait dans sa direction.

-Je peux vous aider monsieur.

-Si vous pouviez jeter un coup d'œil à ma voiture, je crois avoir un problème de moteur.

-Bien sûr.

L'homme ouvrit le capot et en examina l'intérieur.

-Oui je vois le problème.

-La réparer sera long?

-Une heure, peut-être deux.

-Je vois…

-Vous voulez que je vous appelle un taxi?

-Non merci, je vais aller faire un tour dans le quartier, je reviens dans une heure.

-Bien.

Le garçon se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortit lorsqu'il entendit l'homme appeler un certain Teno pour s'occuper de sa voiture.

'''

Lorsque Neji revint au garage un mécanicien était penché sur sa voiture. Il portait un ensemble de travail une pièce bleu-gris et une casquette cachait son visage et ses cheveux. Il se redressa passant son bras devant son visage déposant une touche de noir sur sa joue gauche.

-Meï?

-Hum? Tiens Hyûga? Elle est à toi cette voiture? Demanda la brune aux macarons.

-Euh… oui… tu travailles ici?

-Oui, je file un coup de main à mon père et ça paie bien.

-L'homme de tout à l'heure… c'est toi qu'il appelait?

-Euh, oui pourquoi cette question?

-Teno?

-Ah je vois, c'est un surnom que les gars m'ont trouvé, Ten de Tenten et No de mécano.

-Je vois… Alors ma voiture va s'en sortir, lança le brun en changeant de sujet.

-Oui, elle est comme neuve, répondit la mécanicienne avec un sourire.

-Merci.

L'homme de tout à l'heure réapparut et fit payer l'Hyûga pendant que l'amie de sa colocataire disparaissait derrière une voiture.

Troisième semaine de cours / 22 avril

-Uchiwa, Uzumaki vous serez ensemble pour ce travail de recherche, ensuite… continua le professeur.

Le blond regarda le brun plus loin, il lui fit un signe de tête, premier geste envers lui depuis le début des cours.

-Rejoignez vos partenaires maintenant, termina l'homme devant la classe.

Naruto se leva et rejoignit le taciturne.

-Salut.

-Hm…

-Bavard, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sasuke Uchiwa…

-Je dis, on fait ce foutu projet le plus vite possible et on s'en débarrasse.

-… répondit le brun en hochant la tête.

-Chez toi ou chez moi.

-Ce soir, mon frère invite tout son gang.

-Alors chez moi.

-On se rejoint après les cours.

Son partenaire hocha la tête et ils commencèrent le projet.

'''

Naruto et Sasuke travaillaient dans le salon depuis bientôt une heure quand le brun demanda.

-Je croyais que tu avais un colocataire.

-C'est le cas, elle arrivera bientôt.

-Hm.

Et ils continuèrent leur travail. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-Tadaima, lança t'elle.

-Okaeri, répondit le blond, je suis avec un ami, on a un projet d'équipe à terminer.

La rose entra dans la pièce et sourit au nouveau venu.

-Yoroshiku, déclara t'elle en lui tendant la main, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.

-Uchiwa Sasuke, répondit t'il en serrant la main tendu.

-Je vais préparer le repas, tu mangeras avec nous?

Le brun étonné hocha lentement la tête.

-Bien alors, Naruto tu mettras la table tout à l'heure, s'il te plaît.

-Oui.

La rose disparut dans la cuisine.

'''

-Je peux te demander ton âge? Lança le brun pendant le repas.

-J'ai seize ans comme toi je présume pourquoi?

-Hum… C'est que comme tu ne venais pas au lycée, je me disais que tu étais sans doute plus vieille.

-Non, j'ai bien seize ans, répondit t'elle amusée. En fait, je suis dans un programme à essai, expliqua t'elle, j'étudie la médecine depuis que j'ai quatorze ans dans un collège privé, un programme a été mis sur pied où les élèves avec des connaissances suffisamment bonnes en médecine pourraient continuer sur le terrain, j'ai commencé, il y a trois semaines comme interne dans un hôpital éducatif.

-Un hôpital éducatif?

-Oui, c'est un hôpital normal où les médecins sont assistés par des élèves qui apprennent le métier, le nouveau programme mis sur pied nous associe à un médecin qui nous apprend le métier par la pratique et un peu de théorie.

-Je vois, vous apprenez le métier sur le terrain plutôt que dans des bouquins.

-Oui c'est un programme pilote, nous sommes seulement douze à en faire partie, c'est très intéressant, mais encore plus difficile et exigeant que les études ordinaires, mais lorsque je serais sortie du programme, j'aurais déjà un nom dans la médecine.

-Pratique.

-Oui, et j'apprends beaucoup avec Tsunade-sensei.

-Hm…

-Demain tu commences à quelle heure, demanda soudainement le blond.

-Demain je commence à treize heures, Tsunade-sensei a décidé que je ferais partie du service de nuit au moins une fois par semaine.

-Alors tu vas rentrer quand moi je vais partir.

-Oui.

-Tu vas te taper dix-huit heures non-stop? Demanda le brun étonné.

-Être médecin ce n'est pas le genre de boulot qui commence à sept heures et qui finit à dix-sept, Tsunade-sensei m'a dit que certains médecins pouvaient enchaîner trente-huit heures parfois sans se reposer.

-Ouais mais dix-huit heures en commençant, Sasuke a raison c'est vraiment énorme Sakura-chan.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Naruto-kun, mais, moi ça ne me dérange pas, répondit t'elle avec un grand sourire.

-Hm… répondit le blond en boudant.

La rose se leva et commença à desservir.

-Aller boude pas, termina t'elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le blond soupira et se leva.

-Aller viens Sasuke, on va terminer ce foutu travail.

Samedi / 26 Avril

Dans sa chambre, la blonde s'extirpa difficilement du lit pour traîner les pieds jusqu'à la douche, après la dite, longue et chaude, douche, elle s'habilla tranquillement et sortit de la salle de bain en se brossant les cheveux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit l'heure.

'''

Dans la chambre voisine, une brunette se fit réveiller d'un long et tranquille sommeil par un cri de sa voisine la blondinette. Elle ouvrit un œil en grognant et regarda son radio-réveil qui lui indiqua dix heures passées.

-Grrr Tema, grogna t'elle, tu peux pas être en retard en silence pour une fois.

La concernée lui répondit de façon peu civilisée et s'élança dans les escaliers, la porte claqua rapidement et le silence se fit à nouveau dans la petite maison qu'elles partageaient toutes les trois.

---

Quelques minutes plus tard une furie blonde entra dans l'animalerie du coin se dirigeant en courant vers l'arrière-boutique afin de poinçonner à temps.

-Sauve! Cria t'elle.

Elle entendit un rire derrière elle et vit son collège qui la regardait amusé.

-On peut dire que tu es limite, toi, s'amusa t'il.

-Ouais je suis douée pour ça, rit-elle.

-T'as des clients chez les rongeurs.

-Quoi? Qui vient dans une animalerie à cette heure.

-Il est onze heures tu sais.

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

-Aller je te laisse.

La blonde sourit et sortit en attachant ses cheveux, dont elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper plus tôt, en une queue-de-cheval haute.

'''

Deux garçons attendaient la venue du préposé aux rongeurs. Neji avait accepté d'accompagner Shikamaru dans la lourde tâche de choisir un petit animal de compagnie à sa sœur cadette, de la part de ses parents.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui dois acheter le cadeau de fête de ta sœur?

-Parce que mes parents ont pas le temps? Enfin ils disent ne pas avoir le temps.

-Alors tu obtiens la corvée de le faire pour eux?

-Ouais…

-Bonjour! En quoi puis-je vous être utile? Lança la blonde en arrivant.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent la blonde, habillée d'un débardeur blanc ciel et d'un pantacourt noir, en les voyant elle perdit son sourire et soupira.

-Nara et Hyûga, vous venez m'embêter au boulot maintenant? Railla t'elle.

-Tu travailles ici? demandèrent les deux concernés.

-Ouais, bon, en quoi je peux vous aider?

-Mes parents veulent offrir un animal de compagnie à ma sœur qui n'est pas un chien ou un chat, et avec lequel elle pourra jouer.

-Je vois.

-Personnellement j'y connais rien aux animaux donc j'ai besoin d'aide parce que évidemment si je voulais ma journée de congé je devais m'en occuper.

-Okay, donc tes parents veulent un animal pour ta sœur, avec lequel elle pourra jouer, mais qui n'est pas un chien ou un chat.

-Ouais.

-Quel âge elle a?

-Neuf ans

-Ok…

La blonde réfléchit une seconde.

-Elle pourrait avoir un hamster… mais ils ont tendance à dormir le jour c'est bien quand elle a cours, mais pas les fins de semaine… sinon la souris mais c'est pas génial pour jouer à neuf ans… hum… on a quoi aussi… chinchilla, plutôt marrante comme bestiole, personnellement j'aime bien sa tête, le lapin aussi…

Un boum, ce fit entendre et Temari se retourna en sursautant.

-Espèce d'idiot de furet… mais oui, le furet, ça serait super.

-Le furet.

-Attendez moi une minute.

La blonde sortit par la porte à côté d'eux. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard un furet autour du cou, qui se laissait gratter sous la gorge par la jeune femme.

-Voilà un furet, il a tout juste deux mois, ses parents sont en excellente santé, il est très énergique super mignon et hyper affectueux.

-Il va vivre combien de temps?

-Les furets ont une moyenne de vie de huit à dix ans, mais certains ont vécu plus longtemps.

-Okay.

-Tu veux le prendre?

La blonde prit le furet dans son cou et le lui tendit. Le garçon le prit maladroitement. L'animal renifla ses mains un moment puis leva la tête pour le regarder.

-Tu vois, il t'aime déjà.

-C'est une femelle ou un mâle?

-Un mâle, la femelle est plus petite, il est vacciné et vermifugé pour le mois.

-En général combien ça coûte?

-La bouffe n'est pas très chère, il a besoin d'une cage, c'est, je crois, ce qu'il y a de plus coûteux mais une fois acheté c'est pour la vie. Il n'est pas encore castré, trop jeune, mais c'est conseillé l'odeur est moins forte. Quoi d'autre.. Ah si, le vermifuge, tous les mois pour qu'il reste en santé, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge adulte, un an, ensuite c'est deux à quatre fois par an, les griffes, c'est une ou deux fois par mois et le coût n'est pas très élevé. Sinon y'a l'aménagement de la cage. Qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas obligatoire, quand j'étais gamine, il était en liberté dans la maison, dormait dans mon lit et faisait ses besoins dans sa litière, maintenant que je ne suis plus seule, il a une cage alors c'est vous qui choisissez. Il doit sortir trois à quatre fois par jour, il aime se balader et jouer.

-Il mord?

-Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une question d'éducation, j'ai déjà commencé à l'éduquer depuis qu'il est ici et vous devez continuer.

-Comment?

-Vous pouvez quand il vous mord le doigt laisser votre doigt dans sa bouche de façon désagréable, ou le prendre par la peau du cou en disant « non ».

-Okay…

-Sinon on peut toujours regarder pour un lapin.

-Je vais passer un coup de fil à mes parents, c'est eux qui paient de toute façon, et je reviens.

-Hm, lâcha t'elle en hochant la tête.

Le Nara partit laissant Temari avec Neji, celui-ci était occupé avec son portable à envoyer dieu sait quoi à dieu sait qui. La blonde partit chercher la laisse du petit animal et le déposa au sol, le furet s'empressa de farfouiller un peu partout avant de revenir près de la jeune fille qui se mit à jouer avec lui.

'''

Lorsque Shikamaru revint, Neji était toujours plus loin, il discutait avec un responsable aux chats, et Temari jouait avait le furet, celui-ci était couché sur le dos et agitait les pattes en l'air en se tortillant comme un poisson pour attraper dieu seul sait quoi après les mains de la jeune femme.

-Alors, demanda la blonde en levant la tête un sourire sur les lèvres pendant que le furet se tortillait toujours au sol, tu veux regarder pour un lapin?

-Non, je vais prendre le furet.

-Vraiment?

Le brun hocha la tête.

-J'en suis contente alors, répondit t'elle avec un grand sourire, t'as entendu bébé, tu vas avoir une maison…

Comme si ledit bébé avait compris, celui-ci arrêta de se tortiller pour regarder le brun.

-Je peux passer le prendre dans deux jours?

-Oui bien sûr. Tu veux payer maintenant ou dans deux jours?

-Je passerais chercher la cage et tout demain avec mon père, je paierai à ce moment-là.

-Okay.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien.

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Je sais pas si tous les chapitres seront aussi longs, on verra bien.

Tadaima – Je suis de retour

Okaeri - Bienvenue a la maison

Programme totalement inventé pour les besoins de la cause

Laissez votre avis!

Bai Bai !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3!

Vous remarquerez dans les prochains chapitres que je tourne beaucoup autour de Shika et Tema , pourquoi? Bah parce que avec eux je sais où je m'en vais au moins. "

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 3

Dimanche / 27 avril

Hinata se blottit dans ses couvertures lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle gémit et se cacha sous la couette.

-Hinata debout. Tenten est arrivée.

-C'est bon Hyûga, merci, je vais la réveiller, lâcha son amie avant de tourner la poignée.

La jeune femme aux macarons découvrit la brunette confortablement cachée dans ses couvertures. Elle se coucha près d'elle et entreprit de la sortir de sa tanière.

-Aller Kame debout.

-Mm…

-On a un travail à faire, pour ta gymnastique t'a oublié? Tu dois pratiquer.

La brunette leva les yeux vers son amie et se cacha le visage sous sa couverture jusqu'aux yeux. Tenten ria et sortit du lit, elle tira les couvertures. Hinata cria…

'''

Au rez-de-chaussée , Neji ouvrit la porte au livreur. Devant lui se tenait un blond aux yeux bleu océan.

-Bonjour, je suis Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha's pizza, j'ai une pizza pour Neji Hyûga, lut le blond, large, garnie avec un supplément de fromage.

-C'est pour moi.

Le blond leva les yeux et sourit.Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner le prix de la commande quand un cri les firent sursauter. Naruto entra la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et leva les yeux vers l'escalier, le brun à côté l'imita. Il vit la brune aux macarons descendre les escaliers en furie suivit d'une brunette aux yeux étrangement blancs. Ladite brunette, vêtue d'un boxer noir et d'un t-shirt blanc poursuivait son amie.

-Rends moi ça! Cria Hinata en sautant sur le dos de son amie pour lui reprendre une paire de lunettes blanches des mains.

Tenten tourna sur elle-même et c'est là qu'elle les vit : le cousin de sa meilleure amie qui les regardait et un livreur blond, plutôt mignon, qui tenait toujours la pizza dans ses mains. Hinata remit ses lunettes sur son nez et leva les yeux.Son cœur manqua un battement et elle poussa un cri. Réalisant la tenue de son amie, la brune aux macarons s'empressa de la cacher.

Neji se retourna vers le livreur qui lui donna le prix et il lui tendit sa pizza.

-Merci.

-De rien, bonne journée, salut Hyûga.

Toute confuse, cette dernière ne répondit rien, ce qui ne vexa aucunement le blond. Neji referma la porte et sa cousine décampa en vitesse vers l'escalier suivie de son amie. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, Tenten assise sur son lit la questionnait.

-Il était mignon ce livreur, comment l'as-tu rencontré?

-C'est mon… mon partenaire de laboratoire.

-Hum je vois.

-Je peux pas croire qu'il m'ait vu habillée comme ça, gémit-elle.

-De quoi tu te plains?

-Tu veux rire!? Cria la brunette.

-Arrête, Hinata, tu es super mignonne, tu as des jambes parfaites, une taille de guêpe et une poitrine juste assez grosse, si tu te cachais pas sous ces vêtements amples et que tu n'étais pas non plus aussi pudique tu serais très demandée chez les garçons du lycée tu sais...

-Mais je veux pas être populaire chez les garçons, se plaignit-elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

-Tu as peur?

-Je crois que oui… un peu…

-N'empêche que ton blondinet, je suis sûre qu'il a aimé la vue, et je suis sûre qu'il adorait te voir en tenue de compétition.

La brune ne répondit rien, Tenten était l'une des rares à qui Hinata pouvait parler normalement sans crainte.

-Le jour où tu viendras à l'école en jupe et chemisier je retirerais mes vêtements amples.

-Promis?

La brune hocha la tête sûre que son amie n'aurait jamais le cran de mener ce défi à bien.

-Alors j'accepte!

Elle avait accepté, mais maintenant elle devrait piétiner son orgueil pour venir à l'école en vêtements plus féminins, arriverait-elle a relever ce défi?

'''

-Koske t'as des clients!

-Ah, fous moi la paix pour une fois que je suis à l'heure , laisse-moi souffler. Je commence que dans trois minutes.

-Trois minutes?

-Ouais je commence à treize heures et il est treize heures moins trois, chantonna t'elle.

-Temari merde, on a besoin de toi chez les rongeurs.

-Ah mauvaise pioche, je suis chez les oiseaux aujourd'hui

-Koske!

-Désolée, ria-t-elle.

Le garçon soupira en cachant son visage de ses mains.

-Aujourd'hui tu fais les rongeurs.

-Tu peux pas changer mon programme sans m'en aviser vingt-quatre heures à l'avance? railla -t-elle.

-Koske j'ai besoin de quelqu'un aux rongeurs.

-Il te reste une minute pour me convaincre.

-Ce n'est pas une demande.

-T'as pas le droit, fredonna-t-elle.

-Koske Temari!

-Trente secondes.

-Je te paie temps double, lâcha-t-il.

-Ok. Je me rends , je vais chez les rongeurs, triompha-t-elle.

La blonde poinçonna et se dirigea vers son partenaire de classe et le père de ce dernier.

-Bonjour! Lança-t-elle en arrivant.

-T'as l'air rayonnante, remarqua son partenaire.

-Oui, je suis payée temps double parce que je m'occupée de vous.

'''

Le supérieur de la blonde entra dans la section des oiseaux afin de prendre en charge le travail qu'aurait dû faire son employée et y trouva déjà une jeune femme occupée à la tache.

-Tama? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Moi? Et bien j'ai échangé mon quart d'aujourd'hui avec Shizuka, mais comme elle était chez les rongeurs et que j'aime pas beaucoup ses animaux, je l'ai à nouveau échangé avec Temari. Vous l'ignoriez?

-KOSKE! Cria son patron en sortant de la section volatile.

-Voui? Demanda l'intéressée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu travaillais dans cette section depuis le début!

-Mais non je… À oui c'est vrai, j'avais échangé avec Kelly, termina-t-elle un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Désolée.

-Tu vas me payer ça!

Son supérieur partit en furie et la blonde se retourna vers ses clients.

-Pardon pour cette interruption, ah ce garçon, soupira-t-elle, il ne sait vraiment pas vivre, et puis jamais au courant de ce qui se passe à travers ses employer, ça lui coûtera cher un jour.

Lundi 28 / avril

-Salut Tora!

-Salut Temari, tu es à l'heure.

-Oui deux fois en deux jours, je suis douée non?

-Ça n'a pas un lien avec le garçon qui vient depuis deux jours pour acheter un rongeur?

-D'abord c'est un furet, et je l'aime bien moi ce petit furet, je suis contente qu'il ait une famille ce gros bébé.

-Tu es sûre que c'est le furet que tu aimes bien?

-Oui!

La blonde partit dans son département. Après quelques minutes, le téléphone du département sonna.

-Oui?

-Temari, t' as un client sur la ligne 1

-Ok merci…. Kyoto's pets, département des rongeurs, Koske Temari à l'appareil que puis-je pour vous aidez?

-Koske? C'est Nara.

-Tien Nara, tu viens le chercher quand ton nouveau petit frère?

-C'est pour ça que j'appelle. Je pourrais pas venir le chercher aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi?

-Mes parents ont dû s'absenter et je dois garder ma sœur et préparer sa fête.

-Alors…

-Je vais devoir venir le chercher plus tard, demain ou la fin de semaine prochaine.

La blonde se retourna et vit le furet qui la regardait tout content.

-Mais… il t'attend…

-Il m'attend? Koske dit pas n'importe quoi c'est pas comme s'il savait que je venais le chercher aujourd'hui.

-Je… Je viendrais te le porter.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Écoute je finis de travail à dix-huit heures, donne-moi ton adresse et je viendrais te le porter.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire ça?

-Je te l'ai dit Nara, il sait que tu viens le chercher aujourd'hui, il sera triste si tu ne viens pas.

Le Nara soupira et accepta qu'elle vienne lui porter l'animal.

'''

Shikamaru marchait dans le corridor quand on frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit et vit la blonde derrière, une veste sur le dos.

-Salut.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu.

-J'ai été une petite fille moi aussi et ne pas avoir ses cadeaux, c'est très énervant.

-Tu n'as pas de cage?

La blonde tira le col de sa veste d'où sortit une tête poilue, brune et blanche.

-Je vois, entre.

-Merci…

Mardi / 29 avril

Le blond entra en cours de sports où il y trouva son groupe habituel et il prit place sur un banc. Lorsque son professeur apparu, il demanda à tout le monde de se mettre en équipe de deux. Le blond approcha l'Uchiwa.

-On se met ensemble? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis pas une fille qui parlera avec des « Sasuke-kun ».

-C'est un bon point, j'accepte.

L'autre hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui.

-Où elle est Hyûga?

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai cru la voir tout à l'heure, mais là j'ai beau la chercher, je ne la vois pas…

-Elle a des cours privés.

-Des cours privés?

-Certains élèves peuvent avoir des cours privés dans un sport particulier si ce sport est en option dans l'école.

-Je vois… comment tu sais ça toi?

-École primaire de Konoha, Collège de Konoha, Lycée de Konoha, j'ai été à ces trois écoles, Hyûga aussi, elles sont toutes dirigées par le même groupe donc elles offrent les mêmes programmes sportifs et culturels…

-Ok

-Elle fait quoi comme sport?

-J'en sais rien demande lui.

-Je le ferais.

'''

Hinata lisait dans la classe lorsque Naruto arriva.

-Tiens Hyûga je voulais te parler, lança le blond joyeusement.

Hinata leva les yeux vers lui et rougit furieusement.

-Uchiwa m'a dit que tu avais des cours privés, je me demandais en quoi, demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je… je…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

S'il était possible de rougir plus qu'elle ne le faisait présentement la brunette le ferait sans aucun doute.

-Je… tu… j'ai…

-C'est à cause de Dimanche? Réalisa-t-il enfin. T'inquiètes c'est pas grave. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Hinata baissa la tête.

-Alors? Tu fais quoi comme sport?

-Je… je… fais… de… de la… gym… gymnas… tique…

-De la gymnastique? Cool! Alors tu fais de la poutre et des trucs comme ça?

La brune secoua la tête.

-Non… de … de la… gym… gymnastique… ryth… rythmique…

-C'est quoi la différence?

Avant que la brune n'ai eu le temps de répondre, le professeur entra et réclama le silence…

Mardi soir / 29 avril

-Tadaima!

-Okaeri…

Sakura passa devant le salon et revint sur ses pas en voyant Naruto devant l'ordinateur sur laquel s'animait une fille en espèce de robe hyper courte.

-Naruto? Demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Viens voir.

La rose approcha et reconnu un ballon dans les mains de la jeune femme.

-Euh… elle est très jolie, mais pourquoi tu regardes ça?

-Cette fille, ma partenaire de laboratoire, j'ai appris qu'elle faisait de la gymnastique rythmique et bah comme je savais pas ce que c'était, je suis allé chercher sur Internet.

-Je vois, et ça te plait?

-Quoi?

-Savoir ça, qu'est-ce que c'est, tu trouves ça bien?

-Oui.

-C'est joli non?

-Oui, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu as envie de la voir faire ça?

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça! bondit le blond.

-Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Jeudi / 1er mai

En ce matin de jeudi, tous les professeurs du lycée de Konoha donnaient le même discours à leurs élèves.

-Cette année pour le projet de session, vous allez, en équipe de deux, apprendre à connaître une personne que vous ne connaissez peut-être pas, ou presque. Les équipes ont été faites de façon informatisées et je vais vous les donner dans quelques instants. Le projet ne démarra qu'après les vacances d'été, mais nous désirons vous donner les équipes maintenant, afin d'apprendre peut-être à vous connaître un peu, où du moins à vous supporter d'ici là. Votre travail se fera en deux temps, dans un premier temps, à une date bien précise, que l'on vous donnera, vous devrez suivre votre partenaire dans ses déplacements pendant deux jours. Vous direz à l'autre personne à quelle heure vous vous levez pour qu'il soit chez vous à ce moment précis. Ce projet a pour but de vous apprendre à voir le monde d'un autre point de vue, afin de vous préparez à intégrer la société à la fin de vos études. Dans un deuxième temps, vous nous donnerez à l'écrit, un compte-rendu de vos observations durant cette journée, vous nous direz comment vous avez trouvé la personne que vous avez appris à connaître etc. Maintenant les équipes…

Dans chaque classe du lycée, les adultes se mirent à donner le nom de leurs partenaires aux élèves, des protestations se firent entendre, des appréciations, et des absences de commentaires.

Jeudi soir / 1er Mai

-Alors Temari, tu as une mine bien basse, lança Reira à Temari durant le souper.

-Pour ce stupide projet de session, devine avec qui je suis!

-Nara?

-Beuh… Comment t'as su?

-C'est parce que tes yeux brillent lorsque tu parles de lui.

-Quoi!?!? S'insurgea la blonde.

-Reira a raison Temari malgré ce que tu tentes de te faire croire à toi-même à propos de ta supposée haine envers lui, on sait bien qu'au fond tu ne le penses pas...

-Faux!

-Vrai, répondirent les deux autres en une même voix.

La blonde se leva et partit bouder dans sa chambre.

-La vérité choc.

-Oui, répondit la brune aux macarons.

'''

-Ton prof t'a parlé du projet de session? Demanda Neji à sa cousine.

-O… Oui…

-Avec qui tu es pour le projet?

-U… Uzu… maki… Na… Naruto…

-Hum…

-…

-C'est pas le nom du livreur qui t'a vu… euh…

La brune piqua un fard monstre répondant à la question de son cousin.

-Hum… s'il tente quelque chose , préviens moi ok? Je vais lui faire sa fête…

Hinata sourit.

-Merci…

-…

-Et toi?... tu es avec qui?

-Rock Lee… un type complètement barge qui a crié : « Super je vais connaître ton secret cher rival et je te surpasserais » quand il a su qu'il était avec moi

-Rival? L'interrogea la brunette.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai jamais parlé à ce type, je sais même pas je suis son rival en quoi.

Hinata eut un sourire et la conversation dévia sur un sujet plus… dangereux.

-Tenten est avec qui?

-Un type… Hide, cracha son cousin, attirant le sourire amusé de sa presque sœur.

-Tu devrais lui dire…

-Quoi?

-Ce que tu ressens pour elle…

-Que… Comment!? S'exclama le brun les joues embrasées.

-Pourquoi serais-tu jaloux si ce n'était pas le cas?

-Je suis pas jaloux, j'aime pas ce type c'est tout… se renfrogna-t-il

La brune n'eut besoin de répondre, son sourire parlait pour elle.

-Et puis même si c'était le cas… je sais même pas si je suis son genre de mec.

-Je sais pas… quand on devit sur ce sujet Tenten se referme comme une huître… Peut-être que Temari pourra t'aider.

-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais le savoir!

À nouveau Hinata eut un sourire amusé et son cousin se referma dans sa coquille.

-Tu lui ressembles vraiment tu sais… Je vais me coucher moi, bonne nuit…

Vendredi / 2 mai

-Tu peux lui demander pour moi?

-Galère… Tu crains avec tes histoires Neji.

-Aller, et puis ça te donnera une raison de lui parler.

Le fainéant se referma et s'éloigna. Il s'approcha de Temari qui dessinait, on ne sait quoi sur un bout de feuille vierge.

-J'ai une question pour toi fille galère.

-Bonjour, à toi aussi Nara.

-Oui Bonjour.

-En quoi je peux t'aider fainéant, demanda-t-elle.

-C'est quoi son genre de mec à Tenten?

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Bof… un ami qui veut savoir.

-Elle n'aime pas les lâches qui font faire leur message par les autres et qui n'ont pas le cran de demander par eux-mêmes, tonna la blonde en partant d'un pas colérique.

-C'est quoi son problème? Se questionna le brun, avant de rejoindre l'Hyûga.

-Alors?

-T'as aucune chance apparemment…

Vendredi soir / 2 mai

-Tadaima, cria la blonde en rentrant chez elle.

La nouvelle arrivée retira ses souliers et tituba dans le couloir.

-Temari? Demanda la brune aux macarons en sortant de sa chambre.

-Tiens chalut! Chantonna la blonde joyeusement.

-T'as bu?

-Voui, un p'tchi peu.

-Mais tes saoule!

-Même pas vrai… se défendit-t-elle avant de tomber à cause de l'alcool.

-Tem?!

-Ok pitètre un peu…

La brune voulue l'aider à se redresser et la blonde la repoussa.

-C'est ta faute!

La brune s'arrêta et vit des cercles sombres se former au sol.

-Pourquoi il est amoureux de toi! Cria-t-elle les joues déjà inondées de larmes, la voix brisée par le sanglot…

Voilà pour ce chapitre... pas trop déçu, j'espère aller moi j'vous laisse À toutes!

Laissez votre avis surtout Bai Bai!


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut! Vous êtes près pour un autre chapitre très long XD?_

_Bonne lecture! Et donnez- moi votre avis!_

_Chapitre 4_

Samedi / 3 mai

Shikamaru se leva tôt ce matin-là. Après sa routine du matin, il attrapa son sac de travail et partit. Il arriva au boulot et rentra par la porte avant, salua Reira derrière le comptoir et partit à l'arrière. Arrivé dans la salle des employés, il se changea, enfila un pantalon noir et une veste immaculée blanche à col droit et des souliers noirs. Il sortit de la pièce et partit travailler. Vers midi, le carillon de l'entrée sonna à nouveau pour une énième fois. Une commande fut passée, le brun attrapa le choix des clients et se dirigea vers le four ou la pâtisserie désirée terminait de cuire.

---

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, maugréa la blonde.

-Parce que de un, tu déprimes, de deux j'ai faim, de trois Reira travaille ici et m'a dit que niveau pâtisserie y'avait pas battable que ce petit café.

-Mais j'ai la gueule de bois Ten, j'ai pas envie d'aller dans un café y'a trop de bruits!

---

En cuisine, le Nara s'était figé en voyant sa partenaire derrière le comptoir, parlant de sa gueule de bois avec son amie à côté. Reira approcha des cuisines et passa la porte battante.

-Ma commande est prête?

Le brun hocha la tête et lui tendit deux assiettes. La brune prit les dites assiettes et retourna de l'autre côté.

-Voilà pour vous deux, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles, ces gâteaux sont la spécialité du petit chef.

-Petit chef?

-C'est le fils du chef, en cuisine, il l'appelle petit chef, mais il est plus grand que moi, ria-t-elle.

Shikamaru vit Temari qui n'écoutait pas les explications de la serveuse sur son surnom et qui goûtait au gâteau, à son gâteau. La blonde ferma les yeux une seconde, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Ten! Tu dois goûter ça c'est… c'est génial! Je sais même pas ce que c'est mais ce goût! J'adore ça!

En cuisine, le brun sourit, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

-P'tit chef, reviens à tes fourneaux et arrête de rêver, lança le cuisinier.

-J'arrive…

---

Sakura et Naruto avançaient dans les rues du quartier. Sakura sur ses patins à roulettes, Naruto sur son skate bord. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc en discutant tranquillement.

'''

-Tien c'est pas ton copain, tu sais celui qui est venu à la maison?

Le blond se retourna et vit un brun sur le terrain de foot.

-Ah ou… Non… c'est pas lui, il lui ressemble, mais c'est pas lui.

-Ah ok.

Le blond tourna la tête et vit son partenaire.

-Ah! Le voilà avec ce type aux cheveux gris.

-En kimono?

-Oui, aller viens on va le voir.

'''

L'Uchiwa était assis sur un rocher dans le parc à côté de son ami d'enfance qui déblatérait sur on ne sait quoi lorsqu'une tornade blonde glissa devant ses yeux. Naruto s'arrêta alors, fit sauter sa planche qu'il attrapa.

-Salut Uchiwa.

-Uzumaki?

-C'est moi.

-T'as du style sur ta planche vieux.

-Merci.

-Hôzuki Suigetsu.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Qui c'est la jolie créature qui arrive.

Naruto se retourna pour voir la rose arriver et lui tendre une glace. Sasuke daigna enfin lever les yeux et regarda la rose.

-T'as oublié ça, baka.

-Ah oui, ricana-t-il une main derrière la tête en prenant la glace.

-Bonjours, lança la rose avec un sourire joyeux.

-Hôzuki Suigetsu se présenta aussitôt l'épéiste.

-Haruno Sakura, répondit-elle amusée.

-Tu es la petite amie de Uzumaki? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Euh… Non, ria-t-elle, non juste sa colocataire et amie d'enfance.

-Super alors!

-Suigetsu ferme là.

-Pas envie.

-Alors moi j'y vais.

-Pourquoi M. grognon tu ne veux pas me voir draguer ta copine?

On entendit un tintement de métal et Suigetsu se retrouva avec une lame de 50 cm sous la gorge.

-Waou! Je t'ai pas vu venir t'es vraiment rendu pros du Iaïdo, Siffla l'étudiant. [1

-J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai pas envie de te voir draguer qui que ce soit pendant des heures…

-Uchiwa range ta lame, tonna une voix ferme.

Le brun se retourna pour voir Naruto qui le regardait, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Au moment où il allait demander pourquoi il croisa le regarde pétrifié de la rose. Il se recula et glissa la lame dans son fourreau, en questionnant les deux colocataires du regard.

-Pourquoi tu as cette arme, demanda la rose s'efforçant de contrôler le tremblement dans sa voix.

-J'arrive d'une compétition de Kenjutsu… [2

-Ça explique ton kimono, élucida le blond.

-Et il a gagné la première place et une place en final, triompha son ami à côté.

-Omedetou, lâcha la rose avec un sourire. [3

Le garçon la regarda un moment puis hocha la tête en émettant un léger « Hm »

-Sas'! Sui! On va se manger une pizza, vous venez?! Cria une voix du terrain de foot.

-Ouais, répondit l'épéiste sans questionner son ami. À la prochaine tous les deux.

-Bye, répondirent le blond et la rose en choeur.

Les deux colocataire virent Suigetsu rejoindre un type plus grand aux cheveux hirsutes un peu plus loin qui attendait à côté d'un Sasuke plus vieux à l'air plus joyeux.

-C'est qui ce type qui te ressemble, questionna le blond.

-Mon frère, répondit le brun en s'éloignant d'un pas nonchalant.

'''

-Elle était mignonne cette fille, déclara Suigetsu en avança vers la pizzeria, derrière son frère aîné et celui de son ami.

-Ferme là… lâcha le brun en laissant apparaître 10 bons centimètres de sa lame en dehors de son fourreau.

-Quoi encore? Pourquoi tu veux me tuer chaque fois que je la compli… T'es amoureux! Lança soudainement le gris.

-Non.

-Bien sûr, c'est la seule raison qui explique cette manie de me mettre ta lame sous le nez!

-Faux j'ai seulement mal à la tête.

-Et alors normalement quand tu as mal au crâne tu ne réagis pas de cette façon.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai ma lame, je m'en sers.

-Uso! Triompha le lycéen, la dernière fois aussi tu l'avais[4

-…

-Itachi!! Ton frère est amoureux!! Cria le garçon.

L'interpellé s'arrêta aussitôt et se retourna vers son cadet une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

-Sérieux?... De qui?

-La gamine aux cheveux roses avec qui l'on était tout à l'heure.

-Vrai?... elle est mignonne…

-C'est faux!

-Kami-sama[5 T'as mis droit dans le mille Suigetsu pour qu'il prenne même la peine de se défendre ça ne peux pas être autrement que vrai, Eurêka! Mon frère est normal, il craque pour une fille! Chatonna le brun.

-Dasai… [6

-Aller avoue le, on se sent mieux après tu vas voir, lâcha Itachi.

-Je n'avouerais rien puisque c'est faux… et puis même si… j'ai dit MÊME si c'était vrai, t'as vu sa réaction quand j'ai dégainé?

-Ho…

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je crois qu'elle est terrifiée par les armes blanches, lâcha Suigetsu.

-Ho…

Lundi / 5 Mai

Aujourd'hui, dans tous les commerces vendant des magasines de mode, une bande de filles en furies s'arrachaient la dernière parution de Konoha's Fashion. Plus loin au collège où Sakura travaillait comme interne, sur la table de la salle des employés, le dit magasine avait fait apparition. (c'est bibi qui la jeté là!) La rose s'assit dans la salle, changée , prête à partir, son autobus ne passait que dans quarante bonnes minutes.

Elle attrapa donc une revue au hasard et entreprit de la feuilleter, c'est là qu'elle tomba sur un article des plus intéressants. L'article s'étendait sur huit pages et parlait de la première collection d'une jeune styliste. Sur la page de gauche, la collection masculine, et à droite, la collection féminine. Sur les premières doubles pages, on présentait les manteaux et vestes, suivis des chandails et T-shirt, ensuite les jeans et pantalons et les pyjamas pour finir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir comme mannequin masculin, le cadet des Uchiwa qui posait, là devant ses yeux, avec un charisme impressionnant. Sur la première page, le lycéen portait trois manteaux différents, sur la deuxième, une chemise, un chandail et un T-shirt. Ensuite venaient les pantalons, sur une des photos, l'Uchiwa était de dos, il portait un jean bleu, style rappeur, laissant voir ses boxers noirs et son dos nu, suivit de deux autres photos ; un de pantalon classique noir et un autre de jeans troués. Sur la dernière page, deux des photos étaient prises torse nu, et sur l'autre le brun portait un T-shirt trop grand qui lui donnait un air un peu gamin. La rose succomba aussitôt.

-Adorable…

-Qui?

La rose se retourna vers celle qui venait de parler, une jeune interne comme elle du nom de Kazumi.

-Lui, répondit-elle en montrant la photo du doigt.

-Uchiwa Sasuke? T'as du goût ma grande, c'est vrai qu'il est vachement sexy, et très populaire aussi. Les magasines s'arrachent son apparition, les filles sa photo et les stylistes son titre de mannequin.

-Tant que ça?

-Tu veux rire? Depuis qu'il est apparu dans Konoha's Fashion, il y a deux ans, c'est le magasine le plus vendu en kiosque, alors qu'avant il était supposé arrêter la publication.

-Tu veux rire?

-Non, ce type a une gueule d'ange, un corps incroyable, une allure mystérieuse et il dégage un charisme pas possible, en un numéro, il a fait à Konoha's Fashion atteindre les plafonds de la vente.

-Tu as l'air d'une connaisseuse.

-Je suis sa plus grande fan! Il est tellement beau, j'aimerais tellement le rencontrer, chez moi j'ai toutes les revues à potin ou de mode qui parle de lui.

-Tu l'as jamais vu?

-Tu veux rire, ce type est inapprochable! Surtout avec son grand frère et son gang qui empêche quiconque de l'approcher…

-Pourtant Naruto n'a aucun mal à l'approcher…

-Qui?!

-Naruto, mon colocataire, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis toute petite, lui et Uchiwa-kun sont dans la même classe cette année.

-Uchiwa… kun… Tu le connais!!!

-Oui, il est venu chez moi l'autre jour pour un travail avec Naruto-kun…

Sakura vit alors l'autre fille se mettre à crier et lui demander de le lui présenter. La rose qui ne savait plus ou se mettre se vit sauver par l'heure tardive et l'arrivée de son autobus très bientôt.

---

Arrivée chez elle, elle regarda alors le magasine qu'elle avait acheté en chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda une tête blonde en émergeant de la cuisine avec un bol de ramen.

La rose lui montra alors l'article dans lequel posait le jeune mannequin. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et il s'écroula aussitôt de rire…

Mardi / 6 mai

-Dis Uchiwa, j'aimerais faire un cadeau à Saki, t'as des conseilles modes à me donner? ria le blond.

Le regard du brun se fit plus sombre qu'il l'était déjà.

---

-Saki! Je suis là, avec le mannequin, ricana Naruto.

-Salut vous deux, lança la rose en apparaissant dans le couloir.

-C'est toi qui lui a dit que j'étais mannequin, demanda le brun visiblement énervé.

-Comment tu sais que c'est elle? Questionna le blond.

-Simple t'es pas du genre à acheter ce genre de magasine de mode.

-Naruto, je vois pas pourquoi tu te moques de lui comme ça.

-Il est mannequin.

-Tu rirais moins si tu voyais son compte en banque, j'en suis sûr, rétorqua la rose.

-Quoi tu l'as vu toi?

-Bien sûr que non, mais d'après ce que m'a dit Kazumi, les magasines et les stylistes se l'arrachent, je suppose qu'il doit avoir le salaire qui va avec.

-Tu gagnes combien? Demanda le blond.

-Assez pour que si mon frère décidait de lâcher son boulot demain rien ne change à nos habitudes.

-Waou! S'exclama le blond.

-Alors t'as toujours envie de rire de lui, se moqua la rose.

-Euh…

-Baka, chantonna-t-elle.

Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers le brun qui la regardait.

-Contente de te recevoir à la maison Uchiwa-Kun.

Le garçon hocha la tête pour la remercier.

-Tu restes à souper?

-Non merci déclina le brun.

-Uchiwa, comment tu peux refuser après avoir goûté la cuisine de Saki!

-Laisse-le Naruto, il a le droit.

-Dis-nous au moins pourquoi.

-J'ai entraînement de Kenjutsu.

Le brun vit la rose se tendre.

-Aller viens on va dans ma chambre, Saki moi je veux bien sa part à cet idiot qui ne sait pas ce qu'il manque.

-Gros glouton, le réprimanda-t-elle. Comment tu veux plaire à ta gymnaste si tu deviens obèse.

-C'est pas ma gymnaste! Cria le blond à son amie qui retournait dans la cuisine.

---

Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Trouve toi une place et assis toi, annonça-t-il au brun.

Le brun s'exécuta une fois assis , il entendit le blond lui demander.

-Évite de parler de Kenjutsu devant elle…

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le regard sérieux de son ami.

-Elle a peur des lames, élucida-t-il.

-Oui, depuis que ses parents ont été assassinés par arme blanche lorsqu'elle était gosse, quelques jours avant notre rencontre à l'orphelinat central de Higoku…

Mardi soir / 6 mai

Il était très tard lorsque Yuko arriva dans le métro de Konohagakure. La jeune fille, brune aux yeux verts, prit place sur un banc attendant que son train entre en gare. À côté d'elle, un sac de sport ne lui appartenant pas contenait divers objets. La gamine de douze ans à peine regardait autour d'elle, peu rassurée d'être seule, à cette heure, en ce lieu.

-Salut…

La noire sursauta, à côté d'elle un garçon venait d'apparaître.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

-O… oui…

---

Plus loin une jolie blonde venait de faire son entrée, suivie de deux garçons à peine majeurs. Elle portait une veste noire aux genoux, une camisole blanche, un pantacourt et des bottes à talons remontant sur ses mollets, noirs. Un bandana de même couleur retenait ses cheveux, relâchés, en arrière, et ses yeux verts perçaient l'obscurité. Un sourire espiègle rehaussait son visage au teint foncé. Derrière elle les deux garçons, plutôt mignon, la suivaient sans dire un mot, l'un portait des vêtements foncés et une casquette, l'autre portait des vêtements amples, au style de rappeur, la tête cachée dans son capuchon.

Elle remarqua alors plus loin une jeune fille, discutant avec un jeune homme qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle soupira puis regarda la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est qu'un bébé… dit-elle en calculant approximativement l'âge de la jeune fille.

C'est alors que la noire se retourna, rougissant légèrement regardant son sac à côté d'elle, elle leva alors les yeux et croisa l'espace d'un instant le regard de la blonde sans s'en soucier.

-Ses yeux…

La blonde marcha alors d'un pas décider vers le couple. Elle s'arrêta derrière eux et les regarda un instant, le regard noir, elle somma au garçon de partir. Celui-ci voulu riposter et vit les deux garçons derrière elle, et partit en maugréant.

-Mais… la noire riposta lorsque son nouvel ami partit et que la blonde prit place près d'elle.

-Dans les rues, on les appelle les recruteurs, leurs travails, si on peut dire ça comme ça, c'est de trouver des gamines, qui ont fugué comme toi. Ils les repèrent et leur proposent un endroit pour la nuit, logées nourries pendant quelques jours puis tu dois payer tes dettes.

-En… En…

-En te prostituant.

-Non… Comment tu en es aussi sûre?

-Ce garçon, il est dans le gang d'Otoso, c'est l'un de leur recruteur.

-Pourquoi tu le dénonces pas?

La blonde sourit.

-La seule façon pour moi de le savoir c'est ou d'avoir été abordée et d'être entrée dans leur jeu, ou d'être moi-même dans un gang de rue.

-…

-C'est trop dangereux de dénoncer un proxénète si tu n'as pas par la suite une protection policière pour toi et ta famille et tes amis…

-Pourquoi tu m'es venu en aide?

-Je m'appelle Temari Koske, je connais ton frère…

-Shika?

-Hm, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Moi c'est Yûko…

-Pourquoi tu as fugué?

-Personne ne s'occupe de moi à la maison… Je n'existe même pas, Papa ne pense qu'a former Shika, Maman ne fait attention qu'à Hana et Shika est toujours occupé. C'est le seul qui s'occupe de moi parfois et qui a l'air de savoir que j'existe. L'autre jour une fille m'a dit que je n'arriverais jamais à me débrouiller par moi-même. Comme personne s'occupe de moi je me suis dit que de toute façon il le remarquerait pas.

-Je vois… Je dois y aller moi.

La blonde se leva.

-Je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit! Demanda la noire.

La blonde se retourna et la regarda.

-Non.

-Pourquoi!?

-Moi quand j'étais jeune et que j'avais des problèmes je les affrontais. Je prenais des coûts, je supportais, je pleurais et j'affrontais à nouveau. Toi tu te trouvais invisible, et au lieu de crier « Regardez-moi je suis là! » tu as préféré disparaître réellement. Je ne t'aiderais pas à fuguer…

La blonde se retourna et partit, elle se retourna lorsque la noire cria à nouveau son nom.

-Tu veux bien me ramener chez moi? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

---

Shikamaru venait tout juste de garer sa voiture dans l'entrée et se préparait à repartir à pied quand il la vit. Yûko avançait vers la maison. Son sac à lui de sport sur l'épaule, un jean et un pull, à côté d'une lycéenne vêtue de vêtements de marque et suivit de deux garçons tout juste majeurs. Après un instant le brun reconnu le regard scintillant de malice de sa partenaire et son sourire espiègle. Il avança vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras sans la laisser placer un mot.

-Où tu étais pauvre idiote?! demanda-t-il sur une voix trahissant son inquiétude.

-Pa… pardon, lâcha la noire en réalisant la peur qu'elle avait pu faire à son grand frère.

Shikamaru vit les yeux verts de la blonde qui sourit en hochant la tête.

-Oh gamine, lança-t-elle en se remettant en marche, la prochaine fois, crie… et ne te cache plus…

Yûko la regarda partir.

-Aller on rentre.

-Oui…

Les deux Nara rentrèrent et Yûko découvrit sa famille dans le salon morte d'inquiétude.

-Regardez moi… Je suis là!

Voilà le chapitre 4!

Ils sont vachement longs les chapitres de cette fic XD

Bon je vous laisse là-dessus mon objectif d'ici la fin des vacances de Noël c'est de vous publier un chapitre de chacune de mes fics et je ne sais pas si je vais être capable XD

Voc :

[1 Kenjutsu - C'est un art martial basé sur le combat à l'épée mais aussi au corps à corps, version très très abrégée XD

[2 Omedetou - Félicitation

[3[ Iaïdo - Art de dégainer.

[4 Uso - Menteur, mensonge, faux c'est dire à quelqu'un que ses paroles sont fausses quoi.

[5 Kami-sama - Dérivé japonais de Oh my god! Ou de, Mon dieu, ça veut tout dire la même chose.

[5 Dasai - Ça craint, c'est nul, c'est chiant.

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre À toutes!

Kisu

Maaya-san


	5. Chapter 5

Bouya!!!

Voilà le prochain chapitre pour la nouvelle année.

_Chapitre 5_

Mercredi / 6 mai

Shikamaru était en cours et regardait la place vide près de lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de remercier la blonde et tenait encore plus à le faire depuis qu'il savait qu'elle avait empêché sa sœur de se retrouver dans un réseau de prostitution.

Mercredi soir / 6 mai

Le Nara marchait dans la rue lorsqu'il croisa Temari. La fougueuse jeune femme avait une classe incroyable en dehors des cours sans son uniforme, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Elle possédait un charisme incroyable, un style unique, un peu rebelle, un style de la rue mais toujours classe et bien présentée, un style qui l'illustrait bien : Elle était Intouchable. La jeune Koske était une agace, elle draguait, flirtait, collait et sortait avec tous les mecs qui lui passaient sous la main, malgré cela, aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais touché. Shikamaru se dirigea vers elle, elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

-Nara?

-Je voulais te remercier pour hier.

-Ça va.

-Tu vas pas t'attirer d'ennuis? Avec ce type et son gang?

-Ouais

-Et ça te dérange pas plus que ça!

-J'en ai rien à faire sincèrement.

-Tu les as empêchés de repêcher une fille, ils vont vouloir ta peau.

-Je sais.

Temari repartit et le garçon la suivit. Ils parlèrent un moment quand un homme se posta devant eux. La blonde leva tranquillement les yeux vers lui. L'inconnu leva alors une arme sur son visage. Le regard de la blonde ne changea pas à côté le brun ne savait plus du tout comment réagir. Deux autres armes se levèrent de chaque côté du visage de Temari et se braquèrent sur l'homme.

-Lâche ton arme, tonna l'un des garçons derrière Temari.

-Tu sais comment ça nous as coûté avec ton petit rôle d'héroïne, demanda son adversaire.

-Un quart de million de dollars à l'année, répondit simplement la blonde.

-Justement!

-Lâche ton arme maintenant, lâcha l'autre garçon derrière l'étudiante.

-Toi tu viens avec moi, tu nous as fait perdre une fille et tu vas la remplacer.

-Cours toujours, répondit le garçon.

-Sinon j'te bute salope!

-Baise ton flingue et retourne d'où tu viens, dit une voix en braquant une troisième arme derrière sa tête.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la blonde.

-Tes qui toi, pourquoi tu te montres pas pour voir?!

Le garçon se déplaça pour se mettre face à lui. Il était roux, ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que ceux de la blonde étaient verts, il était grand, séduisant et jeune.

-Qui es-tu?

-Gaara… des Sunsakus…

-Ga… Gaara…des Sun... Sunsakus? Bégaya l'inconnu.

-Et la jeune fille, là, qui a un don incroyable pour s'attirer des ennuis, c'est ma grande sœur.

-Elle… tu… je vais y aller…

Le garçon prit ses jambes à son cou. Le roux se retourna vers la blonde. Il salua les deux garçons d'un signe de tête puis regarda sa sœur.

-Tu as encore des ennuis Temari.

-Je connaissais cette gamine, je n'allais pas la laisser se faire embobiner par ces salauds.

-Essaie de rester tranquille pour les prochains jours.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Moi j'y vais merci les gars, déclara le garçon en partant.

-Attends moi frangin!

La blonde se retourna, salua le Nara et rejoignit son frère avant de s'accrocher à son bras, soudainement toute câline.

Jeudi / 7 mai

Hinata attendait sagement en classe, lisant son livre quand son partenaire entra et prit place près d'elle.

-Tu lis encore?

-Hein… euh… je…

-Tu as toujours le nez dans un livre toi.

-Euh… c'est... je…

Le blond vit sa coéquipière rougir, et le professeur entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjours tout le monde, changement de plan, le projet dont on vous a parlé, nous l'avons déplacé avant les vacances d'été, car les dernières années ont besoin du reste de l'année pour leurs projets de fin de dernière année. Dans les prochains jours, vous aurez donc la date à laquelle vous suivrez votre partenaire et plus tard vous aurez les détails sur le projet à rendre.

Jeudi soir / 7 mai

-Alors comme ça ta partenaire va venir ici ce week-end?

Le blond hocha la tête avant d'engouffrer un énorme morceau de son poisson.

-Je vais pouvoir la rencontrer alors, sourit la rose.

-Pas le choix, elle doit me suivre toute la journée samedi et dimanche.

-On dirait que ça te dérange de passer ta journée avec ta belle, la taquina la jeune interne.

-Sakura arrête avec ça! cria le blond en détournant les yeux, rougissant légèrement ce qui fit sourire son amie.

-Elle arrive à quelle heure?

-Vers onze heures.

La rose sourit et se leva pour débarrasser…

Samedi / 9 mai

Vers onze heures, on sonna à la porte. Sakura alla ouvrir et découvrit alors une adolescente timide, aux cheveux long et aux yeux blanc, habillée d'un T-shirt large, lui descendant sur les hanches, et d'une jupe d'écolière, des espadrilles blanches et des barrettes dans les cheveux retenant ses mèches longues pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Sakura sourit aussitôt, elle était adorable.

-Tu dois être Hyûga.

-O… oui…

-Tu viens voir Naruto-kun, entre, entre, l'invita-t-elle.

La jeune femme obéit facilement et entra sans faire d'histoire. Elle regarda cette fille devant elle, des cheveux roses, de grands yeux verts, un corps magnifique facilement devinable sous son short et sa camisole.

-Naruto-kun, cria-t-elle, ton amie est là!... Naruto!! Répéta-t-elle devant l'absence de réaction.

La rose grogna et commença à monter, invitant Hinata à la suivre. La jeune Hyûga suivit docilement et se laissa conduire devant une porte au fond du couloir.

-Na, je te jure que si tu dors je t'étrangle, avertit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Mais le blond ne dormait pas, il était là assis sur son lit, vêtu d'un short noir, et grattait les cordes de sa guitare, des écouteurs sur les oreilles lui permettant d'entendre sa musique sans déranger personne. En voyant sa colocataire entrer, il les retira et arrêta de jouer.

-Sakura?

-Na… t'as oublié quelqu'un, soupira la rose, en s'effaçant laissant voir la Hyûga.

-Ah! Hyûga-chan! Tu es là?

-O… Oui…

-Bon je vous laisse, prend soin d'elle gros idiot.

Sakura sortit de la chambre laissant sa place à la partenaire de Naruto.

-Entre, entre Hyûga, l'invita Naruto.

La timide jeune femme hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce.Elle prit sagement place sur la chaise qu'il lui montrait.

-Désolé, j'étais concentré, je t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-Tu… tu… tra… travailles… sur quoi… . . .. ... ... .?

-Ah… rien… c'est juste une mélodie… mais pour l'instant c'est pas super…

-Je… je pe… peux … en… tendre?

-Euh…

-S'il… te… plaît…

-Bon d'accord… mais fais pas trop attention… c'est pas final

La brunette hocha la tête, le blond lui tendit les écouteurs qu'il portait quelques minutes plus tard et elle les posa sur sa tête. Le blond ria en voyant les écouteurs lui glisser en bas des oreilles.

-Attends je vais te les ajuster, ria-t-il.

Il les mit ensuite à sa taille avant de retourner s'asseoir. Il prit la guitare et commença à jouer maladroitement.La mélodie commença à résonner dans les oreilles de l'Hyûga, puis une fausse note retentit et le blond arrêta de jouer, un peu rouge.

-Pardon… je suis pas doué, lança-t-il après un rire nerveux.

-Non… continue… s'il te plaît…

Naruto la regarda puis se concentra et continua. La musique était maladroite et incertaine, mais elle était aussi douce, et agréable à entendre.

-Je sais que c'est pas génial, déclara-t-il une fois terminé.

La brune secoua la tête.

-J'aime beaucoup moi…

-C'est pas trop… plate? Y'a même pas de parole, c'est qu'une mélodie, qu'un son de guitare.

-En compétition… les gymnastes doivent se produire sur… une mélodie… où les paroles… … sont interdites…

-Ah!

-Quoi?! Paniqua la brunette.

-Tu bafouilles plus!

-Hein… euh… c'est… c'est…

-Ah zut c'est revenu…

-Je… je…

-… J'aimerais bien te voir faire ta compétition sur ma mélodie, lâcha innocemment le blond, ce qui provoqua un rougissement instantané chez sa partenaire.

---

-Je dois aller bosser, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi? Demanda le blond à la brunette en enfilant ses souliers.

-Je… je dois te suivre… même… même au travail… c'est… c'est dans les règles.

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

-Mais… si je te dérange… je… je peux retourner… chez moi, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, tu me feras un peu de compagnie, aller viens on y va.

La brunette hocha la tête et suivit le blond à l'extérieur.

---

-C'est… c'est chez Tenten , remarqua la brunette lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison.

-Une amie à toi?

L'adolescente hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture en même temps que le blond. Elle frappa à la porte et une brunette aux macarons apparut dans la porte.

-Tem, ta pizza!

-J'arrive.

-Hinata, je voulais trop te voir, tu devrais surveiller ton chat bordel! Il a sauté du garde du premier pour aller au rechaussé, il connaît pas les escaliers! Sérieux il le vit mal que tu l'ai laissé pour un autre mec ce matin.

Naruto ria d'un rire franc à côté pendant qu'Hinata soupirait.

-Sérieux Hina, sois tu l'inscris à un concours jeune suicidaire sois tu rembours le plancher de ta maison.

La brunette sourit amusée.

-Ou alors tu lui trouves une chatte.

-Neji ne sera pas content, déjà qu'il a des envies de meurtres sur Bya quand il le réveille le matin.

-Tu vois quand je dis qu'il est suicidaire.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait terminé sa transaction et donnait sa pizza à Temari. Il fit signe

à Hinata, qui salua Tenten et partit à sa suite.

Samedi / 16 mai

Ce matin-là, Naruto arriva chez la jeune Hyûga. C'était son tour de la suivre partout pendant deux jours, il était impatient d'en connaître un peu plus sur sa partenaire. Il frappa à la porte et c'est un grand brun qui répondit, les yeux aussi pâles qu'Hinata, les cheveux longs attachés dans le dos.

-Salut, lança le blond, je viens voir Hinata.

-Elle est déjà partie.

-Hein?

-Elle m'a demandé de te conduire.

-Ah… ok… et tu es?

-Hyûga Neji, son cousin.

-Uzumaki Naruto

-En voiture, Uzumaki Naruto.

---

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Hinata venait de s'arrêter devant la bâtisse, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre un peu son souffle avant de se redresser. Le blond sortit de la voiture et la salua.

-On devait pas se rejoindre chez toi?

-Désolée… Uzumaki-chan… Je me… me suis levée… très tôt… et je… je voulais pas… te réveiller…

-C'est pas grave. Alors pourquoi tu es dans le coin?

-Je…

-Si on entrait, il comprendrait mieux.

-Oui.

La brunette ouvrit la porte de la bâtisse. À l'intérieur, il découvrit une salle de gymnastique parfaitement bien équipée.

-De… demain c'est le championnat régional, expliqua la brune. Je… je dois m'entraîner toute la journée… Désolée… Tu… risques de t'ennuyer un peu.

-Mais non, sourit-il, depuis le temps que je veux te voir faire de la gymnastique.

-Aller Hinata va t'échauffer, j'ai apporté tes accessoires.

-Merci Neji-kun.

La brunette retira son chandail et son pantalon de jogging , découvrant un mini-short de sport noir et un top court bleu. La brunette alors fit une série d'étirements. Hinata passa un bon vingt minutes à s'étirer puis commença ses échauffements. Naruto la vit marcher sur les mains, tourner autour d'une barre, ou encore se tenir en équilibre les jambes droites ou écartées, en appuie sur ses mains sur la poutre et enchaîner échauffement après échauffement sans se plaindre sous les ordres de son entraîneur arrivé un peu plus tôt. Puis vers midi, elle eut une pause pour le repas et recommença, encore vingt minutes d'échauffements avant de se mettre à virevolter sur la trampoline, pour ensuite pratiquer ses échauffements.

---

Le soir venu , Naruto rentra avec la brunette qui avait mal un peu partout. Neji demanda l'aide de Naruto pour remplir la baignoire de glace. Une fois fait , il appela Hinata qui arriva et pénétra avec difficulté dans la baignoire glacée.

-Waou! Tu dois avoir très mal pour te baigner dans de la glace.

Hinata répondit par un sourire crispé, puis se redressa en grimaçant.

-Je vais me changer.

Une fois la brunette changée, ils mangèrent et le blond partit laissant la jeune femme aller se coucher.

Dimanche / 17 mai

Le lendemain Naruto arriva tôt et trouva la brunette en train de manger, elle le salua timidement.

-Alors à quelle heure ta compétition?

-Avec Neji… on… on part dans quelques… minutes…

-C'est tôt!

-On s'…habitue.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils partirent pour l'arène où se déroulait la compétition. Hinata sortit de la voiture suivie de Naruto. La brunette portait une veste noire et bleue et un pantalon de jogging noir également.

---

Naruto venait de prendre place dans les estrades avec Neji quand la compétition commença. Après un temps, Hinata se présenta enfin au bout du tapis, levant les bras pour saluer et monta sur le tapis afin de s'installer. Elle plaça le bâton de son ruban sous son pied droit tenant le ruban dans sa main gauche. Elle portait un magnifique justaucorps possédant trois teintes de bleu et de noir. Son ruban était bleu royal et ses cheveux coiffés en chignon adroitement placés. Une mélodie commença et la brunette tira sur son ruban tout en s'élançant vers l'avant. Hinata était magnifique : son ruban dansait autour d'elle, elle était si jolie. Naruto ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'elle. La journée continua, Naruto vit passer sa partenaire au ruban, suivi de la corde, du ballon, du cerceau et des massues. Avec Neji, il descendit ensuite à la rencontre de la jeune gymnaste, Hinata sourit en les voyant arriver.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée avec les massues Hinata.

-Merci.

-C'est pas normal, demanda le blond.

-J'ai… du mal avec… avec les massues.

-Moi je t'ai trouvé super, déclara-t-il en prenant place près d'elle.

-Me… merci, lâcha-t-elle en rougissant.

-C'est vrai, tu étais vraiment très belle.

La brune rougit aussitôt et baissa la tête. Après un moment le temps de donner les médailles se fit annoncer.

À la fin de la soirée, Hinata ressortit avec quatre médailles. Bronze pour la corde, argent pour le cerceau et or pour le ruban et le ballon…

Mardi / 19 mai

-Bonjour, chers élèves, il est temps maintenant pour vous, les dernières années, de commencer à penser à votre projet final. Je vous explique. Cette année, vos notes ne compteront que pour 60 pourcent de la note finale, vous irez chercher les 40 points restant dans un projet que vous choisirez. Vous serez en équipe de deux à quatre élèves et vous devrez passer par plusieurs étapes. Pour commencer vous devrez nous présenter votre projet à l'écrit, puis, en maquette et, pour final, vous le réaliserez et le présenterai devant les élèves de l'école et les professeurs. Je m'explique, une année une équipe à décider de reprendre la décoration de l'auditorium. Ils ont commencé par nous décrire leurs idées, puis ils ont fait la maquette de la salle une fois terminée. Ils ont ensuite dû récolter des fonds, et de la main-d'œuvre parmi les plus jeunes afin de mettre leur projet à l'œuvre. Le résultat étant une très bonne note et la salle comme elle est présentement. Dans une semaine, nous prendrons le nom des membres de chaque équipe et votre idée pour le projet. Je précise que vos projets ne sont pas obligés d'être permanent si vous voulez monter un café pour une journée et tout retirer après ça ne pose aucun problème.

Mardi midi /19 mai

Konan se serrait contre Pein quand Reira arriva et s'assit en face d'eux.

-Salut vous deux, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Salut Rei, s'amusa Konan.

-Vous vous mettez ensemble pour le projet?

-On a pas vraiment parlé de ça, avoua la bleue.

-Parce que je comprendrais tu sais, faut pas t'en faire pour moi, et puis Deidara m'a déjà demandé de travailler avec lui, mais je veux que tu saches aussi que si Pein veut faire un truc avec ses amis, sur le foot ou un truc qui t'intéresse pas, tu es la bienvenue dans notre équipe.

-Vous faites quoi comme projet? Demanda le blond.

-On va relooker les uniformes du lycée!

Mardi soir / 19 mai

Tenten était assise devant la télévision avec Temari quand Reira se piqua devant.

-Tenten.

-Quoi? Demanda la concernée en s'étirant le cou pour voir derrière la brune.

-Tu m'as dit, il y a quelques semaines que tu voulais refaire ton allure non?

-Ouais pour qu'Hinata quitte ses vêtements trop larges c'est la condition, répondit la fille aux macarons en tentant de voir derrière son amie sans tomber en bas du sofa.

-Ça te dit que je te fasse un relookage? Tu resterais dans ton style, dans ton uniforme, mais Hinata serait contente et je pourrais lui en faire un à elle aussi pour que tu sois contente et que ce jolie blondinet qui est venu porter la pizza la remarque.

-Tu peux faire ça?

-Sûre! À la condition que tu te présentes comme model pour mon exposé à la fin de l'année.

-Marché conclu!

-Super!

---

Reira retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa son portable.

Ko. Dei. c'est Okay Ten. et Hyûga vont servirent de model-test pour le projet.

Aller Bonne Année tout le monde!!!

Kisu

Maaya-san


	6. Chapter 6

Salut!!

Voilà le prochain chapitre

_Chapitre 6_

Vendredi soir / 22 mai

Hinata et Tenten étaient sur un fauteuil et se faisaient regarder par les trois jeunes adultes depuis quelques minutes. Soudain, on entendit Reira crier sa joie.

-J'ai trouvé!

-Trou… trouver… quoi? demanda le Hyûga.

-Vos nouveaux uniformes! s'écria la brune contente d'elle.

Les deux concernées se questionnèrent du regard puis se retournèrent peu confiantes vers la future styliste.

-Aller tout le monde se prépare! On va faire les courses!

---

Une heure plus tard une furie brune entra dans un magasin de tissus. Elle choisit un rouleau de noir, et un de rouge. Elle attrapa ensuite divers accessoires, comme des lacets ou des rubans colorés, puis partit en quête du fil adéquat. Après une vingtaine de minutes ils ressortirent du magasin, chargés. Reira les entraîna ensuite vers un magasin de chaussures…

---

-On dépose tout sur mon bureau merci, Deidara, Konan vous pouvez prendre leurs mensurations.

Les deux s'exécutèrent, n'étant pas doué pour la couture, ils se contentaient d'obéir à Reira. Konan s'occupa alors de Hinata et Deidara de Tenten. Une fois les tailles en main, Reira entreprit de découper les tissus. Pour se faire, elle commença simplement par l'étendre par terre.

-C'est… c'est un… un joli… rouge… Reira, lâcha Hinata.

-Merci, je l'ai choisi exprès pour vous, c'est un rouge qui attire l'œil mais qui dit pas « Je suis dans la place regardez-moi » le but, c'est d'attirer le regard non? Surtout du blondinet qui livre les pizzas, pas vrai?

La pauvre Hyûga manqua perdre pied. Tenten la regarda un peu désolée. Son amie aurait sûrement donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs que dans cette pièce en ce moment.

-Je suis pas du genre à poser des questions, même si je crois que changer de vêtements n'est pas nécessaire pour qu'il te voie dans la masse, mais je te jure, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, il ne regardera que toi.

La brunette rougit, mais ne dit rien. À côté, Tenten savait que c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Lundi / 1er juin

Tenten et Hinata étaient en route pour l'école, dans la voiture de Reira qui avait enfin terminé leur nouvel uniforme. Reira avait pris une semaine à terminer les deux uniformes. Les deux filles se préparaient maintenant a affronté le regard des autres élèves.

-Je veux plus y aller, gémit la Hyûga.

-T'inquiète, tu es super mignonne Hina.

-Mais ils vont tous me regarder…

-On se fera regarder ensemble alors t'inquiète.

Hinata baissa les yeux et regarda dehors. La brunette vit alors le blond passer sur sa planche et son cœur s'accéléra.

-T'inquiète Hina, Reira te l'a dit il, n'aura d'yeux que pour toi.

La Hyûga rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et son amie la serra dans ses bras.

-Personnellement je crois qu'il avait déjà les yeux rivés sur elle, lança Reira en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard la voiture s'arrêta dans la cour. Temari quitta le groupe pour rejoindre ses amis, Reira partit plus loin rejoindre Konan, laissant les deux filles toutes seules. Hinata, accrochée au bras de son amie gémit lorsqu'ils apparurent dans la cour. Plus loin la brunette vit son cousin se retourner et les regarder.

La jeune Hyûga portait désormais des espadrilles blanches aux lacets rouges, surmontés de loose shock blancs. Son uniforme n'avait pas trop changée, une jupe plissée noire, mais la chemise blanche avait été ajustée et était désormais plus serrée, le col marin était toujours noir et le nœud rouge. Ses cheveux étaient remontés, simplement noués d'un magnifique nœud rouge, soulignant ses magnifiques yeux blancs.

Son amie par contre avait changé, elle portait des espadrilles noires, un mini-short noir surmonté d'une jupe rouge fendue du côté gauche. Son chemisier était resserré sous les seins et ouvert sur la poitrine, laissant apparaître une camisole noire, et une cravate rouge, ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé autre deux rubans rouges, qui retombaient vers l'extérieur de chacun des macarons.

---

Lorsque Naruto arriva dans la cour, il tomba presque en bas de sa planche. Il trouva l'Uchiwa plus loin et le rejoignit en quatrième vitesse.

-Dis Uchiwa, il lui est arrivé quoi a Hyûga-chan?!

-J'en sais rien, elle porte des fringues à sa taille…

---

Naruto entra en classe et y trouva Hinata, plongé dans son livre comme à l'habitude, quelques mèches folles retombaient devant son visage.

-Salut…

La brune sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui, avant de rougir comme personne.

-Tu es drôlement mignonne, lâcha-t-il bizarrement.

-Ah… euh… je… tu… euh…

-Ça te va bien, annonça-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Le garçon prit place près d'elle, le cours commença un peu après.

Jeudi / 4 Juin

Shikamaru se tenait près de sa partenaire. La blonde regardait à l'extérieur l'air rêveur et ne portait aucune attention au cours. La date de leur projet tombait sur une fin de semaine de quatre jours, le vendredi, le samedi était réservé pour qu'il la suive, et le dimanche, le lundi pour qu'elle le suive, et cette fameuse fin de semaine commençait demain.

Vendredi / 5 Juin

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur une Tenten plutôt pressée.

-Tiens salut Nara, Temari est dans sa chambre, je l'ai vu passer en mode zombie ce matin, peut-être qu'elle dort encore j'en sais rien, désolée je suis pressé, on m'attend au boulot, si elle dort réveille-la.

Sur ses mots la brune ferma la porte derrière lui et se sauva.

Shikamaru resta dans l'entrée.

-Et elle est où sa chambre, pensa le brun.

C'est alors que le hasard fit apparaître l'autre colocataire de sa blonde dans le couloir.

-Tiens Shikamaru?

-Salut, tu peux me dire où est la chambre de Koske?

-Première porte à droite, elle est réveillée ne t'inquiète pas je viens de lui apporter un chocolat, tu veux quelque chose?

-Non merci.

Le brun avança dans le couloir et trouva la dite porte, il l'ouvrit et tomba sur un escalier.

-Euh…

-Temari a aménagé sa chambre dans le grenier, c'était plus grand pour son furet et la vue était plus jolie, déclara la brune derrière lui.

-Merci, fit le brun en se tournant vers elle.

Une fois la brune partit, il entreprit la montée des escaliers, il sentit son cœur s'emballer à chaque pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en haut où il la vit, appuyée sur le bord de la fenêtre, un cahier à croquis dans les mains appuyé sur ses jambes. Vêtue d'un T-shirt trop grand, découvrant son épaule gauche, et d'un shorty en jeans, un chignon retenant ses cheveux, quelques mèches folles tombant devant ses yeux, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez et des écouteurs appuyés sur le dessus de sa tête, elle était belle. La blonde concentrée sur son cahier ne remarqua même pas son entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'une touffe de poils lui saute dessus.

-Vlam! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me sauter dessus comme ça! le disputa-t-elle.

La boule de poils se retourna vers le brun et grogna, attirant l'attention de la blonde.

-Ah Nara, tu es là.

-Je viens d'arriver.

La blonde le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension qui fit sourire le brun. Il lui fit signe de retirer ses écouteurs et la blonde soupira.

-Désolée je suis plutôt tête en l'air, expliqua-t-elle en les retirant.

-C'est pas grave.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est calme…

Temari attrapa le fils des écouteurs et donna un coup vers elle, la prise se déconnecta laissant retentir dans la pièce un morceau de rock. Temari attrapa la télécommande et baissa le son, avant que la chanteuse se mette à chanter dans une langue que le brun ne reconnut pas.

-C'est quelle langue? demanda-t-il.

-Russe.

-Ok.

La blonde attrapa la tasse sur la table près d'elle et avala une gorgée de son chocolat avant de la déposer par terre.

-Il y a une chaise là, fit-elle en pointant le bureau de travail.

Le Nara se dirigea vers le bureau et y trouva une pile de papier. Sur la première des grandes feuilles il vit le visage de l'homme qui l'avait menacé et sur une feuille de travers qu'il retira de la mêlée et vit son visage, dessiné au fusain.

-Koske?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi tu m'as dessiné?

La blonde leva la tête et vit le dessin qu'il avait dans les mains, il était de profil, le visage appuyé dans la paume de sa main, l'air endormi par ce qu'on racontait devant lui.

-Parce que tu es présent dans ma vie.

-Pardon?

-Je dessine, continua-t-elle en retournant à son dessin, ce qui traverse ma vie, tu es mon partenaire de classe depuis deux ans maintenant. J'ai plusieurs dessins de toi ici et là dans des cahiers ou sur des feuilles libres, ne t'en étonne pas, je dessine ce que je vois, ce qui a une influence sur ma vie, ce que j'aime ou qui me marque.

-Quand as-tu fait ce dessin?

-Un soir cette semaine, je crois.

-Tu as une mémoire géniale pour te souvenir du moindre détail de cette façon…

-J'ai une mémoire photographique, toi tu stocks des donnés dans ta mémoire ce qui te permet de te souvenir de presque tout ce que tu lis non? Moi je me souviens de tout ce que je vois.

-Je peux regarder tes dessins?

-Laisse toi aller.

Le brun prit la pile de documents sur ses genoux et se rapprocha de la blonde. Il commença alors à regarder chacun d'eux, il y vit son meilleur ami, son professeur, sa sœur, les colocataires de la jeune femme étaient très présentes, mais elles n'étaient pas les seules. Il se vit aussi, plusieurs fois, jamais dessiné de la même façon, il vit aussi le frère de la blonde bizarrement moins présent que lui ou ses colocataires, il vit aussi des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, des animaux et des choses. Les dessins de Temari étaient des plus variés, même s'ils représentaient souvent les mêmes personnes jamais il ne trouvait des portraits identiques. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par les cris de la blonde.

-Non! Vlam! Ne mange pas mon chocolat!!

Le brun leva la tête et la regarda avant de baisser les yeux et de voir le furet appuyé sur le bord de la tasse en train de laper le liquide opaque. La blonde le chassa rapidement, mais réalisa bien vite qu'il était trop tard.

-Tu as fermé la porte en entrant? demanda-t-elle au brun.

-Euh je sais plus je crois.

-Vlam revient là! cria-t-elle en voyant son furet courir vers les marches.

S'en suivit un grand « Vlam », la blonde gémit en voyant son furet remonter les marches tout flagada.

-Je crois avoir comprit pourquoi il s'appelle Vlam.

-C'est le bruit qu'il fait quand il rentre dans les murs.

-Il rentre souvent dans les murs?

-Quand il boit dans ma tasse de café ou de chocolat, quand il mange mes sucreries aussi…

-Ok…

-Vlam… l'avertit-elle en le voyant monter sur son lit.

Le brun se retourna pour voir la boule de poils aller se coucher sur un ourson en peluche appuyé contre les cousins qui ornaient son lit.

-Vlam laisse M. Betep tranquille! le gronda la blonde en quittant la fenêtre pour retirer sa peluche des bras du furet.

Elle grimpa la peluche sur le dessus du lit et retourna à la fenêtre laissant la bête sur son lit.

Le brun en profita alors pur regarder la pièce. Très grande, sa chambre était séparée en deux par l'escalier. Au fond se tenait son lit, orné de mille et un cousins multicolores et une peluche en son centre, puis en s'avançant vers la fenêtre centrale postée devant l'escalier, il trouva une coiffeuse, et plusieurs armoires ainsi que la cage et les jouets de son animal. De l'autre côté de la pièce, au fond complètement on avait aménagé une salle de bain simple, constituée du nécessaire, douche, toilette, armoire, lavabos et grand miroir. Puis en sortant on tombait sur une bibliothèque, dont les étagères étaient remplies pour la plupart de livres de dessins, en avançant on trouvait un bureau dont, tiroirs et étagères étaient remplis à craquer de matériel de dessin, cahier à esquisses et d'un appareil dernier génération, on en venait à se demander s'il elle arrivait à retrouver son ordinateur portable dans ce fouillis. Près du bureau, il trouva un chevalet et une table de travail, dont la couleur d'origine n'était pas des plus simples à deviner, tant les coups de couteau et de pinceau qui y avait atterri étaient nombreux. Au centre, la grande fenêtre dont le rebord rembourré servait souvent de poste de dessin à la blonde, entourée de chaque côté d'une petite table où elle pouvait déposer ses choses sans problème.

-Cette chambre trahis ta passion pour l'art.

-Ce n'est pas un secret.

-Tu ne manques de rien, on peut dire.

-Si.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il amusé.

-Un petit chien.

-Un chien?

-Oui, je veux un petit chien.

-Pourquoi? Tu as Vlam non?

-Je l'adore Vlam faut pas confondre, mais c'est qu'un furet et niveau compagnie affective il n'est pas au top.

-Tu te sens toute seule? Tu as deux colocataires, un frère qui risque sa vie pour toi, un furet plutôt amusant, ses deux types qui te suivent partout, un paquet d'amies, tous ses mecs qui ne demandent qu'à se faire remarquer par toi et tu te sens seule?

-C'est stupide, je sais… Je suis qu'une égoïste, termina-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-J'ai jamais vu un sourire sonner aussi faux, se surprit à penser le brun.

---

-Bon il est temps que je me prépare, annonça la blonde soudainement.

-Pour aller où? Il est dix-huit heures, tu as passé la journée dans cette pièce et tu te décides enfin à sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nara, je suis une fille de nuit.

La blonde disparue dans la salle de bain après avoir farfouillé dans ses tiroirs. Lorsque qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva le brun endormit et sourit, attendrie.

-Debout bonhomme, lança-t-elle en passant près de lui jusqu'à sa coiffeuse.

Elle portait un pantalon court ample lui arrêtant a mi-mollet, lacé de chaque côté, au tissu fripé, orné de multiples ceintures, dont trois à la taille, deux a la cuisse gauche, quatre a la jambe droite. Elle portait un top turquoise et blanc, près du corps, ne possédant que sa manche droite, laissant l'épaule et le bras gauche complètement dénudés, le cou était au quart recouvert par un col droit attaché devant, et surmonter d'un magnifique choker noir auquel était attaché un médaillon à la forme d'œuf, retenant en son centre une grosse pierre turquoise au reflet violet de même forme.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux au moment ou elle détacha ses cheveux, et entreprit de les brosser. Il la regarda passer et repasser la brosse dans ses cheveux, regardant son reflet se demanda de quelle façon elle les arrangerait.

-Tu devrais te détacher les cheveux de temps en temps.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça te ferait bien.

-Si tu le dis.

La blonde posa alors sa brosse sur la coiffeuse et entreprit de se maquiller légèrement, histoire de souligner ses yeux. Son furet grimpa alors sur ses genoux puis sur la table pour ensuite aller se gratter le dos sur la brosse.

-Gros idiot, rigola la blonde en lui caressant la tête.

Elle se leva ensuite pour ouvrir sa commode et en sortir deux bottes à talons hauts, lacées à l'avant. Elle s'assit sur son lit pour les mettre.

-Tu laisses tes cheveux comme ça?

-J'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'en temps normal je ne suis pas ici donc ce n'est pas à moi que tu demanderais conseils.

-Peut-être bien, faut dire qu'on a jamais été très proche.

-Vrai.

La blonde se regarda dans le miroir et attrapa une pince dans un tiroir avant de remonter ses cheveux, les laissant ensuite retomber un peu fou.

-Voilà je suis prête, on va manger à l'extérieur ensuite je t'emmène dans mon autre chez moi.

-Chez ton frère?

-Non, ria-t-elle.

---

Après un souper copieux dans un restaurent familial en compagnie des deux chiens de garde de la jeune femme, elle entraîna le brun dans une boîte de nuit très animée.

-Ton chez toi? questionna le brun incrédule.

-Voilà mon monde Nara, de la musique, des gens, des mecs, des cocktails, de la danse, la liberté!

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire épanoui.

-Tu as envi d'un cocktail?

-Peut-être plus tard.

La blonde partit au bar et commanda un cocktail, elle se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Le garçon la vit réapparaître de temps à autre, lorsqu'elle venait se chercher un cocktail. Enfin elle arrêta de courir partout et s'assit devant lui afin de discuter un peu, elle lui conseilla même un cocktail qui s'avéra pas trop mauvais finalement…

Samedi / 6 Juin

Le lendemain Shikamaru arriva vers neuf heures encore une fois et se fit ouvrir par la blonde. Elle portait une camisole et un boxer.

-Salut, j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

Le brun hocha la tête et entra, il suivit la blonde jusqu'à sa chambre et la vit disparaître dans la chambre de bain. Elle réapparut plus tard, vêtue d'un pantalon noir, et d'un soutien-gorge noir.

-Il te manque pas quelque chose?

-Je trouve plus mon chemisier! cria-t-elle plus qu'énervée.

La blonde se mit à fouiller énergiquement dans ses tiroirs.

-Où il est! lança-t-elle à bout de patience.

Temari trouva alors son chemisier. Elle l'attrapa et l'enfila et se retourna vers le garçon en le boutonnant.

-Tu vas pas rester tranquillement chez toi comme hier et aller fêter le soir venu.

-Non…

Le garçon la regarda. La blonde portait un chemisier noir, un pantalon noir, et des bottes noires. Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et brossa ses cheveux en un chignon serré.

-Tu es bien sombre, t'as une entrevue d'embauche?

-Aller on y va…

Le brun la regarda étrangement et la suivit. Ils grimpèrent dans sa voiture et elle démarra. Ils roulèrent un moment dans un silence lourd avant de s'arrêter. Shikamaru sortit de la voiture et tomba nez à nez avec le portail annonçant l'entrée au cimetière de Konoha. Il se retourna rapidement vers la jeune femme qui avançait vers lui. Il la regarda passer devant lui, le regard éteint, le sourire triste. Il la suivit à travers le cimetière jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant son frère. Gaara, habillé d'un costard noir, l'air sérieux, salua sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Il lança ensuite un regard noir qui fit froid dans le dos au brun qui approchait. Shikamaru s'arrêta alors, mais suffisamment proche pour lire les noms sur les pierres tombales.

Gidayu Koske

Alena Vosk Koske

Kankuro Koske

---

Temari se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle s'appuya dans ses coussins et prit son ourson dans ses bras. Shikamaru s'assit en face d'elle sur la chaise et la regarda. La blonde éloigna sa peluche pour la regarder.

-C'est papa qui me l'a offert, commença-t-elle, il voulait se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu venir voir maman au cimetière pour la cérémonie, ça faisait un an qu'elle était morte. Quand il me l'a donné, je lui ai dit que j'étais trop grande pour les peluches, que j'étais plus une gamine et qu'il le saurait s'il était plus souvent avec nous. Je lui ai dit « C'est ta faute si maman est morte et c'est pas une peluche que tu as ramassée à la boutique du coin en venant ici qui va la ramener… ». Il est parti quelques minutes plus tard avec Kankuro _sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot_, et il n'est jamais revenu, gémit-elle… Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans qu'il est mort, pleura-t-elle. Ça fait deux ans que je lui ai dit ses trucs horribles alors qu'il m'avait que donner une peluche pour me remonter le moral. Je m'en veux tellement, termina-t-elle…

Le brun se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle, il la prit contre lui, la blonde d'abord réticente finit par se laisser aller contre son épaule. Shikamaru la serra tendrement contre lui, pendant qu'elle pleurait en silence dans ses bras. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Temari s'éloigna enfin de lui.

-Merci…

-De rien…

-Ton T-shirt est trempé désolée.

-Pas grave, j'ai deux petites sœurs, je suis habitué.

-Je passe deux jours avec toi et tu en sais plus sur moi que certaines de mes meilleures amies.

-Parfois c'est plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas et qui ne nous jugera pas.

La blonde hocha la tête.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Shikamaru Nara…

-Toi aussi Temari Koske.

La blonde le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant qu'il ne parte.

Dimanche / 7 Juin

Shikamaru dormait encore lorsque la blonde pénétra dans sa chambre. Arrivée dans la chambre, la lycéenne agrippa les couvertures du garçon et tira dessus, découvrant le beau brun vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama, les cheveux détachés, qui grogna et entreprit de chercher ses couvertures envolées.

-C'est que tu es pas mal Nara, remarqua la blonde.

Le brun accepta enfin d'ouvrir les yeux en entendant la voix de sa belle. Il la vit au pied de son lit ses couvertures dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il endormi.

-Je dois te suivre toute la journée tu te souviens?

-Ah oui…

-Tes mignon quand tu dors, debout toi.

-Rends-moi mes couvertures.

-Tu vas te recoucher et me laisser toute seule! s'indigna la blonde.

-T'as qu'à te recoucher, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

La blonde réfléchit deux secondes et accepta, elle lui renvoya ses couvertures avant de se glisser à ses côtés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!? s'étonna le garçon.

-Je me recouche, rigola-t-elle.

Le garçon la regarda ahuri se blottir dans les couvertures à ses côtés.

-Roh… il est vachement confortable ton lit, je comprends pourquoi tu aimes tant dormir.

Le garçon rougit, en la voyant couchée si près de lui.

-Ouais mais là j'ai plus envie de dormir.

-T'as pas le droit! J'étais bien moi!

Le garçon s'éclipsa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La blonde le regarda disparaître avant de fermer les yeux. Elle était bien dans son lit, dans ses affaires, enveloppée dans son odeur. Elle entendit la douche couler, puis s'arrêter, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Tu es encore là?

-Voui… protesta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Le garçon devant elle ne portait qu'un pantalon laissant voir le début de son boxer. Il essorait ses cheveux détachés à l'aide d'une serviette déposée sur ses épaules.

-Ça te va bien les cheveux détachés tu sais.

-Mais c'est encombrant, rétorqua-t-il

-Mais ça te rend vachement sexy, relança-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Le brun répondit par un grognement et attrapa un élastique sur sa table de nuit avant de se remonter les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu sur moi Nara, gémit-elle.

-Rien, protesta-t-il.

-C'est lourd, sur mes cuisses, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Le brun leva les yeux et vit le gros chat roulé en boule sur les cuisses de la blonde.

-Sok fiche le camp.

-Tu parles à qui? demanda Temari en ouvrant les yeux.

-Le chat de ma sœur, la plus vieille.

-Tu as un chat?

-Non il est à ma sœur.

-C'est pour ça que tu cherchais autre chose qu'un chien ou un chat.

-Ouais, mes parents aiment bien les animaux, a mes neufs ans, j'ai eu un chien, Yûko un chat et Hana un furet que tu m'as vendu.

-Tu as un chien?

-Ouais.

-Je peux le voir? demanda-t-elle en se redressant, faisant décamper le chat.

Le brun la regarda et hocha la tête, il sortit la tête dans le couloir et siffla, un jappement se fit entendre. Un golden retriever doré arriva dans la chambre en courant. Le garçon s'abaissa à sa hauteur et entreprit de le caresser.

-Bonne chienne, la félicita-t-il.

La blonde sortit du lit pour venir à la rencontre du chien.

-Comment elle s'appelle? demanda-t-elle en approchant.

-Keeki. [1

La blonde rit, amusée et caressa la chienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es jolie.

Comme pour la remercier la chienne lui lécha la joue ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

-Aller Keeki va chercher ta laisse ma vieille.

La chienne aboya et sortit de la pièce. Le brun trouva un T-shirt dans son armoire et l'enfila avant d'aller rejoindre son chien devant l'entrer. Il enfila ses espadrilles et sortit, suivi de la blonde et du chien. Il fixa sa laisse au cou de Keeki qui les traîna gentiment en promenade.

-Quel âge a-t-elle?

-Neuf ans au mois d'août.

-Waou! Tu l'as depuis huit ans, c'est ça?

-Huit ans en septembre.

La blonde hocha la tête. Après un moment ils arrivèrent au parc où Shikamaru détacha sa chienne. Il trouva un morceau de bois avec lequel ils commencèrent à jouer, tout en faisant la conversation avec la blonde près de lui.

-J'ai été étonné de ne pas avoir à te suivre au boulot vendredi ou samedi.

-Normal j'ai été virée.

-Virée?

-Oui, j'étais trop insolente selon mon chef de département, c'est pas ma faute s'il ne s'informe pas de ce qui se passe auprès de ses employés.

Le brun rit et lança son bâton à la chienne.

-Et toi? Tu travailles où?

-Au restaurent de mon père.

-Gentil garçon, tu es plongeur pour papa, se moqua-t-elle.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Après une heure, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

-Hum?... Tu veux rire?... C'est pas vrai, j'avais congé pour le week-end tu te souviens?... Ouais ouais c'est bon, je ramène Keeki à la maison et j'arrive… Ouais a tout de suite.

-Tu dois rentrer au boulot?

-Ouais, un des mecs est pas rentré.

-Alors je vais te voir bosser, on dirait.

-On dirait.

---

Temari vit le brun se garer dans l'allée du café où son amie travaillait.

-Tu travailles ici? Avec Reira?

-Hum? Oui.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur, Reira les salua chaleureusement et il se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il poussa la porte battante et bifurqua vers les vestiaires. Il se changea rapidement, faisant rougir la blonde du fait qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de se cacher, ajusta sa veste blanche et changea de souliers avant de sortir. En cuisine, tout le monde s'affairait bruyamment, mais dans la bonne humeur. Des hommes et des femmes préparaient différents plats et les déposaient sur une table derrière les portes battantes où les serveuses venaient à fréquence régulière chercher ce que les clients désiraient. Temari vit alors le brun se diriger vers un comptoir dégagé et y entasser divers pots et bocaux.

-Salut p'tit chef, tu nous fais ta spécialité, on va en manquer.

-Je mis mettais justement, répondit Shikamaru, en sortant un grand bol.

-Super.

La blonde le regarda, déboussolée puis les pièces du puzzle prirent place dans sa tête.

_-Voilà pour vous deux, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles, ses gâteaux sont la spécialité du petit chef._

_La blonde se rappela ensuite le merveilleux goût de la pâtisserie. _

_-Salut p'tit chef, tu nous fais ta spécialité, on va en manquer._

-Hein!?

Le brun se retourna vers la blonde et l'interrogea du regard avant de retourner à son mélange.

-C'est toi! lança-t-elle en approchant.

-Pardon?

-C'est toi qui as fait ce super gâteau que j'ai mangé l'autre fois! l'accusa-t-elle.

-Si tu le dis, laissa tomber le brun.

-Ah! C'est pas vrai t'es un vrai pro de chez pro en pâtisserie.

-Je me débrouille.

-Te débrouiller? Ce truc l'autre jour c'était le meilleur gâteau que j'ai mangé de ma vie.

-Tu exagères toujours autant? demanda-t-il sceptique.

-J'ai mangé des gâteaux d'un peu partout dans le monde pour mes anniversaires et ceux de mes frères, je sais de quoi je parle.

-Tu dois avoir la mémoire altérée dans ce cas.

-Hey petit chef, arrête de contrer son jugement, avec les femmes tu apprendras vite qu'elles ont toujours raison.

-Merci, lâcha la blonde. Je vous aime bien vous.

-C'est vrai si tu veux avoir le droit de t'amuser un peu tu es mieux de leur laisser le dernier mot même si tu ne le penses pas, c'est toujours mieux les galipettes que de dormir sur le sofa.

-Je vais le tuer.

La blonde se lança sur le cuisinier et fut retenue par le brun qui passa un bras autour de sa taille tout en continuant à doser son lait. La blonde se débattit un moment puis le regarda.

-Tes vachement plus fort que t'en a l'air toi.

-Hum…

-Non c'est vrai.

-Arrête de gigoter tu fausses ma mesure.

La blonde s'arrêta et le regarda faire, le brun réussit enfin à retirer le surplus de lait qu'elle lui avait fait mettre et le versa dans le mélange. Il attrapa ensuite les œufs et le sucre qu'il mélangea ensemble avant de verser avec le reste.

-Tu t'es calmée?

-Moui…

-Parfait, parce que j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour mélanger.

Il lâcha la blonde et commença à mélanger énergiquement.

---

Temari était assise sur l'un des comptoirs nettoyé, le brun devant elle terminait un gâteau d'anniversaire prévu pour le lendemain.

-Qui va les décorer les gâteaux?

-Un décorateur, il doit rentrer demain matin super tôt juste pour ça.

-Pourquoi? Je veux dire pourquoi personne n'est engagé pour ce boulot?

-Le dernier décorateur à gâteau a été viré.

-Pourquoi?

-Il arrivait souvent sans avoir tout son esprit si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Cocaïne?

-Je crois.

-Ok.

-Tu lui en as vendu?

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle indignée. Je ne vends pas de drogue moi! Je me balade backé des deux poulains de Gaara pour me protéger si quelqu'un découvre nos liens de parenté et décide de me supprimer pour l'atteindre lui, mais même si je ne vends pas de coke et que je n'ai rien à voir avec les trafics, je suis considéré comme un membre de leur gang.

La blonde descendit du comptoir et s'approcha de lui, elle leva son pied droit et en sortit un poignard aiguisé qu'elle pointa sur sa gorge.

-Et si tu dis un mot je te tuerais dans une douleur si horrible que tu ne trouveras jamais de mot, dans ta jolie petite boîte à penser, pour la décrire.

Le brun la regarda et sourit.

-Je ne dirais rien, je t'aime bien tu sais.

La blonde sourit et glissa la lame dans sa chaussure.

---

-Tu veux me montrer?

Le brun se retourna, la blonde le regardait avec intérêt.

-À utiliser ses trucs, je pourrais peut-être faire un truc pas mal. Je sais dessiner si tu n'as pas encore remarqué.

Le brun sourit amusé et la regarda. Il s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de lui montrer comment décorer un gâteau avec le matériel adapté…

---

-Voilà j'ai fini, et j'ai pris de l'avance sur ma journée de demain, on va pouvoir y aller, lança le brun en se retournant.

-Seconde, j'ai presque terminé.

Le brun s'approcha de Temari qui terminait plus loin. Il se pencha sur le gâteau par-dessus son épaule et découvrit une magnifique formule, orange, blanche et noire. La blonde se retourna et remarqua son regard fixe.

-Quoi c'est pas okay? Tu m'as dit une voiture de course, mais tu m'as rien dit de plus pas de couleur ou de modèles alors je suis allée à tâtons… C'est pas bien?

-Non… enfin si enfin c'est super, je suis seulement… Impressionné…

-Oh… Alors c'est bien?

-Oui, c'est super…

-Bien alors! Je finis d'écrire le nom de la gamine et j'ai fini.

-Okay. Je vais me changer…

---

Le lendemain Temari mangeait un gâteau dans la cuisine en regardant son partenaire travailler quand le propriétaire du café apparut devant elle.

-Temari Koske?

-C'est mon nom, répondit la blonde entre deux bouchés.

-Shikaku Nara, je suis le propriétaire du café « ChezNa »

-J'avais deviné.

-Pardon.

-Vous vous ressemblez vachement tous les deux.

-Oui on nous le dit souvent, répondit-il amusé.

-Je vous crois.

-J'ai vu le gâteau que vous avez décoré pour nous hier soir.

-De un vous me tutoyez s'il vous plait, de deux, c'est Nara qui ma dit que j'avais le droit.

Shikamaru leva la tête devant les accusations sans raison de la blonde et soupira, désespéré.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je voulais plutôt savoir, si ça vous intéresserais de travailler pour nous.

-Moi?

-Oui.

-Pour vous?

-Oui

-Ici?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-De tout évidence vous, pardon, tu, se rattrapa-t-il devant le regard colérique de la blonde, as un énorme don pour décorer les gâteaux.

-Pour les manger aussi je suis très doué.

-Ça te dirait un travail de décoratrice à pâtisserie?

-Si je peux manger des pâtisseries qu'il fait, répondit-elle en pointant le garçon qui travaillait sur des fondants à la vanille.

Le gérant rit et hocha la tête.

-Comme tous les employés, deux fois par jour de travail et vous pouvez prendre ceux des autres s'ils vous les donnent. Et tu dois prendre ceux qui sont selon les règles périmés.

-Vous voulez m'empoissonner?

-Les gâteaux périmés sont ceux qui sont prêts depuis plus de six heures.

-Okay alors! Ça me va! J'adore les gâteaux, et j'adore l'embêter.

Le gérant hocha la tête et lui demanda de la suivre à l'arrière.

---

Le soir venu Temari aidait Shikamaru a glacé des beignes en les saupoudrant de billes de sucre multicolores.

-Je peux en manger un?

-Tu vas grossir toi si tu travailles ici.

-Pas de chance, je m'entraîne pour perdre les surplus que je prends en sucre, j'aurais qu'à y aller plus souvent.

-Ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir des rages de sucres.

-Trois où quatre fois par semaine, j'adore le sucre.

-Ton furet aussi il me semble.

-Oui, rit-elle. Alors je peux en manger un?

-Laisse-toi aller, y'a que moi ici, je te dénoncerais pas.

-Merci t'es un chou.

La blonde croqua dans un beignet.

-J'le crois pas même tes beignets sont les meilleurs.

La blonde regarda le brun continuer ses beignes puis les glaça de chocolat, lorsqu'il s'essuya le visage de sa manche, il se tacha sous l'œil avec le chocolat. Quelques minutes plus tard il termina enfin les beignets et le déposa dans le réfrigérateur, il nettoya sa table et lança ses ustensiles dans le lave-vaisselle.

-T'as du chocolat sur la joue.

-Hum? Où?

-Attends, je t'enlève ça.

La blonde s'approcha, posa sa main sur son menton et approcha son visage du sien avant de lécher le chocolat sur sa joue. Elle s'éloigna ensuite et lui sourit.

-Voilà tu es tout propre.

-Tu es vraiment une agace toi.

-Ouais…

Je sais, je sais que c'est long, mais ça me tente pas de le raccourcir trop long, j'ai la flemme.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais pas de quoi va parler le prochain chap peut-être Reira histoire que vous appreniez à la connaître un peu

[1 Keeki c'est hyper simple ça veut dire Gâteau je suis d'une originalité sans borne XD

Bai bai

Kisu

Maaya-san


	7. Chapter 7

Bouya!!

Voilà le chapitre suivant.

_Chapitre 7_

Jeudi / 11 Juin

Reira marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à son cours lorsqu'elle passa devant Itachi. Le brun la regarda et remarqua bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul.Deux garçons de terminal se mirent bien vite à la siffler et à la suivre. La brune les ignora et continua son chemin, sans se soucier d'eux elle entra dans son cours et prit place près de la fenêtre. L'Uchiwa s'approcha d'elle.

-On peut dire que tu sais comment ignorer un mec toi.

La brune ne répondit pas et continua à fixer le ciel dehors.

-Koji? Je te parle merde, s'énerva le brun.

-…

-Tu le fais exprès!?

-…

-Toi et tes grands airs tu me gonfles… pour qui tu te prends… cracha-t-il.

La nouvelle tourna enfin la tête vers lui et le vit.

-Tiens Uchiwa, tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Toi…

-Tu as vu, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir.

-Sale garce… vociféra-t-il avant de partir

-Hein?!

---

-Il t'a traité de garce sans raison? S'étonna-t-elle.

La brune hocha la tête, elle venait d'expliquer l'épisode du matin chaotique avec Itachi à sa meilleure amie qui s'étonnait de la réaction de son ami.

-C'est pas cool de sa part, normalement il est pas comme ça.

-Il a pas été cool avec moi en tout cas.

-Il devait avoir un truc qui le dérangeait.

-Tu crois qu'il avait ses règles? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

-Hum… laisse moi réfléchir…

-Konan! Ria-t-elle

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus éclata de rire, suivie de son amie.

-Mais, sans rire, je suis sûre qu'il avait une bonne raison.

-Peut-être.

Les deux amies arrivèrent à l'appartement que la brune partageait avec les deux autres lycéennes. Elle siffla en entrant et un Bouvier Bernois vint à leur rencontre.

-Salut mon gros bébé, lança Reira en le caressant.

-Salut Kishu, salua son amie.

Le téléphone sonna alors et le chien jappa et marcha dans la direction de l'appareil. La brune suivit.

-Allo?... Temari?... Non elle n'est pas encore arrivée… Je lui dirai… Au revoir M. Nara.

La brune raccrocha et se retourna quand Konan lui toucha le bras.

-À chaque fois je suis impressionnée.

La brune sourit et lui proposa à boire ce qu'elle accepta, et elles prirent place dans sa chambre pour discuter.

Vendredi / 12 Juin

-Uchiwa!

Le brun se retourna et continua son chemin en voyant Reira arriver. La brune courut le rejoindre en colère.

-M'ignore pas Uchiwa, je déteste ça.

-Ouais et tu t'y connais là-dedans.

-Hein?

-Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

-Uchiwa! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Laisse moi tranquille Koji.

-Attends dis-moi d'abord ce qui t'a pris hier!

-Si tu le sais pas tu as sérieusement besoin de consulter.

-Quoi? Regarde moi quand tu me parles je ne comprends pas.

-Ah pitié, ma mère me faisait ça quand j'avais sept ans.

-Mais…

-Fous moi la paix, c'est simple tu ne trouves pas c'est tout ce que tu as à comprendre.

Et l'Uchiwa reprit son chemin en colère.

-C'est bon! J'essaie d'être sympa, mais de toute évidence tu ne connais pas la signification de ce mot!

Le brun se retourna en colère.

-Va te faire foutre Koji.

-Par qui toi? Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête. Non sans façon.

Sur ses mots, Reira se retourna et partit.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Koji, faudrait que je sois vraiment désespéré.

La brune devant lui ne réagit pas à la pique et partit.

Samedi / 13 Juin

Reira était dans sa voiture avec Konan quand la jeune femme s'indigna.

-Quel imbécile vraiment… Je le savais pas comme ça.

-Bof, sur le coup ça m'a vraiment mise en rogne, mais bon j'en ai rien à faire tu sais.

-Moi si! Itachi est l'un des amis les plus proches de Pein, et toi tu es ma meilleure amie. Déjà que ça va pas fort entre lui et moi…

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est pas ta faute.

La lycéenne soupira et regarda dehors.

-Tiens on est arrivées?

-Oui.

-C'est ici que tu t'entraînes alors.

La brune hocha la tête. Une fois la voiture arrêtée les deux jeunes femmes sortirent et entrèrent. Reira se changea et entra dans l'aréna.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est calme, quand je viens avec Pein y'a toujours tellement de bruits...

-Oui, le hockey, c'est bruyant.

-Plutôt oui.

Un jeune homme s'approcha alors d'elles. Reira le salua en souriant.

-Dan-senseï.

-Salut Reira.

-Je vous présente Konan Socka.

-Yoroshiku.

-Yoroshiku.

-Elle est là pour ce projet dont je vous ai parlé, et c'est aussi ma meilleure amie.

-Et bien soit la bienvenue Socka-san.

-Merci.

-Bien Reira va te préparer.

-Okay.

L'homme s'éloigna laissant les deux jeunes femmes et le chien seul.

-Tu veux bien rester avec Kishu?

-Oui bien sûre.

-Merci.

La brune prit place sur un banc et entreprit de mettre ses patins.

---

Plus tard pendant l'entraînement, le portable de Konan sonna et le chien jappa.

-C'est bon mon gros, je l'ai entendu.

La lycéenne répondit en caressant le chien.

-Moshi mosh'?... Pein! Je suis contente de t'entendre… Oui je suis avec elle… Enfin elle s'entraîne plus loin… Non c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'amène jamais à ses entraînements, mais aujourd'hui je dois la suivre… Oui désolée on ne pourra pas se voir aujourd'hui ni demain… attends moi une seconde.

-Ah qui parles-tu? Demanda le professeur en s'approchant.

-Mon copain pourquoi?

-Pour rien, je me demandais seulement pourquoi le chien avait jappé.

-D'accord

Le professeur s'approcha de la glace où Reira tournoyait et sautait.

-C'est bon Pein… Ah, juste le professeur de Reira, il se demandait pourquoi Kishu avait aboyé… C'est le chien de Reira, il jappe lorsqu'un téléphone sonne… Itachi boude?... Ah okay… Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps?... Je sais qu'Ita est une tête butée c'est pour ça que je le demande… Non personnellement je crois qu'il a un faible pour elle… Ita?... Ita rends ce téléphone à Pein!… Itachi arrête de crier et rends le téléphone à Pein… Tiens Pein te revoilà… Oui moi aussi j'ai cru que je pourrais plus te reparler… AH!... C'est Reira, elle est tombée… je te rappelle ce soir tu veux bien?... Okay Bye bye.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de la glace. Dan était lui déjà rendu près de Reira.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il alors que Konan approchait.

-Oui, oui, j'ai un peu mal au derrière, mais je vais bien.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, s'écria son amie.

-Pardon Konan mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais avoir que quelques bleus c'est tout.

-Aller debout, on va faire une pause, il est midi passé de toute façon.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de sur la glace et allèrent manger dans les estrades.

-Tu étais au téléphone quand je suis tombée?

-Oui avec Pein, enfin il venait de récupérer le téléphone.

-De le récupérer?

-Oui, Itachi lui a volé pour me crier dessus quand j'ai dit que je pensais qu'il avait un faible pour toi.

-Pour moi!?

-Oui, c'est pas normal qu'il soit si rancunier, il doit avoir un faible pour toi, bon d'accord, il est assez susceptible, mais il m'a jamais fait ça à moi et on s'est disputé souvent avant que moi et Pein on commence à sortir ensemble.

-Pas après?

-Oui mais moins, Pein lui criait dessus lorsqu'il élevait la voix contre moi.

-Mignon.

Konan sourit et continua.

-Enfin, pour en revenir à notre conversation, il m'a dit qu'il boudait parce que vous étiez en colère, et Ita criait qu'il ne boudait pas qu'il était furieux. Ensuite j'ai demandé à Pein combien de temps il croyait que ça allait durer parce qu'Ita est une vraie tête butée, et il a dit qu'il l'ignorait et il m'a demander si je croyais qu'il t'en voudrait longtemps et je lui ai dit que je croyais qu'il avait un faible pour toi, Pein à commencer à rigoler et Itachi c'est mis à hurler.

-Waou! Et moi je suis tombé.

-Ouais. D'ailleurs avant qu'il ne téléphone je t'ai pris en photo avec mon appareil, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère.

La brune secoua la tête et son amie lui montra la photo. Sur celle-ci Reira effectuait une pirouette, elle portait un coton ouaté jaune et un pantalon de jogging noir.

-Pourquoi tu portes ce truc trop grand pour t'entraîner?

-Parce que c'est chaud et qu'il appartenait à mon père avant qu'il ne me le donne, tu sais la première fois que j'ai patiné, j'avais à peine sept ans et un soir après un spectacle avec mon groupe, j'avais froid et il me l'a prêté pour me réchauffer. Depuis que je suis assez grande pour le porter sans qu'il me gêne, je le porte à chaque entraînement.

-C'est trop adorable! Il te manque ton père.

-Oui, mais je parle avec lui sur Internet alors c'est moins pire.

-Il doit être fier de toi, tu es si jolie quand tu patines, quand tu portes des robes de compétition tu dois l'être encore plus.

-Oui, et j'ai une compétions dans deux semaines, je risque de manquer des cours, je suis loin d'être parfaite, ce sera ma première compétition sans mon père.

-Je viendrai moi!

-Merci

-Mais de rien, ça sert à ça les copines.

Dimanche / 14 Juin

Le lendemain, Konan était de nouveau au rendez-vous, elle et Reira discutaient tranquillement dans le parc en compagnie de Kishu qui se détendait au pied de sa maîtresse.

-Tu sais Konan, j'ai réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé jeudi avec Itachi.

-Hum?

-Tu as dit qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir ignoré non?

-Oui, enfin c'est ce que Pein m'a dit.

-Peut-être que c'est arrivé à ce moment-là alors…

-Quand?

-Je sais plus trop, j'étais entré dans le cours et je regardais dehors et puis quand je me suis retourné Itachi était là, sur le coup je me suis dit qu'il venait d'arriver… mais peut-être qu'il était là depuis un moment… et si c'est le cas…

-Ah mon dieu s'il a essayé de te parler tu n'as pas pu l'entendre, il a donc cru que tu l'ignorais.

-C'est possible…

-Ah bon sang, il a dû être trop vexé!

La brune hocha la tête.

-Si seulement j'avais le droit d'amener Kishu à l'école ça ne se serait jamais arrivé!

-Tu devrais en parler à Itachi, il fait partie du conseil étudiant.

-Sérieux? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Ouais pour l'image je crois, et pour pas avoir les profs sur le dos.

-Je vois.

-Je suis sûre qu'Itachi se calmera dès qu'il saura que tu ne l'ignorais pas vraiment.

-Ne lui dis pas.

-Quoi?!

-Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, ni lui ni personne, je ne veux pas être traitée différemment parce que je suis sourde…

-Mais…

-Ne lui dis pas, s'il te plaît…

La jeune femme la regarda puis soupira et opina.

-Bien…

-Merci Konan…

Lundi / 15 Juin

Konan était assise dans les estrades lorsque Pein la rejoignit.

-Salut.

-Salut Pein.

Le roux se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Y'a longtemps qu'on a pas mangé seul toi et moi.

-Oui.

-On ne se voit pas assez souvent je trouve.

-Je suis d'accord, mais c'est dur de trouver des trous dans nos horaires, quand je n'ai pas entraînement, c'est toi qui en a, et quand tu en as pas tu dois voir ton gang pour organiser différents trucs.

-Où tu es avec Reira.

-Oui.

-Ita boude toujours?

-Ouais, il lui en veut vraiment on dirait.

-Mais tu sais, elle ne l'a pas ignoré.

-Alors elle a fait quoi? Elle était en transe?

-Je dirais plutôt qu'elle était très concentrée, tu sais, elle a une compétition bientôt et elle est super préoccupée.

-M'en fiche va dire ça à Itachi moi je veux t'embrasser…

Konan sourit et se laissa embrasser.

-Faudrait penser à manger aussi.

-C'est toi que je veux manger.

-Pein! Arrête gros idiot…

-Pas envie.

-Aller je nous ai préparé un repas en amoureux.

-Dans ce cas, je veux bien.

Les deux jeunes adultes commencèrent leurs repas et discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, fixant des rendez-vous futurs.

-Samedi dans deux semaines? J'aurais pas d'entraînement.

-Je ne peux pas, Reira à une compétition, je lui ai promis d'être là.

Le roux grogna montrant son mécontentement.

-Vous pourriez venir, ensuite on irait ensemble se manger une pizza et on terminerait ça chez moi tout seuls toi et moi évidemment.

-La dernière partie me plait bien…

-J'en était sûre…

-Tu crois qu'Itachi voudra venir, j'en doute moi.

-Je le convaincrai.

-Si tu y arrives, je veux bien.

-Marché conclu…

Samedi / 27 Juin

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as réussi à me convaincre.

-Je suis très douée pour ça, Itachi il serait bien temps que tu l'apprennes.

-Je te préviens vieux si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit entre vous deux pour que tu acceptes tu es un homme mort.

-Moi! Mais c'est elle que tu devrais tuer! S'indigna l'aîné des Uchiwa.

-T'inquiète pas Pein, y'a qu'avec toi que j'utilise ce genre de méthode.

Un sourire coquin se forma sur les lèvres du roux qui posa sa main sur les hanches de sa belle.

-On recommence quand tu veux…

Konan soupira et le regarda amusée avant de l'embrasser.

-Trouvez-nous des places, je vais voir Reira.

---

Plus tard le spectacle commença quand Konan rejoignit les garçons.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit venu voir du patinage artistique, gémit Kakuzu.

-Ferme là Kaku, on est ici pour Reira, répliqua Konan.

-Tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'il y aura des jolies poules à reluquer, proposa Kisame.

-Tu marques un point tête de poisson, saliva Kakuzu.

-Vous êtes répugnants, Dieu devrait vous châtier de parler ainsi de ses plus belles créatures, s'indigna Hidan.

-Les femmes ne sont pas des morceaux de viandes ou des objets!! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

-Tais-toi femme, lâcha Sasori.

Pein passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa belle pour l'éviter de sauter sur ses hommes de mains.

-Je sens que la soirée sera très mouvementée, souffla-t-il à Itachi.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, soupira l'Uchiwa.

-Konan a raison, les garçons, les femmes ne sont pas des jouets, des morceaux de viandes ou des créatures.

-Merci Deidara, le remercia-t-elle. Toi au moins tu me comprends.

-C'est bon ferme-là le féministe androgyne, lança Kakuzu.

-Quoi!?

Le blonde se redressa sur son banc faisant soupirer profondément le chef et son meilleur ami.

-Ça suffit les enfants assoiyez-vous sur votre siège et restez tranquille où vous n'aurez pas de desserts.

Bizarrement tous obéirent à l'ordre de leur chef et s'assirent docilement.

-Comment tu fais ça? demanda la jeune femme à son copain.

-C'est naturel.

L'adolescente posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda le spectacle, la première patineuse venait tous juste d'entrer en scène. Après un temps ce fut enfin le tour de Reira, les lumières se fermèrent sur la glace. La musique commença au moment où le projecteur la prit pour cible. La jeune femme commença alors à patiner, docilement sur la glace enchaînant pirouettes, sauts et mouvements dans une harmonie parfaite. Konan la regardait envoûtée, elle était si belle. Chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki s'étaient tus pour la regarder. La jeune femme portait une jolie robe noire, bleue et verte, scintillante sous la lumière des projecteurs, deux ailes délicates et presques transparentes papillonnaient dans son dos alors qu'elle progressait sur la glace donnant l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler. La musique s'arrêta alors qu'elle glissait dans une position de grand écart frontal, elle se redressa ensuite après le vote des juges et quitta la glace.

-Elle est jolie non?

-Wow! Elle est trop mignonne! S'exclama Deidara.

-C'est bien des ailes qu'elle avait sur le dos? Demanda Kisame.

-C'est un ange! S'écria Hidan.

-C'est pas un ange, c'est une fée, remarqua Zetsu.

-Tien, Zetsu je t'avais presque oublié, lança Itachi.

-Tu l'as trouvé comment toi? Après tout c'est toi qui a été le plus dur à convaincre, lança Pein.

-Elle est plus douée dans le patin que dans les relations sociales…

Konan soupira, attirant l'attention de son amant. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et ils continuèrent à regarder le spectacle.

---

-La deuxième place bravo Reira!

-Merci Konan.

Les deux lycéennes se serrèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

-C'est vraiment adorable tes ailes.

-Merci, je me suis inspirée de mon premier costume de compétition pour faire celui-là.

-On aurait dit que tu voulais t'envoler! S'exclama Deidara.

Reira ria.

-Je vais me changer, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

-Prends ton temps mon ange, déclara Hidan en inclinant la tête.

-C'est pas un ange, mais une fée Hidan et c'est pas Dieu qui te l'envoie, corrigea Kisame.

Reira sourit avant de disparaître dans les vestiaires. Elle réapparut plus tard, une housse dans les mains vêtues d'un pantalon rapiécé d'une l'une des jambes était non seulement de couleur différente mais en plus, plus courte que l'autre et d'une camisole aux couleurs multiples.

-On se fait une pizza? Demanda la brune.

-Je suis pour, lança Kisame, avec des anchois.

-Ah non beurk! Lancèrent les deux filles en chœur.

---

Le groupe de jeune sortit de la pizzeria tard ce soir-là. Ils marchèrent dans les rues parlant un peu de n'importe quoi, ils avaient bien fêté et certains d'entre eux comme Kakuzu et Kizame avaient même du mal à tenir sur leurs jambes. Arrivés au carrefour un étranger traversa le groupe bousculant l'une des jeunes femmes qui tituba et tomba au centre de la chaussée.

-Vous pourriez faire attention, bougonna la jeune brune.

-Reira reste pas là!.

-Non mais il aurait plus blesser quelqu'un.

La brune leva les yeux vers son amie.

-Reira une voiture arrive bouge! Cria-t-elle.

La brune plissa les yeux pour mieux la voir. Elle se redressa étourdie par l'alcool alors que l'autre lycéenne n'avait pas cessé de crier. Konan s'arrêta alors de crier et entreprit de faire de grands gestes comme le lui avait montré son amie. Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent et elle se retourna à temps pour voir une voiture qui fonçait droit sur elle. Pétrifiée par la peur, ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle se sentit entraînée par derrière et vit la voiture foncer tout droit et brûler un feu rouge. Elle leva les yeux et vit Itachi et Pein la tenant chacun par un bras. Reira arriva en courant et sauta au cou de son amie.

-C'est pas vrai tu m'as fait une de ses peurs! Dit-elle en s'éloignant de son amie.

-Dé… désolée…

-Ça t'amuse de rester plantée au milieu de la rue alors qu'une voiture fonce sur toi? Demanda le brun

-…

-Je te parle, cria-t-il en saisissant son bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

-Uchiwa?

-Non seulement tu mets ta vie en danger, mais en plus tu as mis la mienne et celle de Pein.

-Désolée.

-Tu foutais quoi plantée au milieu de la rue alors que Konan te hurlait de bouger?!

-Je… je l'ai pas entendu…

-Tu te moques de qui là! Elle a sûrement réveillé tout le quartier, et puis mis à part ces imbéciles qui riaient , y'avait pas un son autour comment tu as pu ne pas l'entendre!? Hurla-t-il.

-Je l'ai pas entendu c'est tout fiche-moi la paix! cria-t-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne et en partant. Je retourne chez moi bonne nuit.

Le brun partit ensuite furieux suivi du reste du groupe qui se sépara.

---

Pein se retourna vers la lycéenne près de lui.

-Maintenant que tu t'es calmée tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qui t'arrive.

Konan tourna la tête vers lui. Redressé sur son coude, le garçon la regardait et attendait sa réponse.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi?

-Reira.

-Hum…

-J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, ça me fait mal de ne pouvoir rien dire crois-moi.

-Je te crois, si je devine ça compte comme une trahison?

-Euh…

-Aller tu n'as qu'à me regarder.

Konan posa son regard sur lui et il lui sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle, il l'embrassa doucement avant de déclarer.

-Elle est sourde.

La jeune femme tressaillit et le regarda, les yeux ronds.

-Comment? Devina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il sourit.

-Je ne suis pas le chef pour rien tu sais. Je suis doué pour observer les gens et déduire.

-Pein…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien, pas tant qu'elle ne voudra pas le dire elle-même.

-Serre moi fort…

Le roux obéit et la prit contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise sur la voie?

-Plusieurs choses, son attitude parfois, chaque fois que tu lui parlais quand elle ne te regardait pas tu lui touchais le bras, et puis cette histoire avec Itachi, elle n'a pas l'air d'une fille qui s'amuse à ignorer les gens. Ensuite le fait que tu insistes sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien entendu, ce chien aussi l'autre jour, qui jappe lorsque le téléphone sonne, la lumière éteinte sur la glace qui s'allume lorsque la musique commence. Quelle ne t'ai pas entendu tout à l'heure, qu'elle est plissée les yeux pour te voir, pour lire sur tes lèvres, qu'elle comprenne lorsque tu t'es mise à agiter les bras, tu lui as signalé qu'une voiture arrivait non? que tu l'éloignes aussi pour lui dire que tu avais eu peur au lieu de la garder dans tes bras, qu'elle ne réponde pas à Itachi lorsqu'il lui a commencé à lui crier dessus…

-Plusieurs choses effectivement.

-Je suis doué pour observer le comportement des gens.

-Oui je sais… Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi…

---

-Salut Konan, Pein est ici je suppose puisqu'il ne ferme jamais son téléphone sauf quand il passe la nuit ici.

-Bien vu Itachi il est dans la chambre, tu peux y aller.

Le brun entra dans la chambre.

-Aller debout la belle au bois dormant, je dois te parler, le gang du lycée du Son commence à bouger un peu trop à mon goût.

Pein grogna et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son bras droit, appuyé sur le mur.

---

Konan soupira lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-C'est un vrai zoo ici aujourd'hui.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte sur une Reira troublée.

-Reira? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Tu leur as dit?

-Quoi?

-Tu leur as dit?

-Non non qu'est-ce que tu crois.

-Bien…

-Tu devrais le faire tu sais, ce sont pas des imbéciles, ils vont comprendre.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux être traiter comme quelqu'un de normal!

---

Itachi leva la tête en entendant un cri , Pein leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu te fais passer pour la méchante dans cette histoire avec Itachi et maintenant il te croit cinglée où est la normalité la dedans!

Le roux regarda la porte puis ses yeux revinrent vers l'Uchiwa qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Au moins même s'il me croit cinglée je reste quelqu'un de normal!

-Bien sûre que je peux comprendre, je suis ton amie!

-Non tu ne peux pas comprendre! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de ne jamais entendre, quoi que ce soit de ne connaître que le silence, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de ne jamais savoir comment sonne les artistes à la mode, de te faire demander ton style de musique sans savoir répondre parce que tu n'entends pas la musique. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de devoir regarder les lèvres de quelqu'un lorsqu'il parle pour comprendre ce qu'il dit, de te demander à chaque fois à quoi peut bien ressembler sa voix. Je suis handicapée Konan, jamais je n'entendrais ne serait-ce que le son de ma propre voix, jamais je ne pourrai entendre la voix de l'homme que j'aimerai, celle de mes enfants, où de mes amis, jamais je n'entendrai la musique sur laquelle je danse, la façon dont sont prononcés les mots ou le rire des gens. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour savoir à quoi ressemble ma voix, comment sonne cette musique que les gens écoute lorsqu'il me voit patiner, pour écouter quelqu'un sans avoir besoin qu'il soit face à moi pour lire sur ses lèvres. Je n'entendrais jamais mon mari me dire « Je t'aime » Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ces mots si importants pour chaque être humain, je n'entendrai jamais mes enfants m'appeler « maman ». Je suis sourde Konan! Et je le resterai toute ma vie! J'ai passé mon enfance à apprendre à prononcer les choses, à me regarder dans un miroir, un professeur derrière moi qui tentait de me montrer à parler, à lire sur les lèvres et à signer. J'aurais toujours besoin d'un chien près de moi pour me dire quand quelqu'un m'interpelle, quand le téléphone sonne où quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je devrais toujours écouter des films avec les sous-titres, tu t'imagines un film d'horreur sans musique, pas très effrayant laisse moi te dire, une comédie musicale sans son c'est vraiment très ennuyant, où un film d'amour quand ils ne disent rien que tout est dans la musique, alors ça c'est l'horreur. Si un jour, une voiture arrivait par-derrière je ne l'entendrais pas, si un jour quelqu'un se met à tirer près de moi je serais la première touchée pourquoi? Parce que je ne l'aurais pas entendu et que je resterais debout. Les appareils auditifs pour les sourds valent une vraie fortune et je n'ai pas l'argent pour m'en payer un, et puis selon les médecins à mon âge, ça ne serait pas une bonne chose que je me mette à entendre. Il ne comprenne pas, personne ne peut comprendre que la seule chose au monde que je désire réellement c'est entendre, être normal! Écouter les sons autour de moi, écouter la voix des gens, ne pas avoir à regarder leur visage lorsqu'ils ont terminé de parler afin de savoir quelles émotions les traversent!!!

La brune s'effondra en sanglot et Konan se précipita sur elle afin de la serrer contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.

---

Dans la chambre, Pein soupirait, il leva les yeux c'est là qu'il le vit. Itachi regardait le mur d'où venait les voix, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixe, complètement paralysé…

Voilà fini, ma petite Reira s'est mise à nu, on dirait.

Avant de partir je vais vous expliquer un truc - Pourquoi je n'écris plus mes autres fics.

La raison est simple, les autres sont soit tristes soit en guerres! Et je suis trop joyeuse pour écrire ce genre de chose, je vais essayer, si j'y arrive le prochain chapitre sera de Majo to tenshi où Kokyuu No Inochi je vais faire de gros effort promis! En attendant je vous laisse sur ce chapitre.

À toutes!!

Kisu

Maaya-san


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8_

Dimanche / 28 juin

Temari se fit réveiller par son furet ce jour-là. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Elle porta sa main à l'ouverture dans son matelas, qui était camouflée par son appui sur le mur. Le garçon dans sa chambre vit la blonde esquisser un mouvement puis plus rien. Il s'approcha d'elle sous les grognements de l'animal et se pencha au-dessus de la blonde qui avait rabattit la couverture par-dessus sa tête et la secoua doucement. Le drap bougea et l'intrus se retrouva avec le canon d'un neuf millimètre au milieu du front.

-Koske éloigne ce truc de moi, ordonna-t-il.

-Nara? demanda la blonde en sortant la tête de ses couvertures.

-Qui d'autre?

La blonde le regarda en plissant les yeux. Il écarta l'arme et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Je suis assez près pour toi maintenant, espèce de taupe.

-Non je te vois plus là tu es trop près, tu es tout flou.

La blonde s'assit forçant le garçon à se redresser.

-Je n'ai besoin de lunette que pour voir de près.

-Tu as de l'hypermétropie?

-Si tu le dis, lâcha la blonde en attrapant ses lunettes. Je suis incapable de lire ou de dessiner sans mes lunettes, mais j'arrive à suivre en classe si je ne suis pas à l'avant.

-C'est ce que je dis. Pourquoi tu m'as pointé ton arme dans la figure alors, tu as dû me voir de loin.

-Je t'ai pas reconnu.

-Tu veux rire.

-Je venais de me réveiller, aies pitié de moi, geignit la blonde.

-Hum… ça t'as plu avoue.

-Okay peut-être un peu.

Le brun se redressa en soupirant.

-Pourquoi tu es là au juste?

-On doit trouver l'idée pour le festival d'été tu te souviens?

-Nope.

-Tu te rappelles le jour où le prof parlait et que tu as pris ma main pour la lever avec la tienne?

-Vouip.

-Tu te souviens ce que le prof disait?

-Nope.

-Il a demandé qui voulait être en charge du festival d'été.

-Ah.

-Et tu as levé ta main et la mienne pour nous porter responsable.

-Mais non, c'était pour aller aux toilettes, mais elle me voyait pas je me suis dit qu'à deux, elle nous verrait.

-Maintenant on est chargé de ce stupide projet.

-Pas cool, bougonna-t-elle.

-C'est ta faute, je te rappelle.

-Même pas vrai.

Le brun soupira bruyamment.

-Ta faute ou pas, on doit le faire.

La blonde grogna.

-Super féminin, la nargua le brun.

Elle sortit de ses couvertures et s'étira avec la grâce d'un félin, non sans lui avoir décroché une grimace au passage. Elle disparut dans la salle de bain, ressortit avec un élastique, attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon rapide et éclaté, avant de se retourner vers le brun, l'invitant à descendre avec elle. Elle atterrit dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un T-shirt affreusement grand.

-Tu as véritablement un problème contre les pantalons toi.

-Ah! Tais-toi et profite au lieu de charrier.

Le brun rougit légèrement avant de tourner les yeux. Temari se versa une tasse de café bouillant, avant de s'installer dans le salon. Les jambes par-dessus le bras du fauteuil, laissant glisser son T-shirt le long de ses cuisses, découvrant encore plus ses jambes, faisant rougir encore plus le brun.

-Tu es bien un mec toi, lâcha la blonde.

-Hein? demanda le brun en relevant les yeux.

-Une paire de jambe et tu perds toute concentration.

-Faux, je me disais seulement que tu devais avoir froid, et je me demandais à qui était ce gilet.

-Le gilet est à Gaara, je lui ai piqué, et non je n'ai pas froid, j'ai chaud, termina-t-elle en tirant le col de son t-shirt pour faire rentrer l'air.

-Tu as vu ce que tu as dans les mains?

-Et toi tu as vu ce que tu mattes depuis tout à l'heure?

-J'avoue que tu as de jolies jambes, mais je ne te matte pas.

-Tut tut tut, chantonna-t-elle, ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Nara, ces jambes en ont fait rêver plus d'un tu sais, rigola-t-elle.

-Je n'en fais pas partit, riposta-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

La blonde prononça quelques mots en russe et lui sourit. Le brun fronça les sourcils et la regarda.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il

-Rien.

-Temari va t'habiller.

La blonde leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

-Gaara? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'entrer comme ça chez les gens était impoli?

-Va t'habiller.

-Depuis quand je suis tes ordres?

-Va mettre des sous-vêtements et un pantalon, ordonna-t-il en haussant la voix.

-Mais j'ai des sous-vêtements, regarde, lança-t-elle en redressant un pan de son T-shirt, laissant apparaître sa culotte.

Shikamaru détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du rouquin.

-Tu regardes quoi toi, cracha-t-il.

-Moi? Mais rien, se défendit le brun. Et puis je suis de ton côté, depuis tout à l'heure je lui dis d'aller enfiler quelques choses.

-Roh, tu n'avais pas l'air de dire ça tout à l'heure, minauda la blonde.

Mauvaise initiative de sa part. Gaara bondit comme un fauve sur sa proie, attrapant le Nara par le cou et le plaquant au mur. Le pauvre garçon commençait déjà à suffoquer quand, la surprise passée, Temari se rua sur son frère.

-Gaara lâche-le il étouffe, cria la blonde en agrippant le bras libre de son frère.

-Bien.

-Gaara!

Le rouquin poussa sa grande sœur sur le sofa. Alors qu'elle allait revenir à la charge la blonde fut arrêtée dans son élan par un élément des plus curieux. Le brun leva sa jambe droite et lui asséna un coup dans le ventre profitant de la surprise pour faire plier le bras du roux en le frappant au niveau du coude et ainsi se libérer. Il porta une main à sa gorge en retrouvant son souffle avant d'éviter habillement le coup de poing du roux qui s'encastra dans le mur. Shikamaru se redressa et asséna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son adversaire le faisant reculer afin de pouvoir s'éloigner raisonnablement de lui et ainsi retrouver son souffle plus facilement. Alors que le roux revenait à la charge la blonde bondit en tigresse et l'empêcha de s'approcher du pauvre brun innocent.

-Ça suffit Gaara! hurla-t-elle.

S'en suivit un combat violent entre le frère et la sœur. Alors que le garçon avait pris l'avantage en plaquant sa sœur sur le sol, celle-ci attrapa l'arme collée sous la table basse du salon, qui avait été renversée sous la violence du combat, et la plaqua sur son ventre.

-Sors d'ici maintenant.

Le roux la regarda dans les yeux avant de se lever et de sortir.

La blonde se redressa, soufflant et regardant autour d'elle avant de remarquer le Nara qui la regardait, paralysé.

---

Reira pleurait dans les bras de son amie quand Itachi sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle sentit son amie se tendre, elle se retourna enfin. Ses yeux manquèrent sortir de leur orbite lorsqu'elle découvrit Itachi, là devant la porte de la chambre de son amie.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? laissa tomber le brun.

-Toi…

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé te hurler dessus!? continua-t-il.

-Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit, lança Reira à l'adresse de Konan.

-Je…

Itachi s'approcha d'elle et la força à le regarder.

-Tu nous croyais trop stupides pour comprendre! l'accusa l'Uchiwa.

Reira se dégagea et recula. Pein apparut alors dans le couloir, vêtu d'un boxer noir.

-Calme-toi Itachi, ordonna-t-il.

-Toi! Tu le savais, comprit le brun.

-Tu lui as dit, hurla Reira à Konan.

-Non! Il l'a deviné seul! se défendit la jeune femme.

-Comment? Je l'ai écrit dans le front peut-être!

-Non en te regardant agir.

-Tu m'as trahi!

-J'allais pas lui mentir alors qu'il a mis dans le mille, c'était déjà dur de lui cacher alors lui mentir!

-Je te croyais mon amie!

-Je le suis!

-Non!

Sur ses mots, la brune partit en fureur.

---

Naruto discutait avec Sakura dans le hall de l'hôpital. C'était l'heure de la pause-déjeuner de la jeune femme et le blond était venu lui rendre visite. Il était au beau milieu d'une passionnante discussion sur le repas du soir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs. Il portait dans ses bras une jeune femme inconsciente. En entrant il appela un médecin. Sakura qui était sur place s'excusa auprès du garçon et s'élança dans sa direction Le brun ne posa pas de questions sur son jeune âge et déposa l'inconsciente sur le lit qu'on mit à sa disposition. Sakura sortit son stéthoscope et dégagea le visage de la brune afin de regarder ses yeux. C'est là qu'elle la reconnut, la jeune fille qui était venue chez elle.

-Conduisez-la dans une chambre de soins intensifs et faites venir Tsunade-sama, lança-t-elle aux infirmiers qui étaient près d'elle.

-Bien.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, Naruto la reconnut enfin.

-Hyûga-chan! s'écria-t-il attirant l'attention de son cousin.

-Uzumaki?

Naruto se retourna et reconnut le colocataire de sa partenaire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? lâcha le blond.

-Elle a fait une rechute, laissa simplement tomber le brun.

'''

Sakura entra dans la chambre de sa nouvelle patiente et y trouva son professeur.

-Tsunade-sensei? Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'elle a?

-Sakura-chan, aller approche. La petite Hyûga souffre d'une maladie très rare, si rare qu'elle n'a pas été encore reconnue comme maladie courante.

-Que voulez-vous dire, c'est une maladie inconnue?

-Tout à fait.

-La pauvre. En quoi se résume sa maladie?

-Perte de connaissance, étourdissement, basse ou hausse de pression artérielle, hémorragie, elle a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques déjà. Au début nous lui avons donné des médicaments pour contrer toute sorte de maladie, suivant les symptômes qui apparaissaient. C'était affreusement déroutant, un jour elle pouvait se réveiller et ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses jambes et une semaine après, tout revenait à la normal. Les médicaments calmaient certains symptômes mais jamais tous. Nous avons mis trois mois à trouver un médicament qui calmait ses symptômes et lui permettait de vivre normalement. Il y a quelques mois lors d'une consultation, elle m'a avoué avoir des étourdissements de plus en plus fréquents.

-Vous avez augmenté les doses?

-Oui, mais je crains que la maladie soit trop puissante maintenant pour l'antidote.

La blonde soupira.

-Cette petite va devoir passer à nouveau une batterie de tests la pauvre. Je vais prévenir son cousin. Reste ici s'il te plait.

La rose hocha la tête et Tsunade sortit.

'''

Neji dans le couloir se redressa lorsque le médecin de sa cousine entra dans la salle d'attente.

-Tsunade-sama, lâcha le brun en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Hyûga Neji, moi qui espérait ne plus avoir à te voir sauf pour te dire que tout allait bien et qu'on se reverrait dans trois mois.

-Je l'espérais aussi.

-C'est cool tout ça, mais comment va Hyûga la vieille, lâcha Naruto impatient.

-Et vous êtes? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Un ami de ma cousine, comment va-t-elle?

-C'est constantes sont bonnes, elle ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre conscience, nous la gardons en observation pour quelques jours, répondit la blonde en tentant de garder son calme.

-Bien, approuva le brun.

---

Sasuke se préparait à partir au travail quand son frère entra en trompe dans l'appartement.

-Itachi?

-Quoi!?

Le brun resta choqué de l'animosité de son frère.

-Tu vas bien?

-Super bien fous-moi la paix, termina-t-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Sasuke entendit ensuite la musique de son frère et quitta l'appartement sous le son d'un groupe d'hard rock déchaîné.

Lundi / 29 Juin

Temari arriva dans le cours et y trouva Shikamaru accoudé à la table regardant dehors, l'air rêveur. La blonde prit place près de lui sans un mot.

---

Reira était sur un banc dans la cour lorsque quelqu'un se glissa près d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit le petit ami de son ancienne meilleure amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Makes?

-Je suis juste venu te dire que Konan ne m'avait rien dit, j'ai deviné tout seul.

-Comment?

-Je ne suis pas stupide, et j'ai un certain donc pour le profilage. Je sais élucider le comportement des gens. Et puis après l'incident de Samedi soir, je peux te dire que tout le gang s'en était rendu compte, ou alors avait d'énormes doutes. Sauf Itachi, normalement il est le plus doué en profilage après moi, mais quand on parle de toi il devient complètement incapable de quoi que se soit.

-Moi?

-Je ne m'avancerais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est amoureux de toi, il est plutôt discret sur ce genre de sujet, même moi j'ai du mal à deviner quand il est réellement amoureux. C'est peut-être à cause des problèmes qui lui tournent autour aussi.

-Quels genres de problèmes?

-Problèmes de famille. Il risque de perdre la garde de son frère et ça le mets sur les nerfs, il y a aussi ce truc avec Oto. Certains membres du gang d'Orochimaru tournent autour de son frère, il marche sur des œufs en ce moment…

-Hm…

-Pour en revenir à Konan elle ne m'a rien dit, et que tu l'aies laissé tomber comme ça la gruge énormément, donc ça me touche aussi. Je te conseille d'aller lui parler, qu'est-ce que tu perdrais après tout?

Le roux se redressa et partit comme il était arrivé. Reira soupira profondément.

'''

L'Akatsuki se rendait au terrain de foot lorsque leurs membres entendirent du bruit venant du terrain de tennis. Ils s'approchèrent et virent Konan, en tenue de tennis, frappant les balles que lui lançait la machine.

-Elle est vraiment sexy cette meuf quand elle joue au tennis, lâcha Kisame.

-Ouais c'est vachement excitant de l'entendre pousser ce genre de râle à chaque fois qu'elle frappe la balle et que…

Kakuzu ne termina jamais sa phrase car le point de Pein rentra en confrontation avec sa mâchoire.

-Ne parle plus d'elle de cette façon si tu tiens a la vie.

-Quoi y'a que toi qui aies le droit de l'imaginer au lit, s'emporta Kakuzu.

-Précisément, répondit le roux avec un regard qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

Reira arriva à ce moment-là. Les deux filles échangèrent quelques mots et se mirent en position sur un terrain libre. Le match commença. Après quelques minutes, elles s'arrêtèrent et Konan prit une Reira en pleurs dans ses bras. Le groupe se décida alors à s'éloigner, laissant les deux jeunes femmes s'expliquer l'une envers l'autre.

'''

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand Konan et Reira arrivèrent sur le terrain de foot. Là, la moitié de l'Akatsuki était sur le banc à regarder le match des autres sur le terrain s'entraînant avec l'équipe de football du lycée. Les deux filles allèrent dans les gradins et regardèrent la partie.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? demanda Konan aux garçons.

-Deux heures environ, répondit Sasori.

-Ça explique pourquoi la moitié des joueurs ont déjà retirés leurs T-shirts.

-Il est bien bâti ton copain Konan, lâcha Reira.

-Oui je sais, c'est ça qui est bien avec le foot, le hockey y'a trop lourd d'équipement pour qu'on voit quelque chose.

-Mais pendant les entraînements de foot, on peut regarder autant qu'on veut, rigola la brune.

-Exactement.

-C'est bizarre, on a la moitié du gang à côté de nous et l'autre moitié sur le terrain à se laisser mater.

-C'est du 50 / 50.

-Normalement quand ils font quelque chose ils le font tous non?

-Ça dépend des domaines, pour le foot par exemple, il n'y a que Pein, Itachi, Deidara et Kisame qui le pratiquent.

-Je suppose que j'ai encore plein de chose à apprendre sur vous les gars.

-Tu n'imagines même pas, répondit Hidan.

Sur le terrain, Itachi dans les buts venait de retirer son T-shirt, provoquant alors une vague de cri qui fit sursauter le joueur.

Konan regardait autour d'elle sous le regard étonné de son amie quand elle tomba sur la provenance des cris et soupira, à l'autre bout du terrain se tenait un groupe de fille qui c'était mis à crier en voyant le brun retirer son T-shirt.

-Tien des pom-pom-girls, réalisa Reira.

Konan la questionna du regard et la vit pointer le groupe de fans.

-Ah oui, les groupies d'Itachi.

-Je n'entends pas ce qu'elles disent mais à les voir s'agiter ça doit pas être super.

-Oh elles crient des trucs du genre « Go Itachi tu es le meilleur Go ».

-C'est pitoyable, on dirait des poissons sortis de leur aquarium.

Les garçons près d'elle éclatèrent de rire, attirant le regard des membres sur le terrain, qui virent Konan, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu et Zetsu hilares près d'une Reira un peu perdue qui regardait de l'autre côté du terrain.

---

Le Nara marchait dans le corridor lorsqu'il fut intercepté par une blonde à quatre couettes.

-Koske?

-Viens là.

La blonde l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna dans les toilettes des filles sous ses protestations.

-C'est bon fais pas ta poule mouillée y'a plus personne de toute façon.

Elle le plaqua sur le mur et entreprit de détacher sa cravate.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête, se révolta le brun.

-Reste un peu tranquille, ordonna la blonde.

-Koske laisse-moi tranquille.

La blonde ne l'écouta pas et détacha les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

-Koske!

La blonde découvrit son cou et s'arrêta. Tenant sa tête d'une main pour qu'il lui laisse pleine vue sur son cou et arrête de se débattre et l'autre retenant sa chemise et sa cravate pour garder la région détachée. Le Nara arrêta de se débattre, et soupira. Temari lui tourna ensuite la tête pour regarder de l'autre côté de son cou. Un sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Il a vraiment tenté de te tuer...

-Oui j'ai cru le comprendre.

-Je suis désolé…

-C'est pas grave, je suis en vie non?

-Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas du avoir à vivre ça.

La blonde appuya son front sur le torse du brun.

-Je suis vraiment… vraiment désolée…

Embarrassé le brun posa une main sur son épaule.

-Hey, Koske, c'est pas grave.

-Pardon, je dois y aller.

La blonde partit, laissant le brun, dans les toilettes des filles, seul. Il avança vers le miroir et regarda son cou. Les marques laissées par la tentative d'étranglement du roux étaient passées du rouges au bleues et maintenant abordaient une magnifique teinte de violet prononcé, presque noir. Il soupira, en remettant de l'ordre dans son uniforme avant de partir.

Samedi / 4 juillet

La semaine se déroula normalement, mis à part Naruto qui prenait des nouvelles de sa partenaire tous les soirs, et Tenten qui passa la plupart de ses soirées à l'hôpital avec le cousin de son amie.

Samedi arrivé, Reira travaillait quand Konan décida de venir lui rendre visite. Pein et Itachi la suivaient parlant de choses et d'autres auxquels Reira ne porta pas attention. La brune prit sa pause-café avec ses amis.

-Tu as choisi qui aurait quel rôle dans la pièce?

-Moui.

-Super, on va pouvoir commencer les répétitions Lundi.

-Le plus vite sera le mieux puisqu'on doit présenter cette pièce à la fin du mois, quelle idée de nous faire commencer ça maintenant.

-Oui c'est stupide, on va devoir bosser deux fois plus vite.

-Moui…

---

Dans les cuisines Temari arriva, endormie. Elle se posta à sa table et regarda la pièce montée que Shikamaru venait de poser devant elle.

-C'est pour un anniversaire d'enfants. Des friandises et de la couleur à volonté, le thème est libre, expliqua-t-il.

-Garçon ou fille, demanda la blonde en baillant.

-Les deux, de faux jumeaux. Tu as vraiment pas l'air réveillé toi.

-Non, et j'ai la gueule de bois, ralla-t-elle.

Le garçon soupira et la laissa à sa pièce montée.

'''

Le soir venu, Shikamaru était le dernier de services avec Temari qui venait de compléter la décoration de son dernier gâteau.

-Je veux un petit chien, geignit la blonde.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'en prends pas un?

-J'ai peur que les filles trouvent que c'est excessif, j'ai déjà un furet qui cours partout, alors un chien.

-Demande-leurs.

-Et si elles disaient oui que pour me faire plaisir?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux toi, soupira le brun.

-Si, je veux un petit chien qui me préviendra quand Gaara se ramènera sans frapper.

-Il est encore venu pour me tuer? railla le brun

-Arrête, demanda la blonde.

-Pardon.

-Il est venu pour parler.

-Vous vous êtes battus.

La blonde leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tes mouvements sont un peu gauches aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il.

-Oui j'ai mal à l'épaule…

-C'est pour ça que tu as bu?

-Un peu oui, j'en ai marre qu'il vienne me voir dans cet état.

-Quel état? demanda le brun malgré le fait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Défoncé, dit-elle simplement.

Le brun prit place sur le comptoir à ses côtés.

-Raconte.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire… Je dessinais, il est entré, il a dit qu'on devait parler, j'ai posé mes affaires et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas lui parler, il m'a attrapé par le bras, et quand je lui ai dit qu'il était défoncé, il m'a frappé en disant que c'était faux. On s'est battus. Je lui ai dit de partir, il m'a rentré dans le mur avant de partir. Ensuite je suis allée dans un bar et j'ai commencé à boire des cocktails, je flirtais un peu, histoire de me changer les idées, et un mec est arrivé, plutôt pas mal, on a parlé, et puis il a voulu me tripoter, je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, les gars sont arrivés et ils m'en ont débarrassé. J'étais tellement énervée que je me suis enfilé trois verres de Whisky.

-Du coup tu as la gueule de bois et tu es grognonne.

-Même pas vrai.

Le brun sourit et posa sa main sur sa tête.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire à chaque fois que tu as le moral à zéro.

-Je devrais faire quoi? Me défoncer?

-Achète-toi un sac de sable et frappe dedans.

-La dernière fois, je l'ai défoncé.

-Espèce de furie.

-Mais euh! s'insurgea la blonde.

Le brun descendit du comptoir et la regarda avec un sourire.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

-Tes yeux… Ils brillent à nouveau.

La blonde le regarda étonnée, se remettre au nettoyage de sa table. Elle sourit et descendit du comptoir à son tour.

-Merci… Shikamaru…

-La prochaine fois que tu auras besoin de parler, n'attends pas aussi longtemps.

-Okay… Hey!

-Quoi?

-Pour le festival! Si on faisait un café!

---

Sasuke regardait Naruto qui gesticulait dans la cuisine à la recherche des gâteaux que Sakura avait préparés quelques jours auparavant.

-Où ils sont… grogna le blond.

-Pourquoi tu tiens autant à ses pâtisseries? demanda le brun.

-J'ai envi de manger des gâteaux pas toi?

-Pas spécialement.

-Attends d'avoir goûtés à ceux de Sakura.

Sasuke soupira et laissa le blond s'affairer à la recherche quasi-religieuse de ses gâteaux. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Naruto criait victoire dans la cuisine, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune interne épuisée.

-Tadaima, lança-t-elle mollement.

-Oh Sakura-chan, on est dans la cuisine.

La rose traversa le salon et pénétra dans la cuisine-salle à manger de l'appartement. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise après s'être servie un verre d'eau et soupira profondément avant de remarquer la présence du brun.

-Heureuse de te revoir Uchiwa-kun.

-Hm…

-Tu as l'air épuisé Sakura, remarqua le blond.

-Un peu oui, j'ai passé vingt heures dans la section des urgences et Tsunade-sama m'a entraînée avec elle par trois fois dans l'une des salles d'opérations.

-Quel genre d'opération?

-Blessure par balle, sept en tout, c'est à se demander comment il restait en vie ce pauvre homme, nous sommes restées cinq heures dans le bloc en tout. Ensuite un type s'était défoncé l'estomac avec un fusil à clou, deux heures pour tout retirer, et au final une femme poignardée : trois heures pour réparer tous les dommages.

-Une nuit éprouvante, en conclut le blond.

-A qui le dis-tu, soupira-t-elle. Je suis complètement vidée.

-Va dormir alors. On ne fera pas trop de bruit.

-Merci…

La rose se leva, déposa son verre dans l'évier et disparut dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit la douche démarrer. Naruto prit place devant le brun et poussa le pot de gâteaux vers lui.

-Aller prends-en un ça, ne te tuera pas.

Le brun soupira et s'exécuta.

-Alors on se fait un match de basket? proposa le blond.

-Si tu veux.

-On peut aussi se faire un défilé de mode, rigola le blond, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part du brun.

Pendant que le blond gémissait de douleur, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Où tu vas?

-Tu voulais pas faire quelques paniers?

-C'est pas juste je suis handicapé!

-Lavette.

Piqué dans son orgueil, le blond bondit sur ses pieds et sortit en vitesse.

-Ah… j'ai oublié le ballon… réalisa soudainement le blond.

-Baka… souffla l'autre.

-Où est-ce qu'il est… Va voir dans ma chambre, je vais regarder dans la remise du garage okay.

-Si tu veux…

Un peu énervé, le brun rentra de nouveau dans la maison et monta à l'étage. Il traversa le couloir et entra dans une pièce, où il trouva, au milieu de la pièce, la rose se préparant à se mettre au lit, assise devant sa coiffeuse, brossant ses cheveux, elle le vit dans le miroir et se retourna étonnée.

-Uchiwa-kun?

-Oh, pardon, je me suis trompé de chambre…

-Naru ne t'as pas dit qu'on avait échangé les chambres?

-Non.

-Sa chambre c'est la deuxième porte à droite après les escaliers.

-Okay, désolé de t'avoir dérangée.

-Aucun problème, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le brun ferma la porte et entra dans la chambre de son ami, à la recherche du ballon. Après quelques minutes Naruto apparut dans la chambre.

-Tu l'as trouvé?

-Dans ce bordel? Tu veux rire.

-Pas la peine de la ramener, je vais t'aider.

Dimanche / 5 juillet

Une jeune fille portant deux macarons brun sur la tête entra dans l'appartement tôt ce matin-là. Malheureusement pour elle, sa colocataire blonde était déjà debout et écoutait la télévision assise sur le sofa, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

-Tenten? Tu rentres à une heure plutôt inhabituelle, remarqua son amie.

La brune eut un faible sourire et se laissa tomber à côté de Temari, pendant qu'un chat bleu tapait avec énergie sur un clou sans l'enfoncer.

-C'est n'importe quoi cette émission, lâcha la brune, alors que le mur tombait sous la violence du chat qui n'avait toujours pas enfoncé son clou.

-Oui, répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi tu écoutes ça alors?

-Les nouvelles du matin sont d'un ennui, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ok...

Après de longues minutes à regarder le chat bleu courtiser une chatte rouge, la blonde reprit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tenten?

-Moi? Rien?

-Alors détends-toi…

-Je…

-Oui?

-J'ai… Hier… Hier j'ai…

-…

-Après… après avoir laissé Hinata à l'hôpital… je… je suis partie…

-Avec Neji?

-Oui…

La blonde soupira et délia ses longues jambes avant de déposer sa tasse sur la table.

-J'ai… Couché avec lui Temari…

La blonde regarda son amie et passa sa main sur son visage afin d'éliminer la larme naissante et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je sais…


	9. Chapter 9

_Yo! Voici le prochain chapitre qui vous plaira, je l'espère, vous savez que j'ai vachement ramé avec le Neji/Tenten? J'ai fait en tout quatre versions différentes avant de choisir celle-là. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture_

_Chapitre 9_

Temari regarda Tenten qui dormait dans son lit, la blonde avait eut un mal fou à l'endormir. La brunette était complètement bouleversée par les évènements et cela dépassait un peu son amie qui avait toujours pensé que le jour où elle pourrait enfin faire l'amour avec l'Hyûga, elle serait sur son petit nuage en escalade pour le paradis, pas en pleine descente aux enfers…

L'Hyûga de son côté fixait la place vide à côté de lui, repensant à la brune aux macarons qui s'y était endormit la veille et qui s'était enfuie comme une voleuse à l'aube. Il ferma les yeux, il aurait dû lui en vouloir, mais il en était incapable, elle avait pourtant pris la porte d'escampette après avoir couché avec lui, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était ça faute. Tenten lui avait appartenu l'espace d'une nuit, l'espace du moment, il avait pu la caresser, l'embrasser, l'aimer, la serrer contre lui, elle n'avait été qu'à lui pendant ce moment de bonheur. Il avait aimé sentir ses mains sur lui, son prénom qui roulait dans sa bouche et franchissait ses lèvres, son accent chinois transformait son prénom de façon agréablement différente, et lorsqu'elle le lui chuchotait à l'oreille il se voyait assailli d'envies plus ou moins impures. Neji se retourna et fixa le plafond, se demandant à quoi aurait ressemblé son avant-midi si elle était restée près de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était la toucher à nouveau, la caresser l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui et lui faire l'amour encore et toujours qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus de lui, plus jamais.

Énervé de réfléchir et de rêver, le brun se redressa et sortit du lit afin d'aller prendre une douche et de partir déjeuner à l'extérieur. Il s'arrêta au café 'Na et commanda l'un des menus déjeuner. Shikamaru prit place près de lui et le regarda.

-Tu ne travaille pas? demanda l'Hyûga. 

-Je suis en pause-café.

-Okay.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Hinata est à l'hôpital.

-Tu m'as dit hier midi qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle en avait seulement marre d'être assise.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'autre?

-J'ai couché avec Meï hier soir.

-Et tu tires cette tête? Depuis le temps que tu en rêves, rigola-t-il.

-Elle s'est sauvée…

-Oh…

Tenten se réveilla, Temari près d'elle dessinait calmement, elle serra ses couvertures contre elle en gémissant.

-Fait froid…

-Non c'est parce que tu as faim.

-Hum…

-Aller habille-toi on sort manger.

La brune se tira du lit péniblement et pénétra dans la sall de bain, elle se glissa dans la douche et l'eau chaude lui rappela alors les mains douces et chaudes du beau brun.Elle gémit et ouvrit l'eau froide, se doucha en vitesse puis sortit pour s'habiller. Elle retrouva la blonde dans le salon et elles partirent.

Le carillon de l'entrée sonna quand Neji se prépara à partir. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la brune aux macarons.

-Tenten…

-Non… gémit la brune.

Tenten se sauva en courant, Neji à ses trousses.

Temari soupira et s'accouda au comptoir avant de se tourner vers son associer.

-Yo camarade! Lança joyeusement la blonde.

-Salut princesse.

-Hyûga avait l'air déprimé.

-Meï s'est enfuie ce matin.

-Oui je sais, elle est venue pleurer dans mes bras, soupira la blonde.

-Elle regrette autant que ça?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Alors c'est quoi?

-Je crois qu'elle aurait aimé que ça se fasse dans un autre endroit, un autre moment, un « Je t'aime » l'aurait rassuré aussi.

-Oui je vois.

Neji coursa Tenten jusque dans le parc public non loin de là, l'Hyûga attrapa la brune par la main et la força à s'arrêter, mais la brunette resta obstinément dos à lui.

-Laisse-moi Hyûga.

-Non, on doit parler tous les deux.

-J'ai rien à te dire, cracha-t-elle.

-Écoute-moi!

-Non!

La brune se dégagea violement et partit en courant, le brun derrière elle, elle rentra dans son appartement et n'eut le temps de fermer la porte que le brun était déjà derrière elle. Il la rattrapa lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et regarda la brune qui cherchait une échappatoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Te parler.

-Pour ça, tu es obligé de nous séquestrer tous les deux dans ma chambre.

-De toute évidence puisque tu refuses de m'écouter.

-Sors de chez moi…

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras écouté.

-Et si je ne veux pas!

-Alors je te forcerai.

-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre le génie?

Le brun la regarda une seconde, doutant tout à coup de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais lorsque sa nuit avec la brune lui revint en mémoire à la manière de flash de plus en plus rapide, sa raison perdit le contrôle et il se lança sur elle. Tenten recula et tomba sur son lit.Le brun grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit et captura les lèvres de la brune qui se tenait appuyée sur ses coudes. D'abord réticente la brune se laissa ensuite aller et lui rendit son baiser, d'abord timide puis un peu plus libre jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne de plus en plus fiévreux. La brune se laissa tomber sur le lit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le brun lui laissant ses mains parcourir son corps à son aise. Quittant ses lèvres posant les siennes dans son cou puis descendit plus bas encore, jusqu'au commencement de sa poitrine. Elle se cambra alors prononçant son prénom, il redressa la tête et l'embrassa, il la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes et lui sourit. Tout recommençait, mais cette fois c'était différent…

Temari rentra chez elle quelques minutes plus tard. Elle remarqua aussitôt les bruits plus qu'explicite venant de la chambre de sa colocataire. Elle passa devant la chambre de son autre coloc et trouva la jeune femme affairée sur ses croquis d'uniformes.

-Parfois je t'envie de ne rien entendre, Reira, déclara-t-elle après avoir signalé sa présence à la brune.

-Pourquoi? Demanda la jeune styliste.

-Tenten et Neji, ils sont bruyants.

-Oh…

-Je vais dessiner.

-Okay.

La blonde monta dans sa chambre, brancha ses écouteurs et se mit à dessiner alors qu'un morceau de rock russe résonnait dans ses écouteurs.

Neji regardait la lycéenne à ses côtés et sourit. Tenten tourna la tête et vint se blottir contre lui.

-Tu t'enfuis pas?

-On est chez moi.

-Je sais.

Le brun la serra contre lui.

-Reste près de moi, chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui t'ai sauvé ce matin…

-Neji…

-Je resterai près de toi…

-J'ai eu peur ce matin… que ça ne compte pas pour toi.

-Ça compte…

-Oui…

-Ça compte énormément…

-Oui…

-Ça m'a fait mal de me réveiller seul ce matin…

-Ça m'a fait mal de partir…

Le Hyûga resserra ses bras autour du corps de son amante et ferma les yeux.

Lundi / 6 juillet

-Bien aujourd'hui je vais distribuer les rôles de la pièce, commença leur professeur principal. Koji j'ai changé un peu votre distribution. Donc dans le rôle de la princesse Aurore nous retrouvons…

Mercredi / 22 Juillet

Reira prit place dans l'amphithéâtre et elle prit le meilleur siège de son point de vue afin de regarder le spectacle qui s'annonçait mémorable.

**La belle au bois dormant.**

Personnages : 

Aurore - Konan

Fée rouge Flora - Itachi

Fée verte Pâquerette - Deidara

Fée Bleue Pimprenelle - Pein

Fée Carabosse - Kisame

Prince Philip - Tobi

Roi Stephen - Sakura (non pas celle aux cheveux roses une autre)

Reine - Inoue

Roi Hubert - Soshiro

Narratrice - Taina

Taina _raconte_ : Il était une fois dans un pays lointain, un roi et une reine qui étaient fort tristes de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Un jour enfin leurs vœux fut exhaussé, la reine mit au monde une fille qu'ils prénommèrent Aurore. Ils choisirent ce joli nom poétique car cette enfant tant désirée illuminait déjà leur vie. On proclama donc un jour de fête dans le royaume afin que tous les sujets nobles ou paysans puissent venir rendre hommage à la petite princesse.

Notre histoire commence en cet heureux jour où en cet heureux jour de baptême tout le royaume fête la naissance princière tant attendue et le bon roi Stephen et sa femme accueillent leurs bons vieux amis

Voix _venant des coulisses : _Sa majesté le roi Hubert et le prince héritier Philip.

_Entrée de Soshiro et d'un petit garçon_

Taina _reprenant_ : Les deux monarques voisins avaient depuis longtemps le secret désire d'allier leur royaume aussi ont-ils proclamé que le prince héritier Philip épouserait un jour la princesse Aurore, mais pour l'instant le jeune fiancé se contente de faire un cadeau à cette ravissante enfant, ignorant qu'elle sera un jour sa femme.

Voix _venant des coulisses_ : Leurs vénérables et vénérées excellence, les trois bonnes fées. _Arrivé d'Itachi de la droite_ Dame Flora, _Arrivé de Deidara suivant la première fée_ Dame Pâquerette et _Arrivé de Pein à leur suite_ Dame Pimprenelle.

Les trois fées : Vos majestés…

Itachi _l'air renfrogné_ : Nous les fées dans ce berceau offrons, à cette belle enfant, chacune un don. _Approchant le berceau_ Petite princesse : Moi je vais te faire don de la beauté. _jette un coup d'œil a Konan en coulisse_ Ouais bon, je fais pas de miracle.

PEIN _piqué au vif _: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

DEIDARA _Tentant de calmer la tention _: Rien du tout n'est-ce pas Ita… je veux dire Flora, bon aller c'est mon tour _reprenant son jeu théâtrale_ : Jolie princesse : Moi je vais te faire don d'une belle voix. À toi Pimprenelle...

PEIN _ne réalisant pas_ : …

DEIDARA _insistant_ : Pimprenelle!

PEIN _se réveillant_ : Ah oui c'est moi.., Je dois dire quoi déjà ahhh oui : Charmante princesse : Moi je vais te faire don…

_Kisame entrant sur scène en grognant_.

KISAME : Yo…

DEIDARA _apeuré_ : Ah mon dieu voilà l'horrible fée Carabosse...!

KISAME _outré_ : Horrible? Regarde toi avant de parler la tulipe.

DEIDARA _Le corrigeant_ : Non moi c'est Pâquerette.

KISAME : je m'en fou marguerite...

DEIDARA _le corrigeant toujours_: Non Pâquerette.

KISAME _énervé_ : Fous-moi la paix Flora!

DEIDARA _Même jeu_ : Pâquerette Flora c'est Ita… la fée en rouge.

KISAME _rouge de rage_ : Je vais te défoncer la tête p...

VOIX _venant des coulisses_ : Dis ton texte putain!

KISAME : Ahhh oui , _se raclant la gorge puis sur un ton ennuyé :_ Mais il y a là tout le beau monde roi Stephen, leurs altesses, la noblesse, l'aristocratie, et _rire_ il y a aussi la racaille. Je me sens vexée sachez-le de ne pas avoir eu d'invitation.

PEIN _ne suivant plus du tout_: …

DEIDARA _bas à Pein_ : C'est à toi…

PEIN _réalisant_ : C'est parce qu'on voulait pas te voir tête de hareng

KISAME _en colère_ : Tu veux te battre?

ITACHI _Décidant de s'en mêler_ : Ouais amène-toi sale bête.

VOIX _venant des coulisses_ : LE TEXTE

KISAME _se raclant la gorge_ : Vraiment, ha! Et vous osez l'avouer sans honte, j'avais espéré que ce n'était là qu'un fâcheux oublie, mais puisqu'il en est ainsi ma fois, je m'en vais.

INOUE _inquiète_ : Oh! Que votre excellence excuse cet incident.

KISAME _ennuyé_ : Bien sûr votre majesté, je l'excuse au point que je vais moi aussi m'occuper de l'avenir de cette enfant. Ouvrez bien vos oreilles, _il lève le ton_ la princesse en grandissant deviendra une superbe jeune femme incroyablement sexy et bien foutue.

PEIN _en colère_ : Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de fantasmer sur ma meuf!

KISAME _hérité_ : Je fais ce que je veux d'abord… enfin bref _sur un ton de plus en plus ennuyé_ chacun l'aimera et lui sera dévoué, mais ma volonté est telle qu'avant l'aube de ses seize ans, elle se piquera le doigt à la boîte d'une quenouille et en mourra.

SAKURA _en colère_ : Emparez-vous de cette sorcière.

KISAME _blasé_ : Nul ne m'arrêtera _Il sort par la gauche en riant comme un imbécile_

_Les deux parents s'effondrent sur leur siège et la reine sert le bébé dans ses bras._

DEIDARA _bas à Itachi_ : C'est à toi.

ITACHI _sur le même ton_ : Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi?

DEIDARA : Parce que tu es la chef.

ITACHI : C'est un coup monté cette histoire moi je te le dis. _s'avançant vers le couple royal_ : Séchez vos pleurs majesté, Pimprenelle a encore un don à faire.

SAKURA _une lueur d'espoir_ : Elle saura conjurer l'affreuse malédiction?

PEIN _en train d'envoyer un message à Konan en coulisse_. : …

TOUT LE MONDE _énervé_ : Pimprenelle!

PEIN _frustré_ : Quoi encore!!Ah oui : _sur un ton extrêmement las_ Oh non sire…

DEIDARA _dramatique _: Carabosse a des pouvoirs qu'hélas nous n'avons pas.

ITACHI _baillant_ : Pimprenelle va essayer...

PEIN _toujours aussi enjoué, tapotant sur les touches numériques de son téléphone_ : Mais je…

DEIDARA _encouragent_ : Faites de votre mieux.

ITACHI _moqueur_ : Ouais nous comptons sur vous.

PEIN : hm… Bon c'est quoi déjà… Charmante princesse, une quenouille te piquera le doigt puisque Carabosse a jeté ce sort sur toi… _réalisant_ Qui est-ce qui lui a donné ce nom « Carabosse »?

ITACHI : Je l'ignore, mais ça lui va bien à la tête de poisson.

KISAME _Des coulisses_ : Itachi en sortant de scène tu auras mon poing dans la gueule!

ITACHI _le provoquant_ : Ramène toi sur scène si tu es un homme!

_Entrée de Kisame par la gauche_

VOIX _venant des coulisses_ : CARABOSSE RAMÈNE TOI, PIMPRENELLE TON TEXTE!

PEIN _crispé de colère_ : Je suis pas une fleur merde, qui est l'imbécile qui a choisi ses noms?

ITACHI : L'auteur de « la belle au bois dormant »

PEIN : Pourquoi des fleurs? Je suis chef d'un gang super craint et je suis sapé en gonzesse sur une scène étudiant avec un nom de fleur!

VOIX _Tremblante de colère venant toujours des coulisses_ : LA PIÈCE!!

PEIN _emmerdé_ : Ouais bon j'en étais où... ...

DEIDARA _un peu désespéré_ : Ce sort sur toi…

PEIN _soûlé_ : Ouais c'est bon, je suis pas con, je sais. Bon , _toujours sur un air d'ennui pure et simple _Mais cependant tu ne mourras point et voici ce qui se passera, tu tomberas dans un profond sommeil qui certes sera fort long, mais je promets qu'au bout de cent ans, tu seras éveillée par le baiser d'un prince charmant. Qu'est-ce que ça craint ce truc à l'eau de rose.

_Le rideau se ferme alors sur les acteurs laissant à l'avant la narratrice complètement égarer_

TAINA : Euh… oui… Mais cependant, le roi Stephen craignant pour la vie de son enfant, ordonna que toutes les quenouilles et tous les fuseaux soit brûlés le jour même et aussitôt il en fut ainsi. Et puis le roi et la reine virent leur bien le plus précieux leur unique enfant disparaître dans la nuit accompagner des trois bonnes fées. De nombreuse année passèrent, bien tristement pour le roi la reine et le peuple, mais à l'approche du seizième anniversaire de la princesse aurore, tout le royaume recommença à reprendre confiance car chacun savait que du haut de son domaine au sommet de la montagne Interdite la rancunière carabosse n'avait certes pas oublié sa colère, mais sa prophétie ne s'était pas réalisée.

_Kisame entrant par la droite se postant au centre de l'avant scène_

KISAME _aucunement convaincant_ : C'est incroyable, seize année et aucune trace de cette petite, elle ne sait tout de même pas évaporer.

_Puis ressortit par la droite en faisant claquer sa robe_

TAINA : C'est ainsi que durant seize années, nul ne sût ce qu'était devenue la princesse, dans la modeste maison d'un bûcheron, en pleine forêt, trois bonnes fées avaient réussi leur plan astucieux. Elles avaient vécu en simples mortelles, élevant l'enfant comme la leur. Elles l'avaient prénommé Rose. Pour l'anniversaire de ses seize ans, les trois bonnes fées avaient préparé une petite fête et surtout une surprise.

_Le rideau s'ouvre, sur un décor séparé en deux, d'un côté la chaumière de l'autre la cour._ _Itachi et Deidara sont assis sur des tabourets et Pein embrasse Konan à l'entrée de la pièce._ _Aurore est vêtue d'une robe de paysanne et d'une longue perruque blonde lui arrivant à la taille._

DEIDARA _bas à Pein_ : Pein… le rideau est ouvert...

_Grognement du roux qui refuse de laisser sa belle_

DEIDARA _même jeu_ : Pein!

PEIN _laissant Konan et se retournant exaspérer vers la fée en vert_ : Laisse moi tranquille tu vois pas que je suis occupé!

DEIDARA : Mais le rideau est ouvert...

PEIN : Rien à battre.

ITACHI : Konan ou Rose, choppe le panier et va cueillir des mûres qu'on avance un peu.

KONAN _amusée_ : Mais j'en ai ramené un plein panier hier.

ITACHI _déconnecté de la pièce _ : Rien à crever

_Konan sourit amusée et attrapa le panier avant de sortir._

DEIDARA : Bon je fais le gâteau et vous deux faites la robe.

ITACHI _agacé_ : Quoi!? Comme si je savais coudre.

DEIDARA _encourageant_ : Aller un peu de cran!

_Du tissu sortit de nulle part et leur tomba dans les bras. Itachi tenait du rose, Pein du bleu_.

ITACHI : Encore du bleu? Faut changer un peu, le rose c'est bien, elle sera plus féminine.

PEIN _énervé_ : Tu la trouves pas assez féminine?!

ITACHI : Pas toujours...

PEIN : Le bleu, ça lui fait bien, on prend bleu.

ITACHI : Non rose.

PEIN : Bleu

ITACHI : Rose.

_Deidara soupire bruyamment et la lumière se fait sur Konan à l'extérieur._ _La "blonde" fait mine de marcher un peu et de tomber comme par hasard sur un jeune homme..._

TOBI : Que vous êtes belle, j'ai rêvé de vous, épousez-moi!

KONAN _Étonnée du changement de text_e : Mais… on ne se connaît pas.

TOBI _à fond dans son rôle_ : Je m'en fiche épousez-moi!

KONAN : Euh… Oui d'accord… Mais je dois rentrer.

_Konan sort de la scène par la gauche et revient après le départ de Tobi afin de rentrer dans la chaumière_

KONAN _entrant dans la pièce_ : Mes tantes c'est moi je suis OH! _La jeune femme mime la surprise en découvrant un gâteau et une robe bleue._

_Les tantes entrent par la droite._

Tous sauf Pein et Itachi : Surprise!

KONAN _Jouant l'excitation_ : Quelle merveilleuse surprise.

PEIN _Une drôle de lueur dans les yeux_ : J'ai le droit à un baiser pour ça non?

_Konan séduite s'approche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue._

PEIN _se révoltant_ : Hey! C'est pas ce que je voulais!

KONAN : Mes tantes, j'ai rencontré un garçon!

PEIN _furieux_ : QUOI!?

DEIDARA : Un inconnu?

KONAN _rêveuse_ : Non, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés au milieu d'un rêve.

PEIN : JE VAIS LE BUTER!

DEIDARA _l'ignorant superbement_ : Mais tu ne peux pas, ma chérie tu es la princesse Aurore et tu es déjà fiancée au prince Philip.

KONAN _Bouleversée_ : Non!

_Sortie de Konan par la droite_

PEIN _en rage noire_ : C'EST QUI CELUI-LÀ ENCORE!!

_Le rideau se ferme._

TAINA : La nuit tombée, les trois bonnes fées conduirent la princesse Aurore au château, la laissant seule dans ses appartements. Elles ne virent bien trop tard l'horrible Carabosse entrer la jeune femme dans le château. La vilaine sorcière l'entraîna jusque dans la plus haute tour où la pauvre princesse se piqua le doigt sur un fuseau que la méchante Carabosse avait fait apparaître dans cet unique but. Après avoir confortablement installé la princesse dans son lit, les trois bonnes fées endormirent tout le royaume avant de retrouver le paysan qui avait séduit le cœur de la princesse et qui était nul autre que le prince Philip, mais celui-ci avait été enlevé par la vile sorcière.

_Le rideau s'ouvre à nouveau sur le Tobi se battant contre des trôlls avec à ses côtés, Deidara, Itachi et Pein._ _Arrivée de Kisame portant une tête de dragon..._

KISAME _grognant méchamment_ : GRE!

ITACHI _ironique_ : Tu aurais dû prendre l'apparence d'un requin plutôt que d'un dragon.

PEIN _continue le jeu _ : Oui ça irait mieux avec ton teint.

KISAME _furax_ : Je vais vous tuer!

PEIN : Ouh j'ai peur.

DEIDARA : Bon aller le prince tu le tues oui!

TOBI : Ouais ouais.

_Tobi lance sa fausse épée sur Kisame qui crie et tombe au sol "mort"..._

_Le rideau se ferme._

TAINA : Après cette éprouvante lutte contre la vilaine fée, le prince retourna au château afin d'offrir à la princesse le baiser qui la réveillerait.

_Le rideau s'ouvre sur Konan couchée dans son lit à gauche et le roi Hubert, Stephen et la Reine endormie à droite._

_Tobi approche de Konan et se penche pour l'embrasser quand il se fait renverser par une fée habillée en bleu._

PEIN _fulminant_: Ne la touche pas!

TOBI _En colère également_ : Je suis le prince, je dois donc l'embrasser!

PEIN _Même jeu_ : Alors donne-moi ce costume.

TOBI : Il n'en est pas question!

_Arrive alors Itachi et Deidara qui les sortent de scène_, _le rideau se ferme._

TAINA _complètement dépassée_ : Euh… oui bon je disais donc : Après cette éprouvante lutte contre la vilaine fée, le prince retourna au château afin d'offrir à la princesse le baiser qui la réveillerait.

_Nouvelle ouverture de rideaux, arrive Pein vêtu en prince qui se penche et embrasse Konan avec passion, _ _Arrivée ensuite des fées, dont Tobi ligoté et bâillonné dans sa nouvelle robe bleue._

_Konan et Pein changent de côté de la scène et le rideau se ferme sur le couple dansant et la fée bleue qui se faisait euh… Malmenée enfin… bref…_

FIN

Les acteurs revinrent sur scène pour saluer et les membres de l'Akatsuki ne manquèrent pas Reira, au premier rang, se tenant le ventre devenu douloureux à force de rire, des larmes perlant ses yeux fermés, elle riait aux éclats de cette pièce stupide, sans queue ni tête, mais surtout de ses amis, qui étaient, elle devait l'avouer plus ridicule que jamais.

Sasuke marchait dans les corridors, aux côtés de Suigetsu lorsqu'ils croisèrent la jeune infirmière aux cheveux roses.

-Haruno-san?

-Konnichiwa Sasuke Uchiwa-kun, Suigetsu Hozuki-kun.

-Que fais-tu ici?

-J'étais venue voir Naruto, mais il est occupé avec Hyûga-san, donc je visite un peu.

-Tu veux qu'on te serve de guide? Proposa le lycéen aux dents plus aiguisés que la normale.

-Avec plaisir.

Sur ces mots, la rose suivit les deux garçons à travers le lycée de son ami d'enfance, Suigetsu parlait bien sur pour deux puisque la discussion n'était pas le fort de l'autre, mais la jeune interne ne s'en soucia pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment au stand des secondes pour dévorer une pâtisserie exquise, il devait bien l'avouer, servis par une blonde à couette et un brun endormi. Ils sortirent ensuite assister à un spectacle, chant et musique, suivi d'une pièce de théâtre où Sakura se retrouva confrontée à l'hilarité incessante, du beau taciturne et de son ami, et la journée se termina par une représentation d'art martiaux qui coupa le souffle à la jeune Haruno.

-Si tu es impressionnée par ses amateurs attend de voir Sasuke au sabre, laissa tomber l'Hozuki.

-Euh… oui peut-être… répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

Voyant le sujet risqué Suigetsu le changea et la jeune femme retrouva sa bonne humeur.

Sakura était partie faire son footing hebdomadaire lorsqu'elle tomba sur l'Uchiwa, tenant son sabre dans son dos, il la regarda surpris.

-Uchiwa-kun? Rebonjour, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Euh… rebonjour.

-Tu vas à ton entraînement?

-Non… j'en viens.

-C'était bien?

-Oui.

-Vous terminez les cours quand dis moi?

-Vendredi, Uzumaki ne t'a rien dit?

-Non, il est toujours avec Hyûga.

-Et il est encore en vie? Demanda le brun l'air étonné.

-Euh… oui bien sûr elle n'est pas méchante cette fille.

-Elle non, mais son cousin c'est une autre histoire.

Sakura ria doucement, elle avait un joli rire.

-Bonjour, petit Uchiwa, lança alors une voix derrière eux.

La rose se retourna et fit face à un petit groupe, le regard du brun s'assombrit.

-Des amis à toi? demanda-t-elle.

-Non…

-Tu sais pourquoi on est là Sasuke-kun, lança une fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Oui et la réponse demeure la même…

-Tu devrais changer d'avis, lança un autre au tour de taille imposant.

-Pas envie…

La rose assistait à l'échange complètement perdue, le ton du brun était tranchant et sans appel, alors pourquoi insistaient-ils?

-On va te faire changer d'idée, déclarèrent de concert les jumeaux en sortant une lame de leurs fourreaux respectifs.

Sakura se pétrifia à la vue des deux lames et se sentit tirée vers l'arrière, elle se retrouva alors derrière le beau brun en position d'Iai. La rose tremblait de tous ses membres alors que le combat débutait, l'Uchiwa était indéniablement le plus doué même si les deux autres étaient loin de se laisser faire, l'un des deux jumeaux réussit finalement à lui toucher l'avant-bras, Sasuke grimaça et continua le combat. L'affrontement s'étendit sur une bonne quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que le chef du groupe, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs possédant une marque au milieu du front ordonna le départ. Le jeune escrimeur se retourna alors vers elle et rangea son sabre. Son cœur se serra en apercevant la peur dans ses yeux émeraude et il tendit la main vers elle.

-N'aie pas peur…

Malheureusement, la fleur de cerisier était bien trop terrifiée pour réfléchir correctement et repoussa sa main avant de se sauver en courant. Le brun la regarda fuir sans savoir comment réagir avant de s'élancer à ses trousses, ne serait ce que pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrait sans encombres.

La rose entra chez elle en panique et se laissa choir sur le mur à côté de la porte et pleura, Naruto n'étant toujours pas rentré personne n'était là pour la rassurer. Recroquevillée contre le mur, la jeune interne pleura, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, jusqu'à ce que deux bras puissants l'entoure et la rassure. Sasuke était passé devant la porte et avait entendu la jeune femme pleurer, il était alors rentré dans l'appartement pour la voir au sol, secouée par les sanglots, effrayée comme un chaton. Maintenant elle était là contre son torse, secouée par les pleures, serrant son T-shirt de ses poings comme si sa vie ne tenait qu'à ça. Il attendit longtemps, que la peur s'estompe, que les sanglots ne se calment, que son esprit embrumé sorte du brouillard, que ses cauchemars cesse de lui tourner autour. Peu à peu ses pleures s'estompèrent, son cœur se calma avant de s'emballer à nouveau en découvrant le propriétaire des bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il baissa les siens, elle rougit en rencontrant son regard corbeau, et s'éloigna un peu de lui. Aussitôt remit, elle ne tarda pas à remarquer la coupure sur bras et ses sens médicaux reprirent le dessus. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, le força à retirer son T-shirt, découvrant son torse encore plus beau que dans les magasine, et entreprit de le soigner avec les moyens du bord.

-Sacrée pharmacie, remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Oui Naruto est du genre maladroit, ria-t-elle.

Le garçon sourit. Elle termina son pansement et rangea le tout dans la pharmacie quand le garçon lui demanda :

-Tu vas bien?

-Je… La rose s'arrêta, puis reprit avec des gestes lents, je vais mieux… merci… et… désolée…

-Mes parents sont morts devant mes yeux quand j'étais jeune.

Sakura se retourna étonnée et le regarda longuement, le brun la regarda à son tour.

-J'a… avais cinq ans…

-Moi sept, mon frère neuf, à quinze ans, il a obtenu son émancipation et a demandé ma garde.

-J'ai demandé la presque émancipation lorsque je suis rentrée en médecine.

-Tu as toujours un tuteur?

-Oui… Je ne la vois pas souvent, mais je sais qu'elle suit mon avancement…

-On est pas si différent toi et moi.

-Comment… comment ils sont mort?

-Arme blanche.

-Comme moi…

-Lorsque j'ai atteint l'âge minimum, j'ai commencé le Kenjutsu.

-Et… tu n'as pas eu peur…

-Au début j'ai voulu l'apprendre pour venger mes parents… ensuite plus pour moi… j'aime ce sport…

-Et comment tu es devenu mannequin?

Le brun eut un petit sourire amusé et se leva.

-Si on allait parler ailleurs que dans la salle de bain.

La rose sourit à son tour et le conduit à la cuisine où elle lui servit à boire.

-Alors, comment es-tu devenu mannequin?

-Par pur hasard, je me cherchais du boulot l'an dernier, j'ai vu un type dans la rue qui m'a donné une affiche annonçant des auditions de mannequins et disant que j'avais des très bonnes chances.

-Tu es allé sans te poser de question?

-J'y suis allé , avec Suigetsu, c'était que temporaire, un contrat en attendant de trouver un vrai job.

-Mais tu es resté?

-Quand j'ai vu mon salaire entrer, et l'offre de contrat permanant, je me suis dit que ce serait stupide.

Sakura ria de bon cœur.

-Tu veux rester pour souper?

-Je veux bien…

-Uchiwa-kun?

-Hm?

-Merci…

-De rien, et appelle-moi Sasuke.

-Avec plaisir, si tu m'appelles moi Sakura…

Voilà chapitre terminé , Neji/Tenten classé Range dans son classeur, Sasuke/Sakura en avancé, Naruto/Hinata sous-entendu d'avancement. Pfff c'est dur tout ça, j'ai trop aucune idée de ce qui va se passer pour ses couples là.

Sinon bah voilà vive les vacances de Pâques, ça permet d'avancer un peu. Je devrais publier le prochain chapitre de que le jeu commence ou Majo to tenshi d'ici la fin des vacances peut-être les deux.

Na-fiction. - vous aimez délirer et vous servir de votre imagination alors vous êtes les bienvenues sur mon forum de jeux de rôles Naruto

Sinon Joyeuse Pâques, je vous souhaite plein de chocolats et amusez-vous bien 

Kisu!

Maaya-san


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut les gens!_

_Voilà le prochain chapitre marquant le début des vacances de nos héros (chanceux -) Ps. À la fin du chapitre j'expose un sondage important auquel j'aimerais le plus de réponse possible._

_Bonne lecture_

_Chapitre 10_

Dimanche / 26 juillet

-Yo!

La blonde entra dans la petite pièce qui servait de vestiaire aux employés du restaurant et y trouva le Nara, occupé à mettre sa veste.

-Salut furie.

-Méchant.

-Fille galère alors.

La blonde lui tira la langue et ouvrit sa case.

-Enfin les vacances.

-N'y compte pas trop, tu vas devoir bosser cet été ma grande.

-Roh…

Le brun sourit amusé et retira son pantalon.

-Je me demandais…

-Hum? Demanda-t-il.

-Voilà, Gaara m'a offert un séjour dans l'un des onsens de Kumamoto.

-Sympa comme cadeau.

-Il m'a dit d'inviter mes amis, alors j'ai invité Tenten, Rara et Sochiko et Tenten m'a demandé d'inviter Neji et j'ai dit oui, mais voilà il sera seul comme mec.

-Où veux-tu en venir Koske?

-Tu veux venir?

-Moi?

-Tu es l'ami de Neji non? et je t'aime bien, et puis ce sera l'occasion pour toi de te relaxer un peu tu es tellement tendu.

-Tu m'invites pour un séjour à l'onsen...

-Bah oui pourquoi tu es si étonné?

-C'est que déjà pour une personne c'est pas donné.

-Pfff ne fais pas attention à ça c'est Gaara qui paie.

-Pour combien de temps?

-Cinq jours, au Kurokawa Onsen, au ryokan Yamamizuki, quatre bains extérieurs, deux pour les femmes, un pour les hommes et un mixte, trois bains intérieurs, deux pour les femmes un pour les hommes, les chambres sont spacieuses, la décoration est magnifique très traditionnelle, et pour y être déjà allée, je peux te dire que la nourriture est excellente.

-Et tu me balances ça comme ça? Je t'emmene dans un super onsen toute dépense payée.

-Quoi ça te plait pas?

-Des cadeaux comme ça, ça me met mal à l'aise...

-Mais y'a pas de raison! Aller viens! Pour me faire pardonner des ennuis que Gaara t'a causés.

-Si ça te fait plaisir, je viendrai, soupira-t-il.

-Youpi!

Le garçon ria doucement.

-Bon aller, on doit se mettre au boulot.

-Oui...Oh Shika!Lança-t-elle au garçon qui sortait.

-Oui?

-On part vendredi.

-Tsss, soupira-t-il, fille galère.

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant une jolie blonde toute souriante se changer.

Vendredi / 31 Juillet

Le petit groupe de jeunes suivit la jeune hôtesse vers leur chambre. Une fois arrivé elle les quitta et retourna à l'accueil. La chambre décorée sobrement était séparée en deux. D'un côté on y trouvait une table basse entourée de quatre sièges surmontés de gros coussins confortables. De l'autre côté des deux paravents, une deuxième table plus haute faisait face à deux sofas et une grande baie vitrée illuminait la pièce. Dans les tons de beige et de brun, la pièce s'harmonisait avec la moquette beige et inspirait l'harmonie et la détente.

-Cette chambre est géniale! s'écrie alors une étudiante aux cheveux noirs.

-Mieux que génial c'est super génial, corrigea sa jumelle.

-Vous avez un vocabulaire incroyable toutes les deux, remarqua la blonde en déposant son sac. Bon alors je vous explique quelques trucs comme pour la plupart d'entre vous c'est la première fois que vous venez dans un ryokan. Vers 19 heures, on viendra nous porter le dîner, d'ici là vous pouvez visiter. À gauche si je me souviens bien vous tomberez sur l'onsen extérieur mixte, à côté la salle de divertissement, l'entrée et la salle de repas commune, de l'autre côté les autres bains et la salle de détente. Les tatamis arriveront après le souper quand ils viendront débarrasser le souper.

-On dort tous dans la même chambre? demanda la jumelle au superbe vocabulaire.

-Oui, c'est une chambre pour dix nous aurons suffisamment de place pour nous six.

-Okay! Cria l'autre jumelle.

Sur ces mot les invités sortirent visiter.Temari resta et regarda le brun qui soupirait.

-Tu veux faire une partie de ping-pong?

-Pourquoi pas.

--

Deux jeunes femmes suivies de huit jeunes hommes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres entrèrent dans un chalet joliment décoré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est grand! S'étonna l'une des filles.

-Il le faut bien, on est huit à venir ici tous les ans depuis qu'on a l'âge de ne plus porter de couches , expliqua l'un des bruns derrière elle.

-Il y a assez de chambres?

-Oui, quatre en tout. Deux chambres avec un lit double, une autre chambre avec deux lits doubles et une dernière avec un lit double et un lit simple.

-Donc de la place pour onze.

-Oui et on est dix. Comme d'hab. Konan et Pein prennent l'une des chambres avec un seul lit double, tu prendras le lit simple, et on s'arrangera pour les autres lits.

-Okay.

--

Temari sortit des vestiaires et se rendit à la source chaude, elle entra doucement dans l'eau chaude en soupirant. Elle se détendit un moment quand la porte glissa et quelqu'un entra. Elle entendit des pas sur la roche et une silhouette apparut, elle reconnut enfin le Nara devant elle, une serviette autour des reins et les cheveux détachés.

-Koske? S'étonna-t-il.

-Me regarde pas comme ça idiot c'est un bain mixte.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Le brun se laissa glisser dans l'eau.

-Ça te plait ici?

-C'est sympa, le dîner était délicieux

-Tes gâteaux sont meilleurs...

-Merci.

-Pourquoi tu restes si loin approche, ici les courants d'air sont plus présents, on est bien mieux...

-Je suis bien là.

-Tu as peur que je te saute dessus, ria-t-elle.

-Non.

-Alors prouve le.

Le garçon soupira et s'approcha en rougissant, ce n'était pas de la peur, seulement il était embarrassé à l'idée d'être aussi près d'elle, surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre ne portaient autre chose qu'une petite serviette. Ils parlèrent un moment, de tout et de rien jusqu'à sortir de l'eau. Shikamaru la laissa partir devant lui avant de la rejoindre peu de temps après, il enfila son boxer et mit son pantalon quand il la vit, un peu plus loin, dos à lui, elle enfilait son short, le brun s'arrêta alors qu'il allait attacher son pantalon. N'entendant plus de bruit dans son dos, la blonde tourna la tête et regarda le brun qui la fixait.

-Nara? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

-…

-Nara?

-Ton… dos…

-Oh, c'est que ça.

-Il est énorme…

-Il l'était plus quand j'étais petite, maintenant que j'ai grandi, il a pris les bonnes dimensions.

-Quand tu étais petite?

-Oui, je l'ai fait faire lorsque j'avais, douze ou treize ans.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Pour désobéir à mon père.

Le brun la regardait désormais avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, la blonde se retourna et attrapa son sous-vêtement. Shikamaru fixa sa peau hâlée tachée de noir. Le tatouage qui recouvrait le dos de la blonde représentait un énorme dragon aux allures féroces. La patte avant droite reposait sur la base de sa nuque et la gauche prenait place sous son épaule gauche. Le crâne du reptile était retourné de façon à être dessiné sur l'omoplate droite de la tatouer, son dos serpentait vers le bas, sa patte droite était imprimée sous les côtes droites de Temari et sa patte gauche au-dessus de sa fesse gauche. Le brun était incapable de dire que la queue du reptile descendait jusque sur sa fesse droite. La blonde fit disparaître son tatouage sous sa veste et se retourna, le brun termina de s'habiller et la rejoignit.

-Tu t'es fait tatouer pour désobéir à ton père? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu es malade! S'écria-t-il.

La blonde ria et l'entraîna vers une salle déserte et prit place sur l'une des banquettes sous la fenêtre, il s'assit près d'elle.

-Papa refusait que je me fasse tatouer comme mes frères, selon lui les femmes étaient faites pour apprendre à coudre, à cuisiner, à faire le ménage et à s'occuper des marmots. Moi je ne voulais pas, je voulais apprendre à me battre et à me défendre aussi, alors pour mon anniversaire, lorsqu'il m'a donné son gros chèque comme à chaque année, j'ai demandé l'aide d'un de mes oncles qui adorait le faire enrager et je suis allée me faire tatouer. Kankuro avait déjà son scorpion dans le dos, Gaara allait avoir son tigre lors de son dixième anniversaire et j'étais trois ans plus vieilles et j'avais le dos vierge. Je me suis faite tatouer un dragon.Mon père s'est enragé quand il l'a vu. Et j'avais fait totalement exprès pour lui montrer pendant sa réunion avec ses copains les gros bonnets.

-Il s'est passé quoi ensuite?

-Il a souri, après m'avoir giflée violement, il a souri et il a dit : « Tu es bien la digne fille de ton père ».

Le sourire de la décoratrice se fit tendre et son regard rêveur.

-Papa ne me montrait jamais de signe d'affection, mais cet après-midi-là, il m'a prise contre lui, devant tous ses partenaires et il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi.

-Quelle histoire étrange...

-N'est-ce pas?

-Alors finalement tu as eu ce que tu voulais?

-Oui… Je suis une Koske, une Sunsaku et une femme. Le tatouage a toujours été un symbole porté par les hommes de la famille Koske et les membres les plus importants des Sunsakus. De tout les Sunsakus, seuls les Koske pouvaient porter cet emblème dans tout le dos, c'est notre privilège, je suis la seule femme à porter le tatouage de la famille, avant moi il n'était réservé qu'aux hommes.

-Ta famille te considère comme un homme ou une femme?

-Un peu des deux. Je suis une femme, j'ai appris à coudre, à cuisiner, à m'occuper d'une maison d'enfants, je sais panser une plaie comme une infirmière et faire disparaître les taches suspectes comme toute les femmes de ma famille. Cependant je sais aussi tuer un homme à mains nues, lancer des objets tranchants sur une grande distance sans manquer ma cible et je suis très douée aux tires. J'ai appris à devenir une femme aux foyers modèles, mais aussi une arme de combat. Bien sûr Gaara et Kankuro ont apprit bien plus que moi mais j'ai toujours pu leur tenir tête et ça me va. Évidement Gaara maîtrise plus de prises que moi, il est meilleur au lancer de couteau et au tire, il sait parler plus de langues que moi et sait faire des choses que je ne saurais jamais faire et que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'apprendre, mais je me considère comme une femme accomplie.

Le brun sourit.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas encore une femme accomplie...

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-Tu es jeune, il te reste bien des choses à vivre.

-Ahhhh oui?

-Mais oui, avoir un chien par exemple.

-Mais encore?

-Trouver un garçon avec qui tu seras bien et arrêter de courir partout.

-Tu es entrain de me traiter de catin?

-Non, je dis seulement qu'il te reste à trouver quelqu'un avec qui tu seras bien et qu'il ne te donnera plus envie de partir.

-Peut-être bien, quoi d'autre?

-Avoir des enfants, à qui transmettre ce que tu as construit.

-Qui te dit que j'en veux.

-Rien, mais tu ne t'es pas battue jusqu'au bout pour laisser tout disparaître derrière toi.

-Soit, quoi d'autre?

-Je croyais que tu désirais que l'on se souvienne de ton nom.

La blonde se figea, regardant le vide à l'extérieur pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se retourner vers lui, son regard seul, posant plus de questions que sa bouche ne pouvait sans doute en formuler.

-Je me souviens, il y a quatre ans, d'une gamine, lors d'une exposition d'art qui se tenait droite et fière, devant un magnifique tableau et qui clamait haut et fort : « Je deviendrai quelqu'un, et l'on se souviendra de mon nom. »

Le brun sourit, sentant son regard sur lui, étudiant le moindre de ses gestes, il ne la brusqua pas, la laissa terminer son examen.

-Tu…

-J'étais là oui, mon père m'y avait amené, espérant que l'art réveillerait en moi une passion quelconque, un désir, un objectif, quelque chose pour avancer dans la vie quoi. Ensuite j'ai vu cette gamine, elle avait douze ans, je crois et avait la taille d'une fillette de neuf ou dix ans, elle était là, devant cette peinture plus grande qu'elle, transpirant de rêve et d'avenir, et moi j'étais devant elle, ne sachant quoi faire de ma peau, présent pour y avoir été forcé et sans avenir. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de trouver ma voie, de me construire un avenir. Tu n'imagines même pas ma surprise, quand je t'ai vu dans ma classe, en intégrant le lycée.

Temari le regarda les yeux ronds, après un temps, son regard se fit tendre et elle lui sourit doucement.

-Le monde est vraiment petit, remarqua-t-elle enfin.

-Oui, le monde est minuscule et toi tu es énorme…

La lycéenne s'offusqua des paroles du brun qui reçut un coup sur l'épaule en riant.

-Oui, tu es énorme de possibilité et d'avenir.

La blonde fit la moue puis se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

-Merci, Shikamaru.

-Tu m'appelles par mon prénom toi?

-Oh, pardon.

-Non… Continue, j'aime bien te l'entendre dire.

-Merci…

Samedi / 1er Aout

--

-Reira, Reira.

Deidara secouait doucement la jeune femme qui dormait confortablement installé dans son lit. Une main à côté de sa tête sur son oreiller, son T-shirt relevé laissant voir son ventre plat, les couvertures étaient rabattues sur ses jambes, son autre main à côté de son nombril.

-Reira, rigola le garçon. Tu es super mignonne, mais réveille-toi.

La jeune fille geignit et se retourna.

-Konan! On arrive pas à réveiller ta copine.

La jeune femme arriva suivie de l'autre colocataire de la brune, qui entreprit de chercher un haut à se mettre. Konan secoua son amie un peu plus violement elle ne se réveilla pas.

-Toi quand tu décides de dormir on ne peut pas dire que tu le fais à moitié, soupira la lycéenne. Je savais bien qu'on devait apporter le chien…

-Quel chien? demanda le brun derrière.

-Kishu, le chien de Reira, c'est un chien pour les sourds et l'on peut dire qu'il sait plutôt bien comment la réveiller. Bon je reviens.

La bleue sortit et revenut quelques minutes plus tard un grand verre d'eau dans les mains qu'elle renversa brusquement sur la tête de la brune endormie. Ladite brune se redressa alors la bouche ouverte, inspirant profondément et bruyamment et les yeux ronds.

-Konan je vais te tuer, lança-t-elle une fois la surprise passée.

Il s'engagea alors une course-poursuite dans la maison, glissant sur la rampe d'escalier, grimpant sur les meubles, zigzaguant entre les chaises et les garçons. Après un moment de course à obstacle, Reira mit le pied dans un truc gluant non identifié et glissa avant de tomber sur l'Uchiwa, détournant l'attention de Konan qui rentra dans Kakuzu et tomba sur lui.

-Itai… gémit alors la brunette.

-C'est moi qui devrait avoir mal, remarqua son cousin amortisseur.

Un grognement se fit alors entendre. Tous levèrent les yeux pour voir Pein descendre les escaliers d'un pas lourd, vêtu d'un boxer les cheveux en bataille, l'air endormi et grognon.

-Qui est-ce qui fait tout ce bruit…

-Pein, bébé, on t'a réveillé? Demanda Konan.

Le roux tourna la tête vers sa copine, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, il la regarda, puis vit qu'elle était couchée sur quelqu'un, après un temps, son cerveau réalisa enfin sur qui elle était couchée, et que la personne en question louchait généreusement dans son décolleter un drôle de sourire sur le visage. Le brun réagit mécaniquement, il s'approcha, attrapa sa belle par la taille, la redressa à son grand étonnement, comme si elle ne pesait rien, puis attrapa Kakuzu par le col, le redressa à son tour avant de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

-Pein! Réagit la bleue.

-Tu te magasines une place au cimetière Kakuzu? Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de relooker ma copine et te voilà qui dès le matin louche avidement dans son décolleter, siffla-t-il.

Konan se tut et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le brun ne toucha bientôt plus le sol.

-Non seulement je me fais réveiller affreusement tôt, mais en plus c'est pour te voir fantasmer sur Konan, encore, cracha-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Je fantasme sur qui je veux d'abord.

Mauvaise idée, le roux attrapa le brun et le fit voler à travers la pièce et s'écraser contre la grande fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse. La vitre vola en éclats et le brun s'étala de tout son long à l'extérieur entouré de débris de verre coupant.

-Maintenant, ramasse-moi ce bordel et change la fenêtre.

Sur ces mots, le roux remonta suivi d'une Konan plus ou moins impressionnée…

-Ah quand même il est du genre jaloux et violent le copain, siffla la jeune sourde admirative, toujours installée entre les jambes de l'Uchiwa.

-Tu peux te lever?

La brune le regarda étonnée puis réalisa soudainement et se redressa. Alors qu'elle marchait vers la cuisine, elle se surprit à pousser un cri, et à tomber sur les fesses. Deidara fit le premier sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Reira, demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je crois que j'ai marché sur de la vitre, gémit-elle en regardant son pied.

Un morceau transparent y était encré et laissait s'échapper un filet de sang.

-Itaiiii, gémit à nouveau la blessée lorsque le blond toucha au morceau clandestin.

-Désolé, aller, viens là.

Le blond la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur une chaise. Il partit chercher la trousse de premier soin et retira les morceaux de vitre avant de soigner la blessure. Reira le regarda faire avec étonnement.

-Tu es drôlement habile Deidara…

-Merci, je suis un peu l'infirmier attitré de cette baraque chaque fois qu'on vient alors j'ai l'habitude.

-Impressionnant.

Le blonde sourit chaleureusement et elle lui rendit son sourire. Plus loin Itachi regardait la scène avec dégout.

-C'est bon Deidara, je crois que tu peux arrêter de la tripoter c'est qu'une coupure, elle va survivre.

Le blond se retourna et regarda Itachi étonné. Reira suivit son mouvement et assista à l'échange de regard noir, sans comprendre.

-Deidara? Itachi?

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura le blond en se retournant vers elle tout sourire, Itachi est jaloux, il croit que je t'aime plus que lui. Ne t'inquiète pas Itachi, tu restes mon préféré, termina le blond pour l'intéressé.

Reira ria et n'entendit pas la phrase répliquée par le fier Uchiwa. Pein redescendit ensuite, habillé, suivis de Konan, vêtue d'une jupe lui arrivant aux genoux et d'un T-shirt.

-Elle est mignonne ta jupe, lança la blessée.

-Merci, répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

Deidara termina de panser le pied de la brune avant de la laisser partir pour qu'elle se change. Après une douche rapide, elle enfila un large pantalon jogging gris et une camisole rouge, avant de sortir rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner.

-Je me suis toujours demandée comment tu pouvais porter ce pantalon sans le perdre.

-J'ai ajusté l'élastique de la taille à ma grosseur.

-Oui c'est ce que je pensais…

-J'aime bien le porter, c'est très confortable.

-Très sexy aussi, ironisa Itachi.

-Pourquoi je devrais absolument être sexy? Demanda Reira.

-Parce que sans ça vous regarder n'a aucun intérêt

-Espèce de sale macho, grogna la brune.

--

-J'adore ton tatouage Konan!

La jeune sourde, assise sur le quai, les pieds dans l'eau regardait son amie près d'elle se faisait bronzer dans son bikini noir. Sur le côté du sein gauche de la jeune femme, une rose rouge avait été tatouée.

-Merci! C'est Pein qui me l'a faite.

-Vous sortiez déjà ensemble?

-Non, à vrai dire je le détestais pour mourir.

-Mais tu l'as laissé te tatouer la poitrine.

-J'avais pas vraiment le choix, les autres tatoueurs étaient occupés.

-Comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble dis?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Alors raconte, les garçons sont partis pour un moment on a le temps.

-Comme tu veux, alors voilà c'était notre première année de lycée, j'avais tout juste mes quinze ans…

_Yo les gens!!_

_Voilà ce chapitre est bouclé. Maintenant pourquoi est-il plus court que les autres (si je vous jure il est plus court que les autres) et bien voilà, j'ai une question pour vous si si je vous jure : _

_Par vote dans le prochain chapitre, vous voulez_

_1.Un bref arrêt dans l'histoire pour laisser place à un flash-back intégral racontant l'histoire de Konan et Pein (j'ai plein d'idées pour ça va être vachement rebondi comme relation)_

_2.La suite de l'histoire sans l'histoire des deux tourtereaux_

_3.L'histoire oui mais pas dans le prochain chapitre plutôt comme un one-shot relié._

_Alors voilà la suite est entre vos mains laissez des reviews parce que sinon je peux pas avancer moi._

_Kisu!_

_Maaya-san_


	11. Chapter 11

YO!!

Voilà le chapitre 11 Konan et Pein! Bonne lecture!!

Une jeune femme entra dans la salle de cours. Le professeur se retourna intrigué.

-Mademoiselle, lança-t-il, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous présenter?

-Yamasi Konan...

-Et bien mademoiselle Yamasi, vous avez décidé d'allonger vos vacances de deux petites semaines?

-Non monsieur je viens d'arriver en ville, se défendit-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, et je suppose que cela explique aussi votre retard de ce matin.

-Non, mon retard de ce matin est expliqué par le fait que j'ai dû passer chercher mes bouquins, mon horaire, voir la directrice et trouver mon casier et ma classe, ironisa t'elle.

-Changez de ton avec moi mademoiselle.

-Arrêtez de m'accuser de n'importe quoi et laissez-moi aller m'asseoir.

Le professeur prit d'une envie soudaine de crier envoya la nouvelle chez la directrice.

--

Sur l'heure du dîner à une table, huit jeunes déjeunaient tranquillement quand la nouvelle entra dans la pièce.

-Hey les gars c'est la nouvelle, lança l'un d'eux.

-Sexy, lança un autre plutôt carré, les cheveux bruns, avec de drôles de marques sur les bras.

-Kakuzu calme-toi, lança un autre aux cheveux gris, Dieu n'aimerait pas te voir regarder ainsi sa plus belle création.

-Bah quoi? Il les a créees pour qu'on les regarde voilà ce que je fais il avait qu'à pas lui donner un corps aussi bien roulé pour que je la regarde pas.

-Kakuzu laisse tomber, lança un brun aux yeux noirs.

-Pourquoi? Si elle te plait Itachi t'as qu'à faire la queue, de toute façon j'en ai besoin que pour une nuit, tu la consoleras ensuite pour qu'elle te tombe dans les bras.

-C'est pas à moi qu'elle plait, lança le dit Itachi évasif.

-À qui alors? Deidara? Lança Kakuzu moqueur.

-À moi, laissa tomber le roux au bout de la table en ouvrant les yeux.

-Quoi? Non c'est pas juste je l'ai vue le premier!

-Elle me plait cette meuf…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves Pein?

-Et toi?

-Elle est bien foutue, et puis c'est pas juste je l'ai vue le premier!

-Je te parie ce que tu veux que je la mets dans mon lit avant la fin de l'année, lança Pein un air de défi dans le visage.

-Pari tenu…

--

Pein s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui rangeait ses cahiers dans son casier et s'appuya contre les cases à côtés.

-Salut , jolie première impression tout à l'heure.

-Merci, j'aime pas les crétins.

-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter?

-Quoi?

-L'école, la ville aussi.

-Ta chambre et ton lit avec ça peut-être, comme ça tu diras à ton copain que tu as gagné et tu te pavaneras en disant à toute l'école de t'être fait la nouvelle dès le premier jour. Pfff crétin, soupira-t-elle en partant.

Une fois seul le roux sourit.

-Va y cours, cours ma tigresse, la chasse ne me fait pas peur… ricana-t-il à voix basse…

--

Konan regardait par la fenêtre de sa classe quand un grand brun carré se planta devant elle.

-Salut ma belle, commença-t-il. Ça te dirait si toi et moi on sortait rien que tout les deux ce soir?

Aussitôt la plupart des murmures dans la classe s'étaient tus, les filles en manque de potins voulaient tout entendre, les garçons savoir s'il réussirait et s'il avait une chance.

-Aller je te fais la totale, souper au restaurent, sortit en boîte, film, romantique, un peu de vin.

-Et une nuit dans tes draps?

-Et bien si la soirée nous y amène peut-être oui.

-Pour qui me prends-tu?

-Pour…

-Non ne répond pas à ça répond plutôt à ça : Pour qui TE prends-tu?

-Moi je…

-Oh va te faire voir oui, soupira-t-elle découragée.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as bien entendue crétin, je sortirais pas avec toi et je coucherais encore moin avec un mec dans ton genre, dommage, mais on dirait que tu ne pourras pas gagner ce stupide pari.

-Comment tu?... Pein!cria-t-il au roux dans le fond de la classe, pourquoi tu lui as dit pour le pari!

-J'ai rien dit moi, répondit l'interpellé calmement.

-Mauvais perdant, c'était pour être sur que je gagnerais pas c'est ça.

-Oh pitié vous êtes pénibles vous deux, je suis pas un jouet à gagner et encore moins une pauvre conne qui voit pas ce qui se passe alors vous approchez plus de moi , je m'en porterais mieux.

--

-UCHIWA!

L'appel résonna fortement dans les cuisines du grand restaurant. L'interpellé apparut entre les fourneaux.

-Vous m'avez appelé patron?

-Tu faisais encore de l'œil au client Uchiwa?

-Moi, mais non, répondit le brun sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

Son patron soupira.

-Le restaurant complet est loué pour samedi soir, l'équipe de tennis féminin gagnante viendra y manger avec leurs proches et amis. Je te nomme — même si je sens que je vais le regretter — chef d'équipe pour la soirée, à toi de choisir les serveurs qui travailleront avec toi.

-Autrement dit vous me donnez une promotion?

-Peut-être, si ça se passe bien samedi soir.

-Super!

-Oh et si tu obtiens la promotion, la semaine suivante tu seras chargé de la formation d'un des petits nouveaux.

-Une fille j'espère?

-Non c'est Sanko qui s'occupe de la fille.

-K'so… soupira le futur promu.

-Hm… le reprit son supérieur.

-Pardon, combien seront-ils samedi?

-Il y aura les quinze filles de l'équipe gagnante, les entraîneurs, entre un et trois, et tous leurs proches, tu peux compter facilement une cinquantaine de personne.

-Bien…

--

Itachi reposa le combiné et se rendit en trombe dans le bureau de son patron.

-C'est quoi ce plan foireux, vous saviez que personne n'était disponible samedi!

-Personne n'est disponible? Que c'est curieux… fit mine de s'étonner le patron du brun. Et bien, c'est toi le chef d'équipe.

-Vous faites tout ça juste pour ne pas me donner de promotion!

-Faux, et maintenant je te prierais de sortir, j'ai des comptes à faire.

Le brun ressortit vert de rage.

--

Une foule entra dans le restaurant, parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'arrivée du beau brun en costume de pingouin. On entendit des gloussements approbateurs de plusieurs invitées. Il est vrai que l'aîné des Uchiwa était bel homme et qu'il avait fière allure dans son complet noir et blanc, ses cheveux longs parfaitement attachés en une queue-de-cheval basse. Une silhouette s'échappa du lot et vint chuchoter quelque chose à un homme plus âgé. Itachi la reconnut lorsqu'elle se retourna.Konan, la fille qui avait débarquée au lycée un mois plus tôt et qui avait envoyée balader ses deux amis…

--

-Bonjours, cher invité, commença Itachi lorsque tout le monde fut installé. Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, je serai responsable de votre confort ce soir, je vous présente mon équipe.

Des cuisines arriva alors son équipe ; sept garçons à fière allure, vêtus élégamment, une série de menus dans les mains, l'Akatsuki se tenait devant eux, droit comme des « I » beaux comme jamais dans leur costume veston et cravate.

-Mes associés ne sont pas de vrais serveurs, mais tous les autres ne pouvant être disponible j'ai fait appel à eux.

Les membres s'éparpillèrent afin de distribuer les menus, c'est Pein qui se retrouva face à face avec Konan, vêtue d'une robe de soirée noire, au décolleté plongeant, ouverte sur les côtés, laissant apparaîte ses longues jambes, et dans le dos. Il lui fit un sourire malicieux et lui tendit le menu, elle s'en saisit sans se formuler du sourire du garçon.

--

Konan revenait des toilettes lorsqu'elle croisa Pein.

-Tiens, mais c'est ma tigresse préférée…

-Je ne suis pas ta tigresse, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Pas encore c'est vrai…

-Et jamais…

-Il ne faut pas dire jamais, s'amusa-t-il.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi…

-Tu as peur de ne plus te contrôler?

-On peut dire ça, il serait fâcheux pour toi que tu ne puisses plus utiliser ce qui t'es si utile.

-Tu es vachement sexy ce soir.

-Alors profite de la vue, ironisa-t-elle, parce que tu ne me verras jamais habillée comme ça pour toi.

La brune passa près de lui et rejoignit les autres.Pein ferma les yeux et huma son odeur avec envie, il tourna ensuite la tête et la regarda partir, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Il en était sûr, plus il la voyait plus elle lui plaisait, celle-là, il en était sûr, il l'aurait, il gagnerait…

--

Pein entra sur le terrain d'entraînement. Plus loin Konan renvoyait les balles à la machine, sa jupe volant autour d'elle et son débardeur lui collant à la peau.Son bras droit plus vif que celui de bien des joueurs de tennis ne laissait passer aucune balle, elle courrait, prenait appui frappait et s'élançait de l'autre côté. Le roux s'approcha d'elle, sourit en entendant Konan crier qui frappait sur la balle.

-Jolie, lança-t-il.

En un réflexe étonnant la bleue fit dévier la balle qui fonçait sur elle vers lui. Pein l'évita facilement et continua son chemin dans sa direction.

-Bon réflexe, mais les miens sont encore mieux, ria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?

-Tu veux sortir ce soir?

-T'as rien compris toi, se découragea-t-elle.

-Quoi tu veux pas coucher? C'est bon, j'ai compris, si t'as la trouille je serai patient.

-La trouille? S'offusqua-t-elle

-Ouais, c'est la seule raison pour que tu me rejettes comme ça, tu as la trouille.

-Moi? Peur de toi?

Sans qu'elle ne sache dire comment le roux était maintenant si près d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle sur elle. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, il sourit, son regard se fit séducteur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas méchant…

-Tu…

-Tu n'es pas la première qui ne l'a jamais fait tu sais.

-Moi? Vierge?

-Ou peut-être as-tu eu une mauvaise expérience, élucida-t-il.

-Mais arrête avec ton délire!

Le roux sourit.

-Tu es vachement attirante tu sais.

-Éloigne toi de moi...

-Te voir jouer comme ça, tout à l'heure, je trouve ça très excitant…

Le roux eut juste à temps le réflexe d'arrêter la raquette qui fonçait sur lui et ria doucement.

-Je t'aurai…

-Ne rêve pas, cracha-t-elle.

-J'ai toujours ce que je veux…

Le roux captura ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner rapidement d'elle afin d'éviter la raquette meurtrière. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas tranquille, et dévia sur la droite pour éviter la balle qui l'aurait atteint de plein fouet.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de son départ, la joueuse s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, et posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pensa-t-elle, c'est impossible que je faiblisse devant un dragueur de bas étages comme lui…

Pourtant elle était sur d'une chose, cette odeur, elle l'aimait, et ce baiser, elle voulait le revivre…

--

Konan entra dans une boutique et regarda autour d'elle. Les locaux étaient propres, bien rangés, une fille aux cheveux verts l'accueillit, prit son nom avant de la conduire dans la salle à côté. Elle attendit un moment quand on entra dans la pièce. Devant elle un roux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui fit face.

-Toi!

-Tien, Yamasi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venu te tatouer.

-Je refuse que ce soit toi.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, les autres sont occupés.

-Alors je reviendrai.

-Comme tu veux, ça fera quarante dollars.

-Tu ne m'as même pas touchée!

-Tu as empêché un autre de prendre un rendez-vous tu dois dédommager.

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Non...

La lycéenne soupira, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit lui qui lui fasse son tatouage.

-Alors tu le fais ou pas?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu ne lis pas tes dossiers.

-Non c'est saoulant.

Konan commença rapidement à douter du professionnalisme du jeune tatoueur, celui-ci ouvrit malgré tout son dossier et siffla.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'offusquais…

-…

-Une rose sur le sein gauche, tu te la joues rebelle dis donc!

-Sur le côté...

-Elle fait la moitié du sein et elle se termine avant de grimper sur l'autre, j'ai pigé t'inquiète.

Le garçon commença à sortir son matériel sous l'œil attentif de la cliente. Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'elle et fit basculer son siège vers l'arrière.

-Tu profites de la situation et je t'explose.

-Tu es super sexy, mais je perdrais pas mon job rien que pour une fille, retire ton T-shirt maintenant.

-Quoi!?

-Pour te tatouer le sein j'ai besoin de le voir ma grande alors vire moi ce haut.

-Tu… commença-t-elle.

-Oh pitié, ta poitrine est pas la première que je vois ni que je tatoue alors arrête de jouer les pudibondes et retire ça.

La bleue finit par obéir et retira son haut, découvrant un soutien-gorge noir des plus sexy.

-Ohhhh, mais tu avais des idées derrière la tête toi, ria le roux.

-J'y ai pas pensé en m'habillant ce matin...

-Ouais, elles disent toutes ça, s'amusa-t-il.

Le tatoueur démarra son instrument.

-J'espère que tu es pas douillette parce que si c'est le cas tu vas passer un mauvais moment, la prévient-il.

-Ferme-là et commence...

-Comme tu veux.

Le roux commença après un moment.Elle poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il passa l'aiguille sur une ancienne cicatrice. Konan se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle sentit sa main libre commencer à bouger afin d'étirer la peau pour l'engin. S'il n'avait pas eu ses aiguilles qui lui transperçaient la peau à chaque seconde, les mouvements de la main du dessinateur aurait pu passer pour ceux de caresses.

-Pourquoi une rose sur la poitrine? demanda soudainement le tatoueur.

-De quoi tu te mêles...

-Oh moi ce que j'en dis… je pensais seulement que ça t'aiderait à te changer les idées.

-…

-…

-Mon frère est mort, commença-t-elle en retenant un gémissement de douleur, l'an dernier dans un accident de voiture. Un chauffard lui a rentré dedans alors qu'il venait me chercher à mon cours de musique… ha!

-C'est cette cicatrice qui rend cette partie plus sensible.

-Oui… C'est un morceau de verre du feu avant qui l'a faite…

-Pourquoi une rose?

-C'était sa fleur préférée, il me disait souvent que j'étais sa rose…

-Sur la poitrine?

-Parce que je l'aime…

Le garçon hocha la tête, il fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes coulant sur sa joue.

-J'ai presque terminé ce morceau… dit-il comme si elle pleurait pour la douleur.

-Bien…

--

-Voilà, j'ai terminé.

Le lycéen posa une pommade sur le tatouage et lui présenta un miroir.

-Merci, lança-t-elle satisfaite.

Il lui apposa une compresse et l'accompagna jusqu'à la caisse où il la fit payer le montant entendu.

--

Vendredi matin arriva calmement et Pein vit arriver Konan, portant un haut qui cachaient son tatouage.Elle ne se soucia guère de lui et partit en classe. Le soir venu comme à son habitude le roux lui demanda un rendez-vous.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle cette fois.

Le garçon en fut si étonné que sur le coup il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, il essayait depuis trois mois maintenant d'avoir droit à une soirée avec elle.

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit peut-être.

-Pourquoi?

-Toi vraiment, on te tend une perche et tu ne la vois même pas.

-C'est ce brusque changement qui me trouble comprend-moi, je te cours après depuis trois mois.

La bleue ria doucement.

-Wow en plus je te fais rire, je dois être encore en math à dormir sur mon bureau.

-Tu ne sais pas quand être sérieux toi, ria-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, mais si ça te fait rire que je joue les idiots incrédules pourquoi arrêter.

Konan rougit légèrement, réaction purement infantile de rougir pour ce genre de commentaire mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-On va souper au restaurant ensuite on écoute un film chez moi, ça te va?

-Peut-être…

-Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis?

-Disons qu'hier j'ai connu une autre facette du macho puéril et pervers que je croyais connaître.

-Elle te plait cette facette?

-Elle ne me déplait pas.

Le roux sourit, nota son adresse et partit chez lui se préparer.

--

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée, Pein.

-C'est pas fini, on a un film à écouter encore.

-Tu nous as prévus quoi?

-J'ai un film d'action, mais les filles préfère les films d'amour donc j'en ai pris un aussi.

-Tu sais y faire avec les filles.

-Ouais il paraît.

-Film d'action.

-Sérieusement?

-Tu n'as aucune envie d'écouter un film d'amour et moi non plus ça me saoule ces trucs chiches, guimauve et trop prévisibles.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Le roux mit le film en marche et ils l'écoutèrent confortablement installés, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru la jeune femme finit par venir s'appuyer sur lui pour écouter le film.

--

-Sincèrement je ne pensais pas m'amuser autant en passant une soirée avec toi, le souper était délicieux, le film très amusant, merci pour les dernières heures.

-De rien.

Le roux sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Konan s'écarta vivement.

-Ce n'est qu'un baiser.

Le garçon attendit qu'elle se détende avant de passer à nouveau à l'action. Cette fois-ci elle le laissa l'embrasser, le garçon ne mit pas deux heures à glisser sa langue conte la sienne. De langoureux baisers se firent plus passionnés et sauvages. La jolie bleue eut tôt fait d'oublier ses belles résolutions devant autant de passion…

--

Konan se retourna dos au garçon et soupira, sur ce coup-là elle avait vraiment jouer la carte de l'idiotie. Elle se consolait cependant en se disant que le garçon avec qui elle avait couché n'était pas aussi stupide et macho que celui qu'elle pensait connaître. Un bras passa autour de sa taille et elle se sentit serrer contre lui.

-Je t'avais bien dit que je gagnerais…

Cette simple phrase fit s'écrouler le cœur de la lycéenne, le repoussant violement elle se redressa et récupéra ses vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je m'habille ça ne se voit pas?

-Pourquoi?

-Pour retourner chez moi.

-Tu veux rire, tu n'as qu'à rester pour la nuit, s'amusa-t-il, tu ne me déranges pas bien au contraire...

-Pour que tu te ventes de m'avoir gardée dans ton lit toute une nuit en plus du fait d'avoir couché avec moi?

-Mais non, se défendit le jeune homme.

-Laisse tomber, je rentre.

-C'est une plaisanterie, il fait nuit noire et il tombe des cordes!

-Rien à faire.

Elle enfila sa veste et sortit, le garçon la regarda partir sous la pluie en soupirant.

-Quelle fille butée…

--

Le lundi en cours, Pein ne fut pas étonné de la voir l'ignorer.Il réussit cependant à la coincer dans les toilettes des filles alors que celle-ci vérifiait l'état de son tatouage.

-C'est les toilettes des filles sors, ordonna-t-elle.

-Tu peux pas me fuir le reste de nos années de lycée...

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je serai avec toi pour le restant de tes jours.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il sourit.

-Chaque tatoueur a sa signature, et tu portes la mienne…

La jeune femme le regarda horrifiée et se retourna pour regarder son tatouage dans le miroir, Pein sortit, la laissant réfléchir.

--

Le lendemain, le chef de l'Akatsuki remarqua rapidement la compresse visible sous son haut et ria à l'idée qu'elle pense le faire disparaître de cette façon. À la fin de la journée, il l'attendit dans le vestiaire des joueurs comme elle était toujours dernière à sortir de cours, il savait bien qu'il pourrait être seul avec elle. Alors que la joueuse retirait son débardeur le roux eu tôt-fait de remarquer le sang sur la compresse. Il sortit en quatrième vitesse de sa cachette et la plaqua contre un mur afin de retirer le pansement et de découvrir le tatouage taché de sang provenant d'une grande entaille qui coupait le tatouage.

-Tu… tu es complètement timbré, s'étonna-t-il en reculant.

-Je crois que c'est assez clair comme message.

-Quel message?

-Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi…

La blessée attrapa son haut et partit. Le garçon resta sans voix, bien des filles avaient fait des conneries par sa faute, mais de là à s'automutiler…

--

Konan se regarda dans la glace, elle sortit des pansements et entreprit de laver la plaie, en jetant les linges désinfectants elle vit la lame de rasoir au fond de la corbeille, toujours couverte de sang.C'est cette objet qu'elle n'avait pas utiliser depuis des lustres qui lui avait fait cette blessure.

-Pardonne moi Matsume… J'ai trahi ma promesse on dirait… murmura-t-elle.

--

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent et s'écoulèrent doucement.Pein enchaîna les petites amies temporaires, Konan les tournois, la blessure de la jeune femme se referma facilement laissant une mince ligne blanche sur le tatouage. Ce n'est qu'au retour en septembre qu'ils se revirent.

Pour être exact, le roux avait suivi ses matchs pendant l'été, cette fille l'intriguait, jamais il n'avait été aussi préoccupé par une fille, sa réaction face au tatouage, sa réaction lorsqu'il avait couché ensemble. Toutes les filles qui l'avaient succédé durant l'été ne l'avait atteintes à la cheville, que ce soit dans sa personnalité ou dans ses réactions explosives et imprévisibles. Le lycéen n'avait pas été très long à découvrir qu'un garçon de l'équipe masculine s'intéressait à elle et lui tournait autour. Il devait l'avouer, elle le rendait jaloux, une fille comme ça il y en avait pas des tonnes, elle le rendait fou. Il avait toujours désiré ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir c'était dans sa nature…

--

-Aller Konan!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Réagit la bleue.

-C'est ton prénom pourtant

-Justement, je refuse que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

-Juste un soir!

-N'y pense même pas.

-Tu ne fais rien ce soir.

-Si!

-Quoi?

-Je ne suis pas avec toi!

Le garçon l'attrapa par le poignet et insista. Elle se dégageait tout juste quand Pein entra dans la pièce, il vit la bleue avancer vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Sois chez moi à dix-neuf heures, Nagato, lança-t-elle avant de partir.

Pein la regarda sans comprendre et se retourna vers le joueur de Tennis qui devenait rouge de rage.

--

Pein fut à l'heure chez la jeune Yasami, lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte il l'entendit pousser un soupir, elle le laissa rentrer avant de se mettre devant lui.

-Écoute, j'étais en colère tout à l'heure il ne va rien se passer ce soir ni demain ni jamais…

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle partit, éleva le ton contre son interlocuteur, raccrocha et revient dans le salon, elle attrapa le roux par son col et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit…

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et le poussa sur le lit avant de grimper sur ses cuisses.

-Je t'explique les règles, JE choisis le moment, JE choisis l'heure et l'endroit, je ne suis PAS ta copine, on est PAS ami, tu n'es là que pour m'aider MOI à évacuer ma frustration. Tu peux te tapper autant de nanas que tu veux, mais quand je te dis de venir tu rappliques sinon je passe au prochain sur la liste. Il n'y a aucun sentiment, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi tu n'es pas amoureux de moi c'est purement physique et je choisirai la date de fin.

Elle le renversa sur le matelas et lui retira son T-shirt.

--

Pein couché près de la bleue la regardait reprendre son souffle.

-Toi, je sais pas si je dois dire que tu sais ce que tu veux ou pas.

-Ferme-là…

-Ça t'a pas plu? demanda-t-il ironique.

-Là n'est pas la question, ramasse tes fringues lève toi et sors, tu n'es pas ici pour me tapper la conversation, mais pour que j'évacue ma colère, c'est fait alors va t'en.

-T'es sérieuse?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? Une séance « câlins et mots doux »?

Vexé dans son orgueil, le roux se rhabilla en vitesse et partit.

--

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Pein retrouvait Konan pour leur petite séance d'évacuation de colère. C'était devenu une habitude, ils vivaient leur vie, chacun de leur côté se retrouvait pour un moment et retournait à leur routine. Pein disait non très rarement, mais lorsqu'il le faisait il ne donnait jamais d'explication, Konan ne lui en tenait pas toujours rigueur, parfois même c'était mieux comme ça, doucement ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte et devenaient un peu dépendants de la présence de l'autre quand tout n'allait pas. La bleue l'avait progressivement laissé choisir quelques moments de rencontre, peu car elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense pouvoir prendre le contrôle, mais elle savait tout de même voir quand ça n'allait pas.

--

Konan rentrait du travail, la journée avait été spécialement pénible et elle en avait par-dessus la tête, lorsqu'elle trouva son père tout beau tout chic à son arrivé, lui annonçant qu'il sortait avec des collèges pour une soirée entre hommes, incluant sans aucun doute, prostitués, casino et alcool.Elle en frémit, en premier lieu de dégoût, en second de colère.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir! Pas ce soir!

-Pourquoi?

-Je… Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir papa reste avec moi, j'ai… j'ai besoin de quelqu'un près de moi.

-C'est à cause de l'accident? Idiote de fille, je t'ai dit d'oublier, oublie Matsume, oublie que tu as eu un frère et tu t'en porteras mieux, fais comme moi.

-C'est ton fils papa! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille!

-C'est simple, j'ouvre la bouche et je le dis, tu devrais essayer.

-Je refuse de l'oublier!

-Alors pleure seule , ce soir, moi je sors.

Sur ses tendres paroles son père sortit sans plus de cérémonie. En colère, la jeune femme commença par crier haut et fort sa frustration puis se saisit du téléphone et ordonna au roux de passer.

-Je peux pas maintenant je suis occupé peut-être plus tard...

-Je te l'ai dit Nagato, tu rappliques quand je te dis de venir ou je me cherche quelqu'un d'autre! s'emporta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

--

On sonna à l'entrée tard ce soir-là.La bleue ouvrit sur un Pein plus ou moins en forme. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière fendue, retenue fermée par un petit pansement blanc, la lèvre blessée et l'épaule douloureuse.

-Je t'ai dit de venir, il y a quatre heures.

-J'étais occupé.

-Tu es dans un sale état.

-J'étais très occupé.

-Pourquoi tu es venu?

-Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

-Tu t'inquiétais?

-Un peu...

-Aucun sentiment

-La colère en est un.

La jeune femme finit par s'effacer et le laissa entrer.Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre d'un pas étrange, à peine boîtant juste assez pour qu'elle s'en rende compte.

--

Pein se redressa en grognant.Konan se retourna, elle attrapa son poignet alors qu'il venait d'enfiler son boxer et partait en quête de son jean. Il se retourna vers elle étonné.

-Reste… Pour cette nuit du moins…

-Tu n'enfreins pas les règles là?

-Les règles c'est moi qui les ai faites , tu as du mal à marcher et je… je ne veux pas rester seule cette nuit…

Le garçon accepta, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à se rendre chez lui, son corps lui hurlant qu'il avait mal à chaque pas. Il reprit place dans le grand lit double et s'y endormit un peu après elle.

--

Le garçon fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin, il vit Konan dormant près de lui et sourit. Endormie, elle était mignonne, cette fille avait vraiment une personnalité parallèle : endormite d'une fillette, en colère, d'une tigresse, heureuse, d'une jeune femme accomplie.

Konan se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard quand son père entra en trompe dans sa chambre. Elle se redressa, elle était seule, tenant un drap la recouvrant devant son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cet accoutrement?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Quand ma fille s'amuse à dormir nue, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions.

-J'avais chaud.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu te dire que je partais travailler.

-Inutile, tu n'as pas été là de la soirée hier, je ne m'attendais pas a te trouver autour d'un bol de céréales ce matin…

-Insolente, attaqua-t-il.

-Tu as préféré t'amuser avec tes potes du bureau plutôt que de rester avec ta fille, alors que ton fils est mort il y a un an jour pour jour, siffla-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas de fils.

-Arrête de faire comme si Matsume n'avais jamais existé papa! C'est ton fils, tu as assisté au vingt années de sa courte vie et toi tu raies tout comme ça tu es un monstre! Surtout pour moi! Tu t'imagines comment je me sens, tu as rayé Matsume comme ça du jour au lendemain alors que tu as passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi, tu t'imagines si je mourrais aujourd'hui, c'est quoi tu n'en aurais même pas conscience! Cria-t-elle.

-Arrête fille!

-On est ta famille tu n'as pas le droit de nous oublier comme on oublie une expérience désagréable! À moins qu'on ne soit pas mieux que ça, une expérience qui a mal tourné et tu es coincé avec le résultat désagréable!

-Tu délires pauvre folle.

-Sors de ma chambre!

-Reste seule alors, tu ne mérites que ça.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot alors que son père fermait la porte. Elle replia ses jambes devant sa poitrine et pleura, oui elle était seule, Matsume était mort, son père l'avait laissé tomber, Pein était parti…

Elle sursauta quand elle se sentit entourer de deux bras rassurants. Elle se retourna pour voir Pein, près d'elle, vêtu comme la veille, la porte de son garde-robe ouvert derrière lui. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Konan avait toujours eut beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens.Matsume avait été l'un des seuls à pouvoir apprivoiser ce chat sauvage qu'était sa sœur, son père avait réussi pendant un temps, mais se voyant ignoré et repoussé, le chat domestique était revenu à ses origines. Lorsqu'elle était près de Pein, elle voyait ressurgir ses réactions plus sauvage et indomptable, mais en même temps, elle ressentait le désire d'être à nouveau apprivoisée, aimée et câlinée.

-Où étais-tu? demanda-t-elle après un temps.

-Dans la penderie, j'ai un certain vécu me prouvant qu'un père n'aime pas voir sa fille avec un garçon dans mon genre, le matin en rentrant dans sa chambre.

-Mon père s'en fiche…

-Tu es aussi sauvage avec tout le monde dis moi?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui curieuse...

-Il était à peine rentré dans ta chambre que déjà tu sortais les griffes.

-Il m'énerve…

-Plus j'en apprends sur toi plus je fais le rapprochement avec un tigre.

-Je sais, je suis un animal sauvage et indomptable.

-Je suis sûr que j'y arriverais moi.

-Arriver à quoi?

-À te dompter.

-J'en doute fort, mon frère est le seul qui avait réussi…

-J'ai des talents insoupçonnés.

Il se pencha et embrassa la bleue dans le cou.Amusée elle se laissa aller, à rire un peu, pendant qu'il lui chatouillait la nuque. Soudainement il la repoussa et se planqua sur le côté du lit, la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais là,!lança-t-elle reprenant la défense qu'elle avait laissée tomber pour les bras du roux.

-Je suis venu chercher un document que j'avais oublié et toi pourquoi ris-tu toute seule?

-Parce que j'ai pensé à un truc marrant.

-Quoi?

-Un truc qu'avait dit Matsume.

-Qui?

-Arrête de faire ça! s'écria-t-elle en colère.

De l'autre côté du lit Pein soupira, cette fille était vraiment une boule de nerf prête à sortir les griffes.

-Konan va t'habiller.

-Je fais ce que je veux d'abord.

-Konan file sous la douche et habille toi! ordonna-t-il.

La bleue en colère lança l'édredon au sol recouvrant le garçon accroupi et partit dans sa salle mitoyenne à sa chambre, sa salle de bain privée, seul avantage de cette nouvelle maison. Pein entendit la douche démarrer et les pas de son père se mirent en action.D'abord vers la garde-robe, ensuite vers le lit, puis dans l'armoire. L'homme souleva la couverture au sol et la remit à sa place, il s'apprêtait à regarder derrière le lit lorsque la bleue ressortit de sa salle d'eau, vêtue d'une serviette blanche lui arrêtant un peu en bas des fesses, mouillée des pieds à la tête, l'eau coulant toujours derrière elle.

-Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Rien.

-Pourquoi fouilles-tu dans ma chambre alors! l'accusa-t-elle.

-Je ne fouille pas.

-Bien sûr que si! Sors de ma chambre dégage!

-Où le caches-tu?

-Quoi?

-Le garçon?

-Quel garçon?

-Celui avec lequel tu as passé la nuit! C'est le même qui t'a poussé à te tatouer je paris.

-On a déjà parlé de mon tatouage alors sors de ma chambre!cria-t-elle.

Après avoir poussée son père dehors la bleue s'approcha en vitesse du lit et souleva le drap, elle fronça les sourcils et ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il lui saisit la cheville de dessous le lit.

-Quoi encore?! cria son père de l'autre côté.

-Une araignée.

-Depuis quand as-tu peur des araignées?

-Toujours tu le saurais si tu faisais attention à moi.

Konan saisit Pein par le col alors qu'il n'était qu'à moitié sorti de sous le lit et le propulsa dans la salle d'eau. Son père choisit ce moment pour entrer alors que le roux se cachait dans la douche seule cachette possible dans cette angle en si peu de temps.

-Quoi encore!

-Je vais le trouver!

-Tu vas être en retard!

-Rien à faire.

-Papa dégage merde, tu crois pas que tu l'aurais déjà trouvé s'il y avait un mec ici.

-Peut-être.

-Va travailler et laisse moi tranquille s'il te plait.

-Bon… mais on va reparler de ton attitude ce soir

-Ouais si tu veux, soupira-t-elle.

Son père se décida enfin à partir et Konan retourna dans la salle d'eau, énervée, désespérée et triste elle en oublia le garçon sous l'eau et se débarrassa de sa serviette avant de rentrer dans la cabine.

-Salut...

La jeune femme se retourna en sursauta, retenant avec peine un cri de surprise.

-Tout doux c'est moi.

-Je t'avais oublié…

-J'ai vu.

-Bon alors tu fais quoi?

-Bah… Il la regarda amusé et commença à retirer ses vêtements trempé. Je suis sous la douche alors autant bien en prendre une.

Il retira son haut et entendit Konan rire doucement.

-De quoi tu ris?

-Toi, tu as une drôle de tête mouillée.

-Une drôle de tête?

Le roux la regarda étonné, il est vrai que mouillé ses cheveux lui retombaient sur la tête et il les avait un peu dans le visage mais de là à dire qu'il avait une drôle de tête…

-Tu as fait quoi hier?

-Rien d'important pourquoi?

-Ho trois fois rien, juste ton épaule violette qui m'intrigue.

-Ah ça, j'ai prit un coup au hockey.

-Et ce vilain cocard vient de là aussi tout comme ton arcade fendue et ta lèvre blessée.

-Bah ouais.

-Et cette lézarde faite je dirais par un couteau vient de là aussi.

-Non d'un mec qui ne sait pas patiner et qui s'est retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air.

-Bien sûr. Conclua-t-elle aucunement convaincue.

-Et sinon… On fait quoi?

-À propos?

-Je crois qu'on a enfreint plusieurs de tes règles depuis hier.

-Oh…

-…

Un silence lourd s'installa, Konan regarda Pein , l'eau coulait sur le corps en silence, il était très mignon, et même si elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer, elle aurait donné cher pour se serrer contre son torse, enveloppée sous l'eau chaude, oublier son père et ses soucis, ne penser qu'à profiter de sa présence.

-Tu veux sortir souper ce soir?

-Hum?

-Je me suis dit que tu serais sûrement trop orgueilleuse pour faire le premier pas donc je le fais pour toi, je suis serviable tout de même.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble? Pour de vrai? L'exclusivité et tout?

-Je ne suis jamais ou presque sorti réellement avec une fille, c'était toujours des trucs de quelques heures parfois quelques jours. Seulement toi… Tu m'intrigues, tu es différente, indomptable, insaisissable, peut-être que dans une semaine j'en aurais marre, je l'ignore jamais je n'ai rencontré une fille comme toi. Je ne peux pas te jurer l'amour éternel et fidélité sans faille, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.

Konan le regarda un moment avant de baisser les yeux, timidement, comme si elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre que la fougueuse et sauvage Konan, elle fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre jusqu'à être assez près de lui pour enfin se perdre dans ses bras.

-Dix-neuf heures?

-Dix-neuf heures c'est parfait…

--

--

Konan attendait au restaurant que son cavalier daigne se présenter, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui sortait le grand jeu, leur premier vrai rendez-vous de couple et il avait quinze minutes de retard. Assise à la table qu'il leur avait réservée, elle attendait en regardant la mer plus loin, le coin était magnifique, le restaurant charmant, la vue de leur table splendide, le menu appétissant, et le cavalier absent. Elle poussa un profond soupir et regarda dehors, elle ignorait si elle devait être, inquiète, déçue ou en colère. Elle décida d'attendre encore quinze minutes avant de partir. Les minutes passèrent à une lenteur insoupçonnée jusqu'à ce que l'horloge affiche finalement dix-neuf heures trente. C'était décidé pour la colère, elle prit son sac, régla la note et partit, elle héla un taxi et retourna chez elle. Arrivée dans sa chambre elle se vit dans la glace et une larme s'échappa.

-Quel idiote, il doit bien se marrer de son côté…

--

Vers vingt heures alors qu'elle écoutait un feuilleton ennuyant accompagnée de son pot de crème glacée, on sonna à la porte.

-Entrez, grogna-t-elle bien décidée à ne pas bouger.

Bientôt Itachi apparut dans l'encadrement du salon. Konan le regarda sans bouger, vêtue d'une longue veste, d'une camisole et d'un short.

-Yamasi?

-Elle est absente…

-Pein m'avait bien dit que tu sortirais les griffes.

-Et si tu ne veux pas servir d'aiguisoir pour les dites griffes sors de chez moi.

-Pein m'a envoyé.

-Rien à faire.

-Yamasi c'est important.

-M'en balance, déclara-t-elle en engouffrant sa cuillère.

-Tigresse, s'amusa le brun.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cracha-t-elle en se retournant vers lui toute griffes dehors.

-Wow! Je comprends enfin le rapprochement avec le tigre.

-Sors de chez moi, siffla-t-elle.

-Pein va me tuer si je ne te ramène pas à lui.

-Alors meurs, claqua-t-elle froidement.

-Écoute, il vient de sortir du bloc, il est en colère, blessé et il hésitera pas à me tuer pour de vrai je tiens à ma vie alors suis moi.

-Du bloc?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit? demanda-t-il étonné.

-Euh… Non!

-Pein s'est fait tirer dessus tout à l'heure, vers dix-sept heures, il est sorti du bloc il y a tout juste vingt minutes.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu viens me le dire!s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Il nous dit jamais rien que veux-tu j'ai appris y'a quinze minutes que vous aviez rendez-vous...

-Il va bien?!

-Il est grognon, cloué au lit donc encore plus furieux, et il a manqué sa soirée avec toi, et en plus il souffre.

-Il lui ont pas donnéde médoc?

-Il est allergique à la morphine, et euh… à presque tout ce qui sert à calmer la douleur donc euh… il cherche, mais les médoc qu'ils lui ont donné ne sont pas assez fort. Et il m'a envoyé te chercher.

Konan se leva en vitesse et partit déposer son pot dans le congélateur avant de retirer sa veste pour attraper son manteau et sortir Itachi à sa suite.

--

Pein fulminait dans son lit qu'Itachi tardait lorsque la bleue entra dans la pièce.

-Tiens, le calme et contrôlé Pein qui s'emporte, nargua la bleue.

-Bordel, vous étiez en train de vous envoyer en l'air ou quoi?

-C'est qu'il serait presque jaloux, s'amusa-t-elle.

Itachi entra à sa suite complètement ahuri.

-Elle a combien de personnalité ta copine Pein!? D'abord elle était prête à me découper en morceau, ensuite elle était tellement inquiète qu'elle a bondit dehors si vite que je pouvais à peine la voir aller, dans la voiture c'était une boule de nerf et là elle te nargue comme si on était à l'école.

Pein sourit et se retourna vers elle.

-Inquiète?

-Un peu…

-Beaucoup énormément, passionnément, à la folie , insista le brun.

-Approche, je veux te dire un truc.

Konan se pencha et il lui chuchota à l'oreille, une phrase, qu'elle fut la seule à entendre et qui intrigua les membres présents dans la salle.

-Si tu nous virrais tout ce beau monde qu'on puisse être seule un peu?

Pein regarda tour à tour ses membres et ils comprirent le message.

-On reste à côté, s'il se passe quelque chose, Konan tu n'as qu'à crier.

-Je suis pas une blondasse de film d'horreur Uchiwa.

-Heureux de le savoir.

Konan s'assit sur le bord du lit à leur départ.

-Alors tu t'inquiétais un peu?

-Un peu… beaucoup… avoua-t-elle, un peu embarrassée.

Pein ria un peu, elle lui donna un coup et il grogna. Vexé il se calla dans ses oreillers en grognant, ce fut autour de Konan de rire.

-Ne me fais plus peur…

-Approche…

La bleue obéit et eut droit à un baiser tendre et amoureux qui lui fit tourner la tête.

-Je t'ignorais capable de ce genre de baiser.

-Tu ignores bien des choses sur moi…

-Oui, et j'espère les découvrir…

Un cri se fit entendre dans le couloir, suivid'un coup de feu.

-Première chose, je suis chef d'un gang de rue.

-Sans rire! Lança-t-elle pleine de sarcasme.

--

Konan entra dans le gymnase du lycée, décoré pour le bal de Noël, il était déjà bondé de monde de tous les niveaux. La bleue, vêtue d'une splendide robe noire, longue et moulante au décolleté plongeant, accrochée au bras d'un roux en costume cravate noir.Konan et Pein étaient, il n'y avait pas à dire, un couple bizarre au premier regard, elle à peine plus petite que lui, d'une élégance froid et sauvage, et d'un charisme naturel, une silhouette bien taillée et définie par des heures d'entraînement, lui un peu plus grand, des piercing en grand nombre, silhouette carré, tombeur renommé, faisant s'enflammer une fille d'un regard, mais lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait dire qu'il se complétait et formaient un joli couple…

Voilà! Le chapitre de Konan et Pein 24 heures avant de partir à new york j'espère avoir plein de reviews a mon retour!

Kisu!


	12. Chapter 12

_Yo!_

_Avant de commencer, ce chapitre je tenais à m'excuser pour ma lenteur abusive je vais essayer de rattraper ça. Sur ce, bonne lecture Bai bai!_

_Chapitre 12_

Konan baissa les yeux vers Reira qui la regardait, le regard de la tatouée s'était perdu dans l'immensité aquatique présente devant elle alors qu'elle contait son histoire.

-Ton histoire…. Elle est trop bien!

La bleue ria et sourit.

-Je m'attendais plutôt à un « c'est trop bizarre! » qu'à un « c'est trop bien »

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, le premier rendez-vous, le tatouage l'amitié améliorée, ton père et tout… mais d'un autre côté… ça fait deux ans non? Ça prouve que finalement vous étiez belle et bien faits pour être ensemble toi et lui.

-Oui, ça va faire deux ans un peu avant Noël…

-Tu as déjà été mêlée aux histoires de son gang?

-Une fois...un homme m'avait arrêtée dans la rue et m'a tirée dessus...mon épaule me lance encore parfois…

-Pourquoi il t'a tirée dessus?! S'écria-t-elle.

-Il voulait faire passer un message d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Un message?

-Oui, c'était sa façon de provoquer Pein en duel…

-Pein y est allé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je l'ignore, il a toujours refusé de m'en parler, mais les flics sont à sa recherche depuis.

-Il ne l'ont pas arrêté?

-Non il s'est sauvé…

-Je vois… Tu n'as pas peur parfois?

-Non…

-Okay…

--

-Je vais me changer, je reviens, s'écria la bleue en se lançant dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

La bleue ferma la porte derrière elle et ouvrit l'armoire, cherchant un haut à se mettre. Elle remarqua l'ouverture menant au double fond du meuble. Elle regarda autour d'elle et tira la paroi coulissante. Elle sourit en découvrant son contenu ; un chandail, blanc, couvert d'éclaboussures d'un rouge brun vieillî par le temps. Son regard se fit tendre et elle le caressa du bout des doigts.

_Flash Back_

Konan leva les yeux de son lit d'hôpital sur un roux paniqué. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, il avait eu peur. Il la questionna ensuite sur ce qui lui était arrivée.

-Tu devrais porter ce chandail plus souvent Pein, le blanc te va bien tu sais.

-Ne change pas de sujet Konan.

-La police s'occupe de ça Pein, et je suis fatiguée, prends-moi dans tes bras et laisse-moi dormir s'il te plait.

Le roux s'exécuta et s'éclipsa une fois sa belle endormie.

/

Pein entra dans la salle lorsque Konan se réveilla.

-Tu t'es changé? J'aimais bien ton chandail blanc.

-Désolé, Kisame l'a bousillé, il a renversé je ne sais quoi dessus.

-Le blanc te va si bien, pourquoi en as-tu si peu?

-Le blanc n'est pas une couleur pour moi, mais si tu l'aimes tant, tu m'offriras un autre de cette couleur pour ma fête.

-Attention je vais le faire, ria-t-elle.

-Alors je porterai du blanc.

Le roux prit place près d'elle et la serra contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard aux nouvelles, une journaliste annonça la fugue du criminel pour un autre pays.

_Fin du flash back_

La porte s'ouvrit et elle referma la paroi rapidement en se retournant.

-Pein, s'étonna-t-elle, tu es rentré?

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-Mais rien, mais je sais pas quel haut mettre, se plaignit-elle.

-Personnellement je te préfère sans, minauda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Oui et je suis sur que ça va plaire à tes copains que je me balade sans.

Le roux grogna et fouilla dans l'armoire par dessus son épaule tout en embrassant celle-ci et lui sortit un petit haut jaune bretelle à gauche et manche trois quart déchirée à droite. Des graffitis ornaient le haut et un décolleté bateau laissait une vue alléchante sur le haut de son corps.

-Jolie… et très appétissant…

-Tu profiteras plus tard… s'amusa-t-elle en le poussant gentiment pour descendre. Je t'attends en bas bébé.

-Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

La bleue partit, une fois assurée de son départ le roux examina le fond de l'armoire, après un examen rapide il découvrit le secret de la deuxième paroi. Il l'ouvrit et resta sous le choc de sa découverte. Son regard passa de la porte au chandail rapidement. Il entendit Konan rire à l'étage en dessous et regarda à nouveau le chandail. Touchant les taches étranges du bout des doigts ne voulant croire ce qu'il voyait…

Mercredi 5 août

Konan descendit au sous-sol et éternua sur le champ.

-Konan?

La bleue se retourna vers son amie qui descendait.

-Y'a beaucoup de poussière, on est pas venues depuis longtemps.

Son amie ria et posa pied à terre soulevant un nuage de poussière les faisant éternuer toutes les deux. Konan ria, disant que la brune avait l'air d'un chaton quand elle éternuait ce qui provoqua une moue chez la brune. Après un temps, les deux filles allumèrent la lumière et regardèrent autour d'elles. Les cartons étaient empilés, les meubles drapés et bien d'autres choses.

-Et il faut trouver un carton d'articles de pêche là-dedans? Demanda la jeune sourde désespérée.

-On dirait.

-J'espère que tu as apporté des masques à oxygène alors…

-Non je les ai laissés en ville.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, soupirèrent en chœur avant de rire de concert et de commencer leurs recherches fastidieuses.

--

-Waou! Tu crois qu'il marche encore?

La bleue se retourna vers Reira et s'approcha. La brune se tenait devant un grand piano. Konan tapa sur les notes et hocha la tête.

-Super…

-Tu sais jouer?

-Je sais pas, enfin… on m'a montré quelques pièces quand j'étais jeune… mais comme je n'entends rien je sais pas comment ça sonne.

-Joue, je vais te dire comment ça sonne moi, s'amusa la jeune femme.

Reira hocha la tête et prit place sur une malle afin de commencer à jouer.

--

Les garçons entrèrent dans la demeure quand le bruit du piano s'éleva, d'abord hésitant puis de plus en plus fluide. Curieux, ils descendirent au sous-sol et découvrirent Reira devant un vieux piano. Le morceau était étonnamment beau, surtout joué par quelqu'un qui ne peut entendre ce qu'il joue. Konan près d'elle, les yeux fermés se laissait envouter par la musique. Pein s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Lorsque Reira s'arrêta, elle sursauta en découvrant les garçons derrière elle. 1

-C'était vraiment beau Reira.

-Merci.

-Pfuuu, lança Deidara, tentant vainement de siffler. Tu es trop douée j'ai adoré!

Reira sourit tendrement et le remercia. Après quelques minutes de discutions, ils se remirent en quête de l'objet de départ avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait en fait de la malle ou Reira s'était assise.

--

Reira regardait le feu, Deidara à côté d'elle faisait griller des guimauves et les offrait à la brune qui se régalait.

-C'est comme quand j'étais petite!

-Et moi je suis ton père? Ria le blond.

-Non mon frère, c'est lui qui me donnait des guimauves grillées et il trouvait toujours le moyen de se brûler.

-Comment?

-Deidara ta branche prend feu…lança Pein.

Avant que le blond n'est pu se retourner et lâcher la branche, il se brûla.

-Comme ça, ria la brune.

La blond grogna un moment puis se laissa séduire par la gamine près de lui qui réclamait des guimauves. Konan confortablement installée entre les genoux de son amant regardait l'Uchiwa qui ruminait sa colère plus loin. Pein soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda-t-elle en se callant contre son torse.

-J'espère seulement que ton amie ne montera pas mes gars l'un contre l'autre.

-Je vois…

-Oto devient de plus en plus sérieux, ce n'est pas le moment pour qu'il se battre entre eux.

-Tu as peur?

-Je crains le pire… Ils sont de plus en plus sérieux quand il s'agit de Sasuke ce qui met Itachi sur les nerfs…

-Toi aussi tu es sur les nerfs, tu es tout tendu, lança-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Tu es là pour me détendre non?

-Je suis pas un chien.

-Non, tu es un tigre, une tigresse sexy et excitante… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

La bleue sourit et prit sa main avant de l'entraîner vers la maison.

-Tu veux une guimauve Uchiwa?

-Non.

-T'es pas drôle, arrête de ruminer dans ton coin et viens discuter avec nous, lança Reira. C'est vrai qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien.

La brune se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle attrapa sa main et tira dessus afin de l'inciter à se lever.

-Debout! Viens profiter du feu avec nous, y'a pleins de guimauves!

-Tu les as les arguments toi.

-Bouge tes fesses et viens! Reste pas aussi loin c'est pas drôle.

Le brun bien décidé à récupérer son bras se dégagea d'un coup sec, malheureusement pour lui, la brune bien cramponnée tomba sur lui.

-Tu peux être très énervante quand tu veux.

-Itaiii… se plaignit la brune.

En un rien de temps le brun la redressa, lui tapa sur la tête avant de partir vers le lac.

-Mais, t'es pas drôle! S'écria-t-elle boudeuse avant de retourner s'asseoir avec les autres.

--

-Itachi est pas encore rentré…

-Laisse-le il reviendra, lança Deidara.

-On peut pas le laisser tout seul dehors en pleine nuit!

-Il est grand, il se débrouillera.

-Je vais le chercher, je reviens.

La brune s'élança sur le sentier emprunté par l'Uchiwa plus tôt.

-Uchiwa?

Reira trouva Itachi assis sur le quai, le regard perdu sur le lac. Elle s'assit près de lui et laissa ses pieds tapoter le dessus de l'eau, le brun se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venue te chercher, tout le monde rentre, je voulais pas te laisser seul dehors.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est pas cool être tout seul.

-J'aime bien moi.

-Aller viens, rentre c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

-Je suis pas un môme, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Je veux dormir moi.

-Alors vas te coucher.

-Non, je n'y arriverai pas tant que tu seras dehors de toute façon.

-Je veux pas aller dormir, maman, la nargua-t-il.

-Bien alors je dors ici.

La brune se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

-Hey, tu peux pas dormir ici, lança-t-il… hey… puis réalisant qu'elle n'entendrait rien il la secoua. Vas dans ton lit, ordonna-t-il une fois qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux.

-Non.

Le brun soupira et se leva.

-Bon aller viens.

La brune contente d'avoir gagnée saisit sa main et le suivit. Une fois entrés ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient passant devant celle du couple. Un murmure attira l'attention du brun. Il s'arrêta.

-Uchiwa?

-Vas te coucher j'arrive.

-Tu es mieux, je ne m'endormirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas couché.

-C'est ça.

La brune partit se changer et le brun entra dans la pièce. Le rouquin était couché, la bleue dormait dans ses bras, endormit sur son torse il lui caressait les cheveux doucement.

-Tu m'as appelé?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les cœurs sensibles.

-Pardon?

-Si tu as des sentiments pour elle je ne te dirai pas de les oublier, mais fais attention ne joue pas les solitaires en peine d'amour parce qu'elle s'intéresse à Deidara. Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à elle.

-Cette fille est d'une gentillesse à pleurer, elle est jolie, douce et fragile. Même si je ne te comprends pas c'est ton genre de filles. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup tout comme elle apprécie Deidara. Ne vous battez pas pour une fille parce que je n'ai nullement besoin de ça.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Bien sûr que si… Tu en perds tes sens…

-Faux, je t'ai bien entendu m'appeler.

-Tu n'as sûrement pas remarqué cette aura qui pèsent sur nous…

-Je…

-On nous surveille…

-Tu…

-Vas dormir, et reste sur tes gardes…

Le brun regagna sa chambre, troublé. Il trouva la brune endormie et sourit pour que finalement son sourire s'estompe… avait-t-il réellement oublié ses sens par sa faute?

Jeudi 6 août

Temari déposa ses sacs sur son lit et se laissa tomber. Elle attrapa sa peluche et s'endormit.

--

Shikamaru posa son sac sur le sol et s'assit sur son lit. Sa chienne vint le rejoindre pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Le brun la caressa distraitement, fixant le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

--

Reira se réveilla doucement, puis se redressa en vitesse, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas vu le brun se coucher. Une fois debout, elle vit le brun qui dormait dans le lit à côté du sien et se resserra. Elle sortit et vit tout le monde dans le salon, discutant joyeusement. Elle revint dans la chambre pour réveiller le brun. Après un moment, le brun daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux en grognant. Il rencontra alors le sourire resplendissant de la brune qui l'incita à se lever.

-Debout gros paresseux.

-Laisse-moi dormir.

-T'avais qu'à pas te coucher aussi tard!

Reira entreprit alors de le lever par ses propres moyens en tirant sur sa main pour qu'il se lève. Le brun se retourna sans se soucier d'elle, l'entrainant avec lui elle tomba sur lui. Itachi ouvrit les yeux dans il l'entendit rire.

-Si on continue comme ça je vais élire domicile sur toi.

-Laisse-moi dormir…

-Tu es malade?

La brune s'approcha de lui et appuya son front sur le sien. Le brun ouvrit les yeux en grand alors qu'elle les fermait. Dans d'autres circonstances , il aurait juré qu'elle attendait un baiser. Cette réflexion le fit légèrement rougir.

-Tout a l'air normal.

-Ça suffit pousse-toi c'est bon je vais me lever...

-Vrai? Youpi!

La brune se redressa suivie du brun qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle portait un T-shirt trop grand lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, lui un pantalon de pyjama laissant voir son boxer, les cheveux en bataille. Il sortit de la chambre sous le regard amusé de la brune qui le trouvait particulièrement amusant avec cette tête.

--

Konan se faisait tirer aux cartes par Reira assise confortablement dans le salon. Cette dernière coupa les cartes et lui demanda d'en choisir deux. La première tirée fut la carte du diable.

-Je ne suis pas sur d'aimer cette carte.

-Elle prédit un conflit, un coup malhonnête, fais attention à toi aujourd'hui quelque chose se trame on dirait bien.

C'est ce moment que choisit Deidara pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Les filles vous ne savez pas la meilleure? Oto nous lance un défi sur les routes.

-Voilà le coup malhonnête on dirait bien.

-Marre de ceux là, soupira la bleue.

-Vous faites quoi? Demanda le blond.

-Reira me tire ma journée au tarot, elle a prévu le défi d'Oto jusqu'à maintenant.

-Oui et il te reste une lame à tirer alors choisis une carte.

Reira opina et choisit une carte.

-Voilà, je préfère, lança la bleue en déposant la carte sur la table.

-Les amoureux, ai-je vraiment besoin de te donner la signification?

-Alors on a un conflit et un amoureux, récapitula la consultante.

-Oui.

-Voici le conflit, déclara Deidara en laissant tomber la lettre de défi sur la table.

-Et voici l'amoureux…

Après la phrase évasive de la jeune femme Reira fronça les sourcils. Konan lui signala la porte du menton et elle vit entrer Itachi suivi de Pein.

-Elle marche drôlement bien tes cartes s'amusa le garçon.

-Je trouve aussi, ria la bleue qui savourait le bonjour particulier de son amant.

-On ferait bien de se mettre en route, l'heure du défi n'est plus très loin, laissa tomber le brun…

--

Du sommet de la colline, appuyée sur la rambarde, Reira regardait en bas, la route disparaissait dans la forêt et ne réapparaissait que tout en bas à l'entrée de la clairière. La brune laissa échapper un murmure de contemplation avant d'être rejointe par son amie.

-C'est dingue me dis pas qu'ils vont faire une course ici?

-Le terme exact c'est drifter.

-Drifter?

-Oui, le drift c'est une course automobile dans laquelle la voiture glisse sur la route dans un contrôle parfait de son conducteur.

-C'est dangereux?

-Plutôt, il prenne des virages à plus de 150 kilomètre/heure alors oui mal calibré c'est plutôt dangereux.

-Ils sont dingues!

-Un peu, mais c'est vachement excitant, ria l'autre.

-Mais…

-Aller viens.

Les deux filles se rapprochèrent des coureurs, Itachi appuyé à sa voiture noire et blanche ne donnait pas l'impression de s'inquiéter. Konan se dirigea plutôt vers Pein accoudé sur le couper sport rouge. Une fois blottie dans ses bras elle se retourna vers Deidara et Itachi.

-L'un de vous deux peut prendre Reira avec lui, histoire de lui montrer ce que c'est que de drifter.

-Je ne veux pas gêner moi, s'écria alors la brunette embarrassée.

-Tu montes avec moi, Deidara est un vrai danger public au volant, ordonna le brun.

-Hein? Euh… oui! S'écria-t-elle sous le choc de l'ordre que venait de lui donner le conducteur.

Reira se dirigea vers le brun qui montait déjà au volant. Elle se retourna pour voir Konan grimper du côté passager de la voiture rouge. Les véhicules se placèrent sur la piste de départ. Une fille se plaça au milieu.

-À vos marques! Lança-t-elle avant de laisser place à une pause.

Reira vit alors les filles à bord des autres véhicules se pencher pour embrasser langoureusement le conducteur.

-C'est un rituel pour porter chance au conducteur, expliqua le conducteur.

-Un… rituel?

-La passagère embrasse le conducteur… mais tu n'es pas obligé! Se reprit ensuite le garçon les joues rosées.

-Ça porte chance?

-À ce qu'on dit...

-Bah alors où est le mal c'est un baiser, s'amusa-t-elle.

La brune se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement , un simple baiser qui mit les hormones du pauvre garçon dans une confusion total et ses joues en feu. La brune ria doucement et reprit sa place.

-Aller, apprends-moi le drift, lança-t-elle enthousiaste.

-Prêts!? Partez! Cria soudainement la fille à l'extérieur.

Au signal de la jeune femme les six voitures concurrentes bondirent. Itachi maniait sa voiture comme un professionnel et Pein à l'avant passait déjà en tête, d'abord effrayée Reira prit rapidement du plaisir à la situation, quelle sensation agréable que de voir les nuages de poussière s'élever derrière soi, de voir le paysage défiler à une vitesse folle, cette sensation flottante quand la voiture prend un virage trop serré, l'adrénaline de passer si près de sortir de la route. Reira avait toujours aimé la vitesse, elle avait commencé le patin pour cet élément et cherchait toujours à accélérer sans détruire ses figures, mais le drift était différent, et elle aimait ça.

-Tu as dépassé Pein, s'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

-Non, il m'a laissé passer.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Je n'ai jamais battu Pein…

-Pourquoi il te laisse gagner?

-J'en sais rien et je ne le saurai pas avant la fin du match…

Dans l'autre voiture Konan un bras appuyé sur le dossier du roux caressait doucement sa nuque.

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé passer?

-C'est son combat…

-Mine de rien tu es un dur au cœur tendre toi.

-Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question.

-Je trouve ça plus excitant quand tu gagnes.

-Je reste le meilleur jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-Je préfère, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Et c'est pas parce qu'il arrive premier que je vais être troisième.

La bleue sourit glissant sa main sur son torse le caressant du bout des doigts.

-La deuxième place c'est bien aussi.

Le roux ria et coupa le chemin au véhicule qui tentait de lui prendre la deuxième place…

'''

C'est en première place qu'Itachi atteignit le bas de la colline. Il se retourna vers Reira histoire de voir si elle n'était pas trop traumatisée par la descente qu'elle venait de vivre. La brune se retourna alors vers lui, une étincelle nouvelle dans le regard.

-Koji?

-Apprends-moi à drifter…

--

-Tu veux drifter!?

Reira ria face à l'étonnement de son amie.

-Oui.

-T'es dingue?

-Non, c'est simplement que j'adore cette sensation.

-Ouais j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre je dois dire puisque pour moi le drift c'est toujours résumé à accompagner Pein et à le regarder faire.

-Je croyais que ça t'excitait.

-En fait c'est surtout lui qui m'excite, ria la bleue.

Vendredi 7 août

Tenten et Hinata discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien tout en se rendant dans une boutique spécialisée d'accessoires sportifs.

-Sinon comment ça va avec Neji? Demanda la gymnaste.

-Oh, super bien, on s'entend bien même si on ne discute pas souvent, c'est pas vraiment son fort.

-Oui j'ai cru remarquer.

-Non entre nous deux c'est beaucoup plus physique.

-Physique?

-Euh… Oui enfin il ne parle pas il préfère me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser et euh…

-C'est bon j'ai compris, et je savais déjà que tu couchais avec mon cousin pas besoin de tournée autour du pot, ria la petite brunette.

-Dieu merci tu n'imagines pas le malaise, ria l'autre à son tour.

--

Naruto essayait de se trouver de nouvelle chaussure pour jouer quand le carillon de l'entrée sonna. Celui-ci se retourna en entendant des éclats de voix.

-Dieu merci tu n'imagines pas le malaise, ria une fille, non sérieux c'était pas très brillant de balancer ça comme ça entre nous c'est juste physique, je passe pour une vraie catin.

-D'abord tu as dit c'est beaucoup plus physique, pas juste physique et puis tu es ma meilleure amie je te connais depuis la petite école. Depuis la première fois ou tu es venues a la maison jouer avec Neji, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais une catin. En plus je connais mon cousin, et je sais qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, il est comme ça les sentiments c'est par les gestes pas par les mots ça toujours été comme ça entre nous, d'accord pas de façon aussi intime, mais c'est comme ça.

-Je me sens moins bête alors, mais si tu me dis que tu as déjà couchée avec Neji je ne te parle plus jamais.

-Tu veux rire, s'amusa l'autre jeune fille.

-C'est vrai quoi avec tes hauts sexys et tes jolies déhanchées avec ses jolies rubans...

Naruto vit alors apparaître les deux adolescentes cachées jusqu'à maintenant par un étalage d'objets hétéroclites.

-Je te jure alors pour ma défense que je suis toujours vierge, ria la jeune femme.

-Toujours important à savoir.

La brunette se retourna, les joues horriblement rouge et réalisant qui avait parlé , le feu s'intensifia sur son visage au complet.

-Tiens le livreur de pizza.

-Uzumaki Naruto, se présenta-t-il.

-Meï Tenten.

-B… Bon… jour… articula enfin Hinata

-Salut!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda la jeune fille aux macarons.

-Je suis venu m'acheter une paire de Tennis.

-Pour le boulot? S'étonna Tenten.

-Non pour le basket.

-Tu fais du basket ball?

-Ouais

-Cool!

-Et vous deux?

-Hinata a besoin d'un nouveau justaucorps.

-Je vois.

La petite brune hocha la tête et s'approcha du comptoir. Le propriétaire la salua et lui sortit un catalogue.

-Avec ou sans manches?

-Avec, je n'aime pas sans c'est… inconfortable...

-Pourquoi?

-Je… j'en sais rien, mais la compétition que j'ai fait avec ou plutôt sans ou enfin… anyway j'ai trouvé mon maillot très inconfortable.

-Je vois donc avec, quel genre de jupette?

-Je suis pas obligée d'avoir une jupette tu sais.

-C'est bien les jupettes, c'est mignon, et confortable, et ça fait moins maillot de bain, et c'est jolie, et très attirant, et original.

-Tu attends quoi pour en porter?

-J'aime pas les jupes.

-Alors c'est moi qui dois porter des jupettes?

-Mais tu es tellement adorable!

-Alors tu veux me faire porter des jupettes.

-Ouais.

-Contradictoire, bougonna la Hyûga.

Naruto sourit. Hinata était vraiment une fille adorable.

-Bon d'accord, laquelle?

-Celle ouverte sur le devant gauche.

-Celle avec le bas en lambeau.

-Ouais c'est évasif, mignon, original et jolie.

-C'est bon c'est qu'un morceau de vêtement, pas besoin de chanter ses louages, rigola-t-elle.

-Couleur?

-Violet?

-Oui et bleu.

-Blanc ou Noir

-Noir, avec des flammes blanches, bleues et violettes.

-Des flammes?

-Ouais parce que tu mets le feu.

-Tenten… soupira sa vis-à-vis.

-Aller , ça sera joli et original et il tira bien.

-Okay, je te laisse le soin de la commande j'ai quelques trucs à acheter.

-Compte sur moi!

La brunette s'éloigna et marcha entre les rayonnages. Une tête blonde eut tôt fait de la rejoindre à son grand étonnement.

-Na… Naruto-kun?

-Tu as l'air à l'aise avec Meï.

-Je… enfin… c'est… c'est ma meilleur amie.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas aussi à l'aise avec moi?

-Je… Tu… je…

Hinata fut malgré ses efforts incapable de répondre au garçon. Comment lui dire qu'elle était embarrassée par sa présence pour la même raison qui faisait tourner sa tête lorsqu'elle sentait sa présence près d'elle ou encore la raison qui faisait battre son cœur comme il n'avait jamais battu. Comment expliquer au seul garçon qui nous fait devenir complètement gaga par son seul sourire qu'on est dingue de lui et que c'est précisément cette raison qui nous rendait incapable de lui dire une phrase complète sans bafouiller comme une idiote.

-Laisse c'est pas grave, lâcha le blond piteux.

Comment dire au garçon qu'on aime que c'est par amour pour lui qu'on est mal à l'aise et non pour la raison qu'il imagine.

-Non! S'exclama la jeune gymnaste en attrapant son bras alors qu'il se retournait. C'est… c'est pas ce…ce que tu crois.

Le blond la regarda étonné avant de se retourner vers elle.

-Alors…qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je… je…

-Pourquoi tu arrives pas à me parler normalement à moi?

-Je… Tu… enfin…je… j'en sais rien…

Elle rougit alors et baissa la tête. Pourquoi, pourquoi, il ne faisait que poser des questions, mais ne posait-il jamais les bonnes, pourquoi était-il trop aveugle pour ne rien voir de son malaise, pourquoi n'en déduisait-il pas ses sentiments! Pourquoi Naruto Uzumaki était la seule personne en ce monde à ne pas lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert!

Naruto la regarda un moment avant de lui sourire. Elle eut cependant le loisir de voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, ceci achevant de la rendre mal à l'aise, triste et coupable. Elle choisit finalement de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle paya ensuite et une fois que Tenten eut terminé la commande, elle put partir et ne plus avoir à supporter son regard.

--

Une blondinette s'affairait à terminer les fleurs violettes sur un superbe trois pièces blanc quand le fils de son patron arriva. Grimpée sur une chaise, le nez froncé, la langue sortie, Temari était dans un tel état de concentration qu'elle n'entendit pas son ami entrer dans la pièce. L'ami en question remarqua rapidement que suicidaire, comme il la connaissait, la dite employée était à deux doigts de ficher le camp en bas de sa chaise. Ce qui devait arriver arriva alors et la chaise bascula, avec elle. La jeune décoratrice qui de ce fait tomba dans les bras préparés du brun, elle le regarda alors un moment éberluée, clignant des yeux et tentant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-Gne?

-Tu es imprudente.

-Gne?

-La terre appelle la blonde.

-Yo.

-Fille galère.

-Macho.

-Fais attention.

-Promis Papa.

-Au fait, j'ai un truc à te demander.

-Pose-moi d'abord et causons ensuite.

Le brun sourit et la posa, laissant la blonde déposer son matériel et partir se laver les mains.

-Voilà en fait…tu vas surement trouver ça bête…

-Pour changer?

-C'est déjà pas facile, se plaignit-il.

-C'est bon, pardon, continue, lança-t-elle en grimpant sur le comptoir.

-Voilà…y'a une fille que j'aime bien…

-Intéressant… lança la blonde taquine.

-S'il te plait…

-Okay j'arrête.

-J'aurais voulu l'inviter à sortir, mais j'ai peur qu'elle déteste.

-Le cauchemard de tous les amoureux.

-Tu m'aides pas là!

-C'est bon, ria-t-elle.

-Oh et puis merde je voulais t'inviter parce que tu lui ressembles et que tu me fasses passer un genre de test voilà c'est dit.

-Tu veux m'inviter moi?

-Oui. . .

-Pour que je t'évalue comme à un examen?

-Oui. . .

-Parce que je ressemble à ta princesse?

-Je savais que tu trouverais ça stupide, grogna le brun.

-Non, en fait si c'est stupide parce que ça veut rien dire, mais si ça peut te rassurer alors…

-Alors?

-La date et l'heure.

-Demain soir, à dix-neuf heure.

-Pour?

-Un souper?

-Ça me va.

-Super…merci Temari.

-Ça me fait plaisir, aller vas-y je dois finir ce truc avant de partir.

-Okay.

-À demain.

-Bonne soirée.

Le brun partit.Temari remonta sur la chaise et attrapa sa douille afin de créer la plus grosse fleur au centre. Elle mit quelques minutes à la finir puis s'arrêta. Au cœur de la fleur, une bille cristalline s'était répandue et disparaissait petit à petit. La jeune Koske pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, elle releva ensuite la tête, de grosses billes roulaient de son visage à son cou. Elle descendit de son perchoir et mit le gâteau à l'abri avant de partir. Dans le réfrigérateur, la bille finit de se dissoudre et disparut.

Samedi 8 août

La blonde se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'hocher la tête satisfaite. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux à l'aide d'une jolie barrette noire entourée de cristaux d'améthyste et quelques mèches folles tombaient autour de son visage. Sa peau dégageait un subtile et exotique parfum d'agrumes. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de noir et ses lèvres luisantes grâce à un brillant à lèvres pêche. Elle portait une sublime robe violette, taillée sur mesure pour elle, au décolleté plongeant, finissant un peu sous les genoux et ouverte sur le côté droit. Elle se chaussa d'escarpin classe et hors de prix, noirs avant de descendre rejoindre son cavalier.

-Tu es sur ton trente et un Nara.

-Toi aussi on dirait.

-Oh, quelques articles choisis vite fait rien de plus.

Tenten non loin sourit amusée, choisis vite fait en tournant comme une folle comme un lion en cage, totalement paralysée à l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi mettre oui...

-Tu es magnifique.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, aller on y va?

-Je te suis.

--

Il était minuit passé quand le brun raccompagna la blondinette.

-Minuit passé je vais me faire gronder par tes copines dis donc.

-Encore heureux qu'on ne soit pas un vrai couple sinon tu aurais surement fini la nuit dans ma chambre Nara.

-Je croyais que tu ne couchais jamais.

-J'ai couché une fois, avec mon copain, et il m'a plaqué ensuite, mauvaise expérience.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave je m'en suis remis.

-D'après les rumeurs à l'école, tu es la pire agace existante, mais tu es totalement inapprochable.

-Je ne me lance pas dans mon lit et je refuse de les embrasser voilà pourquoi ils disent ça.

-Tu n'embrasses pas tes cavaliers, alors là je suis surpris.

-Sauf s' ils me font passer une soirée géniale? Non.

-C'est respectable.

-Je t'embrasserais bien d'ailleurs, mais si ta princesse venait à l'apprendre elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas.

-Parlant de ça.

-Hum?

-La vérité? Y'a aucune fille, je voulais juste passer une soirée agréable et seule avec toi.

-Tu m'as mentie? S'étonna-t-elle.

-J'avais un peu peur de ce que tu penserais si je t'invitais juste comme ça, je voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais comme tout les autres qui te tournent autour juste pour un rendez-vous et peut-être plus.

-Hum…

-J'ai eu tort?

-Non, admit-elle, mais ne me mens plus jamais…ça fait mal…

-Désolé , je pensais pas que ça te dérangerait autant...

-C'est pas grave.

La blonde se pencha ensuite vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je te l'ai dit, les garçons qui me font passer une soirée géniale ont droit à un baiser.

-Mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour ça.

-Raison de plus, alors tais-toi un peu et profite de ta récompense.

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle embrassa le brun devant elle, doucement, un baiser très tendre, voulant dire tellement peu, mais tellement plus. Et c'est le regard rêveur et le cœur léger qu'ils retournèrent à leur chambre…

1 Personnellement au passage du piano j'imaginais très bien Reira jouer " Eyes on me " , une chanson de final fantasy dont la version piano est tout simplement sublime.

Le passage final avec Tema et Shika je l'ai imaginé y'a longtemps je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le placer -

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre royalement long à apparaître vous a plu. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour les prochains.

Kisu

Maaya-san


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut!_

_Alors voilà Watashi no jin'sei pour votre plaisir._

_Bonne lecture_

_Chapitre 13_

Mercredi 12 Août

La blonde arriva devant l'ancienne maison et franchit le portail. Regardant une dernière fois l'adresse que lui avait envoyée Shikamaru sur son portable, elle se décida à entrer, que risquait-elle de toute façon.

Temari pénétra, peu certaine, en appelant son ami. Doucement, elle avança dans le hall puis dans la pièce adjacente qui se trouvait être le séjour. Elle entendit ensuite la musique retentir dans la grande maison vide. La lycéenne suivit le son mélodieux jusque dans une grande pièce vide, meublée simplement d'un piano sur lequel un garçon qu'elle connaissait bien jouait une symphonie presque parfaite.

Elle approcha et prit place près de lui, posant ses mains sur les lames sans un bruit. Elle accompagna le garçon complétant la symphonie à quatre mains qu'il avait débutée seul. Après un temps, le garçon ouvrit la bouche sans jamais cesser de jouer.

-J'ignorais que tu savais jouer.

-Tu ignores bien des choses de moi Shikamaru.

-Qui t'a appris à jouer?

-Kankuro, mon petit frère… et toi?

-Ma grand-mère, on jouait souvent quand j'étais petit, tous les deux.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Chez elle…

-…

-Elle est décédée cette nuit. Elle était rongée par la maladie depuis bien des années déjà. Je me souviens qu'un jour, j'étais venu chez elle et pendant que nous jouions, sa main gauche a cessé de fonctionner. La maladie s'est ensuite aller en progressant. Bientôt, elle ne pouvait plus du tout jouer. Je venais alors pour jouer pour elle. Ça lui faisait plaisir et ça me rappelait nos après-midis d'entant lorsque nous jouions pendant des heures, juste nous deux...

-Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, je m'y étais préparé et je tenais à jouer une dernière fois pour elle, en sa mémoire… mais je ne supportais pas d'être seul dans cette grande maison.

-Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies demandé de venir…

-Elle n'était pas seulement ma grand-mère, elle était aussi ma meilleure amie…

-Je sais, ça se voit à ta façon de parler d'elle…

-…

La symphonie se termina en enchaînant sur une autre mélodie, une autre pièce à quatre mains que Temari adorait.

-Tu sais, on ignore souvent que Kankuro n'était pas seulement mon frère, il était aussi mon jumeau. Oui je sais, ça ne se voyait pas du tout, s'amusa-t-elle devant sa mine étonnée. Je suis née le 23 août tard dans la nuit. Malheureusement suite à une complication, Kankuro est né environ vingt-quatre heures plus tard le 25 août vers minuit et quart.

-Les médecins n'ont pas pratiqué de césarienne?

-Ma mère est Russe, et selon sa culture, ses enfants devaient voir le jour pour la première fois dans son pays natal. Mon père nous avait alors amené en jet jusque dans une petite ville éloignée en Russie. J'ai vu le monde pour la première fois entre les mains d'une sage femme au loin dans la campagne. Il n'y avait pas de médecins ou de technologies de pointe comme dans les hôpitaux.

-Gaara est né là-bas aussi?

-Oui, Gaara est né trois ans après moi dans le même village entre les mains de la même dame.

-Quel âge a Gaara, s'étonna le brun.

-Il vient tout juste d'avoir quatorze ans.

-QUATORZE ANS! S'écria le brun, et il est au sommet du plus grand gang criminalisé du pays!

Temari rigola de l'étonnement de son ami avant d'acquiescer. Shikamaru la regarda étonné avant de baisser la tête cachant son sourire.

-Après la mort de père et de Kankuro, j'ai ressenti un grand vide, mais pour Gaara c'était bien pire, il avait onze ans pas tout à fait douze en fait. Il avait perdu son modèle et son meilleur ami, il était terrifié, perdu, seul…

-Tu l'étais toi aussi…

-Oui, mais je devais m'occuper de Gaara. J'avais quinze ans, il ne lui restait que moi, mais il ne m'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme quelqu'un d'important. Maintenant qu'il ne lui reste que moi, il me surprotège, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment… mais il se défonce pour oublier, il ne veut laisser personne m'approcher, car il a peur de me perdre, mais il m'étouffe. Je dois m'occuper de lui, mais il ne me laisse pas ce rôle. Lorsque j'essaie de lui donner de l'aide, de le guider ou de simplement jouer mon rôle de grande sœur, il m'envoie balader, il se défonce, revient et ça termine en bagarre où l'un de nous est blessé et ou on se tient la tête pendant des jours. Ensuite ça recommence. Je déteste me disputer avec lui, on ne fait que ça, il n'aime personne aucun de mes amis, aucune de mes fréquentations, et ces derniers temps, il vient me voir et ça se termine toujours en bagarre à ton propos.

-Je suis désolé...

-Non, j'aime ta présence, te sentir près de moi me rassure et m'apaise, mon frère ne comprend pas, il refuse de me croire…

-Ta présence m'apaise moi aussi, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandée de venir, je savais que te savoir près de moi me ferait du bien, m'aiderait à passer par dessus.

-Tu sais, je me souviens que la naissance de Gaara terrifiait mon père et ma mère. Ma mère avait eu beaucoup de mal à mettre Kankuro au monde, sa vie avait été gravement menacée par les complications suivant ma naissance et précédant celle de Kankuro. Par bonheur, elle a survécu, mais à peine quelques années plus tard elle a succombé à une maladie horrible, une bactérie qui était à l'époque inconnue qu'elle avait contractée en mettant Gaara au monde. Finalement… Nos craintes se sont révélées fondées…

-Je t'admire, tu sais…

La blonde le regarda surprise.

-Tu as vécu des choses horribles, des choses difficiles que peu de gens peuvent dire comprendre réellement. Malgré tout ça, tu es forte, tu arrives à atteindre les buts que tu te fixes, tu es fidèle à tes convictions, tu es libre, chaleureuse, adorable, un peu provocatrice c'est vrai, ria-t-il. Tu es belle, épanouie, bourrée de talent, spontanée, imprévisible...bon d'accord tu joues parfois drôlement avec le feu et tu gaffes plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire, mais c'est ce qui te rend si attachante je crois.

-Que d'éloges, que d'éloges que me vaut ce traitement spécial? Plaisanta la blonde espérant faire disparaître sa gêne.

-Rien, je crois qu'il est important que tu le saches voilà tout.

-La vérité c'est que je ne serais pas grand-chose sans Tenten, je l'ai rencontrée un peu après la mort de ma mère, elle m'a toujours apporté, que ce soit par sa chaleur ou par la gentillesse de sa famille, la stabilité dont j'avais besoin. Après la mort de ma mère, j'ai perdu mes repères, mon père s'occupait de ses… « Affaires » et de l'éducation des garçons et ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé de moi. Sans Tenten, je serais sans doute une bombe à retardement sans stabilité aucune, je lui dois tout.

-Je crois que chaque personne qu'on est destiné à rencontrer a à jouer un rôle plus ou moins important dans la vie de chacun.

-Je crois, dans mon cas, Tenten a joué le rôle de ma bonne étoile, on s'est protégées l'une l'autre des méfaits de l'adolescence.

-Les méfaits? S'amusa-t-il.

-Drogue, sex, and rock 'n' roll baby, lança-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-Pour ce qui est du rock 'n' roll, je crois que Tenten a échoué à t'en préserver, la taquina le brun.

La blonde éclata d'un rire franc, un son si agréable à entendre pour un certain brun pour qui le bonheur de l'artiste était si important.

-Tu veux aller manger une pâtisserie, je t'invite, déclara-t-il ensuite en arrêtant de jouer.

-Tu veux me faire grossir en me prenant par les sentiments avoue.

-Oh si tu n'en veux pas ça ne me dérange pas, abandonna-t-il en se levant.

-Moi ne pas vouloir de gâteaux? Je croyais que tu commençais enfin à me connaître.

La blonde soupira ensuite profondément en regardant le garçon d'un air découragé. Le brun rit et la prit par les épaules en déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Temari passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le suivit en riant.

Vendredi 14 août

Un téléphone retentit. Des pas se firent entendre en direction de l'appareil émettant un son indésirable. Une main empogna le téléphone et répondit d'une voix mélodieuse ;

-Oui allô?.... hum?... Non il est au travail puis-je prendre un message?... non… … … je… je lui… je lui dirai… … oui au revoir…

---

-Tadaima! S'exclama joyeusement l'entrant.

-O… Kaeri…

-Hum? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Na… Je dois te parler…

-Tu m'as l'air bien grave…

L'arrivant se laissa entraîner dans le séjour et prit place sur un fauteuil face à sa colocataire.

---

La jeune Hyûga resserra son manteau contre elle et se pelotonna sous son parapluie, coupant à travers le parc afin d'atteindre son domicile plus rapidement. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit devant elle, vêtu de noir, le visage baissé, ses cheveux blonds retombant devant celui-ci. Surprise, elle s'arrêta, le regardant qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, fixant le vide ou le sol, elle ne savait trop…

---

Naruto sentait l'eau couler sur son corps tout entier depuis de longues minutes. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à se mettre à l'abri, aucun intérêt à bouger tout court en fait…

Il soupira doucement puis remarqua enfin que l'eau ne coulait plus sur son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna étonné, découvrant la petite brunette qui lui servait de partenaire. Grimpée sur la pointe des pieds, elle tenait le parapluie au dessus de sa tête afin de le protéger, les yeux chargés d'inquiétude.

-Hinata-chan?

-Na… Naruto-kun? Tu… tu vas bien?

-Je…

Naruto la regarda, ses jolies prunelles blanches trahissaient son angoisse, peur qu'elle voulait dissimuler derrière son apparence naturelle. Son petit manteau s'évasait dans le bas par dessus ce qui semblait être les jupons d'une robe de grand couturier. La brunette resserra les pans de son manteau.

-Tu es bien jolie, cette robe m'a l'air très coûteuse…

-Un cadeau… de… de ma famille pour… pour la réunion annuelle des Hyûga… Je… je n'aime pas… spécialement ce genre de robes… mais… ils font… l'effort de… de me l'offrir donc…

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça? Tu m'as l'air très jolie sous ton manteau.

La brunette rougit et baissa la tête.

-Je… je n'aime pas… je n'aime pas qu'on dépense autant… autant juste pour un morceau de vêtement… avec le… le prix d'une seule robe… on… on pourrait… on pourrait aider tant de gens…

-Tu as le cœur sur la main, c'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi.

S'il était possible de devenir plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment là, Hinata aurait sans aucun doute dépassé ce stade.

-Tu… Tu es… Tu es aussi… aussi… très gentil…

-Pas autant que toi, que faisais-tu dans le coin?

-Je… je rentrais chez moi… et toi?... tu … tu es trempé…

-J'ai oublié mon parapluie…

-Pourquoi es-tu ici…

-Je…

-Tu… peux tout me dire, tu sais…

-Iruka…

-Iruka?

-Mon tuteur… il… il est… il est mort, s'étrangla-t-il…

-Je suis désolée…

La brunette commit alors l'impensable et posa sa main sur son bras afin de lui apporter son soutien. Le blond la regarda puis la prit dans ses bras étouffant ses sanglots. Surprise, sa partenaire laissa tomber son parapluie. Une fois l'étonnement passé, elle ferma les yeux et le serra contre elle. La pluie coulait sur son visage et ses larmes se mêlaient aux siennes. Le blond pleurait contre son épaule, dans ses bras et son petit cœur de jeune fille innocente, rêvant au prince charmant ce serait, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

---

-Tu veux rentrer?

Le blond regarda son amie hésitante puis accepta. Naruto entra dans la maison et réalisa qu'il était complètement trempé.

-Neji doit avoir des vêtements à ta taille, la salle de bain est juste là je vais te chercher quelque chose.

-Merci, lâcha-t-il embarrassé.

---

-Merci pour les vêtements, la remercia-t-il, gêné.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir le blond entrer dans la pièce. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Naruto rougit en voyant la petite brune devant le comptoir qui avait troqué sa petite robe noire bouffante pour une robe simple, bleu nuit. Bouffante au dessus des genoux et cintrée à la taille par un ruban noué en boucle dans son dos. Sur le haut de la robe, ajustée au dessus des seins afin d'être portée sans bretelle, des fleurs étaient brodées dans le tulle noir qui enveloppait le tissu de base de la robe comme un voile transparent à la nuance foncée.

-Les vêtements de Neji ont l'air de t'aller, la taille est bonne?

Le blond sortit de sa contemplation pour hocher distraitement la tête. Il réalisa ensuite que la brunette ne bafouillait plus lorsqu'elle lui parlait.

-Elle est jolie cette robe, lança-t-il.

-Oh, merci, c'est un cadeau du meilleur ami de Neji.

-Un cadeau?

-Pour mon anniversaire l'an dernier.

-Tu le connais… depuis longtemps?

-Neji l'a connu… au collège, en première année je crois… donc oui plutôt.

-Ça te va bien…

-Merci, lâcha-t-elle en se retournant le rouge aux joues.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Shikamaru? S'écria-t-elle étonnéE. Oh non, enfin par le passé peut-être, mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre il est amoureux d'une mystérieuse fille que je ne connais pas depuis bien longtemps.

-Je vois… tu dois être triste…

-Oh non, je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureuse de lui.

-Ah non?

La Hyûga secoua la tête en souriant.

-Il est plutôt comme un frère pour Neji et pour moi.

-Je vois…

-Tout va bien?

-Ouais ça va très bien, se rattrapa-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

-Tu sais… tu as le droit d'être triste, tu n'as pas à faire semblant, pas avec moi du moins.

Le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer devant son sourire paisible. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant.

-Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle. Tout ira bien, tu verras…

Le garçon hocha la tête et resserra sa prise…

---

Hinata déposa une tasse de thé devant le blond et prit place près de lui.

-Parle-moi de ta famille, commença le blond. C'est quoi cette fête dont tu parlais tout à l'heure?

-Oh une fête de mondanité, tous les ans, les Hyûga de tous les coins se retrouvent pour une grande soirée mondaine, tu n'aimerais pas ça.

-Pourquoi ça? Se braqua le blond.

-Oh non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se rattrapa la jeune femme en comprenant le malentendu. C'est simplement que ce n'est qu'une fête remplie de gens hypocrites qui font semblant de s'aimer et de se respecter, qui rabaissent les gens qui ne sont pas de leur classe sociale enfin tu vois le genre.

-Hm…

-Sincèrement… c'est vraiment horrible… les plus jeunes comparent la grosseur et le prix de leur jouet ou encore la marque et la fortune dépensée pour leurs robes. Les plus vieux se battent afin de savoir qui obtiendra le meilleur héritage ou qui fait les études qui ont la plus grande valeur, les plus vieilles comparent la rentabilité de leur fiancé et la taille du caillou sur leur bague de fiançaille. Quant aux adultes, les hommes se battent à savoir qui aura le meilleur héritier ou qui a la meilleure entreprise et les femmes qui auront le meilleur gendre et les plus beaux petits enfants.

-Et toi là-dedans?

-Moi on me méprise, mais ils font semblant de m'aimer, car je suis l'héritière officielle du nom Hyûga et de l'entreprise tout entière et que le jour de mes dix-huit ans, je devrais choisir à garder mon titre ou à l'offrir et tous espèrent que mon choix se portera sur eux alors ils sont sympa.

-Et Neji?

-Neji m'aide à les supporter, mais ce soir l'un de nos cousins qui avait vu Neji avec Tenten s'est mis à l'insulter en la traitant de simple prolétaire sans intérêt et Neji a vu rouge. Après l'avoir remis à sa place, il est parti rejoindre sa Tenten et il passera sûrement la nuit avec elle.

-Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il t'ait laissée seule pour sa copine?

-Non je suis heureuse qu'il ait défendu ma meilleure amie avec autant d'ardeur.

-Je vois… mais si tu es héritière… tu vas avoir droit à un mariage arrangé? S'effraya-t-il.

-Oh il ont déjà essayé… mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement, mes cousines me trouvent stupide d'attendre le prince charmant… mais si je me marie je tiens à ce que ce soit par amour et non par convenance.

Le blond tenta de dissimuler son sourire, mais son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Hinata déposa sa tasse et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle soupira puis ouvrit les yeux fixant la lune par la fenêtre devant elle. Les rayons de lune se reflétaient dans ses yeux clairs et son teint de porcelaine était mis en valeur par la robe qu'elle portait. Naruto se surprit alors à penser combien elle était belle, si simple, sans artifice, juste elle, féminine, douce, apaisante, un ange réincarné. Il eut ensuite envie de la voir portant une robe qu'il lui aurait offerte, la voir porter un cadeau de sa part comme elle portait celui de son ami.

-Tu vas reprendre le titre de ton père? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant près d'elle.

Hinata se retourna étonnée et le regarda fixer la lune avant d'éclater de rire, un rire cristallin, doux et fin, un rire de souris discret, mais si accrocheur.

-Non, je n'ai pas les qualités pour ça j'en suis bien loin en fait… répondit-elle une fois qu'elle se fut calmé. Je donnerais peut-être le poste à Neji… je suis consciente que c'est le jeter dans la gueule du loup lui comme Tenten… mais il pourra… non… il fera changer les choses…

-Je comprends…

Un bourdonnement se fit entendre dans la pièce, Hinata le regarda surprise et le vit sortir son mp3 de sa poche.

-Pardon j'ai du l'actionner en bougeant.

À travers les écouteurs, un son de guitare démarra, la jeune femme attrapa l'un des écouteurs et le porta à son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en écoutant la mélodie.

-C'est… une… l'une de mes…

-C'est toi qui l'a écrite?

-Hm… confirma-t-il embarrassé.

Le blond arrêta la mélodie au regret de l'auditrice.

-Non, laisse-moi écouter s'il te plaît…

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît…

Naruto hocha la tête et la laissa prendre le mp3 en main, elle revêtit le deuxième écouteur et redémarra la chanson. Les yeux fermés, elle se laissait transporter par la symphonie. Naruto se laissa séduire par la simplicité de la jeune femme, elle était si jolie, si adorable, là les yeux fermés à écouter sa musique, celle qu'il avait écrite. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle doucement, ses yeux se fermaient à mesure qu'il approchait. Les yeux entrouverts, il fixait ses lèvres, si tentantes, attirantes, comme un pécheur devant le fruit défendu, il ne pouvait plus contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements.

-C'est si joli… murmura la Hyûga.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, l'orphelin reprit pied dans la réalité, il paniqua en apercevant la distance qui les séparait, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il recula vivement au moment même où elle ouvrit les yeux.

-J'aime beaucoup, le félicita-t-elle.

Son partenaire devint alors plus rouge qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en réalisant qu'il avait bien failli l'embrasser qu'il n'en avait été que de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur battait à un point tel qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre et ses lèvres lui semblaient tellement irrésistibles. Il récupéra son lecteur de musique, bafouillant quelque chose sur l'heure et Sakura qui l'attendait et se redressa. Hinata resta sans voix devant l'incompréhension de la scène et vit Naruto partir en bredouillant un merci et un à la prochaine Hyûga-chan.

-Euh… euh… oui… à… à la prochaine... bafouilla l'intéressée avant que la porte ne se referme complètement.

Samedi 15 août

Shikamaru frappa à la porte de l'appartement, il soupira, bon d'accord la blonde lui avait demandé de passer la chercher, mais tout de même elle pourrait au moins venir lui ouvrir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils et entra, la maison était vide, il avança vers la chambre de la blonde et monta à l'étage. Lorsqu'il arriva au grenier, le lit de la blonde était vide et en bazar. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle d'eau et y découvrit la blonde, sur le sol, vêtue d'une serviette, une seringue près d'elle.

Shikamaru sentit son cœur manquer un battement et s'élança vers la blonde.

-Non, supplia-t-il, Temari!

Le brun la prit dans ses bras et la redressa, appuyant sa joue sur son front, la découvrant brûlante. Il attrapa une serviette et la mouilla avant de la passer sur son visage. Il supplia la blonde d'ouvrir les yeux, de le regarder. Après quelques secondes, la blonde ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, sans le voir, lorsque son esprit sortit de la brume elle attrapa la seringue qui n'avait pas bougé. Shikamaru la regarda faire horrifié, mais la laissa faire. Après s'être injectée le liquide opaque dans les veines, la blonde soupira et posa sa tête contre lui, bien décidée à piquer un somme.

---

Shikamaru regardait Temari dormir depuis quelques heures déjà, ses yeux trahissant une souffrance horrible. Il était déçu, elle lui avait pourtant dit ne rien prendre, et la voilà qui tombait dans un état pas possible à cause de cette saloperie. Il voulait crier, sur tout, sur elle, sur son frère, sur son père, sur Tenten et Reira qui n'étaient pas là. Tenten, sa bonne étoile, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit non, sympa l'étoile...

Shikamaru était en colère et blessé, il était amoureux, inquiet, détruit. Il se redressa, caressant doucement son visage avec amour, puis posant un tendre baiser sur son front encore chaud. La blonde réagit quelques secondes plus tard, elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Il la regarda avec amour et lui souhaita un bon retour parmi les conscients. Elle sourit et se redressa doucement. Le brun l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle d'eau et la regarda. Temari farfouilla un instant et attrapa un engin dans l'un des tiroirs. Elle glissa un thermomètre médical sous sa langue et avec l'aide du brun grimpa sur le comptoir. Shikamaru l'aida à enfiler un t-shirt trop large et la laissa se changer.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle fouillait dans l'armoire à nouveau, elle en sortit une boîte noire et longue et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait une seringue, deux petits bocaux de liquide transparent et deux enveloppes transparentes. La blonde attrapa l'une des enveloppes et y glissa la seringue utilisée plus tôt avant de sortir la deuxième suivie de l'un des bocaux. Shikamaru attrapa sa main alors qu'elle faisait entrer le liquide dans l'instrument.

-Tema, demanda-t-il suppliant, tu… tu m'avais dit que tu ne prenais rien.

La blonde le regarda, puis lui sourit, elle retira sa main et termina ce qu'elle faisait avant de se l'injecter dans le bras droit. Elle reposa la seringue et s'agrippa à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et son visage dans son cou. Il frissonna en sentant son souffle contre sa peau, serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Il embrassa sa tempe.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, murmura-t-elle.

La blonde se redressa, ses joues blanches ayant retrouvé une couleur rose très pâle, mais une couleur tout de même. Elle s'éloigna de lui et retourna dans sa chambre, prenant place sur son lit et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Le garçon s'accroupit près d'elle et caressa sa joue.

-Tema…

-Ma mère avait la santé très fragile, même un simple rhume la rendait gravement malade. J'ai hérité de sa santé fragile, je suis plus forte qu'elle. La médecine est plus avancée ici que dans le patelin ou elle a grandi. Ce n'est pas de la drogue Shikamaru, c'est des antibiotiques pour faire tomber la fièvre et augmenter mes anticorps.

Le brun s'assit près d'elle et remonta les draps sur son corps faible.

-Hier, j'ai marché longtemps après ma dispute avec Gaara hier...

-Hier, mais il pleuvait des cordes hier soir.

-J'aime la pluie… j'ai l'impression qu'elle me lave de mes démons.

-Mais hier l'orage était horrible, au point où il a terrifié ma petite sœur.

-Je vais devoir m'excuser auprès des garçons, j'espère qu'ils vont bien.

-Commence par t'occuper de toi tu veux bien.

Le garçon posa un baiser sur sa tempe et la laissa dormir.

---

Lorsque Temari se réveilla, elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Shikamaru s'était assoupi sur une chaise près d'elle. Elle sourit à sa vue et se redressa. Lors de son malaise, elle était sous la douche, et n'avait pas eu le temps de s'injecter le médicament qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. La fièvre l'avait selon elle, rendu dégoûtante, couverte de sueur, ses cheveux collés à sa nuque, ses vêtements collés à son corps. Elle se dirigea donc vers la pièce mitoyenne et se glissa dans un bon bain, l'eau fraîche la faisant d'abord frissonner puis lui déliant ses muscles et détendit son corps. Elle y resta longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru frappe à la porte. Elle le rassura sur son état, lui signalant qu'elle sortait dans peu de temps.

Mercredi 19 août

Itachi regarda la brunette sur le siège conducteur. Reira regardait les commandes autour d'elle, se remémorant les conseils du brun. Une fois certaine d'avoir tout retenue, elle lança la voiture. Itachi la guida avec assurance à travers ses manœuvres. Ils étaient revenus du chalet depuis plusieurs jours déjà et Itachi avait accepté d'être son professeur de drift. Le cours dura quelques heures. Lorsqu'ils en eurent assez, ils arrêtèrent la voiture près d'un petit parc et sortirent. Ils marchèrent un moment, Reira lui parla de sa famille restée à l'étranger. Itachi lui parla de son frère, il rit en lui parlant de cette fille qui tourmentait son cadet depuis quelques mois déjà.

Itachi l'abandonna quelques secondes et revint en lui offrant un cornet de glace au chocolat et aux morceaux de chocolat. Reira le prit tout heureuse et ils se remirent en marche. Ils discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien, traînant ici et là. Soudainement, un blond apparut sur le chemin des deux étudiants. Deidara vit Itachi se renfrogner à son arrivée, mais ne s'en occupa pas plus qu'il ne fallait. Les trois étudiants s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre et discutèrent, Itachi ne se mêlant plus vraiment à la conversation au grand malheur de la brunette.

Vendredi 21 août

Sakura entra dans l'une des salles de consultation de l'hôpital, parcourant le dossier rapidement ; blessure par arme blanche, c'était du beau tout ça. Elle leva les yeux vers le patient.

-Uchiwa Sasuke-kun?

Le rose baissa la tête vers le dossier et releva la tête. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle s'approcha d'un pas assuré.

-Alors, c'est toi mon blessé par arme blanche, sourit la rose. Aller, montre-moi ça.

Le garçon la regarda et laissa un sourire filtrer. Avec son aide, il retira sa veste puis son T-shirt. Une grande entaille zébrait son torse, de l'épaule gauche au bas du pectoral du même côté. Sakura retira le pansement grossier et ensanglanté puis examina la blessure avec minutie. Après un moment, elle lui annonça devoir faire des points de suture. Ensuite, elle apposa un onguent apaisant et apposa un pansement.

Le garçon la regarda faire d'un bout à l'autre de ses soins, remarquant à quel point elle était concentrée lorsqu'elle travaillait, ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon éclaté, libérant son visage. Lorsqu'elle pratiquait, une lueur très mignonne s'éclairait sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche, elle était très séduisante, peut-être que son frère avait raison finalement...

Peut-être en un autre lieu, un autre moment, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu se pencher vers elle, caresser sa joue afin de faire naître son si beau sourire. Il se serait alors encore penché, et pour la remercier de ses bons soins, il aurait, avec un sourire bien à lui, posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement alors, avec amour et le cœur battant à la folie, il l'aurait embrassé comme il l'avait fait si souvent lorsqu'elle venait tendrement visiter ses rêves.

-Sakura-san?

-Hm? Demanda-t-elle en leva la tête vers lui.

-Merci…

-Mais de rien, lança-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Dimanche 23 août

Dix heures, une blonde sauvage dormait paisiblement, une brunette terminait d'aider un garçon à la queue de cheval avec un gâteau, une brunette aux macarons regardait les paquets sur la table, curieuse, sous le regard amusé d'un brun aux cheveux longs derrière elle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa sur la tête, la traitant de gamine. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et au moment où l'autre garçon annonçait que la pâtisserie était prête.

-Tu t'es surpassé, s'exclama la plus jeune des deux brunes. Elle va adorer.

-Il se surpasse toujours quand c'est pour les jolis yeux d'une artiste blonde très douée.

-Neji ferme-la tu veux bien, grogna le pâtissier.

Le petit groupe grimpa à la chambre de la blonde et s'arrêta près du lit. Tenten sourit de toutes ses dents et sauta sur le lit, réveillant la blonde dans un sursaut. Temari se redressa, bien décidée à se défendre. Mais qui osait attaquer une étudiante en plein sommeil quelques jours avant le retour en classe! La réponse lui sauta alors au visage, l'évidence même, une autre étudiante, brune, surexcitée et un peu folle. Après avoir calmé la brune, elle regarda son sourire d'un œil peu rassuré. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sursauta en voyant tout le monde près de son lit.

-Surprise! Joyeux anniversaire, lancèrent ses amis.

Lundi 31 août

-Aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur, nous allons vous annoncer qui partira à New York la semaine prochaine pour le voyage scolaire estival. Alors, les participants sont…

Et voilà le prochain chapitre (qui est déjà presque terminé d'écrire) est centré sur le voyage à New York où tous nos héros participent (évident un peu XD).

Shika Tema se rapproche, Hina Naru aussi, Sasu Saku un petit peu, Itachi est jaloux XD Neji et Tenten vont toujours aussi bien

Donc pas grand-chose à dire hormis ça, vous aurez la suite dans pas très longtemps. (Ouais je suis surproductive cette semaine, non c'est pas vrai, la moitié était déjà écrit je fais que compléter les chapitres non terminer et les publier)

Bai Bai

Maaya-san


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut, _

_D'abord, je tiens à préciser que tous les lieux, adresses et activités sont réels. Je me suis basée sur mes deux séjours à Manatthan ainsi que Wikipédia et les sites officiels afin de combler les informations que je ne connaissais pas sur chaque batîment et activité._

_Sinon, bonne lecture_

_Chapitre 14_

Mardi 15 septembre

Trois autobus filaient vers le _Lincoln Tunnel. _À l'intérieur de chacun d'eux, des étudiants discutaient, d'autres dormaient et d'autres s'occupaient avec des jeux, de la musique ou des bouquins.

Dans le premier bus, Konan et Pein étaient assis côte à côte. Elle dormait sur l'épaule de son copain et lui, près de la fenêtre, regardait dehors, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Deidara discutait avec Reira et lui racontait des histoires sur l'Akatsuki et chacun de ses membres. Itachi, assis derrière eux, refusait une quelconque discussion depuis le début du voyage en autobus. Kisame, Kakuzu et Zetsu observaient le paysage en écoutant la musique. Sasori dormait et Hidan lisait sa bible.

Dans le deuxième, Tenten dormait sur l'épaule de Neji qui discutait avec Temari, assise à côté d'un Shikamaru endormi. Devant eux, Rara et Sochiko, des amies de la jeune décoratrice, partageaient leur conversation avec amusement. Et dans le troisième véhicule, Naruto, assis près de Sasuke, lançait des regards en biais à la jeune Hyûga endormie près d'une jolie blonde du nom de Yamanaka. À côté des deux garçons, Suigetsu était assis près de Karin, une jolie rousse aux lunettes carrées qui la tête sur son épaule, regardait dehors. Le garçon avait appuyé sa tête sur la sienne et écoutait sa musique.

Après vingt minutes sous terre, le premier bus ressortit enfin à l'air libre et s'engagea ensuite sur la huitième avenue. Dans un véhicule, les yeux de la jeune sourde se mirent à briller alors que dans un autre,une jeune blonde grimpait sur son voisin afin de regarder dehors, réveillant le Nara par la même occasion.

Les trois véhicules continuèrent un moment avant de tourner sur la quarante-neuvième jusqu'au _Rockefeller Center_. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite, les professeurs attrapant les micros, s'adressant aux étudiants, réveillant ceux qui dormaient.

-Nous sommes ici aux Rockefeller Center sur la 49e entre la 5e et la 6e avenue. Il est 9h et nous vous donnons rendez-vous à 13h30 au MoMa. Soyez à l'heure. Nous nous retrouverons ensuite au Lincoln Center pour 21h et nous repartirons vers le New Jersey pour y passer la nuit. Gardez vos cartes avec vous et tout ira bien. Bonne journée les jeunes.

Les adolescents commencèrent à ramasser leur sac et à sortirent rapidement. Les autobus partirent ensuite et de petits groupes commencèrent à se détacher pour partir chacun de leur côté…

'''

Naruto sortit de l'autocar et voulut proposer à la jeune Hyûga de passer la journée avec lui, mais il la vit rapidement partir rejoindre la brunette aux macarons et son cousin. Il se retourna ensuite et rejoignit Sasuke qui lui faisait signe qu'il partait.

-Tu ne pars pas avec Suigestu? demanda le blond.

-J'aime bien Karin, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à la regarder essayer différents vêtements.

-Je te comprends, que veux-tu faire?

-Rien de spécifique, je ne suis pas vraiment touristique, j'ai plutôt l'intention de me promener.

-Alors, ça te va si je le fais avec toi? Normalement en voyage, Sakura choisit où on va et moi, je me contente de la suivre.

-Hn.

Les deux adolescents partirent donc dans les rues de New York, entrant parfois dans certaines boutiques, parfois dans certains bâtiments.

'''

L'Akatsuki fut rapidement partie, marchant docilement dans les rues de New York, suivant les deux filles dans les boutiques. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient inscrits pour manquer les cours et n'avaient pas vraiment de projets spécifiques en tête. Ils se contentèrent donc de suivre.

-J'aimerais aller à l'empire State Building, lança Reira.

-Pourquoi? demanda son amie.

-Top of the rock, j'ai très envie de le faire. La vue doit être sans limite.

-Oui j'en ai entendu parler, allons-y, C'est où?

-Sur la 33e rue, annonça le blond, entre Broadway et la cinquième.

-Comment tu sais ça toi? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-J'avais aussi envie d'y aller.

-Je suis sûre que c'est super, rajouta la jeune sourde.

-Moi aussi, lui sourit le blond.

Une fois de plus, le brun se renfrogna sous le soupir de son chef. Le groupe se mit alors en route vers l'_Empire State Building_.

'''

Temari regardait autour d'elle, les yeux pétillants. Elle avait toujours rêvé de venir à New York. À ses côtés, Hinata et Tenten se sentaient tout aussi excitées que la blonde de se retrouver dans cette grande ville, sur l'île de Manhattan plus précisément. Neji regarda son ami qui souffla pour se détendre en regardant autour de lui.

-Alors Nara, tu bougonnes toujours parce que je t'ai inscrit sans te le dire.

-…

-Oh aller, fais pas cette tête, on est à Manhattan, tu devrais être content, on va passer une semaine géniale c'est moi qui te le dis.

-Si tu le dis…

-Bon aller on va faire les boutiques!

Les deux autres filles hochèrent la tête et ils partirent. Pendant que les filles marchaient plus loin, Neji regarda son ami.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Vide…

-Tu aurais dû lui dire, elle aurait compris…

-Je devais bien revenir un jour ou l'autre non…

---

Le MoMa, le Museum of Modern Art, ouvert en 1929, financé en grande partie par John D. Rockefeller Junior, s'agit encore aujourd'hui d'un des plus grands musées d'art moderne et contemporain du monde. Il est situé dans le _midtown _de Manhattan et est considéré comme l'un des trois plus importants musées sur la cinquantaine présents à New York.

'''

Temari partait dans tous les sens depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Shikamaru la regardait aller s'émerveiller devant toutes les toiles et sculptures que son regard si envoûtant pouvait apercevoir. Neji et Tenten regardaient les œuvres, intéressés, mais sans pour autant montrer l'émerveillement de leur amie blonde. Hinata regardait les œuvres, impressionnée par le génie ou encore étonnée par la simplicité de l'artiste. Elle fixa pendant un moment l'œuvre de John McCracken, ébahie, jusqu'à ce que Tenten ne la sorte de ses pensées, déclarant que si pour être exposé et gagner des milliers il suffisait de peindre une planche rectangulaire en rose, elle se lancerait bien dans le métier. La brunette rit un peu, surtout devant l'exclamation outrée de la blonde disant qu'elle ne comprenait rien à l'art.

'''

Naruto se retourna en entendant un rire qui lui était bien familier. Il sourit en voyant sa partenaire rire discrètement en regardant ses amies se bagarrer devant un étrange rectangle rose. L'Hyûga se retourna et le vit. Elle lui fit un sourire adorable en lui envoyant la main. Le blond rougit légèrement et lui répondit d'un sourire gêné avant de se retourner pour rejoindre son ami plus loin sous le regard déçu d'Hinata.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas? demanda le brun.

-Pardon?

-Que tu es complètement fou d'elle, soupira le brun, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant les vacances, mais depuis le retour en classe, tu ne fais que la regarder et tu rougis aussitôt qu'elle te regarde.

Naruto s'empourpra en repensant à ce qu'il avait bien failli faire et baissa la tête. Sasuke poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Et ensuite, on disait que c'était lui qui ne savait rien de l'amour...

-On pourrait pratiquement croire que vous avez échangé les rôles…

'''

Reira se pencha au-dessus du vide et regarda l'œuvre sous elle. Itachi derrière, attrapa sa ceinture et l'obligea à descendre, la brune le regardant.

-Tu veux te suicider en plein milieu d'un musée maintenant...

-Itachi?

-Te penche pas comme ça quatre étages au-dessus du vide tu vas te tuer...

La brune sourit et se retourna.

-Regarde! La table là-bas! C'est un œuf!

-C'est bizarre…

-Oh un pied! s'étonna la brune.

-Vraiment bizarre…

-Tu as vu? Il y a des rails de train autour de la table en œuf, et des chaises de barbier dessus, décrit la brune en se retournant vers lui.

Le brun regarda un instant ce dont elle parlait puis se retourna vers elle.

-C'est une œuvre d'art ça? C'est vraiment étrange…

La brune rit et se retourna vers le reste du groupe qui approchait.

-Konan, regarde ce truc comme c'est bizarre.

La bleue approcha et se pencha par-dessus le garde pour regarder. Itachi en profita pour rejoindre Pein qui discutait avec Deidara.

-Itachi, tu as l'intention de bouder toute la semaine parce que je parle avec Reira ou, tu vas te calmer, un jour? demanda le blond, énervé.

-En quoi ça te regarde, cracha le brun, t'es bien trop occupé avec elle pour t'occuper d'autre chose de toute façon.

-Ça fait partie du contrat? Tes amoureux d'une nana donc je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle! se défendit le brun.

Pein soupira et partit rejoindre les deux filles. Konan vit les garçons et soupira.

-Mais bien sûr, tu n'es tellement pas amoureux d'elle que toute la gang n'est pas au courant.

-T'es tombé sur la tête ou c'est le blond de tes cheveux qui t'influencent!

-Moi au moins, je ne suis pas froid et distant et je ne la mets pas mal à l'aise.

Le brun voulut répliquer, mais reçut la pique comme une claque sonore. Deidara réalisa alors qu'il avait manqué de tact.

Itachi rebroussa chemin et disparut dans l'ascenseur. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Reira lui dire qu'il n'avait pas tout visité avant que les portes se referment sur lui. Deidara vit Pein s'approcher de lui et soupira.

-C'est ma faute désolé, j'ai été un peu trop direct et je l'ai blessé.

-Alors, va le rejoindre. Uchiwa ou non, il n'est pas prudent de rester seul à New York.

Le blond hocha la tête et partit.

-Deidara?

-Aller, on continue, lui lança Pein en revenant près d'elle. Itachi n'aime pas vraiment les musées. Deidara va lui tenir compagnie.

-Je peux lui tenir compagnie moi, je sais que Deidara voulait vraiment venir ici.

-T'inquiète, il vient souvent à Manhattan et la collection ne change pas beaucoup d'une fois à l'autre.

La brune hocha la tête bien qu'inquiète pour ses amis et suivit Konan dans la salle suivante.

-Là-dessus, ils ont vraiment eu de la chance qu'elle soit sourde, déclara Sasori en approchant de son patron.

-Espérons seulement qu'ils arriveront à s'entendre…

'''

Temari accroupie devant une sculpture de gâteau géant souriait avec amour.

-Je t'aime toi.

-Temari, tu parles à une sculpture, lui rappela le chef.

-Tu veux m'en faire un gros comme ça? lui demanda la blonde.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît!!!

-Non, et puis comment tu veux que je fasse ça, c'est qu'une pointe, tu es au courant? Imagine un peu la grosseur du gâteau entier.

Shikamaru vit le sourire de la blonde augmenter et soupira. Il s'approcha d'elle, la forçant à se lever et la tira en dehors de la pièce sous le regard hilare de son amie aux macarons.

-Tu es méchant, bouda la blonde en suivant le groupe loin de son nouveau meilleur ami.

-Je te ferai des fondants pour me faire pardonner, soupira-t-il.

La blonde sourit, lui donnant l'air d'un chat et s'accrocha au bras du brun.

-Roh je t'aime.

-Tem j'ai honte de toi, tu te fais acheter par des gâteaux! s'écria Tenten.

-Rien à faire, chantonna la concernée. Oh Keeki, chiisai to mairudo keeki, Kiichigo o Keeki, Chokoreeto o Keeki, Banira o Keeki, dossari chiisai Keeki, chantonna-t-elle tout en marchant.

Le pâtissier ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusé. Cette fille était sans contester hors de l'ordinaire, étrange, excentrique, très mignonne et faite pour lui. Si seulement il pouvait un jour avoir le courage de lui dire...

'''

Itachi se laissa choir sur l'un des bancs dans le jardin du musée. Deidara prit place près de lui et soupira.

-Désolé, j'ai été un peu trop direct, mais tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu peux être énervant quand tu es jaloux.

-…

-Aller, prends-le pas comme ça. Reira est une fille super, c'est normal que tu aies peur de te la faire voler.

-…

-Itachi, dis quelque chose, on est amis depuis longtemps non? On ne peut pas bousiller tout ça pour une nana.

-Je lui fais peur…

-Non! se défendit le blond.

-C'est pourtant toi qui l'as dit! se fâcha le brun en se redressant.

Deidara sursauta en découvrant les yeux miroitants de son ami. Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment amoureux. Le regard de son ami se fit tendre et il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne lui fais pas peur, elle est seulement mal à l'aise avec toi.

Le brun se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

-Tu la connais Itachi. Elle a peur de blesser tout le monde, et je dois dire que tu es parfois dur à saisir. Tu es sur les nerfs, parfois très froid avec elle, d'autres fois très tendre. Elle ne sait plus sur quel pied danser. Chaque fois que tu es dur ou distant avec elle, elle a l'impression que c'est sa faute. Elle ne comprend pas que tu es simplement incapable de lui cacher tes émotions. Tu as des problèmes, elle le sait, mais elle a tellement peur de te blesser qu'elle a parfois l'impression d'en rajouter.

Itachi le fixa sans comprendre.

-Malgré ce qu'on lui dit, elle a l'impression que son handicap nous gêne, surtout toi. Depuis cette histoire avant les vacances, elle a l'impression que tout ce qu'elle fait te fait du tord.

-C'est faux.

-Je sais, mais c'est ce que ton comportement lui laisse croire.

Le brun soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Quelle idiote…

-Une idiote adorable, corrigea le blond.

Itachi sourit et regarda son ami.

-Tu l'aimes? lui demanda-t-il sérieux comme rarement.

-Non, pas comme toi je veux dire.

Le brun hocha la tête et inspira profondément.

'''

-C'est encore à cause de son frère? demanda la brunette en regardant le copain de son amie.

Pein se retourna vers elle lentement. Devant eux, une énorme baie vitrée donnait vue sur le jardin et sur les deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

-Je vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien depuis qu'on est arrivés.

-Entre autres… Les problèmes avec son frère sont de plus en plus présents…

-Est-ce que je peux l'aider?

-Sois juste… toi…

La brune le regarda surprise, puis hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner de la baie vitrée et de rejoindre les autres.

'''

-J'ai faim, se plaignit Tenten, il est l'heure de manger non, il est passé 18 h, leur rappela-t-elle.

-Allons là, leur pointa le Nara.

-Ellen's Stardust dîner? lut la blonde.

-Tu vas adorer, lui lança son partenaire énigmatique.

La blonde le considéra un moment puis ils traversèrent la rue et entrèrent. Aussitôt le regard de la blonde se mit à briller. Tenten en eut le souffle coupé de même qu'Hinata. Devant eux, dans un café dans le style des années 50 avec les banquettes en cuire rouge et les tables carrées bleues, l'un des serveurs, un micro à la main, chantait une vieille chanson des Beatles.

-Oh my god…

-Allons nous asseoir, s'amusa le chef en poussant sa partenaire vers une table.

'''

L'Akatsuki se dirigea vers un restaurant à l'air accueillant selon les deux filles. En chemin, ils croisèrent Sasuke et Naruto qu'ils invitèrent à manger avec eux. Ceux-ci acceptèrent et toute la petite troupe se retrouva à manger chez Exchange food, un excellent café de la 42e.

'''

_I'm helpless without you_

_Love has flown all alone, I sit, I wonder why-y-y oh why you_

_left me, oh Sandy Sandy,_

_Sandy, why-y-y-y,_

_oh Sandy [1]_

La blonde demanda au serveur de se pencher et lui demanda une chanson bien précise. Le garçon la regarda amusé et hocha la tête. Il partit quelques secondes et revint alors que la musique commençait. Il tendit un micro à la blonde qui rit en l'attrapant, se levant alors qu'il s'installait sur l'espace réservé au chanteur entre les banquettes.

_I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control._

_Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin',_ commença le serveur.

**You better shape up, cause I need a man,**

**and my heart is set on you**

**You better shape up, you better understand,**

**to my heart I must be true, **le suivit la blonde tout à fait à l'aise.

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_

You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh

The one I need (the one I need),

oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

**If you're filled with affection,**

**You're too shy to convey**

**Meditate my direction, feel your way**

_I better shape up,_

_cause you need a man_

**I need a man,**

**Who can keep me satisfied**

_I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove_

_**You better prove, that my fate is justified**_

_Are you sure?_

Yes I'm sure down deep inside

You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh

The one I need (the one I need),

oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh

The one I need (the one I need),

oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh

The one I need (the one I need),

oh yes indeed (yes indeed) [2]

Après avoir été applaudis, la blonde retourna s'asseoir. Elle possédait une jolie voix, un peu dans le même style que la chanteuse originale : Olivia Newton-John, une voix à chanter des vieux Rock 'n' roll, très agréable à entendre et agréable à regarder par son attitude décontractée et sûre d'elle, redonnant à la chanson le même style que la version originale.

'''

Il était 22h30 lorsque les adolescents arrivèrent à l'hôtel et purent rentrer dans leur chambre. Pein et Konan avaient disparu, Konan étant sous la douche, Pein étant parti parler avec Deidara. Itachi et Reira se retrouvèrent seuls. La jeune sourde faisait un tri dans ses achats en les déposant dans sa valise et Itachi lui était assis sur le lit près de la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, le brun ne sentit pas le lit s'enfoncer lorsque la jeune sourde vint le rejoindre. Pour dire vrai, il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle se serra contre son dos.

-Reira?

La brune ne l'entendit pas et resserra sa prise. L'Uchiwa d'abord surpris, se laissa aller et appuya sa tête contre son bras, rasséréné par sa présence près de lui. Il la regarda un instant. La brunette avait fermé les yeux.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu autant d'effets?… Si seulement tu savais à quel point je suis amoureux de toi…

La brune ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, son regard tendre lui fit chavirer le cœur.

-Merci… murmura-t-il simplement.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire tendre qui aurait pu vouloir dire tellement plus, s'il avait pris la peine de l'écouter. Malheureusement, Itachi n'avait pas encore appris que les messages les plus importants étaient bien souvent sans paroles. Il appuya son front sur le sien et elle ferma les yeux, le brun l'imitant, soupirant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Pein qui se fit arrêter alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre par la main de sa copine. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et pointa les deux autres plus loin. Pein leva les yeux et vit Itachi et la brune. Reira était serrée contre son dos et appuyait son front sur le sien. Ils étaient seuls au monde… Konan lui fit signe de sortir et ils s'exécutèrent laissant, les deux jeunes adultes ensemble.

-Il lui a dit? lui demanda le roux une fois la porte fermée.

-Pas pendant qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts…

Mercredi 16 septembre

Trois véhicules bourrés d'étudiant sortaient à nouveau du _Lincoln Tunnel_, prenant cependant cette fois-ci trois directions différentes. Le premier prit la direction du _Downtown_, le quartier d'histoire, le sud de l'île. Le deuxième se contenta de tourner afin de rejoindre la 14e rue, le commencement du _Midtown_, quartier d'affaires et d'économie. Le troisième continua sa progression vers l'_Uptown_, ne s'y engageant pas, se contentant plutôt de tourner autour de _Central Park_ et de redescendre.

Trois hommes pénétrèrent dans chacun des trois autobus et la visite guidée dans New York commença. Les trois autobus ne pouvant tout visiter en même temps avaient donc pris des directions différentes. Les premières années commenceraient par le _Midtown_ au niveau de la quatorzième et progresseraient vers _Central Park_ avant de redescendre vers le _Downtown_. Les troisièmes années commenceraient eux par _Central Park _pour redescendre vers le _Downtown_, voyage contraire des deuxièmes années qui commenceraient par le bas et termineraient vers le haut.

'''

Le bus des troisièmes années se vida devant l'entrée du _Central Park_, le guide parlant un moment, pointant l'immeuble devant eux, leur indiquant qu'au dernier étage vivait la belle Yoko Ono. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le parc, en direction du _Strawberry Fields_, mémorial en l'honneur du grand John Lennon, assassiné devant son appartement par un admirateur dérangé mentalement. Les jeunes adultes regardèrent la mosaïque à leur pied en écoutant l'histoire racontée par le vieux guide devant eux.

'''

Le groupe de deuxième arrêta pour sa part devant le _Rockefeller Center_, après que leur guide leur ait expliqué l'histoire du magnifique sapin qui décorait la place tous les ans, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, découvrant une magnifique fresque murale de 100m2 . Dans le hall, il leur raconta ensuite l'histoire de John D. Rockefeller Junior, qui avait financé une grande partie du MoMa, et de sa famille milliardaire et de l'histoire de leur fortune. Ils visitèrent encore un peu avant de repartir.

'''

Les étudiants de deuxième s'arrêtèrent pour leur part au _World Finance Center_, bâtiment imposant possédant son propre jardin intérieur, où de grands palmiers poussaient de façon à rendre l'endroit sublime. Le guide leur raconta ensuite l'histoire de la princesse Diana qui avait descendu les marches pour atteindre le lieu de célébration au centre des arbres sans jamais regarder ses pieds, chose que personne d'autre n'avait jamais réussi. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande baie vitrée offrant une magnifique, mais bien triste vue, sur le grand territoire de _Ground Zero_, vestige restant des _Twin Towers_, du _7 World Trade Center_, et du _3 World Trade Center_, autrefois symbole de la toute-puissance de Manhattan ainsi que des États-Unis.

---

Temari vit son partenaire ralentir au moment où le groupe se dirigeait vers les baies. Elle avança néanmoins, se posta devant les baies vitrées et regarda le nouveau chantier sur lequel la ville tentait de rebâtir son histoire. Le brun l'atteignit le regard vide, chose qui ne passa bien sûr pas inaperçu aux yeux de son amie blonde. Avec amour, la blonde le bardassa un peu. Shikamaru leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup d'épaule en souriant.

-Ça ne va pas? Tu tires une drôle de tête, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ça va…

Temari le regarda puis se retourna.

-Mon oncle, commença-t-elle, a toujours rêvé de travailler au Twin Towers, pourquoi ne me le demandes-tu pas, ria-t-elle. Peu importe, la vérité, c'est qu'il est mort alors qu'il avait à peu près mon âge.

-Désolé.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. En fait, il y a quelques années, mon autre oncle, le frère du premier, accessoirement le frère de ma mère, a décidé de poursuivre le rêve du plus jeune. Fin août, il a appelé à la maison pour annoncer à ma mère qu'il avait un poste. Je ne sais même pas un poste de quoi, s'amusa-t-elle. Mes grands-parents étaient très fiers, toute la famille l'était. Ils ont donc décidé de venir le voir. Ils sont arrivés le 10 septembre 2001. Ils sont montés le lendemain visiter les bureaux dont le bébé de la famille, décédé, avait toujours rêvé. Ils ne sont jamais redescendus…

Le brun la regarda étonné puis baissa les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens à New York, commença le pâtissier. Le frère de mon père nous hébergeait souvent. Il était génial, je suis venue plusieurs fois chez lui pendant les vacances. L'été et entre les trimestres, je restais parfois toute une semaine chez lui, ma mère travaillait pour une agence de voyages, j'avais donc le voyage pour pas très cher et j'adorais venir ici. Mon oncle était comme un frère pour moi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je suis venu une vingtaine de fois à New York, j'adorais cette ville, j'adorais y passer mes vacances.

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt, la blonde regardait toujours le Ground Zero, attendant qu'il termine son histoire.

-Une semaine, les cours n'avaient pas encore repris, car l'école subissait des rénovations. J'étais chez lui, on avait prévu d'aller à Central Park, histoire de pique-niquer ensemble lui, moi et une amie à lui, une fille super dont il était très amoureux. Très douée avec les enfants, elle avait un don pour me mettre à l'aise. Alors qu'on se mettait en route, le téléphone a sonné. Ses collègues lui demandaient de passer, car il avait un problème avec les données et il avait besoin de lui.

Nous sommes donc partis vers son lieu de travail, Kurenai, son amie, et moi allions faire les magasins et il devait nous y retrouver ensuite. Tu aurais adoré _The Mall at the World Trade Center_, c'était le plus grand centre commercial de tout Manhattan. Il est donc monté dans l'un des ascenseurs en me disant : J'en ai pour quelques minutes, amuse-toi bien avec Kurenai je reviens tout de suite et nous irons au _Fao Shwarz_ pour me faire pardonner. Et il a disparu. Après vingt minutes, tout le centre commercial a été secoué si fort que j'en suis tombé par terre. Kurenai, qui n'aimait déjà pas être dans les endroits sous-terrain, a paniqué et m'a pressé de sortir. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que nous avons vu la fumée… C'était le 11 septembre 2001, je m'apprêtais à avoir 9 ans. Nous devions aller à Central Park puis à F.A.O. Shwarz chercher mon cadeau d'anniversaire, mais avant, nous devions faire un arrêt au bureau de mon oncle, en vitesse, régler un petit problème et il n'est jamais redescendu…

Shikamaru baissa la tête, Temari prenantt doucement sa main, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens avant de refermer son autre main sur celle du garçon. Le brun croisa son regard, un regard empreint de douleur et de tristesse, un regard signifiant qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle ressentait sa douleur comme si elle lui appartenait. La blonde se retourna et regarda le chantier avant de baisser la tête. Fermant les yeux, elle se mit à marmonner. Il vit ses lèvres s'agiter rapidement sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien réciter. Il devina rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de russe, une langue qu'elle maîtrisait apparemment très bien. Il sentit une pression sur sa main et la lui rendit, il vit une larme couler sur sa joue et dut retenir les siennes, serrant encore plus fort la main de son amie pour se donner du courage et regarda le ciel.

Lorsque Temari rouvrit les yeux, le groupe partait. Elle regarda le brun et ils partirent. Le guide les invita alors à descendre les marches à la Diana, sans regarder le sol ni les marches devant eux. Selon lui, personne n'avait jamais réussi depuis la princesse. Temari sourit. Shikamaru la regarda et elle le lâcha.

-Je vais lui en mettre plein la vue on se retrouve en bas.

Shikamaru sourit malgré lui et regarda la jolie blonde se présenter devant les marches. Levant la tête, elle posa son pied sur la première marche et commença la descente, regardant droit devant elle, parfois au plafond, regardant l'architecture du bâtiment et la décoration, sans jamais poser un seul regard sur les escaliers. Temari arriva en bas saluant, le guide d'un gracieux mouvement de tête et se remit en marche, rejoignant Tenten et Neji pendant que le brun descendait à son tour, mais bien sûr, avec bien moins de grâce que la belle Koske.

---

Après les tours guidés, les élèves furent à nouveau relâchés dans New York. Cette fois-ci cependant, on les laissait libre à _South Street Seaport_, leur annonçant qu'il devait se retrouver au coin de _Canal street_ et de _Thompson street_ pour 16h, leur disant qu'il pouvait en profiter pour visiter _Chinatown_ et _Little Italy_ s'ils en avaient envie.

'''

Reira mordait dans un hot-dog ketchup mayonnaise, quand des Américains sur le port se mirent à la siffler et à lancer des propos obscènes. La jeune sourde ne comprenant pas leur propos tenta de lire sur leur lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi et Deidara se placent devant eux, chacun un hot-dog à la main.

-Les garçons?

-Aller viens, on va plus loin, lança Itachi.

-Okay, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ses deux hommes?

Les deux hommes rougirent légèrement et tournèrent la tête, la poussant dans le dos pour la faire avancer.

-Mais…

-Rien de bien important, lança le brun embarrassé, de façon à ce qu'elle le comprenne.

-Si tu le dis…

À quelques mètres de là, alors que Konan mettait le hot-dog dans sa bouche, les hommes plus loin se remirent à hurler. Elle se retourna, outrée et Pein leur glaça le sang d'un seul regard.

-Quels imbéciles, grogna la brune après avoir avalé.

-Dis-toi qu'au moins Reira ne les a pas entendus.

-Heureusement, souffla-t-elle. Elle est plutôt naïve sur ce point de vue, mais elle est tellement mignonne.

Pein passa son bras autour de ses épaules de façon possessive et lança un nouveau regard noir vers un deuxième groupe de garçon qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de siffler sa copine.

-Des types comme ça y'en a partout tu vas devoir t'y faire, déclara la bleue alors qu'il rejoignait le groupe.

Le roux répondit par un grognement avant de lui voler un baiser.

-Alors, où va-t-on? demanda la brune pendant que le reste du groupe les rejoignait.

-On pourrait aller dans _Chinatown._

-Je suis pour! s'amusa son amie.

-Allons-y alors, s'amusa Deidara, devant la réaction de l'étudiante.

'''

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir?

Naruto se retourna étonné et considéra Sasuke devant lui.

-Hyûga, va la voir, ça te démange depuis qu'on est dans l'avion.

-Euh, non… non c'est pas nécessaire, elle… elle est bien avec ses amis je veux pas la déranger.

-Toi? Tu ne veux pas la déranger?

-Bien sûr pourquoi?

-Tu es bizarre toi, tu es complètement fou d'elle, tu ne fais que la dévorer des yeux depuis qu'on est partis, mais tu ne veux pas la… déranger… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait exactement pendant les vacances?

-Elle n'a rien fait du tout! la défendit le blond.

-Alors qu'as-tu fait, toi? demanda l'Uchiwa septique.

-Je…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Uzumaki, répéta le brun

-Ri… Rien... à t'entendre on pourrait croire que j'ai essayé de la violer.

-Donc…

-J'ai juste… réalisé qu'elle était… vraiment belle et que…

-Tu étais amoureux.

-Ouais…

-Vraiment t'es bête de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant…

-Et toi tu parles drôlement depuis qu'on est à New York.

-Ça doit être dû au fait que tu ne dis pas un mot tant tu es obsédé par Hyûga.

-Oh la ferme, grogna le blond.

---

À 16h, les étudiants se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous. Les trois autobus démarrèrent en route pour le _Madison Square_. Une fois arrivés, les professeurs leur donnèrent à nouveau quelques explications.

-Vous êtes ici au _Madison Square_ sur la 26e rue, vous êtes libre jusqu'à 20h30. Vous devrez nous retrouver au _Daryl Roth Theatre_ sur la 15e pour 20h30 sinon vous resterez dehors et vous ne verrez pas le spectacle de Fuerzabruta. À ce soir!

Les trois autobus se vidèrent et les élèves s'élancèrent dans toutes les directions.

'''

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient en montant sur Broadway quand un cri attira leur attention. Une fille devant eux, regardait les garçons avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle les fixa un instant, puis hurla et se rua sur le brun.

-Uchiwa Sasuke!!!! J'aurais jamais cru vous rencontrer en personne c'est pas possible c'est pas croyable c'est…

Et elle se remit à hurler. Naruto se boucha les oreilles, Sasuke soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. La jeune femme le regarda ensuite et se mit à sautiller sur place.

-Shizune! s'écria une voix plus loin.

La dénommée Shizune se retourna. Sasuke vit le sourire de Naruto s'agrandir quand une jolie adolescente aux cheveux roses apparut devant eux. La dénommée Shizune la rejoignit en hurlant qu'Uchiwa Sasuke était à New York. Sasuke vit les passants se retourner en entendant le nom du jeune mannequin qui aurait à ce moment-là donné cher pour disparaître. Il reporta son attention sur la rose qui parlait à l'hystérique plus loin.

-Tu devrais avoir honte de sauter sur les gens comme ça, gronda-t-elle.

-Mais c'est Uchiwa Sasuke!

-Ça serait Johnny Depp que je m'en balancerais on saute pas sur les gens comme ça non, mais, encore moins dans une ville comme New York.

-Pfff…

-Et te sauve pas toute seule comme ça c'est dangereux.

-Okay c'est bon désolée de t'avoir fait peur, je vais retourner voir les autres.

La brune se retourna, fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke et le salua avant de retourner voir un groupe d'adolescents qui marchait vers eux. Sakura se retourna vers les deux garçons et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle les rejoignit.

-Na-kun! Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici. Bonjour Sasuke-kun, heureuse de te revoir.

Le brun hocha la tête pendant que le blond s'écriait.

-Saku-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!?

-Idiot, j'assiste à différentes conférences médicales toute la semaine tu te souviens?

-Ah oui! C'est cette semaine?

-De toute évidence.

-Sakura! s'écria la prénommée Shizune, tu me dis de ne pas sauter sur les gens et de ne pas m'éloigner et te voilà qui fais exactement le contraire!

-Idiote! C'est Naruto-kun, mon colocataire.

-Ah oui?... AH! Désolée je ne l'avais pas reconnu.

-Tu veux rester avec nous pour le reste de la journée Sakura-chan? demanda le blond heureux de voir son amie.

-Oui bien sûr, si ça ne dérange pas Sasuke-kun.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, la rassura le brun.

-Je vais prévenir les autres alors, où est-ce que vous vous réunissez avec les autres?

-_Union Square_, lui répondit Sasuke

-Okay.

La rose partit discuter un peu avec ses amis et revint vers eux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire tous les deux?

-Rien de particulier, lui avoua son colocataire.

-Madame Tusseau, ça vous dit?

-Pourquoi pas!

Sasuke hocha la tête pour donner son accord et le groupe partit en direction de la 42e .

'''

-Oh c'est Will Smith!

-Et y'a Ozzy Osbourne!

-Jackie Chan!

Temari et Tenten couraient dans tous les sens, découvrant les poupées de cire représentant des artistes de toutes sortes. Hinata les suivait impressionnée ayant parfois l'impression d'être devant l'artiste même.

-Tien c'est Biggie Smalls

-Euh…

-Sois pas impressionnée comme ça Hinata c'est qu'une statue de cire.

-Mais il a l'air si réel…

-Oh c'est pas vrai!

Les autres personnes du groupe se retournèrent et suivirent la provenance du cri de leur amie blonde à couettes qui était déjà partie plus loin.

-Temari?

-Tenten! Y'a Jack Sparrow!

-Johnny Depp tu veux dire.

-Non! Jack Sparrow!!

La brune entra dans la pièce et cria en apercevant son idole de toujours. Tenten offrit sa caméra à Nej, lui demandant de prendre une photo d'elle et sa copine près du merveilleux Jack Sparrow alias Johnny Depp. Après environ cinq minutes à examiner la statue sous toutes ses coutures, ils continuèrent, croisant au passage Madame Tusseau et Benjamin Franklin puis bien d'autres. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une salle où Madonna se tenait avachie sur un banc noir et violet, croisèrent Paris Hilton, Nicole Richie, Beyoncé, Léonardo Dicaprio et d'autres personnages célèbres. Une momie, un vampire étrange et Frankenstein plus loin, ils croisèrent Elvis Presley et Johnny Cash suivis de Madonna, Muhammad Ali et une foule d'autres. Vint ensuite le tour des Spice Girls, de Nsync, Britney Spears et Miley Cyrus. Au final, ils croisèrent les Jonas Brothers et Barack Obama.

'''

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans le sous-sol pour trouver la sortie, une scène était montée dans une salle aménagée dans le style cabaret. Un bar entouré de tabards, des tables et des tables étaient installées devant la scène et des tabourets longaient les murs. La scène était ouverte au public et les visiteurs pouvaient monter et être jugés par un juge robotisé à la Americain Idol.

Sakura regarda Naruto.

-Tu pourrais essayer.

-Quoi moi?

-Bien sûr toi gros idiot, tu serais bon j'en suis sûr.

-Mais…

-Aller! Ça ne te tuera pas, et puis il n'y a personne qui te connaît ici sauf nous.

Le blond regarda Sakura et soupira, acceptant. La rose s'empressa de l'inscrire. Il n'y avait qu'une fille devant lui et il monterait sur scène.

-Quelle chanson?

-Surprise.

-Sakura…

-Aller t'inquiète tu la connais par cœur.

Naruto inspira profondément et céda. La fille cessa de crier dans son micro, eut droit à un commentaire incendiaire de Simon Cowell et le technicien responsable de l'attraction appela Naruto comme prochain candidat. Naruto monta sur scène. L'homme lui demanda de se présenter, ce qu'il fit quand il vit d'autres clients arriver. La musique commença et il frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant la jeune Hyûga entrer dans la pièce avec ses amis. Se disant que c'était le moment où jamais il attrapa le micro et commença à chanter.

'''

Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari et Tenten venaient tout juste de terminer la visite quand ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce décorée comme dans un cabaret. La musique démarra quand Tenten se retourna vers la jeune Hyûga.

-Hey Hina, c'est pas ton livreur de pizzas sur la scène?

Hinata regarda en direction de la dite scène juste à temps pour voir Naruto approcher le micro de sa bouche et commencer à chanter.

'''

So she said what's the problem baby

_Alors, elle a dit quel est le problème bébé_

What's the problem I don't know

_Quel est le problème, je ne sais pas_

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

_En fait je suis peut-être accidentellement amoureux (amour)_

Think about it every time

_J'y pense tout le temps_

I think about it

_J'y pense_

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

_Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser_

How much longer will it take to cure this

_Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour le guérir_

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore if it is love (love)

_Juste à le traiter car je ne peux l'ignorer si c'est l'amour (l'amour)_

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

_M'incite à vouloir tourner autour et à me faire face mais je ne connais rien à l'amour_

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

Turn a little faster

_Tourne un peu plus rapidement_

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

The world will follow after

_Le monde suivra plus tard_

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

Because everybody's after love…

_Car tout le monde cherche l'amour_

So I said I'm a snowball running

_Alors j'ai dit je suis une boule de neige courrant_

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

_Courrant dans le printemps ça vient de cet amour_

Melting under blue skies

_Fondre sous les bleux cieux_

Belting out sunlight

_Ceinturer hors des rayons du soleil_

Shimmering love

_Cet amour chatoyant_

Well baby I surrender

_Bon bébé je me rends_

To the strawberry ice cream

_À la glace au gout de fraise_

Never ever end of all this love

_Jamais jamais fini de tout cet amour_

Well I didn't mean to do it

_Puis je n'ai pas voulu le dire pour le faire_

But there's no escaping your love

_Mais il n'y a rien pour échapper à ton amour_

These lines of lightning

_Ces lignes de foudre_

Mean we're never alone,

_Signifie que nous ne sommes jamais seuls_

Never alone, no, no

_Jamais seuls, non, non_

Come on, Come on

_Allez, Allez_

Move a little closer

_Bouge un peu plus près_

Come on, Come on

_Allez, Allez_

I wanna ear you whisper

_Je veux t'entendre chuchoter_

Come on, Come on

_Allez, Allez_

Settle down inside my love…

_Installe-toi à l'intérieur de mon amour_

Come on, come on

_Allez, Allez_

Jump a little higher

_Saute un peu plus haut_

Come on, come on

_Allez, Allez_

If you feel a little lighter

_Si tu te sens un peu plus léger_

Come on, come on

_Allez, Allez_

We were once

Upon a time in love…

_Il était une fois_

We're accidentally in love

_Nous, amoureux_

Accidentally in love

_Nous sommes accidentellement amoureux_

Accidentally in love

_Nous sommes accidentellement amoureux_

Accidentally in love

_Nous sommes accidentellement amoureux_

Accidentally in love

_Nous sommes accidentellement amoureux_

Accidentally in love

_Nous sommes accidentellement amoureux_

Accidentally in love

_Nous sommes accidentellement amoureux_

Accidentally in love

_Nous sommes accidentellement amoureux_

Accidentally

_Accidentellement_

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

_Je suis amoureux, Je suis amoureux_

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

_Je suis amoureux, Je suis amoureux_

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

_Je suis amoureux, Je suis amoureux_

Répéta-t-il avec énergie

Accidentally

_Accidentellement_

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

_Je suis amoureux, Je suis amoureux_

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

_Je suis amoureux, Je suis amoureux_

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

_Je suis amoureux, Je suis amoureux_

Accidentally

_Accidentellement_

Come on, come on

_Allez, Allez_

Spin a little tighter

_Tourne un peu plus serré_

Come on, come on

_Allez, Allez_

And the world's a little brighter

_Et le monde est peu un plus lumineux_

Come on, come on

_Allez, Allez_

s'écria-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de sa dernière chance.

Just get yourself inside her

_Juste sois toi-même à l'intérieur d'elle_

Love...

_Amour..._

termina-t-il enfin en tendant son bras vers l'avant, dans la direction exacte où se trouvait la jolie Hyûga.

I'm in love…

_Je suis amoureux [3]_

Naruto eut ensuite droit à l'applaudissement de la foule et à la félicitation de Paula Abdul avant de descendre. Sakura le félicita et il la remercia, se retournant ensuite vers Hinata qui le regardait. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre qui lui transperça le cœur.

-Va la voir gros bêta, tu peux plus vraiment te cacher, tu ne l'as pas quittée des yeux de toute la chanson.

Naruto la considéra un instant puis se retourna et vit la jeune femme. Il inspira profondément et se lança dans sa direction.

-Tu savais qu'elle était là non? demanda soudainement Sasuke.

La rose se retourna et lui sourit, elle hocha la tête puis regarda son frère s'approcher de la jeune femme, les joues rouges.

-Oui je l'ai vue alors que nous quittions la dernière salle. Je me suis dit qu'elle aurait le temps d'arriver ici avant la fin de la chanson, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit arrivée avant même qu'il ne commence a chanter.

-Tu as eu de la chance…

-Non c'est lui qui en a eue, si ça peut enfin l'aider à se déclarer.

'''

Naruto approcha de la jeune femme, lui fit un sourire gêné avant de lui lancer un salut intimidé.

-Salut, répondit-elle, un peu embarrassée.

Tenten, derrière eux, fit signe aux autres de s'éloigner. Une fois plus loin, Temari ne put retenir une acclamation attendrie.

-Ils sont si mignons!

-Tu as entendu la chanson.

-Tu veux rire, tout le monde l'a entendue et tout le monde a compris que c'est d'Hinata qu'il parlait. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, il a même tendu sa main vers elle à la fin lorsqu'il disait qu'il était amoureux.

-Oui et si elle a pas compris je crois que je la frappe.

Shikamaru et Neji ne dirent rien, en bons grands frères, ils se contentèrent de taire leur désaccord et de juger le garçon qui avait ravi le cœur de leur timide petite sœur.

-C'était très bien, félicitations, osa la Hyûga.

Naruto leva les yeux et la regarda ébahi.

-Tu as aimé?

La brunette hocha la tête sûre d'elle.

-C'était vraiment super, tu es très doué…

-Merci, sourit le blond embarrassé.

Avait-elle compris?

-Tiens elle ne bafouille plus avec lui, remarqua la brune.

-Tu crois qu'elle commence à avoir confiance en elle?demanda son copain.

-Je crois plutôt qu'inconsciemment, elle commence à voir le rapproché qu'ils vivent tous les deux. Elle lui fait confiance, car elle commence à prendre conscience de ses sentiments à lui…

-Tu crois qu'Hinata peut réaliser qu'une personne est amoureuse d'elle? On parle de Hinata, la fille qui s'excuse de s'asseoir près de toi, car elle pense qu'elle t'énerve, remarqua la blonde.

- J'ai dit inconsciemment aussi, rappela son amie.

Naruto respira profondément, complètement paniqué.

-Tu t'amuses bien depuis le début du voyage?

-Oh oui! lança la brunette avec conviction.

Naruto sourit attendri, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être mignonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de l'embrasser.

-Tout va bien? demanda la brune.

Le blond reprit conscience de la réalité et arrêta de fixer ses lèvres un peu paniqué.

-Pardon j'étais ailleurs, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura sa partenaire.

Sakura arriva alors près d'eux.

-Dites tous les deux, vous voulez qu'on aille manger? Il est tout de même 18h. Hyûga-chan, tu pourrais venir avec nous, ça ferait plaisir à Naruto et j'aimerais bien apprendre à te connaître un peu plus.

Hinata hocha la tête et partit prévenir ses amis.

-Sakura, gronda le blond, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

-Tu veux rire? Ça fait vingt minutes que tu fixes le sol disant une phrase aux cinq minutes, lui rappela-t-elle.

-J'y arrive pas je sais pas quoi dire.

-Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, ça se termine là.

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Aller viens, manger délit les langues la plupart du temps. Même si je doute qu'il y ait autre chose que sa langue à elle qui puisse délier la tienne, laissa-t-elle sous-entendre.

-Sakura!

-Oh c'est bon Naruto, ne joue pas ta Sainte tu veux. T'es complètement accro à elle et tout ce que tu veux c'est l'embrasser et la prendre dans tes bras et je suis prête à parier que tous ses copains s'en sont rendus compte. T'es un vrai Junkie Naruto et t'es solidement en manque, lui rappela-t-elle avant que la Hyûga ne vienne les rejoindre.

-C'est bon, lança-t-elle.

-Allons-y alors! lança joyeusement la rose sous le regard encore sous le choc de son colocataire.

Les trois adolescents rejoignirent l'Uchiwa plus loin et sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers un café accueillant et s'apprêtèrent à rentrer quand Sakura poussa un cri.

-J'ai oublié, je dois aller acheter un truc pas très loin d'ici, vous avez qu'à vous installer et je vais aller le chercher okay?

-Tu ne peux pas partir toute seule Saku, ce n'est pas prudent! s'écria le blond.

-C'est vrai, Sasuke tu veux venir avec moi, c'est pas loin, on reviendra ensuite.

Sasuke hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner du groupe.

-On revint bientôt, commencez à manger, vous inquiétez pas pour nous, s'écria la rose en le rejoignant.

-Euh… Okay… On… On rentre?

Hinata encore un peu perdue par la disparition des deux autres se réveilla et hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent alors et s'installèrent après avoir commandé leur repas.

'''

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? lança le brun à la jeune femme près de lui.

-Désolée, j'avais pas d'idées, lança-t-elle embarrassée.

-J'espère au moins que ça va marcher, soupira l'Uchiwa.

-Je l'espère aussi.

-Tu lui as bien sonné les cloches tout à l'heure dis donc.

La rose rit puis le regarda.

-Oh tu sais avec lui c'est plus qu'une question d'habitude.

-Tu crois qu'il va enfin se bouger?

-Je n'en sais rien, la dernière fois il a paniqué lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, j'espère au moins qu'il aura le courage de mettre ses envies en action cette fois-ci, histoire de se donner une bonne raison d'agir comme il le fait.

-Il a essayé de l'embrasser? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Oui, enfin il m'a dit qu'elle écoutait l'une de ses mélodies et quand elle a parlé, il a réalisé qu'il était super proche de l'embrasser. Il a paniqué et il s'est sauvé, mais je doute qu'elle ait compris ce qui se passait puisqu'elle avait fermé les yeux.

-Je comprends mieux son comportement de ses derniers jours…

'''

Hinata et Naruto prirent place à une table simple et commandèrent. De longues minutes passèrent sans un mot puis les plats arrivèrent. Hinata gratifia le serveur d'un adorable sourire et Naruto lança à l'employé, par la suite, un horrible regard noir. Le blond soupira ensuite, découragé de son comportement. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait ce serveur. Hinata de son côté baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait en rien manqué le soupir du beau blond et crut malheureusement en être la cible.

-_J'aurais dû rester avec Neji-san et les autres… Tout ce que je fais c'est lui tomber sur les nerfs_, pensa la discrète petite brune.

-_Bouge-toi merde, elle va te trouver ennuyant à mourir_, se gifla mentalement son vis-à-vis.

-Où vivais-tu avant d'arriver au lycée? demanda doucement la brunette de peur de l'ennuyer avec ses questions

-Hein? Oh, j'ai grandi au Japon, avec Sakura, à l'orphelinat centre de Higoku. Vers douze ans, on s'est inscrits grâce à nos travailleurs sociaux dans une école à Los Angeles. Sakura était en science médicale intensive et moi en musique, mais après trois ans, on a appris l'ouverture du projet pilote d'interne en apprentissage et Sakura voulait absolument y participer alors nous revoilà.

Hinata l'écouta attentivement, heureuse de le voir lui reparler avec tant de facilité.

-Ça explique pourquoi tu chantes si bien l'anglais, ton accent et tes notes en cours, conclut la Hyûga.

-Ouais c'est bien le seul cours pour lequel je suis doué, avoua le blond embarrassé.

-Toi et Haruno-san, vous m'avez l'air très proches… lança-t-elle, se blessant elle-même.

Hinata aimait bien Sakura, il ne fallait pas confondre, mais elle était aussi un peu triste de voir ce lien qui l'unissait à la rose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais égaler.

-Sakura? Ouais, on est très proches, comme un frère et une sœur qui ont perdu le reste de leur famille.

-Désolée…

Cette confession attrista la Hyûga. Le voile de tristesse qui traversèrent ses beaux yeux océan la fit tressaillir jusqu'au fin fond de son âme. Elle sentit une détresse incroyable remonter en elle et se coincer dans sa gorge.

-Si on retournait au parc, le rendez-vous est pour bientôt, Sasuke et Sakura nous rejoindront là-bas, lança-t-il.

Hinata accepta et ils sortirent après avoir payé. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole.

-Sakura et moi, on s'est rencontrés à l'âge de cinq ans. Elle venait tout juste de perdre ses parents. Moi j'étais là depuis longtemps déjà. On s'est liés d'amitié et jamais on ne s'est séparés depuis.

-Depuis longtemps?

-Oui, en fait c'est une histoire un peu bizarre, moi et mes parents nous étions partis en voyage. C'était la première fois que je prenais le train. J'étais tout excité, même si je m'en souviens à peine. Je me suis endormi tôt sur les genoux de ma mère et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un endroit étroit et pas confortable. D'étranges hommes ont ouvert une porte et m'ont pris avec eux. J'ai appris un peu plus tard que le train avait été attaqué en route durant la nuit. Aucun passager n'a survécu hormi moi. Selon les agents, mes parents avaient dû me cacher dans la soute à bagages afin que je ne sois pas victime de l'attaque. Le train a ensuite déraillé et je me suis cogné la tête donc je ne me suis pas réveillé avant qu'on me retrouve. J'avais pas tout à fait trois ans.

Hinata s'arrêta, le regard bas, sa frange cachait ses yeux. Comment pouvait-on détruire une famille de cette façon? Le chagrin lui remonta à la gorge et l'étouffa. Naruto se retourna intrigué, puis il s'alarma en voyant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

-Hinata! Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu pleures, tu t'es fait, mal!?

Embarrassée, Hinata tenta d'essuyer ses larmes en reniflant.

-C'est… Ce n'est rien… c'est juste que… que… personne ne devrait avoir à affronter une chose pareille… je… je suis désolée…

Naruto la regarda étonné. Jamais personne n'avait réagi de cette façon alors qu'il racontait son histoire. Jamais personne n'avait pleuré pour son histoire. Son regard se fit alors incroyablement tendre. Il sourit avec amour et s'approcha de la belle brune avant de la prendre doucement, son visage dans ses mains. Surprise, l'étudiante leva la tête et le regarda, des larmes perlaient toujours à ses yeux, et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

-Merci…

Hinata le regarda étonnée alors qu'il essuyait tendrement les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Elle soupira doucement, fermant les yeux et laissa aller son visage dans ses mains chaudes et tendres. Alors qu'elle allait les rouvrir, une chaleur effleura ses lèvres avant de s'étendre dans une douce pression…

'''

Plus loin, une adolescente poussa un cri en s'agrippant au bras du garçon près d'elle.

-Ça y est!! Ça y est!!

-J'ai vu, s'amusa le brun.

-Il l'a embrassée, Sasuke, il l'a enfin embrassée.

-Je sais, j'ai vu, répéta son ami.

---

Une musique au rythme déchaîné s'éleva dans la salle, des percussions incroyables se répercutèrent dans la grande salle. La lumière se mit à danser entre les couleurs et les éclats, un nuage de gouttes terminèrent leur course sur les jeunes danseurs et une trombe de vent s'écrasa sur eux. La foule s'éleva, sautant, dansant sur le son enragé du dj.

Reira sentait la musique vibrer en elle, au fond d'elle-même son cœur bondissait sur le rythme effraîné de la musique, un mélange entre le son bondissant du rave et les percussions frénétiques des rythmes africains. Autour d'elle, les jeunes adultes, à la fin de l'adolescence pour les plus jeunes et à la fin de la vingtaine pour les plus vieux, dansaient dans une démence, à la limite de la possession satanique.

Les plus au centre étaient déjà complètement trempés et s'en fichaient comme de l'an quarante. Les plus anciens seraient sans doute outrés par la tenue un peu osé de certaines filles, par les mouvements démoniaques des jeunes complètement libérés des conventions. Une rave légale aux allures démoniaques, sur des pulsations endiablées. Pourtant, lorsqu'on prenait le temps d'écouter, les quelques paroles scandées en espagnol, à travers diverses onomatopées rappelant des rituels anciens, il n'avait rien de satanique ou même de répréhensible dans cette musique…

---

Les jeunes rentrèrent à l'hôtel et regagnèrent leur chambre. Le spectacle s'était terminé une heure avant le retour au New Jersey pour dormir. Le lendemain, ils visiteraient un dernier musée puis ils pourraient faire un peu les magasins avant de repartir. Il s'agissait là de leur dernière nuit aux États-Unis.

Dans l'une des chambres, Tenten poussait Neji à l'extérieur de la chambre.

-Aller dépêche, je veux tout savoir sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir pour Hinata!

Le garçon sortit en grognant pour la forme et laissa les deux autres jeunes seules. Temari regarda son colocataire qui fixait dehors. Elle s'approcha de sa valise et sortit des vêtements.

-Tout à l'heure… Au _World Finance Center_ … tu priais n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, une prière russe que ma mère m'a apprise quand j'étais encore une petite fille.

-Tu pries souvent?

-Parfois, lorsque j'en ai besoin. Ma mère disait que chaque prière aidait les esprits à s'élever vers un monde meilleur.

-Les prières aident les esprits?

-C'est ce que ma mère disait, elle disait aussi : n'aie jamais honte de prier Temari, car chacune de tes prières libèrent l'esprit des morts.

-Ne pas avoir honte…

-Je vais sous la douche…

---

Lorsque la blonde réapparut, Shikamaru était appuyé contre la fenêtre, immobile, Temari approcha silencieux, elle vit alors qu'il serrait les yeux et qu'il passait rapidement ses mains sur son visage. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son bras.

-Je vais bien Temari, va te coucher.

-Shika…

-Ça va t'inquiète pas.

-Tu sais… ma mère disait aussi : les larmes sont des étoiles qui guident les âmes. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, car chacune de tes larmes sont des guides purs et doux qui apaisent les esprits et leur permettent le repos…

Shikamaru se retourna vers elle, les yeux miroitant dans la lumière terne d'une lampe près d'eux. Puis, il se retourna vers la fenêtre, ne voulant pas qu'elle assiste à ses larmes. Temari prit place sur le lit près de lui et attendit, le cœur meurtri par sa douleur. Les sanglots silencieux du brun reprirent, Temari ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes, incapable d'affronter les siennes. L'adolescent se retourna vers elle, incapable de calmer sa peine, cherchant un peu d'amour afin de faire taire ce vide horrible qui s'étendait en lui, cette solitude qui le rongeait depuis tellement longtemps. Elle leva son regard vers lui, voulant se montrer forte, refoulant ses larmes afin de lui apporter son soutien, la souffrance y était imprégnée, il la voyait, elle le comprenait bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

Elle se leva, passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte, si fort qu'elle en perdit le souffle. Elle ne dit rien, lui caressant les cheveux. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, se perdirent dans la nuit, silencieuses, se mêlant à celles du garçon. Shikamaru pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus. Il tomba à genoux, serrant la taille de la blonde dans ses bras. Temari s'assit sur le lit et le laissa pleurer sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de sa taille, un petit garçon termié et abandonné, désirant l'amour qu'on accepterait de lui offrir. Doucement, une berceuse flotta sur ses lèvres, tendrement, elle lui chantonna l'air que sa mère lui avait si souvent offert pour dormir, un air d'amour et de souvenir lointain.

…_._

_No kak vse menjaetsja podchas_

_Izmenjaja chto-to v nas_

_tol'ko vspomni kakimi mi byli vchera_

_Nam poroju ne ponjat'_

_Kak legko vsjo poterjat'_

_E kogda tebja ne zamechajut, kogda ti odin_

_Mechta uletaet, a ti ej krichish': "podozhdi!" _[4]

…

Temari vit un petit garçon de neuf ans pleurer avec détresse sur ses genoux, un petit garçon brun, aux cheveux un peu trop longs, un petit garçon seul et détruit, un petit garçon qui grandit trop vite, hanté par la mort de celui qu'il aimait comme un frère, respectait comme un père, et considérait comme un ami. Un petit garçon qui pour se montrer fort et brave, avait fait taire sa douleur bien trop longtemps.

Shikamaru s'endormit sur les genoux de la blonde, alors que Temari entonnait les dernières notes d'une voix brisée, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, en silence, témoin meurtri de cette douleur poignante qui l'avait saisi jusqu'à l'âme devant la détresse de son amour. Elle lui caressa les cheveux longtemps, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Neji et Tenten. L'Hyûga l'aida à mettre son amie à le mettre au lit sans dire un mot. Temari prit place près de lui et se coucha sans un mot. Tenten ne posa pas de question, Neji savait et n'avait rien à dire.

Jeudi 17 septembre

Les élèves se tenaient devant le _Metropolitan Museum of Art_ attachant les épinglettes à leur vêtement, signe de leur possibilité d'entrée. Le professeur prit la parole, leur annonçant qu'il avait rendez-vous aux _Rockefeller Center_ à 15h pour le retour. Ils se dirigeront alors vers le _Newark Liberty International_ où ils prendront l'avion pour Tokyo. Une fois arrivés après un long trajet entre quatorze et quinze heures, ils retourneront au lycée de Konoha avant de repartir pour leur domicile. Il sera alors environ vingt heures pour nos voyageurs en herbe lorsqu'ils regagneront leur chez soi.

'''

-Itachi?

Le grand brun se retourna vers une petite brune alors que les autres commençaient l'ascension des marches menant jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Reira? Ça ne va pas?

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle, on n'est pas obligé d'y aller, si tu n'aimes pas les musées je peux rester avec toi, ça ne me dérange pas.

Itachi la contempla un moment. Quelle idiote, bien sûr que ça la dérangeait, elle rêvait de venir dans ce musée depuis qu'ils avaient reçu l'horaire des activités. Il lui sourit, attendri et touché, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la força à avancer.

-Aller on y va, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, et puis il m'a l'air intéressant celui-là.

-Hm!

Et elle s'élança vers l'entrée, s'arrêta entre deux marches pour lui tendre la main, l'invitant à la suivre. Il l'attrapa et ils partirent à la conquête du bâtiment.

'''

Le met, _The Metropolitan Museum of art_, le Louvre new-yorkais. Temari grimpait les larges marches à une vitesse folle, tirant derrière elle le brun flemmard qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de courir de si bon matin.

-Aller un peu de nerf! s'écria-t-elle.

-Du calme, clama le pâtissier, il va pas s'envoler ce putain de musée.

-Elle est toujours aussi pressée? demanda le blond près de la brunette aux yeux blancs.

-Quand il s'agit d'arts, oui, répondit Tenten amusée. Il faut dire aussi que le Met est la raison qui lui a donnée envie de visiter New York.

Alors que Temari pressait les « retardataires » comme elle se plaisait à les appeler, Neji regarda le blond près de sa cousine. Il tenait sa main, cause du sourire adorable sur le visage de la jeune fille et discutait avec son ami brun avec un train qu'on ne lui avait plus vu depuis les vacances. Tenten surprit son regard protecteur et le rejoignit, après l'avoir embrassé rapidement. Elle l'entraîna dans une course jusqu'à la blonde qui ronchonnait sous le regard amusé de son ami.

'''

-Où on va? demanda Deidara une fois entré.

Konan sortit un plan de la poche du roux près d'elle et l'ouvrit. Reira se glissa près d'elle et hoqueta en pointant la carte.

-Je crois que Reira veut voir le : _Museum of Costume Art_, traduit la bleue. Enfin, c'est qu'une impression à la voir se tortiller en pointant l'institut de la mode et du costume sur la carte.

Les garçons s'amusèrent du regard suppliant de la sourde et acceptèrent.

-Ensuite, je vous propose d'aller voir l'exposition d'arme et d'armure, puis Sculptures et arts décoratifs européens ou encore Antiquités grecques, étrusques et romaines puisque connaissant Deidara, il voudra voir des sculptures.

-Je vote pour le déco-machin-chose le premier et que tu as nommé, l'art grec et romain j'en connais déjà beaucoup.

-Ensuite je propose, l'art asiatique lança le plus jeune roux, autre amateur d'art.

Tous acceptèrentent et ils se mirent en route.

'''

-Où veux-tu aller?

Temari posa les yeux brillants vers le garçon qui lui tendait le plan. Temari le regarda, ne sachant quoi choisir, elle voulait tout voir, tout visiter, mais elle était bien loin d'avoir assez d'une journée.

-Je veux voir le temple de Dendur! Et l'art médiéval et et…

-Moi j'aimerais bien voir les instruments de musique, lança le blond.

-Et si on se séparait? Ça serait plus simple, je crois, tout le monde va voir ce qu'il veut et on se rejoint tous dans le hall pour midi, commanda le brun aux yeux blancs.

Et sur ses paroles, ils se séparèrent. Temari, Shikamaru, Neji et Tenten se dirigèrent vers l'art égyptien, alors que Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke prenaient la direction de la collection d'instruments de musique.

'''

Reira courait dans tous les sens, entraînant Konan dans sa course. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant de superbes robes de renaissance et les regardèrent impressionnées.

-Tu t'imagines porter une de ses robes?

-Je doute que j'aie été assez sage un jour pour porter ce genre de vêtements. Ces robes étaient réservées aux riches et aux importants.

-Je suis certaine que tu aurais été très jolie, n'est-ce pas Pein? Je suis persuadée que tu aimerais bien la voir dans une robe comme ça.

-Je suis pour moi, lança le roux en se plaçant derrière sa belle.

-Tu veux rire? Quel genre de mec serait contre le fait de voir une fille porter un corset si serré qu'il lui fait ressortir les seins à tel point qu'on jurait qu'elle en possède bien plus qu'elle en a?

-Oh ce que tu es négative, soupira la brune. OH!

Et la brune repartit, entraînant son amie dans sa contemplation.

'''

Shikamaru regardait Temari qui observait les hiéroglyphes sur les murs du temple. Le regard brillant, la blonde observait avec attention les trois murs de pierres dorées qui reconstruisaient le temple de Dendur.

-On a l'impression de changer de monde, murmura la blonde, c'est comme si on retournait dans le passé, sans quitter notre époque, tu t'imagines un peu toute l'histoire que raconte ses murs?

-Aller viens on continue, si tu veux voir autre chose, faut pas rester là, lança la brune aux macarons.

'''

Temari regardait du balcon, Tenten et Neji dans la cour. Autour d'eux, une reproduction de grande cour de château, un balcon, un deuxième étage protègaient ses occupants du vide grâce à une rambarde de pierre. Des sculptures ici et là, les quatre adolescents étaient maintenant en pleine exploration de la collection médiévale. Shikamaru la rejoignit, un livre à la main.

-Tu savais que l'un des directeurs de ce musée avait servi durant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale? L'armée s'est servie de ses connaissances afin de récupérer œuvres d'arts volées par les nazis.

-Je suis bien heureuse de ne pas avoir vécu à cette époque.

-Oui, la vie n'était pas super à l'époque.

-Tu t'imagines? Toi et Neji seriez sans doute dans l'armée, conditionnés comme des robots à suivre Hitler et ses idées démentes. Moi, je ne serais même pas née vu l'opposition des Russes et des Japonais, et si j'étais née alors je n'ose même imaginer de quel côté je serais. Et Tenten, oh ma pauvre Tenten je ne veux même pas y penser…

-Tenten?

-Tu l'ignores? Tenten est de mère japonaise et son père est juif avec un fond de chinois éloigné d'où son nom de famille.

-Elle est juive?

-Oui, gamine, elle a lu la Torah, et connaît les dix commandements et les respectent enfin je crois, et elle a eu sa Bat Mitsva à l'âge de 12 ans. Elle parle l'hébreu, honore le sabbat, et si Neji et elle se marient un jour, il devra sans doute se plier aux traditions juives. Elle n'est pas particulièrement croyante, mais respecte son père et sa culture. Et elle est tellement mignonne avec ce truc sur la tête lorsqu'elle prie. Faut pas croire qu'elle prie trois fois par jour et tout, elle n'est pas assez pieuse pour ça et son père le respecte, mais lors des fêtes et du sabbat elle prie. Oh Tenten, interpella la blonde à son amie qui apparaissait à l'étage, comment tu l'appelles ce truc que tu mets sur ta tête pour prier?

-Talit. répondit la brune.

-Ah oui! Foutu nom dont je me souviens jamais, s'excusa la blonde.

-Tu te souviens de la Bat Mitsva, mais pas de la Talit! Tema, je ne te comprendrais jamais.

La blonde lui fit un magnifique sourire et Tenten le lui rendit. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur visite, les deux filles en tête.

'''

Alors que les garçons s'attardaient sur les sculptures, les deux filles contemplaient avec émerveillement des reconstitutions de pièces au style de renaissance superbe aux couleurs variées.

-Tu t'imagines si on vivait à cette époque, tu serais la belle duchesse et Pein le comte que les gens connaissent pour faire bien, mais à qui ils ne font pas confiance.

-Et mon père tenterait de me marier à un grand monarque alors qu'en douce la nuit je sortirais rejoindre un comte, pas très recommandable, dans les écuries, continua la bleue enthousiaste à l'idée de son amie.

-Et Pein demanderait ta main à ton père, pour les convenances et même si ton père savait qu'il vaut mieux pour lui de ne pas aller à l'encontre des désirs du comte, il serait tiraillé entre ce qui est le mieux pour sa fille et son avenir monarchique.

-Et toi? Qui es-tu dans l'histoire?

-Je serais ta fidèle servante, celle qui couvrirait toutes tes escapades noceuses dans le bras du noir comte.

-Ma servante qui s'enfuirait avec moi rejoindre mon amant afin de retrouver le bras droit de mon bien-aimé de qui tu te seras follement éprise lors d'une de ses visites sur les propriétés de mon père.

-Vous avez terminé de vous faire un film? demanda Pein derrière elle.

Les deux filles se retournèrent tout sourire, sourire que le garçon ne fut pas sûr d'apprécier.

-Dites-moi, oh grand comte de l'Akatsuki, accepteriez-vous de vous enfuir très loin des terres de mon père afin que je sois vôtre et ce à travers monts et vallées sans que rien ni personne ne puisse nous séparer?

-Konan t'es tombée sur la tête?

La belle bleue sourit avec malice et l'embrassa avec appétit.

-Y'a une chambre dans la pièce d'à côté je crois, railla Kakuzu de mauvaise humeur.

Pein s'éloigna de sa belle, un sourire sur le visage et se retourna vers le brun triomphant une fois de plus. Konan ricana et mordit l'oreille de son amant, lui murmurant une phrase avant de s'éloigner avec son amie. Pein sourit avec appétit et la suivit à travers les salles du musée.

'''

Après leur visite au musée, les jeunes partirent sur la 5e avenue. Une fois à l'angle de la 55e , les filles crièrent en apercevant l'une des plus célèbres boutiques de New York, le _Disney store_. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent les portes, ce fut un bond dans le passé, un retour en enfance. Sur trois étages se tenaient des objets divers et variés de la peluche, aux bijoux jusqu'aux vêtements et aux accessoires de maison.

-Oh Hinata regarde!

La macaronée lui tendit alors deux peluches, un petit cocker brun et un chien bâtard gris.

-Kirei na kirei na yoru koyori wa bella notte, chantonna la brune.

-Kirameku hoshi no iro mo yasashi ki bella note, continua Temari. [5]

Hinata piqua un fard en serrant les peluches contre elle et Naruto rougit légèrement en regardant sur le côté.

-Tu peux bien parler, on pourrait te confondre avec le roi lion après tout, Neji la famille royale, les amis d'enfance qui terminent amant, marmonna la brunette embarrassée.

-Oh Hinata j'adore! s'exclama la blonde.

-Temari je t'interdis.

-C'était quoi déjà… Can you feel the love tonight? Ai wo kanjite, Sekai wo tsutsumu haamonii, inochi no uta yo. [6]

-Tu peux parler c'était quoi toi déjà : Oohh Joudan deshou, iienai no no

- Tameiki naze na no? reprit la Hyûga joyeuse à l'idée de se venger.

- Bakarashii koishitenai wa, continua Tenten heureuse de la furieuse teinte rouge de la blonde. [7]

-Tenten je te déteste, gronda la Koske…

'''

_F.A.O. Schwarz_ était le plus grand magasin de jouets du monde, incroyablement grand et varié. Des peluches par centaines, des jouets de toutes sortes, costumes et activités de tous les styles.

-Je le crois pas… marmonna la jeune sourde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Deidara en s'approchant.

-Un défilé de Barbie, avoua la brune abasourdie.

-Wah c'est…

-Limite flippant…

Les adolescents continuèrent la visite jusqu'à ce que Konan interpelle Reira qui regardait les peluches à l'étage du dessous.

-Reira, lança Konan en lui faisant signe alors qu'elle se retournait.

-Konan?

-Regarde un peu le piano géant.

-Où ça? demanda la brune en regardant autour d'elle.

-Sous toi, rit la bleue.

Reira baissa la tête étonnée et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait effectivement debout sur un piano géant. Reira poussa un cri de surprise et son visage s'éclaira. Elle se déplaça et la blanche s'éclaira de bleu. Elle leva la tête, questionnant la bleue du regard, Konan éclata de rire et approuva d'un signe de tête. Avec un sourire, elle commença à sauter d'une blanche à l'autre, tapant sur les noires à l'occasion. Une mélodie rythmée s'éleva. Une mélodie qui malheureusement passait de une à deux mains, alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait y arriver, quelqu'un bondit près d'elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit l'aîné des Uchiwa. À deux, ils sautèrent sur une note puis une autre dans une danse synchronisée et complètement délirante. Une musique entraînante s'éleva, une musique rythmée et joyeuse qui fit sourire tous les témoins de la scène, mais pour l'Uchiwa, rien ne comptait plus à ce moment-là que le sourire resplendissant qu'elle lui offrait, en le remerciant pour se prêter au jeu.

Ils traversèrent ensuite dans la section d'Harry Potter. Reira, avec un chapeau étrange sur la tête, représentant le chapeau d'Albus Dumbledore, Deidara un choixpeau sur la tête, l'entraînait dans une danse délirante.

'''

Les heures passèrent, les étudiants s'amusèrent et c'est avec regret qu'ils rejoignirent le _Rockefeller Center. _Une fois tous les étudiants à leur place, les trois véhicules démarrèrent et les étudiants dirent au revoir à l'une des plus actives villes au monde, la tête pleine de souvenirs uniques et merveilleux…

**Voilà le chapitre 14 qui est terminé. Beaucoup d'éléments je dois l'avouer. **

**Tout dans ce chapitre noms, lieux, adresses, activités a été vérifié, je tiens à le répéter. J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec l'aide de mon plan de Manhattan, Wikipédia était constamment ouvert et les sites officiels ont été visités pour m'assurer de ce que je racontais.**

**Une chose, l'institut du vêtement du Met existe belle et bien, cependant la collection n'est disponible que deux fois par année, étant incapable de trouver les dates des représentations de cette année, je l'ai déclarée ouvert au moment du voyage pour la jolie Reira.**

**Le passage sur le Ground Zero est une fiction, les deux histoires sont inventées de toutes pièces, et ses histoires ainsi que le dernier passage dans la chambre d'hôtel est dédié à toutes les victimes directes ou indirectes du 11 septembre 2001.**

**Beaucoup de chansons, c'est Broadway ou pas? En voici la liste :**

**[1] Sandy, de la comédie musical Grease 1978**

**[2] You're the One That I Want, de la comédie musicale Grease 1978**

**[3] Accidentally in love, counting crows, Shrek 2 original soundtrack**

**[4] I'm still here, Treasure Planet, version Russe 2002**

**[5] Bella Notte, Lady and the Tramp, version japonaise 1955**

**[6] Can you feel the love tonight, Lion King, version japonaise 1994**

**[7] I won't say I'm in love, Hercule, version japonaise 1997**

**La traduction de Bella Notte ne vient pas d'un film, mais d'une transcription audio d'une vidéo avec l'aide des paroles en hiragana et en Kanji dans le bas, si vous repérez une faute je serai heureuse de la corriger.**

**La chanson de Temari ne vient de… nulle part, c'est qu'une base qu'on ne peut même pas considérer comme une vraie phrase. Ode au gâteau qu'elle l'a appelé. En fait, ce n'est rien de sérieux.**

**Sinon, j'espère vous avoir bien guidé à travers Manhattan et vous avoir donné envie d'aller visiter la ville. Si vous avez des questions, ne vous gênez pas.**

**À la prochaine**

**Maaya-san**


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut!_

_Je sais je suis un peu lente entre chaque chapitre un peu beaucoup même, mais que voulez-vous je travaille sur trop de trucs en même temps XD mais vous aurez peut-être bientôt le début d'une toute nouvelle histoire._

_Sinon j'espère que vous aimerez, beaucoup de rebondissements dans ce chapitre, ne me détestez pas trop._

_Chapitre 15_

Samedi 26 septembre

Les Jinchurikis sont neuf enfants, choisis très jeunes, avant même l'adolescence. Ces enfants furent entraînés à devenir des fantômes, des faucheurs invisibles, des tireurs d'élite, des tueurs à gages, incroyablement doués, incroyablement discrets et effacés. Lorsque l'un était repéré, il disparaissait et oubliait tout grâce à un ingénieux système de puce implanté dans leur cerveau à leur intégration.

Junchiriki est le nom de code d'un commando spécial pour tuer, vif et discret comme des fantômes, invisible. Cinq garçons, quatre filles, entraînés pour tuer, pour être des porteurs de mort, pour disparaître, pour ne pas exister.

---

-Salut gamin, c'est ton vieux maître.

-Bonjour maître.

-Gamin, j'ai besoin de toi. J'aimerais que tu ailles voir quelqu'un pour moi.

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-Juste d'aller voir quelqu'un pour moi, c'est tout.

-D'accord…

---

L'élève monta les cinquante et un étages de l'immeuble. Une fois au dernier étage, il déboucha dans un couloir et sortit enfin de ses pensées, cette montée lui ayant permis de bien réfléchir. Il regarda la feuille sur laquelle il avait noté le rendez-vous et s'arrêta devant une grande double porte. Il frappa et attendit l'autorisation pour entrer. Un rouquin le regarda entrer et lui fit signe de fermer la porte.

-Alors, c'est toi Kyû…

-J'ai arrêté de porter ce nom en quittant les États-Unis...

-Eh bien je t'offre de le porter à nouveau. D'après ce que je sais, il n'y a pas de nouveau Kyû qui a été formé, tu peux donc reprendre le nom.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Tu seras très bien payé.

-J'en suis sûr, mais tuer et jouer aux agents secrets ne m'intéresse plus.

-J'ai besoin du meilleur des Jinchurikis et tous m'affirment que c'est toi.

-Hachi est tout aussi bon, vous pouvez faire appel à lui.

-Hachi sera immédiatement soupçonné. Mes collègues et amis sont menacés, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour surveiller leur arrière.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas cette personne, je ne dirais rien à personne, je ne suis jamais venu ici.

-Je ne voulais pas en venir là, mais…

Le roux se leva et se dirigea vers le classeur, il en sortit un dossier. Kyû s'arrêta et le regarda.

-J'ai fait des recherches sur toi, et c'est pour cette raison qu'en recevant ceci j'ai fait appel à toi.

Le roux lui tendit le dossier et le garçon l'ouvrit. Sur la première photo, un brun aux yeux blancs et une brune marchaient en discutant, sur la deuxième une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et un jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène discutaient, elle devant une coupe glacée, lui devant une boisson gazeuse, assis sur la terrasse d'un petit café. Sur d'autres photos, on trouvait une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux ivoire qui jouait dans un parc avec des amis ou alors un jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs qui taquinait une brune à l'allure excentrique accompagnée d'un gros chien. Sur la dernière, une adolescente belle comme un ange, toute jolie, dans une superbe petite robe blanche, nouée à la taille par une boucle lavande dans le dos, courait vers un blond souriant comme une bien heureuse, alors qu'il lui tendait la main.

Le garçon fixa la dernière photo, étonné.

-Les Hyûga et les Uchiwa sont de précieux alliés des Sunsakus, et je tiens à protéger leur arrière, même s'ils ignorent tout de mes activités, il ne doit rien leur arriver.

-C'est d'accord… Je protégerai leur arrière.

-Je respecte ton choix d'arrêter les contrastes, mais Oto est incroyablement dangereux et j'ai besoin du meilleur.

Le garçon ferma le dossier et se retourna.

-Ta première mission.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe sur la table, près de la porte, et sortit…

---

Kyû s'étendit sur le toit du bâtiment et regarda dans le viseur, il recadra son objectif et posa son doigt sur la détente. Il ferma les yeux, soupira et tira. Plus loin un homme s'écroula, raide mort. Le garçon se redressa, remit l'arme en morceaux et se releva, fourrant le tout dans un sac , repartant vers la porte du toit.

Il sortit du bâtiment et fixa son sac sur son épaule.

-Naruto-kun! lança une petite voix derrière.

Le blond se retourna, reconnaissant cette voix parmi mille. Hinata arriva alors, souriante, ses cheveux volant derrière elle, courant vers lui. Elle portait une jupe plissée blanche, surmontée d'une veste trop grande, bleu poudre dont les manches lui cachaient les mains presque entièrement, et qui descendait tellement qu'il en cachait presque entièrement sa jupe, des jambières blanches surmontaient ses espadrilles de la même couleur et couvraient ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux. Il sourit, replaça le sac sur son épaule et lui tendit sa main qu'elle ne se fit pas prier pour attraper avant de se blottir contre lui.

-D'où tu viens comme ça dis-moi, lui demanda le blond.

-De l'immeuble de père, même s'il n'est plus là, il y a des gens qui s'en occupe et étant l'héritière il avait besoin de moi pour la matinée.

-Et là, tu es libre.

-Oui! Et toi d'où viens-tu?

-Oh j'ai fait une course pour un ami.

- Il y a quoi dans ton sac? se demanda la brunette toute curieuse.

-Rien d'important, tu ne veux pas une glace?

-Oui!

-Aller viens, je passe à la maison déposer ça ensuite on y va.

Hinata se serra contre lui et ils se mirent en route alors qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules.

Dimanche 27 septembre

Reira regarda ses deux partenaires et sourit, elle était vêtue d'une chemise grise tachée de peinture.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

-On peint.

La brune leur présenta un seau rempli de tout petits ballons gonflés. Elle les entraîna ensuite dans le garage où une toile blanche avait été étendue derrière un blouson de garçon et un veston ajusté de fille, aux couleurs de l'école, par-dessus une longue toile de plastique qui recouvrait le plancher.

-Reira?

-Je vous présente les vestons des artistes, et aujourd'hui nous allons les finaliser!

Les deux autres se regardèrent étonnés avant de voir Reira sortir l'un des ballons et le lancer sur les vestons. Le ballon gonflé éclata, faisant gicler la peinture verte sur le tissu, et la toile derrière.

-À vos ballons, et amusons-nous!

Lundi 28 septembre

-Ils se connaissent?

Konan regarda Reira étonnée avant de suivre son regard plus loin dans la cour. Elle vit alors une très belle blonde qui discutait avec Pein et Itachi au loin.

-Tu es jalouse?

-Moi? Non, c'est Temari! Mais j'ignorais qu'elle connaissait Itachi et Pein.

-Temari Koske, son frère est à la tête des Sunsakus, voilà d'où ils se connaissent tous les trois.

-Les… Sunsakus?

La bleue vit alors deux superbes points d'interrogation dans les yeux de son amie et entreprit de lui expliquer qui était les célèbres Sunsakus.

-Les Sunsakus sont un peu un équivalent de la mafia, c'est le plus puissant et le plus important groupe criminalisé du Japon, remplaçant la mafia depuis plusieurs années.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

-Tout, trafic d'armes, de drogue, prostitution, meurtres, vols et compagnie. Je crois bien que le seul truc dans lequel ils ne s'adonnent pas, c'est le terrorisme.

Konan vit son ami grimacer, un peu effrayée à l'idée que des gens si puissants et dangereux puissent se balader librement.

-L'Akatsuki travaille pour les Sunsakus, du coup, ils ont parfois à faire avec Temari.

-Mais pourquoi la police ne les arrête pas?

-Parce ce qu'ils sont bien trop puissants, bien sûr elle arrête certains membres, ceux qui sont trop bêtes et se font prendre, et ils ont parfois à faire avec Gaara, mais les Sunsakus leur rend parfois de grands services tu sais.

-Des services...

-Il y a un groupe criminalisé, bien plus horrible qui tente de prendre le contrôle du pays, c'est le groupe d'oto, ce sont eux qui cherchent à avoir Sasuke de leur côté, du coup ils sont assez violents et n'hésitent pas à tuer des innocents pour prendre le contrôle. La police est bien loin d'être assez puissante pour les arrêter, du coup, c'est les Sunsakus qui s'en occupent.

-Je vois, ils nous protègent un peu.

-Un peu oui, et lorsque l'un des leurs est arrêté, ils ne vont pas tenter de tuer tout le monde sur leur chemin pour réussir à le libérer, Gaara estime que si l'un de ses hommes se fait attraper, c'est qu'il n'était simplement pas assez doué pour le travail, mine de rien, ça évite bien des bains de sang.

-Et tu sais pourquoi Temari est venue voir les garçons?

-Je l'ignore, mais je n'aime pas quand elle le fait…

-Tu es jalouse? s'amusa la brunette.

-Non! Mais si Gaara ou Temari se déplacent personnellement… ce n'est jamais bon signe…

-Tu as peur pour Pein?

-Oui, et pour les garçons aussi, ils sont rarement tous mêlés dans une affaire, mais ils sont tous comme mes frères alors je n'aime pas les voir se lancer à l'attaque comme ils le font…

---

-Itachi!

Le brun se retourna pour voir la bleue s'arrêter devant lui, elle lui sourit et ils se remirent en route côte à côte. Konan aimait bien Itachi pour la simple raison qu'il était parmi les rares garçons qui s'étaient intéressés à elle sans tenter de la mettre dans son lit lors de son arrivée. De plus, contrairement à d'autres comme Kisame ou Kakuzu bien que très près de Pein, il la respectait et ne la voyait pas comme la copine de Pein, mais bien comme Konan.

-Tu voulais me parler Konan? demanda le brun.

-En fait, j'aurais un énorme service à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ce soir, Pein et moi on doit sortir, et tu sais que ça ne va pas très bien entre nous deux ces derniers temps.

-Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile?

-Ce soir Reira a un entraînement, et elle va sans doute finir tard comme à son habitude, mais son entraîneur est à l'extérieur et normalement c'est moi qui vais la chercher, mais…

-Tu ne peux pas parce que tu dois sortir avec Pein...

-Oui et je n'ai pas envie de lui demander d'aller la chercher parce qu'il ne sera pas très content.

-Donc…

-Tu veux bien aller la chercher pour moi s'il te plaît, tu la connais, elle est tellement étourdie… sans Kishu elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il y a quelqu'un près d'elle tant qu'il n'attire pas son attention.

-Oui… admit le brun.

Reira était excentrique et étourdie, complètement inconsciente et un peu naïve, c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il en était tant amoureux.

-Je t'en pris Itachi, tu dois aller la chercher ce soir à son entraînement, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-J'irais.

-Merci! Oh, réalisa-t-elle ensuite, tu pourrais en profiter pour regarder son entraînement, je suis sûre que ça te plaira, et puis, si tu essayais de te rapprocher d'elle?

-De quoi tu te mêles? maugréa le brun.

-C'est vrai Itachi! Tu n'imagines même pas combien ça lui ferait plaisir que tu passes du temps avec elle, uniquement avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'étonna le garçon.

-Réfléchis un peu Itachi, lorsque tu es avec elle tu as toujours l'esprit railleur, avec Sasuke, avec Kisame ou Deidara, Pein, tu n'es jamais entièrement posé sur elle…

-C'est faux.

-Si tu le dis… Aller je me sauve, Deidara, Pein et Reira m'attendent pour aller en sports.

Itachi la regarda se sauver et réfléchit sur ses paroles.

---

-NA!

Interpellé, le blond sortit le nez de la salle de douches, une serviette sur la tête, une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Il termina en vitesse de se laver les dents et se dirigea vers sa chambre dans laquelle elle l'attendait.

-Saku? Ça ne va pas?

-Non! Non, ça ne va pas c'est quoi ça! s'écria-t-elle en lâchant le sac noir devant son nez. Tu avais arrêté Naruto! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais arrêté!

Le blond baissa les yeux et reçut son sermon. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté les États-Unis, il avait promis à sa meilleure amie d'arrêter, une promesse qu'il avait tenue, jusqu'à maintenant du moins.

-Je n'y comprends rien, pourquoi avoir recommencé, tu disais en avoir assez…

-L'homme qui m'a engagé se nomme Gaara, il est le chef de la famille Koske et à la tête de leur entreprise. Il a récemment reçu des menaces non pas sur sa tête, mais sur celle de ses alliées commerciales, Hyûga et Uchiwa, il m'a chargé de leur protection.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté?

-Je ne me serais jamais pardonné s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose à toi, à Sasuke… ou à Hinata…

-Pourquoi moi? Quel est mon lien dans cette histoire?

Naruto sortit alors les photos, Sakura ne mit pas bien longtemps à remarquer qu'il s'agissait là de sa dernière rencontre avec l'Uchiwa.

-Ils vont s'en prendre à leurs proches avant tout, et tu comptes parmi les plus importants et les plus proches de Sasuke.

-Et Hinata?

-Elle est l'héritière d'Hyûga corp. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remette son titre entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Na…

-Comment peut-on envisager de lui faire du mal, Sakura, ça me dépasse complètement elle est tellement douce et gentille et…

-C'est pour ça que tu dois la protéger Naruto…

-Pardonne-moi d'avoir rompu ma promesse…

-Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait… et je crois que c'était la chose à faire…

---

Itachi prit place dans les estrades les plus près de la glace, et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux afin de la regarder. Il sourit et la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle tournoyait sur elle-même. Elle le remarqua et s'arrêta, toute souriante avant de glisser vers lui, s'arrêta près de la bande alors qu'il se redressait pour la rejoindre.

-Itachi! Comment tu vas?

-Je vais bien et toi?

-J'ai froid, grimaça-t-elle, j'étais un peu en retard alors j'ai oublié mon chandail, mais sinon ça va!

-Alors prend le mien, lança-t-il.

Itachi glissa alors le chandail par-dessus sa tête et lui tendit, la brunette le refusa, mais après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin elle accepta enfin de l'enfiler. Le chandail blanc bien trop grand lui donnait un air adorable qui le fit aussitôt craquer, les joues légèrement rougies, de gêne et de plaisir, elle lui sourit, et tourna sur elle-même.

-De quoi j'ai l'air?

-D'une gamine.

Boudeuse, elle se rapprocha pour lui faire une grimace et il en profita pour lui frapper le front de deux doigts. Bougonneuse, elle gonfla ses joues de colère ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Elle grimpa sur la bande afin de le frapper et il en profita pour la capturer. Faussement colérique, elle se débattit en riant pour qu'il la laisse jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose un baiser sur son front, la faisant rougir alors qu'elle s'arrêtait étonnée. Il la posa sur le sol, pensant qu'elle retournerait sur la glace, mais elle resta blottie contre lui. D'abord surpris, il sourit, avant de refermer ses bras sur elle.

Son cœur battait tellement fort et son visage prenait feu soudainement alors qu'elle avait tellement froid quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait très chaud, et elle appréciait cette chaleur. Son cœur ne cessait de battre, d'accélérer de résonner en elle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, si lui aussi… ressentait la même chose…

Si seulement Reira avait pu entendre, le cœur du brun qui tapait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en venait à remercier le ciel qu'elle soit sourde, qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Un jour peut-être aurait-il le courage de lui dire.

-Si seulement! Si seulement j'arrivais à te le dire!! Je t'aime!!! Nom de Dieu!! je t'aime tellement Reira… s'énerva le brun contre lui-même.

La brunette leva alors la tête alors que son cœur s'arrêtait, effrayée à l'idée qu'elle avait pu entendre, il ne manqua pas de remarquer la teinte rose de ses joues.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu aujourd'hui Itachi.

-Tu devrais peut-être retourner patiner.

-Oui! Tu me le dis si tu veux ton chandail surtout, déclara-t-elle en retournant sur la glace.

-Mais oui.

-Promets-le-moi!

-Je te le promets.

Vendredi 2 octobre

-Alors c'est toi?

Naruto regarda la blonde qui venait de parler, et s'étonna de la trouver sur les lieux, vêtue d'un long manteau noir et de bottes à talon, d'un pantalon noir baggy et d'un haut sans manche violet, elle le regardait, sans qu'il ne puisse dire si elle était étonnée de sa présence ou non. Derrière elle, deux garçons attendaient, sans un mot.

-Temari?

-Je suis la grande sœur de Gaara…

Il ne posa pas plus de question, bien que cette révélation l'étonne quelque peu, quel âge pouvait bien avoir Gaara, si Temari était son aîné…

-Je me disais bien que tu avais un truc à cacher, avoua la blonde, surprenant son vis-à-vis.

-Qui sera là ce soir?

-Moi, les deux derrières et Uchiwa Itachi.

-Uchiwa?

-Il fait partie de l'Akatsuki.

-Et l'Akatsuki travaille pour Sunsaku, compléta le blond.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit de l'une de nos branches.

-Tu es, je suppose le chef de cette mission, j'attends donc mes ordres.

-Tu as bien été formé… Cette nuit nous tenterons un marché avec Oto, si les choses devaient mal tourner tu devras intervenir. Ta priorité absolue, et ce, en tout temps reste l'Uchiwa. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre, Oto devait gagner, il ne doit rester aucun prisonnier, personne qui ne puisse leur donner des informations sur les Sunsakus. Tu as donc, et ceci est un ordre absolu et irréfutable, l'ordre de nous mettre à tous une balle dans la tête si cette rencontre devait mal tourner et de te replier dans la base que Gaara t'a fournie, un homme y sera pour la nuit…

Le blond hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le bâtiment, lui offrant un meilleur angle de tir.

'''

La rose se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une timide brunette devant la porte.

-Hinata-chan? s'étonna la rose en se poussant pour qu'elle entre.

-Naruto-kun est là? demanda-t-elle en acceptant son invitation.

-Euh, non il est sorti? Vous aviez rendez-vous! Oh alors lui il va m'entendre quel imbécile quel culot d'oublier son rendez-vous!

-Non! s'écria la Hyûga avant qu'elle ne s'emporte trop. Non, j'aurais juste… aimé le voir…

-Tout va bien?

-Oui, j'ai juste une… une mauvaise impression…

La rose la regarda attristée avant de la prendre dans ses bras doucement, Hinata ne lutta pas se laissant faire et ferma les yeux. Sakura pria intérieurement, elle qui connaissait mieux que quiconque cette impression…

-Tu veux rester? Il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Je ne dérange pas?

-Mais non! On discutait simplement.

-Vous…

Hinata se retourna alors pour voir Sasuke Uchiwa dans le cadre de porte à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle rougit alors et se mit à s'excuser de les avoir dérangés. Sakura rit et Sasuke laissa filtrer un sourire en coin avant de la conduire dans le salon.

Ils discutèrent un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau, Hinata se redressa, alors que Naruto apparaissait dans l'arc.

-Naruto-kun?

Le blond se retourna étonné en entendant sa voix et laissa tomber son sac, les yeux de la brunette s'agrandirent d'horreur alors que Sakura s'élançait déjà sur lui intriguant Sasuke qui se redressa.

-Mais tu es couvert de sang! s'écria la rose.

-Ça… ça va Sakura ce n'est pas le mien…

-À qui il est alors!

Naruto leva les yeux vers le seul autre garçon de la salle, Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-À ton frère Sasuke…

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claquait derrière le brun.

-Na?

-Je l'ai croisé en rentrant, il était mal en point alors je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital, mais il va s'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas.

-Naruto-kun?

-Je vais me changer Hinata, et je reviens d'accord? Attends-moi, je ne serais pas long…

Le brun attrapa son sac et disparut dans les escaliers, laissant une brunette en piteux état. Dans sa chambre, le blond vit alors son reflet dans la glace et soupira, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…

'''

Lorsque Sasuke arriva à l'hôpital, quelqu'un était déjà occupé à charrier son grand frère, et contrairement à son habitude, ce n'était ni Pein ni Konan, c'était plutôt une brunette, plutôt petite, aux cheveux remontés en un chignon éclaté et vêtue d'un justaucorps fushia et blanc, à jupette de tulle et à paillette, et de baleines blanches. Le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est que malgré les réprimandes de la gamine à la tenue… étrange, pour un hôpital du moins, malgré la présence de Pein et de Konan qui rigolaient bien plus loin, l'aîné des Uchiwa gardait un sourire indescriptible sur le visage.

-Mais tu vas me dire pourquoi tu souris comme ça Uchiwa!

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien foutre ici dans cette tenue, s'amusa le brun.

-J'étais à mon entraînement de danse, j'ai fait une chute, un truc tout bête, je me suis tordue la cheville alors Konan et Pein m'ont amené me faire examiner et ça été très long donc je viens juste d'en sortir verdict j'ai même plus mal.

-Tu as fait une chute.

-Un truc tout bête je te dis!

-Hm…

-Mais tu vas arrêter de rire comme ça.

-J'y peux rien tes trop mignonne dans cette tenue, rit l'Uchiwa à qui on avait un peu forcé la dose de morphine.

Sasuke pilla net, et comprit, comprit son sourire étrange, comprit pourquoi les deux autres étaient complètement mort de rire plus loin. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt rare de voir Pein rire, alors il n'imaginait même pas tout ce que le brun avait pu faire depuis le début de la soirée…

'''

Naruto remercia Sakura d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour les laisser un peu seul. Il prit place près d'Hinata qui releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Naruto…

-Hey… ne pleure pas, je suis là.

La brunette se lança dans ses bras et sanglota doucement, avec amour il la serra contre lui et la rassura.

'''

Pein s'arrêta à un feu rouge et regarda dans le rétroviseur ce que Konan fixait depuis le début du trajet. Itachi était confortablement installé dans le cou de la brune qui dormait à point fermé alors que Reira épuisée avait posé sa joue contre lui et avait fermé les yeux, histoire de récupérer un peu d'énergie.

-Ces deux-là sont destinés à être ensemble.

-Oui, enfin dès qu'il se décidera à bouger, corrigea le roux.

-Prions alors…

Pein sourit amusé et elle en profita pour l'embrasser, lorsque Reira ouvrit un œil, ses deux amis ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte que le feu avait tourné au vert, elle sourit amusée et resserra son bras autour de l'Uchiwa avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

Samedi 3 octobre

Temari déjeunait tranquillement quand Tenten ouvrit la porte sur un Neji furieux.

-Bébé? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Elle a passé la nuit chez lui!

-Hinata?

Temari termina son jus d'orange, enfila une bouteille de limonade dans son sac et attrapa sa tartine après l'avoir fixé sur son épaule.

-Oui Hinata, s'écria Neji furieux. Il a appelé hier pour dire qu'elle s'était endormie et qu'elle passerait la nuit chez lui!

-Calme ton côté grand frère protecteur Neji, Naruto est trop gentil pour profiter de la situation tu le sais bien.

-S'il a posé la main sur elle je lui refais le portrait tu m'entends!

-Calme-toi Neji, Naruto est un garçon bien, tu peux te fier sur lui, il ne lui arrivera rien avec lui.

Neji regarda ébahi Temari passer, une tartine entre les dents en direction de l'entrée.

-Comment tu peux le savoir?

-Ce n'est en rien important.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé.

-Rien d'important.

-Où vas-tu Temari? demanda la brune.

-Travailler…

-Dans cet état!

-Il le faut bien.

'''

Lorsque Temari entra dans la cuisine, Shikamaru se retourna pour la saluer. Cependant lorsqu'il vit son épaule pansée, lorsqu'il vit son bras fixé le long de son corps grâce aux deux bandes élastiques, l'une sous les seins l'une au-dessus, attachant son bras gauche le long de son corps et l'empêchant de bouger, son avant-bras bien que libre ne s'agitant pas trop, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle disparut dans les vestiaires et il la suivit choqué.

-Temari?

-Salut Shikamaru.

-Temari, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée!

-Rien, un mauvais coup…

-Un mauvais coup! Mais tu t'es regardée dans une glace récemment?

La blonde se retourna alors qu'elle tentait de retirer les bandes élastiques afin de se changer.

-Au lieu de me dire que j'ai l'air folle si tu m'aidais.

Le garçon obéit cependant à la demande de la jeune femme et l'aida à retirer ses bandes élastiques après quoi, elle tenta de retirer son haut avant de grogner, furieuse.

-Tu t'amuses bien à me regarder? Ça ne te dirait pas de me donner un coup de main pour me changer!

Le brun rougit aussitôt, mais obéit, une fois que la blonde eut retiré son haut, il l'aida à revêtir sa chemise de travail. Une fois complètement changée, il l'aida à remettre les bandes élastiques et se décida à la forcer à lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivée.

-Temari, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? demanda le garçon, d'une voix douce en la faisant s'asseoir sur le banc des employés.

-Rien d'important… soupira la blonde exténuée.

-Temari…

La blonde soupira profondément avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, le suppliant de lui laisser un petit moment.

-Tu as dormi cette nuit?

-…

-Temari, la gronda doucement le brun.

-Je me suis fait tirer dessus Shikamaru j'ai passé six heures aux blocs, je me suis réveillée dans un lit d'hôpital et je suis partie aussitôt que possible donc dès que j'ai réussi à me lever sans tomber à cause des médicaments, le temps d'arriver à la maison de me changer il était neuf heures donc j'ai dû venir travailler, énuméra la blonde irritée, donc non je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps!

Temari se redressa et se prépara à partir, mais il la rattrapa et la força à se retourner vers lui.

-Temari, va dormir.

-Je peux travailler.

-Tu es épuisée, blessée et colérique va dormir, je viendrai te voir à la fin de la journée d'accord.

La blonde le regarda un instant avant d'accepter non sans avoir grogné qu'elle ne s'était changée pour rien du tout…

---

Lorsque Shikamaru était arrivé chez sa blonde fougueuse, cette dernière dormait toujours et Tenten avait profité de sa soudaine apparition pour fuir la maison avec son amant, disant que puisque le brun était présent pour s'occuper de son amie, elle pourrait obtenir la journée en amour prévu avant que Temari n'arrive le bras en écharpe aux petites heures. Shikamaru la regarda dormir longtemps, installé sur le bord de la fenêtre où elle s'installait si souvent pour dessiner, placé de sorte à pouvoir bien la voir somnoler plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le cerveau encore dans le coton, elle croisa le regard tendre de celui qui hantait ses rêves comme ses cauchemars..

-Shikamaru?

-Bonjour princesse.

La blonde sourit avant de remonter les draps jusqu'au-dessous de ses yeux, le garçon sourit et se redressa pour s'accroupir devant elle.

-Comment tu vas?

-Bien, sourit la blonde rougissant quelque peu à l'idée qu'elle aimait toujours autant le voir à son réveil et qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout voir ce moment se répéter tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le garçon sourit, de toute évidence elle était de bien meilleure humeur que plus tôt dans la journée, il lui proposa alors de lui préparer un petit quelque chose à manger, et elle accepta, bien trop heureuse, à l'idée qu'il reste, et s'occuper d'elle comme un mari s'occupe de sa femme…

---

Naruto regarda Hinata rentrer chez elle, elle serrait contre son cœur le pendentif qu'il venait tout juste de lui offrir. Une simple breloque, un truc tout simple, le plus simple parmi les choix qu'on lui offrait, un truc tout bête, mais adorable, qui lui avait plu, qui lui avait rappelé sa simplicité, son élégance qu'il lui avait rappelé à quel point elle était belle et adorable. Il se retourna lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle était rentrée dans la maison et rentra chez lui. Il marcha la tête enivrée de son odeur, de son sourire, il se souvint en riant à quel point elle avait rougi, à quel point elle avait paniqué en s'éveillant dans ses bras plus tôt dans la journée, à quel point il l'avait trouvé belle. La veille, elle s'était endormie sur son épaule, après avoir trop pleuré, il l'avait serré longtemps contre lui, avant de demander de l'aide à sa meilleurs amie, Sakura, plus par manigance et par amusement que par nécessité, de lui mettre les vêtements de Naruto pour qu'elle puisse dormir plus à l'aise, ce qui l'avait bien fait rougir lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert. Tandis qu'elle se douchait, il en avait profité pour appeler les Uchiwa et prendre des nouvelles de l'aîné et se demandait désormais comment allait Temari maintenant après tout elle avait elle aussi été très blessée, si seulement tout s'était passé comme prévu…

_Flash Back_

_Tout se passait bien, Oto et eux avaient commencé à marchander calmement. Naruto se tenait près à intervenir à tout moment, il n'avait jamais échoué une mission et ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Il remarqua rapidement que le ton avait commencé à augmenter et se tint près à intervenir, un doigt sur la détente, la tête du chef de la bande d'oto dans son viseur. Il ferait mouche en un coup. Rapidement les distances de sécurité s'agrandirent, les deux groupes étaient prêts à attaquer, tous en état d'alerte. Le ton montait encore et toujours, il en arrivait même à entendre la voix pompeuse du chef d'oto de là ou il était. Une voix qu'il connaissait sans pour autant l'identifier, c'était bien connu parmi les bijuus, Naruto ne retenait jamais les visages et les voix qui n'étaient pas importantes. _

_Naruto appuya sur la détente, le coup partit alors qu'oto se jetait sur les siens. Un homme s'effondra, un deuxième, Naruto reconnut sans mal l'Uchiwa tomber au sol, se tenant le ventre, il tira à nouveau, l'homme devant le brun s'effondra, on entendit ensuite un coup, non deux en un seul temps. Temari brandissait son arme, l'homme devant elle s'effondra laissant tomber son arme. La blonde posa ensuite un genou à terre, le blond tua son dernier adversaire, les deux gardes de la blonde avaient déjà fait le ménage. Déjà le toit sur lequel se tenait le tireur d'élite était vide, Naruto dévalait les escaliers à une vitesse folle, manquant se rompre le cou au moindre faux pas, sautant par-dessus la rampe une fois sur deux. Une fois au sol, son arme enfermée dans un sac sur son épaule, il sortit. La lourde porte de fer s'ouvrit bruyamment alors qu'Itachi passait soutenu par l'un des protecteurs de Temari._

_Il attrapa le second bras du brun et le hissa sur son épaule afin de mieux le soutenir, Temari derrière soutenue par son autre protecteur leur hurlant d'avancer plus vite que ça. Ils se mirent en route rapidement, Naruto devina rapidement l'état du brun tant au sang qui maculait son T-shirt que par le visage de douleur qui crispait son visage. Le jeune homme était blessé au flanc droit, blessé à l'arme blanche et perdait énormément de sang, ce qui pressa son équipe de peur qu'il n'y reste._

Samedi 10 octobre

-Teno!

La jeune femme aux macarons apparut de derrière un gros 4x4 noir le visage bariolé de traces noires vêtue d'une combinaison grise aussi tachée que le sarrau de travail de Temari. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit le brun apparaître, Tenten sautilla jusqu'à lui et le salua tout sourire sous le regard amusé de l'assistant-gérant.

-Je peux prendre mon heure de dîner maintenant? demanda la brune en attrapant la main de son copain.

-Mais oui, tu travailles depuis l'ouverture sur cette voiture tu mérites bien de manger quelque chose.

-Merci! On y va?

-Je te suis.

-Teno.

-Voui?

-Tu ne devrais pas te débarbouiller avant?

La brune se retourna et vit son reflet dans la vitre d'une voiture et grimaça, elle se retourna vers Neji qui sourit amusé, elle lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se sauver.

'''

-Alors, tu es prête?

-Oui! Je suis impatiente, c'est sympa que ta famille nous laisse le chalet.

-Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il était à mon oncle et que même s'ils se plaisent à dire le contraire il appartient à Hinata et à moi.

-Votre famille est vraiment désagréable.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Tenten se blottit tout contre son copain et sourit, peu importe la famille, Hinata était sa meilleure amie, et elle aimait Neji autant qu'il l'aimait.

Samedi 17 Octobre

Le verrou tourna sur lui-même et céda, la poignée pivota sur son axe, la porte s'ouvrit, on entra dans l'appartement…

-Tu travailles beaucoup ces derniers temps… Oui je sais, mais on ne se voit presque plus… Pourquoi pas se soir?... Mais oui tu n'as qu'à venir à l'appartement, je te cuisinerai quelque chose de bien… Neji? Il est avec Tenten, ils sont partis pour un week-end en amoureux dans le chalet de la famille… Super!... Alors, tu n'as qu'à venir vers dix-neuf heures, le temps que je te prépare un bon petit plat… … Oh pardon, j'ai entendu un bruit tu disais?... Non ce n'est rien sans doute le chat qui a fait tomber quelque chose…

La brunette commença alors l'ascension des escaliers bien décidée à passer un savon à son chat qui avait sans doute encore brisé quelque chose dans sa chambre. Sans quitter la ligne, elle pénétra dans sa chambre et se mit au sol afin de glisser sous le lit, la cachette préférée de l'animal lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise.

-Tiens ça c'est curieux… Non ce n'est rien seulement j'aurais parié qu'il serait sous le lit, c'est sa planque préférée lorsqu'il fait une bêtise… Il est peut-être sous celui de Neji ou alors dans le placard. Quel chat celui-là je te jure… Si je te le jure, il arrive à ouvrir la porte du placard pour se planquer.

La jeune femme rit tout comme son interlocuteur. Soudain tout près d'elle, sur la commode près du lit, on entendit le chat feuler férocement. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sortir la tête, une ombre apparut derrière la jupe du lit. Son interlocuteur l'interpella, mais elle ne répondit pas, des doigts glissèrent sous la jupe, le tissu se souleva, deux bottes noires se firent voir, deux genoux se posèrent au sol, une main suivit.

Dans le combiné, le garçon continua de l'interpeller, un visage apparut devant celui figé d'horreur de la maîtresse du chat, un sourire sadique se forma sur celui de l'homme, il ouvrit la bouche ;

-Bonsoir petit ange…

Son amant cria son nom dans le téléphone, il avait entendu la voix de l'homme, elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais la peur l'en empêcha quand on lui saisit les chevilles et qu'on la tira de sous le lit, sous l'horrible regard de l'intrus.

Elle répondit alors, après deux minutes de silence dans un hurlement qui résonna dans tout l'appartement.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

_Me revoilà et oui le chapitre est fini je sais vous ne m'aimez pas et pour ma défense je vous dirai ceci : Si vous me tuez, vous aurez jamais la suite!_

_Sinon j'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé, la fin est un pur coup de tête désolée l'envie était trop forte j'ai pas pu résister._

_La suite… je vous dirais pas bientôt je crois que ce serait mentir vous allez devoir prendre votre patience en main désolée._

_Prochain chapitre assurément c'est Majo to tenshi alors on se revoit dans cette fic._

_Bai bai_


	16. Chapter 16

Hello tout le monde!

Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez avec tant de frustration.

Chapitre 16

-Alors Konan, tu as hâte d'essayer ton costume? demanda Reira curieuse.

-Plutôt oui, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu m'as concocté et Pein aussi d'ailleurs.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour Pein, je peux dors et déjà te dire qu'il va adorer...

-Tu m'intrigues toi, lança la bleue intriguée.

-Sois patiente, et Pein en quoi il se déguise pour l'Halloween?

-Pein? Je n'en sais rien, c'est sûrement un truc du genre mafiosi. Il est doué pour ça.

-Et les autres garçons?

-Itachi a laissé supposer qu'il se déguiserait en l'un des personnages de Moon Child.

-Le film où l'on retrouve Gackt et Hyde?

-Exactement!

-Intéressant! Et les autres?

-Kakuzu, je crois qu'il a opté pour Frankenstein, Kisame pour le loup-garou et… réfléchit la bleu. J'ai cru comprendre que Zetsu serait en scientifique et Sasori en pharaon. Hidan sera sûrement en prêtre comme tout les ans et Deidara veut garder la surprise.

-Itachi veut incarner Sho ou Kei?

-Je n'en sais rien, je penserais à Sho, tu sais quand il est plus vieux et qu'il se la joue gangster...

-Oui je me souviens, à l'époque, je le trouvais trop classe!

-Comme tout le monde je crois, rit-elle.

Les deux filles rirent un moment, se rappelant les films qui avaient souligné leur enfance et les acteurs qui les avaient le plus marquées.

-Ah!

-Quoi! s'étonna Konan devant le cri de son amie.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui manquait à mon costume! Aller viens!

Sur ces paroles, la brunette entraîna la bleue déjà bien chargée de sacs en tout genre dans une boutique d'accessoires…

-Quoi!

-Kyuubi, je viens de recevoir un message me disant que l'héritière Hyûga a été enlevée. C'est quoi cette histoire.

-C'est bon vous la fermez!

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Naruto raccrocha. Il était furieux et marchait vers ce qu'il savait être la planque des hommes qui avaient attrapé Hinata. Dans ses poches, un petit écran carré laissait apercevoir les coordonnées d'un point bleu qui s'était immobilisé quelques instants plus tôt.

Le blond tourna au croisement d'une rue, son manteau long claquant violemment derrière lui, laissant apercevoir à un membre peu important du son deux holsters fixés sur ses cuisses, contenant à la fois deux armes à feu, une dans chaque holster dernier cri, le meilleur modèle existant ainsi que deux chargeurs supplémentaires pour chacune de ses armes. Le gamin, tout nouveau membre d'un des gangs de rues dirigé par Orochimaru qui jusque là se croyait invincible, son arme dissimulée sous son t-shirt, devint pâle comme un linge à sa vue. À cette heure avancée de la soirée, il y avait beaucoup de membres des gangs de rues, parmi les plus expérimentés. Pourtant, tous se poussèrent du chemin de cet adolescent, armé plus qu'il ne le faut, au regard de tueur, car tous savaient que s'approcher d'un homme avec un tel regard, alors qu'il était visiblement très en colère, était complètement suicidaire.

Tenten termina de ranger la cuisine et sortit du chalet rejoindre Neji étendu dans l'herbe. Cette nuit-là, il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, la température était parfaite. Il faisait déjà noir malgré qu'il n'était que dix-neuf heures et les étoiles étaient déjà bien visibles dans le ciel. La brunette s'allongea près de son ami et posa sa tête sur son torse, se serrant contre lui. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la tête alors qu'elle soupirait de bien-être.

-Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi ce soir Neji...

Le brun commença distraitement à lui caresser les cheveux et sourit, lui aussi était plus qu'heureux d'être là près d'elle, au calme, loin de tout, loin de sa famille, loin des cours, loin du travail...

-Je t'aime Tenten…

-Je t'aime aussi Neji...

Amusée, elle se hissa jusqu'à lui et lui vola un baiser avant de se blottir plus confortablement contre lui. La nuit s'annonçait si belle et si douce…

Hinata tomba sur le sol violemment quand son bourreau la lança au sol. Ses poignets étaient liés tout comme ses chevilles. Elle se redressa de peine et de misère et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Comment avait-elle pu arriver ici? Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

-Neji… Naruto… gémit-elle.

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Dans la pièce à côté, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, la faisant sursauter. Elle se blottit dans le fond de la pièce le plus loin possible de la porte. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait? Pourquoi, pourquoi! Si seulement elle était plus forte comme Tenten, elle serait déjà sortie d'ici, ou comme Temari, alors là elle n'aurait jamais connu cet endroit. Si Naruto avait été là… Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il la serre très fort contre lui, elle avait si peur…

Un sanglot la prit et elle enfonça son visage dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'elle les reverrait…

-Nara reviens ici!

La blonde s'élança à la suite du brun qui tournait autour d'une table afin d'éviter la blonde furieuse qui lui courait après.

-Reviens là!

-Tu veux rire, pour te laisser m'arracher la tête?

-Je vais t'étrangler! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as osé!

-Je l'ai fait pour toi!

-Tu parles, ironisa-t-elle. De ce que je me souviens, je ne t'ai rien demandé il me semble non!

-Tu n'aurais jamais voulu le faire, tu me remercieras quand tu recevras une lettre pour te féliciter d'avoir gagné le concours.

-Je dessine pour moi! Tu m'entends? Pour moi et personne d'autre! Tu n'avais pas le droit!

La blonde sortit de la pièce bien frustrée. Le garçon la rejoignit, hébété, puis s'assit près d'elle sur le banc de la salle des employés.

-Hey… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, tu avais l'air de t'amuser lors de cette exposition il y a quelques années...

-Je n'ai jamais exposé mes dessins depuis leur mort, en fait… J'ai jamais montré mes dessins à qui que ce soit depuis…

-Je… je suis désolé… Si j'avais su...

-… …

La blonde soupira et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, elle avait simplement peur…

Un blond apparut dans le champ de vison des deux gardes qui discutaient devant la maison. Ils se retournèrent quand le blond arriva devant eux. Ils voulurent sortir leurs armes, mais n'eurent le temps de tirer. Le manteau du blond se trouva repoussé vers l'arrière au moment où il sortit deux armes de derrière son dos et leva ses bras. Les deux gardes s'effondrèrent, morts. Le blond transpirait de haine. Il allait les tuer, il allait tous les tuer…

-Oh, les voilà!

Konan se retourna et vit Pein et Itachi arriver plus loin. Elle posa ses sacs sur la table et libéra la banquette pour Pein qui se pencha et l'embrassa avant de prendre place. Itachi s'assit à son tour à côté de Reira face à Pein.

-Vos courses m'ont l'air des plus concluantes, remarqua Pein en passant en revue les sacs posés sur la banquette et sourit en apercevant un certain sac bien particulier.

-Oh je crois que Pein a remarqué la surprise, lança Reira.

-Tu veux rire, chaque fois que je sors faire les boutiques il ne fait que regarder s'il y a le sac de cette boutique. J'ai beau le cacher, il le remarque toujours à croire qu'il a un radar...

-Et quand tu n'y vas pas? s'intrigua la brune

-Il est très déçu alors du coup j'y vais toujours!

Les deux filles rirent alors que Pein avait subtilisé le sac. Il s'apprêtait à regarder dedans quand la bleue le lui arracha des mains.

-Ce soir! Et pas avant…

Le roux grogna alors que le brun demandait à Reira ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

-Oh! J'ai trouvé un super accessoire pour mon costume!

Reira ressortit un super chapeau, tout petit, qui ne lui couvrait même pas toute la tête, noir, une fleur rose cousue sur le devant de la dentelle autour, un accessoire très mignon en soit, mais qui dépassa complètement le brun.

-C'est minuscule ce truc... c'est un chapeau, ça?

Il le prit alors et commença sa critique sur sa taille ridicule alors que Konan se battait contre Pein afin de garder le contenu du sac secret au yeux trop curieux de son amant.

La porte de l'habitation sortit de ses gonds et s'écrasa au sol entraînant un ou deux criminels avec elle. C'était un jeune homme, un jeune tueur à gages plus furieux qu'on en avait jamais vu qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement. Les hommes du repère sortirent leurs armes, mais déjà plusieurs s'écroulaient. Naruto s'élança alors à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et malheureusement pour ses adversaires, tout ce qui ,à cet instant, osa faire un geste, tout ce qui bougea mourut, une balle dans la tête ou en plein cœur…

Sakura soupira et ajusta son sac sur son épaule. Son service était enfin fini et elle était épuisée. Elle espérait sincèrement que Naruto se tiendrait tranquille et la laisserait se coucher tôt. Elle leva les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut Sasuke Uchiwa qui marchait dans sa direction.

Près de lui, un border collie trônait fièrement marchant la tête haute, défiant les autres chiens du regard, que ce soit par son absence de laisse ou par ses impressions de grandeur. Elle sut aussitôt que ce chien était un bâtard bien qu'elle ne put dire avec quelles races de chiens celui-ci était croisé. Elle s'approcha du garçon, sa fatigue envolée bien loin.

-Bonjour Sasuke-kun.

-Bonjour Sakura-san.

-Tu as un chien! Oh qu'est-ce qu'il est trognon!

-Non attends!

La rose s'inclina et caressa le chien sans attendre l'avertissement du brun. Le chien accepta ses caresses sans rechigner et avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier tout spécialement ce traitement de faveur.

-Et bien j'aurais tout vu…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Ce chien ne laisse personne le toucher.

-Comment tu l'as appelé?

Les deux jeunes gens se remirent en marche vers le parc.

-Un nom? Je ne crois pas qu'il en est un…

-Tu n'as pas donné de nom à ton chien?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon chien, en fait je rentrais d'une séance photo un jour et il a décidé de me suivre. Il a passé une nuit à m'attendre dans la cours. Au matin, finalement, Itachi le prit en pitié et le laissa entrer. Il m'a rejoint dans ma chambre et y a élu domicile.

Sakura éclata de rire et caressa l'animal une fois dans le parc. Sasuke sortit un frisbee de son sac et l'agita devant le nez du chien. Sakura perdit aussitôt son attention alors que le disque rouge s'envolait plus loin, un chien tricolore, blanc, noir et caramel, à ses trousses.

-Tu m'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, et je crois qu'il t'a adopté comme maître.

-Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, il ne supporte personne d'autre.

-Il est avec toi depuis combien de temps?

-Depuis environ trois mois, il est apparu le 23 juillet. Itachi s'est bien arrangé à dire que le laisser vivre à la maison était mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Il est apparu pour ton anniversaire.

-Oui, enfin la veille, c'est le matin du 23 qu'Itachi l'a laissé venir squatter ma chambre.

-Il ne s'est pas ennuyé durant le voyage à New York...

-Il s'est même fait un plaisir à mettre ma chambre en bazar et a abusé de mon lit.

La rose éclata de rire et tenta ensuite de le convaincre de lui trouver un nom. N'en ayant pas vraiment envie, il chargea alors la rose de cette tâche.

-Kaien! lâcha-t-elle après un moment.

Le chien revint alors pour la quatrième fois après le lancer du jouet et voulut qu'on le lui lance à nouveau. Sakura lui présenta alors son nouveau nom, qu'il, après réflexion, sembla apprécier. Puis y portant peu d'importance, il demanda à son maître de renvoyer voler le jouet, ce qu'il fit après avoir lutté quelques secondes pour le récupérer.

La brunette redressa la tête lorsque des coups de feu se firent entendre. C'était comme tout plein d'explosions successives. Elle prit peur et se resserra contre le mur. Elle était terrifiée et ne rêvait que d'une chose, que Naruto soit avec elle. Cette pensée lui était étrange d'ailleurs, pourquoi Naruto et pas Neji? Il n'était ensemble que depuis un mois après tout. Pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit là, près de lui...

Hinata ferma les yeux, imagina sa silhouette, imagina ses bras autour d'elle, son torse contre lequel elle appuyait sa tête, son visage dans son cou, elle pouvait presque sentir son odeur... Son souffle s'apaisa. Elle pouvait presque se croire dans ses bras, s'imaginer au chaud et en sécurité.

-Naruto…

La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement. Le corps du blond près d'elle, son odeur, sa chaleur, disparurent aussitôt alors que la jeune brunette sursautait violemment, regardant l'homme qui venait d'entrer, les yeux ronds. C'était un homme assez gros, bâti comme un gorille, un couteau à la main qui la regardait. Il avança alors vers elle, une main sur sa ceinture qu'il terminait de détacher...

-Bonjour... Ma jolie…

-Non… gémit la brunette horrifiée. Pas ça, pitié…

Ce devait être lui le premier… lui et personne d'autre…

Shikamaru et Temari marchaient en direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme, leur journée étant finie. La blonde était épuisée. Bien qu'elle ne possédait plus de bandages, son épaule lui lançait toujours. Ils marchèrent doucement discutant d'un sujet et d'un autre. En chemin, ils croisèrent une jeune fille aux cheveux roses accompagnée d'un garçon aux cheveux de jai portant un sac sur l'épaule, autour d'eux tournait un border collie à l'air de voyou. Plus loin, Shikamaru remarqua le regard sombre de la jeune blonde.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu m'as l'air bien sombre?

-Je veux un petit chien, gémit la jeune femme.

Le garçon sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui doucement, l'encouragent, amusé par son air de gamine.

L'homme s'approcha, maintenant débarrassé de sa ceinture. Il se battait à présent avec les boutons de son pantalon. Hinata aurait tant voulu disparaître dans le mur, mais il l'empêchait définitivement d'espérer s'évader des griffes de cet homme qui s'approchait d'elle.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, l'homme s'écroula devant elle, décédé. Hinata poussa un petit cri de surprise sans le quitter des yeux alors que le bruit d'un chargeur tombant au sol se faisait entendre. Elle entendit des pas et releva les yeux vers un jeune homme blond, les cheveux en bataille, un long manteau noir et des yeux bleus incroyablement meurtriers, mais qui changèrent du tout au tout en croisant ce regard nacré.

-Naruto…

-Aller, au dodo, lança la brune en s'étirant.

Neji la regarda se redresser et admira son ventre plat qui venait d'apparaître tandis que son T-shirt remontait alors qu'elle s'étirait. Un sourire apparut et il se redressa pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Neji, je suis fatiguée, non! Ne me regarde pas comme ça…

Malheureusement, la jeune brune ne sut résister à ses yeux nacrés enflammés. Elle le suivit alors à l'étage vers la chambre à coucher, amusée.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'Hina avait prévu ce soir, demanda-t-elle.

-Sans doute un film, un truc bien calme, Hinata quoi.

-Avec Naruto sûrement, devina la brunette.

-Hm…

-Un film, blottie contre Naruto, c'est vrai que ça lui va bien.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser.

-Neji, s'amusa Tenten, ne me dis pas que tu veux encore tuer ce pauvre garçon parce qu'il aime bien notre Hinata?

-S'il la touche je vais le tuer ce gamin...

-Tu vas bien devoir te faire à l'idée que tôt ou tard il vont faire plus que s'embrasser...

-…

-Hinata est responsable Neji, et Naruto est un garçon adorable.

-J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit adorable moi.

-Lorsqu'elle se décidera à coucher avec lui, c'est qu'elle sera prête et qu'ils seront très amoureux.

Le brun ne répondit pas et grogna, il détestait pour mourir cette idée, mais Tenten eut tôt fait de lui changer les idées.

-Tu préférais que leur relation ressemble plus à la nôtre, tu te souviens du début, du premier jour, enfin devrais-je dire de notre première nuit…

Et la discussion fut close…

-Naruto…

Naruto la rejoingnit en deux enjambées avant de s'incliner pour la prendre dans ses bras. La brunette éclata en sanglot se serrant contre lui. Naruto glissa l'arme dans le holster et referma ses bras autour d'elle afin de lui offrir un peu de sécurité.

-Je suis là mon ange, je suis là…

-Naruto...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe. Hinata ferma les yeux et se serra contre son torse, elle cacha son visage dans son cou, respira son odeur, malgré tout, il sentait la poudre, ce qui l'empêcha de tout oublier. Pourtant, elle aurait tant voulu que les dernières heures ne deviennent plus que cauchemar, qu'elles disparaissent de sa mémoire à jamais.

-C'est fini mon amour.

Le blond éloigna la brunette de lui et lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux afin d'y plonger les siens.

-On va sortir d'ici Hinata, tous les deux, on va rester ensemble je te le promets, je ne te laisserais pas, jamais.

Il embrassa Hinata sur le front et la prit dans ses bras, lui ordonnant doucement de fermer les yeux et de ne pas les ouvrir, jamais sous aucun prétexte. Ils sortirent de la pièce…

-On se revoit à lundi Konan, la salua la jeune sourde.

-Amuse-toi bien demain.

-Oui!

Les deux garçons se saluèrent puis Itachi et Reira repartirent alors que Konan rentrait dans la maison, Pein derrière elle.

-C'est rare qu'on peut passer une journée ensemble, s'amusa le roux.

-Eh bien, comme il y a un mois, on est revenus de New York et que depuis avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec l'Akatsuki et on a pas pu souligner ton anniversaire comme il se doit… et comme mon père est a l'extérieur jusqu'à lundi soir…

-Je sens que je vais bien aimer mon anniversaire encore cette année…

-Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre en haut, je vais enfiler un truc que j'ai acheté spécialement pour ton anniversaire…

'''

-Tu es sûre que tu as besoin de ton chapeau?

-Bien sûr pourquoi?

-Je me disais qu'il ferait au chien de Sasuke, je pourrais lui offrir en gage de paix…

-Itachi!

Le brun rigola alors que la jeune femme le frappait avec force sans réussir à lui faire mal.

-Au fait, il ne t'aime toujours pas son chien?

-Non, quel chien ingrat, c'est tout de même moi qui lui ai ouvert la porte!

-Je croyais que c'était pour éviter de lui acheter un cadeau, cadeau que tu avais oublié soit dit en passant...

-Faux!

-Tu devrais peut-être faire la paix avec lui.

-Justement! J'ai donc besoin de ton chapeau!

Le brun reçut à nouveau une claque.

-Mais bon je me console un peu à me dire que Sasuke lui se fait snober par des chiens célèbres.

-Des chiens célèbres?

-Des stylistes ont voulu rendre leur collection plus familiale et plus attirante et voulaient démontrer qu'ils respectaient les animaux dans leurs créations.

-C'est une bonne idée!

-Ils ont choisi Sasuke comme mannequin, mais quand est venu le temps de choisir le chien avec lequel ils voulaient qu'il pose, ils l'ont tous snobé. Aucun d'eux ne voulait coopérer alors pour avoir Sasuke comme mannequin ils ont dû signer un contrat avec lui et son chien.

-Alors ce chien qui te snobe déjà va en plus devenir célèbre?

-Dis comme ça, ça me semble bien plus dramatique…

Un jeune homme avançait à travers la maison, la jeune brune dans ses bras avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque et caché son visage dans son cou, les yeux fermés, très serrés afin de ne surtout rien voir.

-Eh bien eh bien, où te sauve tu petite fleur…

La brune se figea aussitôt, se tendit dans les bras du blond à qui cette réaction ne passa pas inaperçu. Il reconnut la voix de cet homme, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, son bras droit, qui soutenait le dos de la brunette, la lâcha et atteignit le holster à sa taille. Il leva ensuite l'arme tandis qu'Hinata s'accrochait à sa nuque, se cachant dans son cou.

-Kidnapper la personne la plus chère d'un Jinchuriki est la chose la plus stupide et aussi la dernière chose que tu auras faite de ta vie…

L'homme s'écroula mort, une balle dans la tête avant d'avoir pu actionner la détente…

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagner Nara.

-C'était le moins que je pouvais faire, encore désolé pour le concours.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas… et puis je vais peut-être gagner qui sait!

-J'en suis sûr.

La blonde riait sous le regard tendre du garçon quand son téléphone sonna, le brun s'interrogea sur qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure. Temari salua joyeusement son interlocuteur, riant de la bêtise du brun qui s'étonnait encore de chose aussi futile. Elle ne dit ensuite plus rien de la conversation et lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle attrapa le Nara par le poignet, l'air grave et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-HINATA!

Le Nara traversa la pièce et rejoignitt le lit où la brunette dormait pâle comme un fantôme. Il se retourna ensuite vers Naruto assis sur une chaise juste à côté du lit. Il avait amené Hinata chez lui, ayant peur que se réveiller dans sa chambre ne lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et la fasse paniquer.

Shikamaru se pencha sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et prit sa température, s'assurant de son état avant de se retourner vers le blond et de l'attraper par le col.

-Ça suffit, Shikamaru reste avec elle, on y va Naruto…

-Naruto…

-Il est parti, avec Temari.

-Shikamaru? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je suis là…

Le garçon s'assit tout près d'elle et prit sa main.

-Hinata qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?…

-On… Un… Un type… Un type m'a enlevée… Chez moi… Tout à l'heure…

-Naruto?

-Bonjour mon ange…

Le blond prit place près d'elle et la regarda d'un regard infiniment tendre. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres. Shikamaru se redressa, se dirigeant vers lui avec la ferme intention de lui faire regretter de s'être un jour approché de sa petite sœur quand Temari l'attrapa par le bras et le força a la suivre.

-Je m'occupe de la paperasse et je préviens Gaara, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qui te laisse tranquille, repose-toi bien Hinata.

Les deux collègues sortirent et laissèrent le jeune couple seul.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer Naruto? pleura la brune. Tu as tué tous ses gens?

-La vérité c'est que…

-Quoi

-C'est bon ne fais pas cette tête, tu devrais être habitué à ce genre de truc à force de traîner avec moi.

-À cause de ce type, Hinata à bien failli se faire tuer, ses types ont failli la tuer, elle aurait pu se faire violer! Elle est toujours vierge Temari tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a affronté quand ce type est arrivé en voulant la tuer!

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Naruto si elle s'est fait enlever, c'est celle de Gaara.

-Elle a failli se faire violer tu te rends compte de ce que c'est comme traumatisme!!

- Oh si, oh si je sais Shikamaru, oh si je sais!

Sur ces mots, la blonde le laissa en plan et partit furieuse, Shikamaru la suivant après un moment.

-Tema! Tema qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Rien du tout Shikamaru aller on rentre.

-Mais…

-Fin de la discussion!

-Alors tu es…

-Un tueur à gages…

Hinata fixa le vide devant elle alors que Naruto, près d'elle, se refusait à la regarder. Naruto avait mis plusieurs heures à tout lui raconter, absolument tout du commencement, de l'arrivée de Jiraiya dans sa vie, alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans, puis l'arrivée de Sakura dans la balance. Il voulait la protèger, sa nouvelle petite sœur. Il continua avec son adolescence, son déménagement, sa promesse en quittant Los Angeles, l'offre de Gaara, les enjeux, et finalement, elle jusqu'à cette discussion où il lui racontait tout. Hinata l'avait écouté sans rien dire, désorientée et pourtant non effrayée…

Après plusieurs minutes, la brunette se décida enfin à parler…

-Et… Et main… Maintenant…

-Je t'aime Hinata, je t'aime tellement, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, et peu importe ta réponse, peu importe ta décision, je t'aimerai toujours et si tu ne veux plus me voir, alors je partirai, et je veillerai sur toi de loin s'il le faut et je ne laisserai plus rien t'arriver, jamais…

Hinata le regarda. Naruto avait posé son front sur ses deux mains jointes et s'était appuyé sur le lit. Il ne pouvait pas affronter son regard. Il avait si peur d'y lire la peur, la tristesse, il avait tellement peur d'y lire ce qu'elle avait pu subir, ce qu'elle avait ressenti, mais surtout, il avait tellement peur d'y lire de la haine...

-Hinata… Tu sais, murmura-t-il la tête toujours basse, je suis toujours le même, le même qu'à New York, je t'aime simplement, je suis le même garçon, un peu bête, un peu simple, qui est accidentellement tombé amoureux...

Le blond leva son regard d'eau vers elle, elle leva à son tour ses yeux vers lui et ils s'embuèrent de larmes. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche et chanta d'une voix incertaine, dans un murmure.

- Come on, come on Spin a little tighter Come on, come on And the world's a little brighter Come on, come on Just get yourself inside her Love ...I'm in love

'''

-Bonne nuit Sasuke!

Le brun salua la rose de la tête et se retourna. Ce n'est qu'une fois certain que la rose était rentrée qu'il partit en direction de chez lui, le chien sur les talons.

'''

Il la conduisit alors vers la salle d'eau et lui apporta des vêtements propres de sa colocataire. La porte se referma alors et Hinata disparut. Le blond s'assit contre le mur, face à la porte et attendit. Il comprenait ce besoin qu'elle avait et ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle prenne une décision à propos de lui, d'eux, attendre avec la rage au cœur et la peur au ventre.

'''

Hinata se frotta la peau avec vigueur jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne aussi rouge que ses yeux qui n'avaient cessé de pleurer durant les dernières heures. Une fois la peau à vif, une fois cette sensation de souillure disparue, du moins en partie, elle se laissa choir dans le fond de la douche avant de ramener se jambe contre sa poitrine. Elle fixa le vide longtemps, perdue dans ses sombres passés, recroquevillée contre le mur de la douche, jusqu'à entendre des voix diffuses loin derrière la porte. Elle se redressa doucement, attrapant une serviette et s'approcha de la porte afin d'entendre, laissant l'eau couler derrière elle.

-Na! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Qui est sous la douche, ton ami imaginaire peut-être? s'amusa la première voix.

-C'est Hinata…

-Hinata? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle… Na? Naruto qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Sakura, car c'était bien elle, son ton s'était radoucie.

-J'ai échoué Sakura, avoua alors le blond.

Hinata sursauta alors en entendant le sanglot dans sa voix, puis il avoua, se qui s'était passé, qu'elle avait été enlevée, Hinata perçu son chagrin, elle devina que Sakura l'avait pris dans ses bras, ses mots étaient plus étouffer, par un tissu quelque chose.

-J'ai échoué Sakura, pleura le blond, j'ai repris tout ça, pour la protéger, et je n'y suis pas arrivé! J'ai recommencé à tuer, j'ai rompu ma promesse, parce que je ne voulais pas que quelque chose lui arrive... Je voulais qu'elle reste heureuse, qu'elle sourit tout le temps... J'aime tellement son sourire! Mais j'ai échoué! Elle est malheureuse, elle souffre, elle pleure à cause de moi!

-Naruto, je sais combien c'est dur pour toi, je sais que si ça n'avait pas été d'Hinata tu n'aurais jamais recommencé. Mais si tu n'avais pas été là, ça aurait fini bien plus mal.

-Je n'ai pas pu la protéger! Si j'avais été à la hauteur, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé!

-Naruto, tu ne peux pas être derrière elle constamment, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre! Tu n'es ni devin ni dieu, et tu perds complètement contact avec la réalité dès qu'il s'agit d'elle. Si ça n'avait pas été ce soir, ça aurait été un autre soir, et cet autre soir tu l'aurais sauvée comme aujourd'hui. Tu te fais du mal et Hinata n'a pas besoin que tu te détruises, elle est suffisamment démolie comme ça, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider a remonter la pente, et ça, tu l'échoueras si tu ne peux pas remonter toi-même.

-Naruto…

Le blond se retourna alors pour voir la brunette dans l'embrasure de la porte, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle était encore complètement trempée, ne portait qu'une serviette, et elle était terrorisée.

-Naruto, répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, brisée de sanglot. J'ai… j'ai peur…

Naruto fit un pas vers elle, puis deux et trois, ne mettant que quelques secondes avant d'atteindre la brunette, sa brunette, afin de la serrer contre son torse. Sakura sourit et partit préparer du thé, ces deux-là en auraient bien besoin…

Samedi 24 Octobre

-On fait une pause!

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur un banc du parc. Il soupira, regardant Kaien devant lui qui se bagarrait avec son jouet. Il soupira et sourit malgré lui en repensant à cette soirée avec la rose. D'accord, il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il aimait tellement passer du temps avec elle...

-À quoi penses-tu?

Le brun sursauta et se retourna. Devant lui se tenait Sakura, un short noir et un débardeur vert comme ses yeux sur elle. Ce jour-là, il faisait particulièrement chaud pour une journée d'octobre et la rose, en congé, en avait profité pour aller courir. Sasuke la regarda prendre place près de lui, avalant une dernière rasade de sa bouteille d'eau avant de se retourner vers lui, toute souriante.

-Alors à quoi pensais-tu?

-À toi...

La rose sursauta bien étonnée, puis sourit attendrie.

-Alors, il est photogénique? demanda la jeune femme en regardant le chien.

-Il va rapidement devenir célèbre, plus que moi d'ailleurs. Déjà qu'il avait la grosse tête...

La rose rit, attirant l'attention des photographes et du chien. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait élu domicile chez lui, Kaien se redressa pour venir vers elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Sakura, touchée, caressa avec amour la tête poilue du bâtard. Sasuke la regarda, il savait déjà qu'il venait de perdre son attention, mais il aimait bien la voir agir ainsi.

Il vit alors son agent apparaître et regarder Sakura avec ce regard qu'il lui connaissait trop bien.

-Sonaka?

-Eh bien Uchiwa si tu nous présentais ton amie?

-Haruno, Sonaka mon agent, Sonaka, Haruno une amie.

-Enchanté, madame.

-Moi de même, vous êtes plutôt mignonne…

-Sonaka, grogna le brun.

-Ça vous dirait de poser pour une journée?

-Qui moi! s'étrangla la rose.

-La mannequin qui devait assister Sasuke aujourd'hui est malade, et on ne peut pas remettre le tout à plus tard, et je veux dire, elle est plus grande que vous, mais les tailles ne devraient pas trop différer, donc ça vous intéresse?

-Je ne sais pas… je… je ne suis pas…

-Vous êtes parfaite, vous verrez c'est très simple, vous enfilez les vêtements qu'on vous donne et ensuite vous jouez avec Sasuke et le chien.

-Euh…

La rose regarda son ami, bien loin d'être sur de son choix, il lui fit un petit sourire amusé, mais dans ses yeux, elle voyait bien qu'il avait confiance en elle. Elle soupira pour se donner courage et hocha la tête.

-C'est d'accord?

-Merveilleux, venez avec nous!

-Que quoi!

Et la jeune rose disparut derrière son agent. L'après-midi des deux jeunes gens fut mémorable, et ce fut aussi la meilleure séance photo que le jeune mannequin connut de toute sa vie.

-Temari!

-Oh Shika, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? lui demanda la blonde en se retournant toute souriante.

-Tu n'as pas été en cours cette semaine.

-Non c'est vrai, j'ai été très occupée, pour dire vrai, je viens tout juste d'arriver.

-D'arriver? Au Japon?

-Oui, je suis arrivée ce matin.

-Mais d'où?

-De Russie, de la paperasse pour l'héritage de maman qui était restée scellée là-bas. Des tas de trucs très compliqués et très saoulants.

-Ta mère est morte depuis des années je croyais que c'était réglé, ta mère est morte depuis trois ans non?

-Oui, mais c'est très compliqué...

-Temari?...

-Oui?

Les deux adolescents prirent place sur un banc du parc, la blonde le regarda amusée par sa maladresse.

-Shikamaru qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Tema… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que… tu voulais dire… La semaine dernière…

-La dernière fois?

-Tu sais… Quand… Bordel je ne sais pas comment dire… J'ai peut-être tout compris de travers après tout…

-Mais encore…

-Tu sais… quand tu as dit… que tu savais… quel genre… de… traumatisme… Hinata avait ressenti…

-J'ai dit ça moi?

-Temari, ne joue pas à ça!

-C'est rien Shika c'est juste que je peux bien imaginer ce qu'elle a ressenti…

-Non, non tu ne l'imagines pas, tu ne parlais pas comme si tu l'imaginais simplement, c'était réel.

-Tu te fais des idées.

-Non! Tema je sais ce que je dis.

-Alors oublie tout et fiche-moi la paix, lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de partir.

-Tema!

Shikamaru regarda la jeune blonde s'éloigner de lui et les deux poulains de son frère se ranger derrière elle, la cachant à sa vue, un horrible sentiment coincé au fond de la gorge…

Samedi 31 octobre

Aux urgences de l'hôpital, un jeune garçon entrait vêtu d'un costume trois pièces chic et d'un masque blanc lui couvrant la moitié du visage. Plusieurs employés de l'hôpital étaient déguisés afin d'amuser les patients en ce jour spécial. Sasuke vit une jeune interne sortir d'une salle remplie d'enfants. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge lui arrivant à mi cuisse lassée à l'avant sur la poitrine, une boucle au niveau du nombril, dont la base donnait l'illusion d'être faite de feuilles. Une fleur orange était posée sur le devant de sa robe et une autre attachée à une bande de tissus serrés autour du cou. De jolies chaussures rouges à talons complétaient l'ensemble et s'assortissaient à ses deux superbes ailes rougeâtres transparentes, en trois sections, coupées évasivement aux extrémités.

Cette superbe fée s'approcha du garçon et lui sourit, elle abaissa sa tablette de notes et regarda le garçon.

-Bonjour monsieur...

-Bonjour créature des bois...

-Tu vas bien?

-Très bien et toi?

-Ça va, mais je me demandais pourquoi Uzumaki n'est pas lui-même venu te chercher.

-D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il devait aller chercher Hyûga chez elle, et comme c'est pour aller à une fête et que déjà il doit la convaincre de sortir de chez elle costumée, ça risquait de prendre un moment.

-Oui je vois le genre, s'amusa la rose. N'empêche qu'elle est tellement mignonne qu'on lui pardonne.

-Sauf avec un drap sur la tête, je lui souhaite bonne chance pour la faire sortir.

La rose rit et après avoir été reporter son sarrau et ses dossiers à leur place, après s'être recoiffée rapidement et remaquillée, ils partirent.

Un jeune homme entra dans l'appartement et monta à l'étage, il frappa à la porte d'une adolescente un peu timide et attendit.

-Hinata, je sais que tu es là aller ouvre cette porte!

La porte s'entrouvrit alors laissant passer la tête d'une brunette toute rouge. Elle regarda le blond, vêtu d'un smoking noir, d'un haut de forme et d'une cape noir à l'envers rouge. Il retira le masque blanc qui lui couvrait les yeux et la regarda.

-Hina tu vas pas rester cachée toute la soirée on nous attend je te rappelle.

-Je… Je ne peux pas sortir.

-Pourquoi? Je suis sûr que tu es superbe, Tenten ne t'aurait jamais choisi un costume qui t'allait mal et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Je… Je...

-Tu n'as aucune excuse alors montre-toi.

La porte se referma alors et il entendit une petite voix lui demander de promettre de ne pas rire, une fois cela fait, des pas s'éloignèrent de la porte et il se décida à entrer. Vêtu d'une petite robe blanche des plus simple, Hinata se tenait devant lui, se triturant les doigts paniqués.

-Hina… tu es magnifique, lâcha le garçon le souffle coupé.

Deux petites ailes de plumes blanches fixées dans son dos, de jolies ballerines toutes blanches au pied, un anneau de petite plume blanche autour de la tête et une robe des plus simple avaient transformé une jeune fille timide et réservée au teint de porcelaine et au trait des plus doux en un véritable ange tombé du ciel.

-Tu le penses vraiment?

-Je pense surtout que je ne mérite pas d'être aussi près d'un tel ange.

-Ne dis pas ça…

Le blond sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser il s'éloigna ensuite sortit son téléphone et lui demanda de sourire, la brunette refusa catégoriquement, mais il parvint tout de même à la prendre en photo après l'avoir fait rire en faisant l'idiot. Cette photo-là à n'en pas douter, resterait sur son écran très longtemps.

-Je t'aime Hina…

-Moi aussi Naruto, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la serra contre lui.

-Tu es vraiment sublime…

Shikamaru frappa à la porte de l'appartement, une jeune pirate brune ouvrit la porte, une chemise très large ouverte sur un grand décolleté, un corset brun sous les seins rajustait la chemise plus à sa taille, un pantalon ajusté noir glissé dans de grandes bottes larges, un foulard rouge sous une ceinture marron retenant un holser contenant un faux pistolet, le costume était très bien fait et Tenten s'amusait bien à donner l'illusion, elle ajusta le médaillon à son cou tandis que le garçon entrait.

-Bonjour!

-Salut Tenten, alors qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ce soir toi et Neji?

-Nous allons au cinéma, c'est gratuit pour les gens déguisés, ils vont passer en rafale les plus grands classiques de l'horreur de toute l'histoire du cinéma. On va bien s'amuser, déclara la brunette toute joyeuse.

-Oui, je me souviens, Neji m'a avoué que tu étais complètement fan de vieux film d'horreur.

-Oui! Ce sont les meilleurs!

-Bonjour p'tit chef!

-Oh bonjour Reira, la salua le brun poliment.

La brunette apparut, une jolie robe, ajustée à la taille et évasive au niveau des hanches.

Une ceinture noire sur les hanches, des ceintures miniatures roses sur cette ceinture, une chaînette argentée tombait du côté gauche un collet noir auquel était suspendue une cravate rose, un bracelet noir au poignet droit et une grand gang noire sans les doigts. Son chapeau signature sur la tête incliné sur la droite.

-C'est bizarre, mais… Ces vêtements te vont drôlement bien, s'amusa le brun.

-Attends de voir Temari.

-Elle est déguisée en quoi?

-En ange déchue.

-On parle de moi?

Le brun se retourna, Temari arriva, Shikamaru resta bouche bée devant cette apparition un peu spécial. Temari était là, une superbe robe rouge au décolleté profond, attachée dans le cou, terminant à mi-cuisse à l'avant descendant jusqu'aux genoux à l'arrière. La coupe était irrégulière la robe moulante. Elle portait des escarpins noirs à talon, grimpant sur les mollets. Elle avait des ailes de plumes noires de taille moyenne, du maquillage sombre, des mèches noires, une queue de diable et des cornes noires pour compléter la tenue. Elle était superbe et provocante.

-Tu es superbe Temari.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Le vampire la regarda et sourit avant de lui offrir son bras pour sortir, bras qu'elle ne refusa pas.

Konan sortit de la pièce vêtue d'une superbe robe, Tenten était déjà partie au bras de Neji, vêtu d'un pantalon blanc surmonté d'une pièce de tissus bleus, possédant deux ceintures noires aux bordures jaunes l'une traversant tout son torse de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche et l'autre de la hanche droite à la cuisse gauche soutenant un fourreau de la même couleur retenant un faux poignard. Du tissu bleu autour du biceps gauche et deux protèges avant-bras de la même couleur, pour compléter la tenue, les cheveux relâchés et les bottes couleur sable donnaient une superbe illusion de guerrier des sables d'un jeu vidéo quelconque, mais Reira n'y connaissait rien.

-Je sens que cette année l'Halloween va me plaire…

-Bonjour Pein.

-Pein?

La jeune sourde se retourna pour voir Pein et Itachi derrière elle.

-Hey! On frappe avant d'entrer les garçons.

-On l'a fait, se défendit le brun.

-Pourquoi Kishu ne m'a pas avertie? se demanda la brunette.

-Peut-être parce qu'il dort comme un gros bébé dans les mètres de tissus éparpillés dans ta chambre.

-C'est logique…

-J'apprécie tes talents Reira, lâcha le roux en regardant Konan.

-Merci… Mon chapeau!

La brunette se retourna alors pour tenter de reprendre son petit chapeau, chose que le brun n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui accorder. Pein s'approcha de Konan et lui vola un baiser.

-Tu es superbe.

-Merci oh noble comte.

-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un comte?

-Pas du tout, mais je doute que mon père me laisse fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre qu'un noble comte.

-Tiens j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Une grande robe dans le pure style médiéval, noire et dorée, une grande cape à capuchon, de superbes manches incroyablement grandes et longues, un corset caché sous le tissu de sa robe, lui remontant les seins à la mode de l'époque alléchant plus qu'il ne valait son amant des plus gourmants.

-Oh je connais ce regard.

-Et ce regard adore ce qu'il voit.

-Tu y auras droit plus tard. Tu pourras te retenir?

-J'en doute…

-Dommage pour toi. Oh fait tu es très séduisant comme ça.

-Tu vois toi aussi tu en as envie.

-Aller, on y va! Les garçons vont nous attendre.

Konan se retourna vers Itachi vêtu d'un T-shirt noir, d'un pantalon noir serré et d'un grand manteau blanc. Un harnais à la taille contenant quatre chargeurs autour des hanches, deux holsters sur les fesses et deux sur les cuisses, retenant chacune un neuf millimètres. Pein lui habillé d'un costume trois-pièces des plus classe, un chapeau sur la tête avait l'air tout droit sortit du film le parrain.

-Tu veux danser Hinata?

-Euh… oui, d'accord.

Naruto prit sa main avec un sourire et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse ou Sakura avait déjà entraîné le brun de force. Enfin il s'y était surtout opposé pour la forme, parce qu'en réalité, danser avec la rose lui tentait énormément. Naruto entraîna Hinata au centre et la fit tourner avant de la prendre près de lui alors que la musique s'adoucissait. Hinata sourit et se blottit contre lui alors qu'il commençait à danser. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Plus loin, Sakura sourit tendrement, il avait grandi son petit frère, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi amoureux.

Son sourire attira l'attention du beau brun avec qui elle dansait et elle lui offrit un sourire plus beau encore avant d'accepter de sortir faire un tour.

-On vous attend là, lança Hidan de la voiture de Kisame.

-Profiteur, le nargua Itachi.

Pein, Itachi, Konan et Reira se dirigèrent vers le magasin. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une caissière habillée en sorcière les salua joyeusement, félicitant les filles pour leur costume. Les garçons partirent vers l'arrière de la boutique tandis que les filles suivaient en discutant du film.

-Il m'a fait peur moi, il était trop moche!

Konan rit et s'approcha de Pein qui empilait deux caisses l'une par-dessus l'autre et qui repartait suivi d'Itachi. Elle attrapa ensuite deux bouteilles de liqueur alcoolisée et suivit les garçons. Konan surprit son amie à lui faire des signes et répondit de la même façon en riant qu'avec l'Akatsuki, on n'avait pas besoin d'être majeur pour acheter de l'alcool. Elle prit ensuite le porte-feuille de Pein dans sa poche arrière, celui-ci lui vola un baiser. Elle présenta une fausse carte à la jeune caissière qui conclut la transaction grâce à une carte de crédit que Konan lui présenta.

-Bonne soirée! Lança la caissière.

-Merci à vous aussi, répondit la bleue en sortant avec Reira un peu perdue qui suivait derrière en regardant Itachi qui avançait comme si acheter de l'alcool avec de fausses pièces d'identité était normal. Décidément, elle en avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Une musique sensuelle, des centaines de corps enlacés, des costumes de toutes sortes, des cocktails de toutes les couleurs. Comment avait-elle réussi à l'entraîner dans cette boîte, plus important encore, comment avait-elle réussi à l'entraîner sur cette piste de danse, et plus encore comment il en était arrivé là?

Ils dansaient tous les deux, plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. C'était à la fois sensuel et intense, ils étaient seuls au monde, ils sentaient chacun le souffle de l'autre de sur leur peau. Ils dansaient comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un, sur une musique à la fois langoureuse et rythmée, leur peau se touchait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

La piste était à eux, ils étaient tellement loin, loin de tout, loin d'eux, il n'y avait plus que trois choses qui existaient, lui, elle et la musique. La piste était à eux, pour leur offrir la place, pour cette danse plus sensuelle que l'acte lui-même. Ce soir-là, tous surent, tous sauf eux, ces deux-là, ne se quitteraient plus, resteraient ensemble, à jamais, et ça ne serait jamais ennuyant…

-Okay je vous explique le jeu, lança Kisame. Tout le monde a un chiffre entre deux et onze, vous lancez les dés, le chiffre que vous obtenez est la personne à qui vous lancez la conséquence.

-Et le douze, personne n'a le chiffre douze.

-Si vous tombez sur douze vous choisissez, c'est la même chose si vous tombez sur un chiffre déjà tiré vous n'avez pas le droit de regarder la conséquence sur la carte avant de choisir la personne.

-Ça me va, comme jeu.

-Dernière chose, si la conséquence implique une autre personne, non mentionnée, vous relancez le dé. Finalement, si vous ne terminez pas la conséquence vous terminez votre verre cul sec et vous sortez du jeu.

Le jeu commença alors, les tours défilèrent, ils ne mirent pas de temps à comprendre pourquoi Kakuzu avait acheté ce satané jeu.

-C'est mon tour! lança la brunette en attrapant les dés. Ah… neuf! Hidan et la conséquence c'est…

La brunette attrapa une carte et Konan se pencha pour lire la carte avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu dois faire une gâterie à…

Elle lança le dé et la réponse de ceux-ci ne tarda de la faire s'écrouler de rire la bleue près d'elle.

-Quatre… Pein…

Pein pointa son arme sur la tête de son ami.

-Tu fais un mouvement autre que celui d'avaler cette bière et tu meurs

-J'adore ce jeu!, lança Konan morte de rire, Reira tu es trop forte.

-Han? C'est quoi une gâterie? Il doit lui faire un gâteau? J'en veux moi aussi! demanda la brunette en regarda Itachi, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

Alors que Kakuzu s'apprêtait à lui expliquer, Itachi couvrit les yeux de la jeune brune tendit que Hidan posait sa bière vide sur la table. Ayant sorti un membre du jeu, Reira eut droit de relancer.

-Six! Deidara!

Elle prit une carte et lança le dé à nouveau, 12 elle pouvait donc choisir, Konan jeta un œil sur la carte et regarda son amie.

-Qui vas-tu choisir Rei?

-Hm… Sasori!

-Et c'est quoi cette carte, voulut savoir Deidara intrigué et amusé.

-Établissez un lien personnel en privé impliquant un contact sexuel.

-Ils doivent coucher ensemble!? s'étonna Hidan appuyé sur le comptoir plus loin.

-Je crois plutôt que ça implique n'importe quel contact physique à caractère sexuel, élucida la bleue. Un baiser une caresse, ou plus bien sûr.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, Kisame ordonna alors à Deidara de terminer sa bouteille lorsque Sasori se leva et quitta la pièce en offrant un dernier regard à Deidara étonné.

-Bah alors Deidara, tu as envie de boire, s'amusa la bleue.

Elle n'eut pas à en dire plus que Deidara était parti. Konan regarda sa meilleure amie avant de taper dans sa main.

-Bien joué ma chérie.

-Merci!

-Bon à moi, soupira le brun en attrapant les dés et les jeta. 11 Zetsu, tu me donnes une carte Reira?

-Moui, voilà.

- Strip-tease, lut le brun en posa sa main sur les yeux de la brunette.

-Ita! Tu fais quoi, pourquoi tu fais ça! Il est marqué quoi sur la carte! Itachi enlève ta main!

Tandis que la jolie brune se tortillait pour se débarrasser de la main du brun, Zetsu se levait, terminant sa bière, posa la bouteille sur la table et rejoignit Hidan près du comptoir. Itachi se décida enfin à lâcher la brunette sous le regard amusé de Pein et Konan.

-À moi! ricana Kakuzu. 5 Itachi c'est bien toi.

-Que je sache.

-Alors, alors, embrasser… Kakuzu lança les dés, Reira, dans l'intimité.

-Pardon! s'écria le brun en s'étouffant avec sa bière.

-Le jeu a parlé j'y suis pour rien.

-Tu as peur Itachi? s'amusa le roux.

-Tu crois qu'un jeu stupide peut me faire peur!

Le brun attrapa la main de la jeune sourde, complètement égarée qui suivit docilement. Une fois dans une chambre à l'étage, le brun paniqua complètement.

-Itachi?

Incertain, il se retourna effrayé d'affronter son regard.

-Ça va?

-Euh… Désolé de t'avoir entraîné ici… Enfin… Je t'ai même pas demandé ton avis.

-C'est pas grave.

-On a qu'à dire qu'on s'est embrassés, personne n'en saura rien de toute façon.

-C'est pas un peu tricher?

-Plus ou moins.

-Mais ce n'est pas bien.

-C'est un jeu stupide de toute façon.

-C'est pas bien Itachi.

-Je vais pas t'embrasser non plus.

-C'est le jeu pourtant.

-Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Pas vraiment, je préfère toi que Kakuzu je dois dire.

Le garçon la regarda et fit un pas vers elle, il déglutit difficilement.

-Ferme les yeux s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, acquiesca-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-J'aurais tant voulu que ça se passe différemment…

Itachi posa ses mains autour de son visage avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura longtemps, trop longtemps pour un baiser obligatoire durant une conséquence, le baiser était doux, et si incroyable…

-Prochain Sasori, lança Konan en attrapant une carte.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il va revenir de si tôt, s'amusa la brune en reprenant sa place.

-Prochain alors dix, Kisame

-Je t'écoute ma jolie.

Konan s'appuya sur Pein pour calmer ses envies de frapper le garçon devant eux et tira une carte.

-Embrasse la personne à ta droite.

Kisame se retourna pour voir Kakuzu le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à déposer sa bière et à sortir du jeu. Konan relança les dés.

-Huit, Kakuzu, dévoile-moi l'un de tes plus grands fantasmes m'incluant… je n'aime pas cette carte, grogna la bleu.

-Avec joie!

-Je te conseille de finir ta bière, menaça le roux en pointant son arme sur sa tête.

Après un moment, le garçon capitula et termina sa bière, Konan laissa alors son tour à quelqu'un d'autre.

-À moi! Trois Konan justement!

La brunette pigea une carte et lança à nouveau les dés.

-Sept Donc Pein.

-C'est quoi ma conséquence, voulut savoir la bleue amusée.

La brunette se mit à agiter les mains devant le regard attentif de la bleue, dont le sourire s'agrandissait. Elle se leva finalement, attrapant Pein par le col et l'attirant avec lui dans la chambre à l'étage. Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki étaient partis faire un tour, Deidara et Sasori avaient quitté la maison depuis un moment. Reira attrapa les dés et lança à nouveau.

-Encore à toi Itachi, s'amusa Reira.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, et toi tu n'as même pas été tiré une seule fois.

-J'ai de la chance, élucida la brunette en tirant une carte. Tu dois refaire la dernière conséquence, à la même personne..

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Konan est partie faire à Pein, mais je doute qu'il apprécie que je lui fasse la même chose. Et puis… personnellement je préfère passer mon tour sincèrement.

Le brun termina sa bouteille et regarda la styliste, qui fanfaronnait sa victoire sous le regard tendre d'Itachi. Finalement elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de s'appuyer sur le brun et soupirer, l'alcool commençait réellement à faire effet…

-Tu m'as l'air épuisée.

-Et si on allait dormir il est tard.

-En fait, il est très tôt.

La brunette se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, bien décider à piquer un somme, chose que l'Uchiwa ne tenta pas d'arrêter…

La chaleur avait atteint le seuil de tolérance dans cette boîte de nuit, le roi et la reine avaient été choisis, mais personne ne se décidait à les arrêter afin de les couronner. C'était courant dans ce genre de boîte, sous une musique intense et exotique, les danseurs s'élançaient dans des danses si sensuelles qu'elles faisaient grimper la température de la pièce à des niveaux insensés, les danseurs choisissaient un roi et une reine.

On les avait choisis et ils ne le savaient même pas, lorsque la température devint trop intense, les employés ouvrirent les valves, des torrents d'eau s'écrasèrent sur les danseurs. La reine renversa la tête, ils étaient trempés, et rien n'avait changé entre eux, leur danse restait la même, certains pourraient même vous dire qu'elle avait augmenté en intensité. Ils étaient seuls au monde, conscient de rien, à peine de l'eau qui leur était tombée dessus. Leur visage était si proche, leurs lèvres si près, la tension était si élevée...

C'était comme si on avait mis devant lui, un fruit défendu qu'il n'avait droit de toucher, mais qui était là, il n'avait qu'à avancer la tête pour l'atteindre, le goûter, ce fruit qu'il se refusait depuis tellement longtemps. Son corps bougeait en parallèle avec le sien, mille et une sensations.

À chacun de ses mouvements elle touchait sa peau, à chaque mouvement il avait un peu plus envie d'elle. Quelqu'un a un jour dit qu'il y avait cinq sens pour chaque être vivant. Hors en ce moment, jamais ses cinq sens n'avaient été plus à l'éveil qu'en ce moment. Son odeur lui faisait tourner la tête. La musique l'entraînait dans un autre monde. Chaque fois qu'il touchait sa peau il sentait peu à peu qu'il perdait le contrôle de son être. La voir là, devant lui, si belle, si désirable, si sensuelle si séduisante, il ne pouvait relâcher son regard du sien. Il parvenait presque à sentir le goût de sa peau dans sa bouche.

Every touch, a temptation And for every sense, a sensation

La fin de la soirée approchait, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, pas une seconde, il ne ressentait pas la fatigue ou la faim, la soif ou la chaleur, il ne ressentait que l'envie intense d'elle. Il ignorait l'heure, il ignorait les gens autour de lui, mais il ignorait surtout à quel point elle avait envie de lui, à quel point elle aurait aimé qu'il réalise ses envies secrètes.

Temari regarda le brun s'éloigner, il était très tard, Tenten apparut alors, dans le couloir de l'appartement alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

-Tema? Vous vous êtes baignés, s'étonna la brune. Tu vas bien tu es toute trempée?

-Très bien… lança la blonde évasive.

-Tem?

-Bonne nuit.

-Eh bien j'en connais une qui a passé une de ses soirées, ricana son amie avant d'aller rejoindre le brun qui squattait déjà son lit.

Chapitre TRÈS très complexe, et très très long à écrire, à dire vrai il est terminé depuis longtemps, la scène du jeu était planifié depuis encore plus longtemps, mais la scène de Naruto et d'Hinata, après qu'il lui ai tout avoué était d'une complexité hallucinante. Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de scènes écrites et raturées qui ont été faites pour ce passage.

Sinon, j'ai voulu finir sur une scène plus allégée d'où l'Halloween, (la scène des dés je l'ai trouvée à l'Halloween dernier si si je vous jure). Sinon quoi d'autre, profiter de la légèreté de cette fin, le prochain chapitre est un sacré morceaux croyez-moi, mais d'abord vous aurez sans doute droite à Majo to Tenshi si tout va bien, mais… après la session je sais même pas où je trouve le temps de publier ça.

Bai bai

Maaya-san


	17. Chapter 17

Salut les gens!

God fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, en fait j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas au bout de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. Il est très long et plutôt sombre j'espère que vous me pardonniez.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 17

Samedi 14 Novembre

-Je sors déjeuner, je reviens tout à l'heure!

-Soit prudente Ten.

-Oui!

Tenten retira sa combinaison et sortit. Elle marcha un moment, discutant au téléphone, en route vers un café tout près. Au bout de la ligne, Temari rit et accepta le rendez-vous avant de raccrocher.

-Mademoiselle Meï?

La brunette se retourna, souriante.

-Que puis-je pour vous?

-Vous êtes Tenten Meï.

-C'est moi…

-Nous devons vous parler mademoiselle Meï.

-À quel propos?

-Votre relation avec Neji Hyûga…

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Ce n'est pas important.

Tenten recula d'un pas, prête à se défendre, le couteau dans sa botte lui offrant une présence rassurante.

-À partir de maintenant, nous vous prions de vous tenir loin de Neji Hyûga.

-Quoi! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ceci est notre dernier avertissement, éloignez-vous de Neji Hyûga…

-C'est, hors de question.

-Jeune imprudente, réfléchissez un peu avant de parler, ça vaudra mieux pour vous. J'espère ne plus vous revoir.

Les hommes se retournèrent, Tenten les arrêta.

-C'est hors de question! Neji et moi resterons ensemble et c'est pas des imbéciles en pingouins à gros bras qui vont nous séparer!

-Vous allez regretter ses mots mademoiselle!

-Tenten!

Les hommes se retournèrent vers Temari qui arrivait. Elle toisa les hommes de haut.

-On peut vous aider?

-Nous partions, siffla l'un des hommes.

-Au revoir alors…

Ils partirent, Temari attendit qu'ils tournent la rue pour se retourner vers Tenten.

-Raconte-moi maintenant.

-Oh Tema, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, gémit la jeune femme.

Mercredi 18 novembre

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Temari leva la tête pour regarder Shikamaru qui lui souriait, penché au-dessus du muret sur lequel elle était appuyée.

-Shikamaru?

Le garçon sauta le muret et s'assit près d'elle, lui tendit une canette de chocolat chaud qu'elle emprisonna entre ses doigts gelés. Elle abaissa son foulard qui lui remontait sur le menton et ouvrit la canette avant de prendre une gorgée.

-Merci…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule? Il fait froid et il commence à faire nuit.

-Je suis une grande fille.

-Je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois où je t'ai vu sortir sans tes deux amis, sympathie et bonne humeur.

Tema sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je leur ai échappée.

-Je sais, Hiro m'a appelé.

-Hiro a ton numéro?

-On dirait, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai été aussi surpris que toi.

-Pourquoi il t'a appelé?

-Il m'a dit que tu t'étais disputée avec Gaara et que tu t'étais sauvée, que tu avais réussi à leur échapper. Ils te cherchaient depuis des heures et s'inquiétaient. La nuit tombait et ils n'avaient toujours aucun signe de vie de ta part. Il m'a appelé en espérant que je pourrais te retrouver.

-Et tu m'as trouvée.

-Je te connais bien on dirait.

-Oui…

-Ils te manquent…

-Oui…

Le garçon passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et se blottit contre lui. Devant eux, le vent souffla les feuilles mortes sur les tombes de sa famille.

-Comment tes parents se sont rencontrés?

-Mon père était allé en Russie pour… ses affaires. L'homme avec qui il… marchandait était mon grand-père. Il était là pour une histoire d'armes quand ma mère est arrivée…

-Ta mère est Russe n'est-ce pas? Comment elle en est venue à vivre au Japon avec ton père?

-Mon grand-père est mort un peu avant leur mariage. Mes parents se fréquentaient déjà à l'époque à chacun de ses voyages en Russie. Il en profitait pour inviter ma mère. Sur son lit de mort, mon grand-père lui a demandé de s'occuper de ma mère, de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger…

-Vous étiez très proche?

-Plus ou moins, il m'appelait : maya malenkaya princessa.

-C'est du russe?

-Oui, ça veut dire ma petite princesse, ma mère disait toujours que mon père était le roi de son cœur, c'est de là qu'est venu mon surnom.

-Ta mère t'appelait de cette façon aussi?

-Non, elle m'appelait : maya mategnikaya princessa.

-Pour moi, ça sonne pareil.

-Ça veut dire ma princesse rebelle.

-Princesse rebelle? Ça te va bien…

La blonde sourit et posa ses yeux sur la tombe de sa mère.

-J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit près de moi, je ne m'en serais pas sortie il y a quatre ans sans elle, et voilà que tout revient.

Shikamaru compris alors, ses sous-entendus des semaines plus tôt, cette horreur qui lui broyait l'estomac depuis des semaines, ses tentatives, impuissantes et maladroites pour la comprendre. Il ne dit rien, conscient que s'il parlait, il la pousserait à se taire à jamais. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte et de poser sa tête sur la sienne…

-J'avais douze ans, un an avant que je me fasse tatouer et que j'apprenne réellement à me défendre. Je farfouillais dans le bureau de mon père, c'est marrant je ne me souviens plus de ce que je cherchais, mais je me souviens que je voulais absolument le trouver. C'était sûrement pour faire enrager mon père, encore, pour changer. J'étais donc dos à la porte et très loin d'avoir les sens aussi développés que maintenant. Il est entré, je ne l'ai pas entendu, j'avais la tête dans le placard, à chercher ce putain de truc. Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule…

Shikamaru ne dit rien, Temari raconta, pendant une partie de la nuit, s'arrêta souvent, pour reprendre le contrôle sur ce flot d'émotions trop intense.

-Kankuro est arrivé, il a pris peur et c'est arrêté. Le mal était fait…

Il la serra très fort contre son torse et embrassa sa tête, caressa ses cheveux, attendant que ses épaules finissent de tressauter sous les sanglots.

-Mon père l'a entraîné dehors, il l'a tué, je le sais depuis toujours, mais voilà que son fils apparaît en ville en jurant ma mort, pour venger celle de son père…

Il ne dit pas un mot. Tout au long, sa mâchoire se crispa, son corps se tendit, son cœur frappait si fort que c'en était douloureux, mais il ne dit rien, jamais…

-Je t'ai menti tu sais, ce soir-là quand je t'ai dit que…

-Je sais…

Elle se serra contre lui toute la nuit, blottie dans ses bras, lui racontant ce qu'elle ressentait. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle voulait tellement un chien, pourquoi elle se montrait à la fois si mature et si jeune, pourquoi rien n'était jamais sérieux avec elle. Cette nuit-là, Shikamaru comprit bien des mystères en la personne de Temari Koske, comprit aussi à quel point il l'aimait…

Lorsque l'aube montra le bout de son nez, Temari dormait contre son torse. Deux hommes se tenaient derrière eux. Silencieux, Shikamaru fixait les tombes devant lui, une larme roulant doucement sur sa joue, se perdant dans le vent.

Temari avait été violée à l'âge de douze ans. Son père avait alors tué le monstre qui avait fait du mal à sa princessa. Quelques mois plus tard, Temari avait eu treize ans et s'était fait tatouer afin de démontrer à son père qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille et qu'avec son aide ou non, elle apprendrait à se défendre et à devenir indépendante.

Cinq mois plus tard soient à un plus ou moins un mois, un an pile après son traumatisme, sa mère mourut d'une terrible maladie. Puis, la mort de son père et de son frère avait clos son enfance à jamais…

Jeudi 19 novembre

-Nagato s'avance et c'est le but!

Autour de la patinoire, le public s'éleva hurlant avec frénésie.

Après la remise des médailles, les joueurs sortirent de sur la glace, la plupart sifflèrent la venue d'une superbe jeune femme. Montée sur des bottes à talons fins, d'une jupe cintrée noire et d'un chemisier bleu sous un manteau ajusté noir aux coutures bleues. Un sac à main sur l'épaule. Pein sourit en la regardant marcher vers elle à la manière d'un félin.

-Toujours aussi Sexy Konan.

-N'y pense même pas Duncan...

-T'inquiète, t'inquiète je crois que tout le monde dans cette équipe sait qu'elle t'ai exclusivement réserver.

-Ils apprennent plus vite que tes hommes Pein.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Tu as vu Konan, Pein nous a marqué le point gagner, lança le petit nouveau.

-Je n'en ai pas manqué un instant. Répondit la jeune femme amusée

-Il s'améliore le jeunot il devient bon il devient bon, lança le plus vieux du groupe.

-Oh ça oui il est bon, il est très bon, répéta-t-elle taquine.

Pein sourit alors qu'elle l'approchait pendant que les autres membres s'éloignaient en ricanant. Konan en profita pour saisir ses lèvres, baiser auquel le roux répondit avec appétit. Elle s'éloigna alors et posa ses lèvres sous son oreille avant de lui murmurer une invitation alléchante.

-Et si on allait prendre une douche tous les deux, tu as eu bien chaud on dirait.

C'est amusant comme jamais Pein n'avait pu résister à se genre d'invitation…

'''

Konan dormait paisiblement, dos à lui, recouverte par un drap léger laissant deviner chacune de ses courbes alléchantes a l'œil attentif du roux qui la regardait. Pein passa lentement son regard sur elle, caressant de vue chaque partie de son corps avec attention. La bleue se retourna, il passa ses doigts le long de son bras, la bleue soupira et se logea contre lui, pour la nuit…

Vendredi 20 novembre

Reira retournait chez elle quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle attrapa l'appareil électronique et regarda le message qu'on lui avait envoyé. Pein lui avait envoyé un message, chose excessivement rare chez le jeune homme, en fait elle se doutait qu'il possédait son numéro seulement que parce que Konan lui avait un jour envoyé un message avec le téléphone de son amant, le sien étant à court de batteries.

_Konan a besoin de toi_

La brunette lui renvoya un nouveau message pour comprendre, mais ne reçut aucune réponse, elle se dirigea alors vers la maison de son amie..

'''

-Tu es là?

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre sombre de son amie, elle n'entendit qu'un son : un sanglot étouffer.

-Konan?

La brunette s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa le dos doucement, avant d'appuyer son visage contre son dos. Konan pleura longtemps jusqu'à s'endormir, Reira compris, mais ne dit rien de plus… Il n'y avait rien à dire, le temps panserait les plaies…

'''

-Hey Nagato? Tu fiches quoi sur la glace on a congé aujourd'hui.

-Je m'entraîne et tu devrais le faire aussi vu ton niveau.

-Oh toi tu t'es engueuler avec ta copine.

-Elle ne l'est plus.

-Tu veux rire! Elle t'a laissé?

-Non.

-C'est impossible, toi? Mais tu…

-Tais-toi et joue ou fiche le cas, à causer tes inutiles.

-Tout va bien Duncan? Lança un autre membre de l'équipe qui arrivait.

-Non y'a un truc qui cloche avec Pein…

-Quoi?

-J'en sais rien, mais ça l'a poussé à laisser Konan.

-Très amusant. Croassa l'autre

-Aller va chercher les autres, on va s'entraîner un peu.

-Tu es sérieux?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

-Non je veux dire… à propos de Pein… Il l'a laissé?

-Va chercher tes patins…

Samedi 21 novembre

Hinata se posta devant la porte et inspira profondément. Elle se retourna pour ne voir personne. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et un baiser se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. Le blond rit et embrassa à nouveau son épaule. Il lui murmura que tout irait bien avant de s'évader à nouveau. Hinata le vit grimper dans l'ascenseur et sourit.

Le voir disparaître et apparaître afin de la rassurer depuis qu'elle connaissait son secret faisait partit de son quotidien. Elle le savait, il veillait sur elle tous les jours, des jours plus longuement que d'autres. Parfois, il la suivait toute la journée, parfois, ne faisait que passer, mais il veillait sur elle et s'amusait à la surprendre, constamment surtout quand elle en avait besoin.

La brunette frappa à la porte tout en se demandant comment le blond avait pu entrer dans l'édifice ultra sécurisé qu'était le QG central de Hyûga Corp. Même une mouche ne pouvait entrer sans être repérée, alors un être humain... La jeune Hyûga sourit, ce garçon, même si elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il soit un Jinchuriki, ne cesserait de la surprendre.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hinata entra. Elle s'inclina poliment devant ses oncles, les différents dirigeants des différentes branches de la compagnie se tenaient tous là devant elle, installés autour d'une gigantesque table de conférence. Hinata fit le tour de la table, afin d'atteindre la chaise qui lui était réservée, tout au bout de celle-ci. Tout en marchant, la brunette se demanda depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là à comploter dans son dos. À peine fut-elle assise que la discussion démarra. Trop longtemps…

Lorsqu'Hinata posa un pied en dehors du bâtiment. Elle eut l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. Elle marcha jusqu'à un parc tout près avant de s'effondrer, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras entourèrent son corps frêle. Elle sentit un torse rassurant se presser contre son dos et se laissa aller contre lui, dans ses bras rassurants.

-Je dois prendre la tête de la compagnie dès la nouvelle année…

-Je sais…

-Je commence à peine le lycée…

-Tout ira bien mon ange… je ne te laisserai pas…

Dimanche 22 novembre

Konan se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Quelle horrible mine elle tirait tout de même. Elle avait d'énormes cernes bleus sous les yeux, les dits yeux qui étaient incroyablement rouges et gonflés à force de pleurer. Elle passa une main sur son visage. S'il la voyait comme ça, il se marrait bien cet idiot. Konan soupira à nouveau et se glissa sous la douche. Qui aurait cru qu'elle se mettrait dans cet état pour cet imbécile. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus se mettre dans cet état pour un garçon.

La bleue envoya sa tête en arrière et laissa l'eau couler sur son visage, sa bouche formant un rictus afin de tenter en vain de retenir un sanglot, ses épaules secouées violemment. La bleue se laissa glisser au sol et resta longtemps dans cette douche, où l'eau resterait seul témoin de sa détresse…

'''

Lorsque Konan sortit de la douche, elle découvrit son père dans sa chambre.

-Papa?

-Tu as une sale gueule Konan, tu ferais presque peur.

-Alors pars, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-J'ai appris que ce type avec qui tu couchais t'a larguée, il en a eu marre de toi c'est ça, j'aurais pas cru qu'il te garderait aussi longtemps.

La bleue serra les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Elle serra les poings et le regarda avant de lui sommer de sortir, la voix brisée.

-Je ne resterai pas, je viens juste te dire de faire tes valises.

-Mes valises?

-Tu vois, j'ai besoin d'argent, et en fait tu m'es complètement inutile, mais tu peux m'être rentable.

La bleue fut incapable de prononcer un mot tant elle resta choquée par les paroles de son père.

-L'homme à qui je dois de l'argent a des contacts et j'ai montré ta photo à l'un d'eux et il m'offre un très bon prix pour toi. Je fais même un profil important tout en remboursant mes dettes.

-Tu… Non…

-Bon aller fais tes valises, ils viennent te chercher ce soir.

Sur ces paroles l'homme se leva.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça je suis ta fille!

-Tu n'es pas ma fille, pauvre idiote, ta prostituée de mère est tombée enceinte d'un petit con avec qui elle couchait dans mon dos et m'a fait croire que tu étais de moi.

-C'est… c'est faux…

L'homme lui jeta un cahier de cuir noir dessus et termina de cracher son venin.

-J'ai découvert ça dans le grenier il y a plus d'un an, ton connard de frère le savait et l'a caché. Le salopard qui se servait de toi pour assouvir ses envies était trop dangereux pour que je me débarrasse de toi. Maintenant qu'il t'a laissée, bien que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il t'ait trouvé quelque chose au départ, tu dois être drôlement bonne au pieu pour qu'il te garde, tant mieux pour moi, ça fera monter ton prix. Fais ta valise maintenant je veux plus te voir dans ma maison.

Konan s'effondra dans sa chambre en larme. L'homme partit alors qu'elle murmurait pour elle-même que toute cette histoire était fausse.

'''

-Voilà une part du montant convenu, vous aurez le reste une fois que nous aurons évalué la marchandise.

-Parfait.

-Aller, nous partons les gars, toi ma jolie tu me suis.

Konan entra dans la luxueuse voiture sans dire un mot, cette fois-ci, le chat sauvage n'avait plus la force de lutter.

'''

-Temari.

-Hm?

-Cette fille, elle ne te dit pas quelque chose?

-Gaara tout de même, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d'une fille! le nargua la blonde.

La blonde s'arrêta près de lui et regarda le dossier, elle parcourut les différentes lignes des yeux et souleva une page pour tomber sur une photo de ladite personne.

-Mais… c'est la copine de Pein, Konan Yamasi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans le dossier de Tobi?...

-Il vient tout juste de l'acheter…

-QUOI?

-Il doit passer ici dans quelques minutes, tu l'as prends avec toi et vous allez au loft.

-Celui du centre-ville?

-Oui, je vais prévenir Yamato…

-Bien… Ça ne sent pas très bon cette histoire.

-Je trouve aussi…

'''

On frappa à la porte d'un grand loft très tard ce soir-là. Une jolie blonde ouvrit et laissa entrer le jeune homme.

-Koske, la salua-t-il.

-Bonsoir Uchiwa.

-Comment elle va?

-Elle n'a rien dit depuis que nous sommes arrivés, son père l'a vendue tu te rends compte c'est horrible.

-Merci de t'être occupée d'elle Temari, et remercie ton frère de l'avoir sortie de là.

-Prends soin d'elle.

La blonde quitta le loft et Itachi ferma la porte avant de s'approcher de la bleue assise sur le canapé. Il prit place devant elle et la prit dans ses bras doucement…

Lundi 23 novembre

Itachi ajusta alors son casque et quitta la cour de l'appartement, il s'arrêta devant une petite boutique et y entra.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la boutique, un doux sourire sur le visage et une petite boîte dans les mains, il se fit interpeller.

-Uchiwa Itachi?

-Je peux vous aider?

-Reira Koji, tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas?

-…

-J'ai un conseil pour toi alors, je te conseille de t'éloigner d'elle, radicalement et définitivement, sinon… qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver après tout, à force de fréquenter un mec comme toi.

-C'est une menace, siffla le garçon.

-Bien sûr que non! Ça serait bien bas de notre part, juste un conseil entre amis, bonne journée Uchiwa.

Et il partit, laissant Itachi fulminant et inquiet, en plein débat intérieur…

-Pein j'ai un service à te demander, grinça-t-il en attrapant son téléphone.

Mercredi 25 novembre

-Ça ne va pas princesse?

-J'en sais rien…

-Raconte à ton super ami, Une légende urbaine dit que les gays font de bon confidents?

La brunette rit, Deidara sourit à son tour, heureux de lui avoir redonné le sourire. Les deux lycéens de dernière année marchaient tranquillement en direction du centre commercial, histoire de faire quelques emplettes pour les fêtes quand le blond s'énerva et posa la question qui le tracassait, à savoir qu'elle était la cause de la disparition de son sourire enfantin.

-Alors tu racontes?

-C'est peut-être juste moi en fait, mais j'ai l'impression… non c'est stupide.

-Je suis douée avec les trucs stupides, envoie donc.

-J'ai l'impression qu'Itachi m'évite depuis quelques jours, et je comprends pas pourquoi, lundi soir lorsqu'il m'a raccompagnée, il avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir… tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Bien sûr que non! Et puis je suis sûre qu'il ne t'évite pas, il doit être très occupé voilà tout.

-Peut-être… Ça fait bizarre tu sais, de ne pas lui parler…

-Tout va s'arranger, dans quelques jours, il reviendra te voir et s'excusera d'avoir été si distant et il t'expliquera tout.

-Oui… je l'espère…

-Sinon, comment va Konan?

-Elle est au plus bas, elle avait déjà du mal à surmonter le fait que Pein l'ait laissée, mais le coup de son père, ça l'a complètement détruite…

-Elle va s'en remettre, elle est forte.

-Oui, Konan est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, n'empêche que lundi soir, j'ai eu peur de la retrouver… enfin tu vois…

-Oui…

-Je vis avec elle depuis dimanche, mais je ne peux pas rester avec elle constamment. Je dois aller à l'école et ça me met sur les nerfs. Je pensais l'emmener avec moi à Cuba pour les fêtes, afin de lui changer les idées...

-Voilà une excellente idée!

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis persuadée, invite-la n'hésite pas!

-Okay! décida la jeune femme sans plus s'attarder sur l'enthousiasme excessif de son ami.

'''

-Je t'attends dehors Deidara.

-Okay.

La brunette sourit et attrapa son sac avant de partir. Elle rangea la petite boîte dans son sac d'écoles avec un sourire, contente de son achat. Elle jeta son sac sur son épaule quand elle sentit un coup violent venir la frapper sur la jambe gauche. Elle se sentit projetée sur le côté avant d'atterrir sur du métal peint en jaune et de retomber sur le sol. Sa vue se brouilla et elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol, inconsciente…

'''

-Docteur, comment va-t-elle?

-Elle va sent sortir, son fémur et son tibia sont brisés en plusieurs endroits, elle a une importante commotion et deux côtes brisées. Elle a eu incroyablement de chance, nous la gardons alitée pour la prochaine semaine. Nous en profiterons pour surveiller sa commotion. Vous pouvez allez la voir maintenant elle se réveillera bientôt.

-Je vous remercie, je passe un coup de fil et j'y vais.

-Bonne fin de soirée.

-Vous aussi.

Deidara s'approcha des téléphones publics et composa un numéro bien précis.

-… Pein? C'est moi… Tu n'aimeras pas ce que j'ai à te dire… Reira a été renversée par une voiture… une Ford mustang sport jaune… non elle va bien sa jambe est en morceau, elle a deux côtes de brisées et une commotion, elle va rester a l'hôpital une semaine environ… Non je n'ai toujours pas prévenu Itachi… Oui je vais rester près d'elle… je te rappelle je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule lorsqu'elle se réveillera…

Reira ouvrait tout juste les yeux quand Deidara arriva. Il la salua doucement avant de prendre place près d'elle et de lui expliquer son accident et son état.

'''

-Tu crois qu'il va venir?

Konan leva les yeux et la regarda, Deidara l'avait appelée quelques heures plus tôt et elle était venue les rejoindre aussitôt. Le blond était maintenant parti la laissant sous les bons soins de Konan qui avait une peu meilleure mine.

-J'aimerais qu'il vienne me voir…

Konan lui offrit un sourire forcé et caressa doucement sa joue avant de murmurer une phrase qu'elle n'entendit pas.

-S'il pouvait venir il serait déjà là… je crois que son absence nous dépasse tout comme celle de Pein.

Jeudi 26 novembre

Un loft en plein centre-ville, voilà que sa vie prenait des tournures étranges. D'abord, la mort de sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, ensuite voilà la mort de son frère qui lui tombait dessus suivie de la trahison de son père. La vie lui sembla reprendre des couleurs lorsque Pein apparut dans sa vie, bon d'accord, pas au début, mais avec le temps, et beaucoup de persévérance il l'avait apprivoisé. Pendant près de deux ans, elle s'était sentie protégée, désirée, soutenue et aimée. Maintenant, tout était terminé…

Konan soupira et s'appuya contre la baie vitrée. Maintenant, elle était seule, son monde s'écroulait, Pein était parti, son père, qu'il le soit de sang ou non, l'avait complètement abandonnée. Elle était maintenant seule, dans ce grand appartement, ce grand loft en plein centre-ville.

Un bruit de verre brisé la surprit. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce petit trou étrange qui traversait la vitre, un petit trou tout entouré de fissures minuscules. Elle se demanda alors par quelle loi physique la vitre tenait en un morceau. Konan laissa glisser ses doigts sur la vitre brisée, elle s'entailla les doigts et vit une larme de sang couler sur son doigt et s'étonna : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas mal? Elle sentit alors un étrange tiraillement dans son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit ce même flux rouge et vital qui s'écoulait beaucoup trop vite et qui formait déjà une énorme tâche au sol.

Elle se sentit tomber vers l'arrière et s'étendre au sol de tout son long. Elle vit alors son téléphone sur la table et tendit le bras. Le reste de l'histoire restera floue dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Elle ne saura jamais comment elle n'atteignit le téléphone, ni comment elle parvint à composer son numéro. Konan ne se souviendra pas avoir entendu sa voix au téléphone, criez son nom, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans un état second…

Vendredi 27 Novembre

-Bonjour mademoiselle Yamasi.

Konan ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui entra. Elle était jeune, plus qu'elle et jolie, un visage fin encadrer de cheveux roses et orner de deux grands yeux émeraudes, Pein l'aurait trouvé mignonne. Elle se présenta, Sakura Haruno, se nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait dire quoi. La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elle était à l'hôpital, qu'on lui avait tiré dessus la veille et qu'elle avait passé la nuit au bloc.

-Qui m'a amenée ici?

La jeune interne ouvrit le document et le feuilleta un instant avant de répondre.

-Un jeune homme, mais je n'ai pas son nom…

-Pein…

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Je pourrais sortir bientôt?

Elle lui expliqua alors qu'ils la garderaient plusieurs jours, afin de s'assurer que tout irait bien. Une autre femme, blonde cette fois, entra dans la pièce, beaucoup plus vieille que la première. Elle prit place près d'elle et commença a lui expliquer son état, lui expliquant qu'il avait failli la perdre, mais qu'elle avait lutté et qu'il avait pu refermer la plaie, elle lui donna quelques indications sur quoi faire et ne pas faire afin d'éviter d'ouvrir sa blessure.

Tsunade Koichi, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, prit ensuite place sur une chaise près d'elle alors que la jeune interne sortait de la salle, la mine grave.

-Docteur.

-J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncez mademoiselle.

Tsunade parla, lui expliqua, ses mots virent frapper la jeune femme de plein fouet, comme une gifle violente et cruelle. Bientôt ses épaules se secouèrent, son corps trembla, les larmes coulèrent, violentes et douloureuses. Tsunade prit une seringue et lui administra un calmant, lorsqu'elle ressortit, Konan dormait, bien que les larmes continuaient leur triste chemin…

'''

Reira glissa sa tête hors de la chambre et vérifia dans le couloir si la voie était libre. Elle sourit, attrapa ses béquilles et se lança à l'assaut du corridor. C'était bien connu, et si son père avait été là, il aurait profondément soupiré avant de répéter qu'elle était irrécupérable, non, même malade. Reira n'avait jamais supporté l'inactivité. Elle tourna le couloir et fonça dans quelqu'un. Un t-shirt noir, un torse musclé, et beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, voilà tout ce qu'elle vit.

-Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Que fais-tu ici petite peste?

-Je fais une petite balade?

-Retourne faire ta petite balade jusqu'à ta chambre.

Devant elle se tenait Pein, le regard sévère, un gobelet de café imbuvable dans la main et un air fatigué et passablement énervé sur le visage.

-Tu dois être occupée non? Je vais continuer ma petite balade par là-bas okay? Bye bye.

Et elle se sauva, le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait sur ses béquilles, Pein la regarda partir en soupirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin du corridor et que le médecin de Konan apparaisse devant lui.

-Docteur?

-Elle va s'en sortir, elle s'est réveillée, mais nous lui avons redonné un calmant.

-Pourquoi?

-Mademoiselle Yamasi a perdu son enfant et la nouvelle lui a fait un choc violent, nous avons dû la calmer afin qu'elle ne rouvre pas ses points.

-Son enfant…

-Oui, il semblerait qu'elle était enceinte de plusieurs semaines, mais nous n'avons pu sauver l'enfant. Elle aura besoin de beaucoup de soutien afin de traverser cette épreuve, elle est dévastée.

-Bien… merci docteur…

'''

-Où vas-tu petite souris?

-Deida… Saso?

-Salut princesse, lui lança le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Nous sommes venus te voir et toi?

-Euh… … dites y'a quelqu'un d'autre au bout du couloir qui m'attend?

-Aller on te raccompagne à ta chambre.

-Nonnnnnnnn, je veux pas euh…

Déjà, les deux garçons la raccompagnaient à sa chambre où elle apprit ce qui était arrivé à son amie…

Samedi 28 novembre

Des bruits de pas précipités, des voix qui parlent très rapidement un langage incompréhensible, le bruit de roues qui se précipitent dans les corridors se faisaient entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a? demanda une voix.

-Jeune homme de 18 ans, Sasori Akasuna, blessure par arme blanche au niveau de l'abdomen, on l'emmène au bloc 4, répond une autre.

-Bien je vous suis. Aller tiens bon mon garçon, tu pourras te venter d'avoir une superbe cicatrice.

'''

-Dei?

-Pein, Itachi… Je suis heureux de vous voir. Je commençais à me sentir un peu seul… déclara le blond en forçant un sourire.

-Comment il va? demanda le brun en prenant place près de lui tandis que Pein restait debout, appuyé sur le mur.

-Mal, il est au bloc depuis plus d'une heure…

-Prends cette nouvelle d'un autre côté, s'il était sorti plus vite c'est qu'il serait déjà mort…

-Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé.

-On sortait d'un entraînement de foot quand des types d'Oto nous sont tombés dessus. On s'est défendus et il ont fini par fuir, mais avant de quitter, l'un d'eux a enfoncé un couteau dans le ventre de Sasori.

-Combien?

-Je ne sais plus, peut-être huit ou dix, tu sais que je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de détail.

-Tu es sûr qu'il était de Oto?

-Certains, ils avaient tous leur tatouage bien visible, pour nous narguer je suppose…

-Vous les avez blessés?

-Des os cassés et des ecchymoses pour ma part, Sasori aussi sans doute, mais je ne lui ai pas demandé.

-Et toi tu es blessé?

-J'ai des ecchymoses, deux côtes brisées et le poignet fêlé, oui une infirmière m'a examinée après qu'ils soient partis avec lui…

Pein ne dit rien, il n'avait pas les mots pour rassurer son ami sur l'état de son copain…

Mardi 1 décembre

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a? demanda une voix.

-Tenten Meï, 17 ans, blessure par arme blanche, consciente à l'arrivée des ambulanciers. Tension en chute libre, on l'emmène au bloc…

'''

-Neji-niisan!

Le garçon leva les yeux vers la petite silhouette frêle qui courait dans sa direction.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Neji-niisan, Tenten est la personne la plus forte qui existe, elle va s'en sortir.

-Oui…

Des pas se firent entendre, Neji leva la tête pour voir le médecin arriver. Il se redressa aussitôt alors qu'Hinata restait assise.

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle va bien ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va s'en sortir, elle est drôlement résistante, s'amusa la jeune médecin. Elle se réveillait déjà alors que je venais vous prévenir.

Neji soupira, la jeune femme sourit et leur demanda de les suivre. Une fois dans la chambre, Neji s'approcha de Tenten pour l'embrasser sur le front tendrement et lui caresser le visage.

-Tenten, mon ange, comment tu te sens?

-Comme dans du coton…

Hinata sourit et prit place sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle en riant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je sais plus trop, mais je crois qu'ils m'ont donné trop de morphine, je suis comme dans une boule de ouate géante…

Neji sourit amusée et l'embrassa doucement avant de prendre place près d'elle, la laissant se rendormir doucement.

Jeudi 3 décembre

Une blonde charismatique entra dans la salle des urgences. Elle portait un long manteau noir par-dessus une chemise violette ajustée en satin, une ceinture noire sous les seins, un jean serré et des bottes à talon noir. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers un jeune homme assis sur un lit d'hôpital, derrière elle, deux garçons restaient derrière les portes des urgences.

-Nara!

-Oh, Temari qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le garçon la regarda s'approcher et s'arrêter pour contempler ses blessures. Son œil droit tendait vers une superbe couleur violette, plusieurs bandages étaient autour du torse, un autour de la cuisse droite, un autour du poignet gauche et un autour du biceps gauche qui laissait déjà apercevoir le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de sa blessure. La blonde approcha sa main de son arcade fendue en grimaçant avant de la retirer sans y toucher.

-Shika je suis… tellement… désolée…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute…

La blonde ne répondit pas et força un sourire avant de prendre place près de lui.

-Il te redonne ton pantalon bientôt tu crois?

-J'en sais rien pourquoi?

-J'ai drôlement envie d'une glace.

-Une glace?

-Oui.

-C'est une très bonne idée…

Vendredi 4 décembre

-Voici ta nouvelle mission Kyuubi.

Le blond attrapa l'enveloppe sur la table et lança un regard au roux qui ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une série de documents qu'il lut distraitement à la diagonale. Il verrait plus tard pour les détails, de toute façon ils n'étaient jamais importants. Naruto en sortit un dernier document et regarda distraitement la photo. Ses yeux… ce n'était pas possible.

-Koske qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-À quel propos?

Le blond laissa tomber la photo devant lui avant de la retourner.

-Je croyais que les Hyûga étaient alliés au Sunsaku, que je devais les protéger, pas les tuer!

-Tu as pour mission de protéger les héritiers de la famille principale à savoir Hinata Hyûga et son cousin Neji Hyûga. La sécurité des autres membres est sous mon contrôle et ce membre de la famille menace désormais l'héritière de la famille qui doit bientôt prendre la tête de l'empire.

-Hinata est menacée?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire non? L'une de mes sources qui gardent un œil sur la famille Hyûga a confirmé l'avoir vu prendre contact avec un tueur à gages. Tu dois donc le mettre à mort avant qu'il ne pose plus de problèmes ainsi que protéger la jeune Hyûga si le tueur venait à se manifester. Tu as permission de le tuer…

-Bien.

Et le blond quitta la pièce, le regard sombre et furieux.

'''

-Naruto?

La brunette regarda le blond l'approcher avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. La brunette se blottit sur lui alors qu'il soupirait.

-J'ignore si je dois te dire tout ça, mais j'ai promis de ne plus rien te cacher.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le blond la guida dans l'appartement et la conduisit au salon.

-Écoute Hina, tu dois être très prudente.

-Naruto?

-Je viens de recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission, j'ai pour ordre de tuer, un membre de ta famille.

-Un membre de ma famille? s'étonna la brunette.

-Oui, un Hyûga qui aurait apparemment pris contact avec un tueur à gages… afin de t'éliminer.

-Moi!

-Oui, car tu dois reprendre le nom d'Hyûga corp…

-Mais… je n'ai rien demandé moi…

La brunette sentit les larmes monter sur ses joues. Le garçon la prit dans ses bras et la berça un moment, jusqu' à ce que ses larmes se calment. Le blond la garda cependant dans ses bras, et Hinata ne s'en plaignit pas…

Samedi 5 décembre

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

Une tête brune ouvrit la porte, les cheveux détachés et encore mouillés, son pantalon retombait sur ses hanches dévoilant un boxer noir, ses bandages immaculés venaient tout juste d'être changés. Le garçon avait simplement enfilé en vitesse un pantalon baggy en entendant sonner.

-Temari?

-Tu pourrais t'habiller quand tu viens ouvrir Nara, le nargua la blonde.

-Pourquoi elle te dérange cette tenue, la provoqua le garçon.

La blonde approcha un sourire mielleux sur le visage, le garçon soupira intérieurement, il devait arrêter de provoquer la jeune femme, il ne gagnait jamais…

-Oh tu sais moi personnellement tu pourrais ouvrir en serviette ou complètement nu, que ça ne me dérangerait pas.

La blonde s'éloigna ensuite de lui, s'enfonçant dans la demeure des Nara en lançant derrière elle à l'adresse du brun qui avait pris une jolie teinte rosé :

-Tu devrais savoir qu'il en faut beaucoup pour me déranger!

Le garçon soupira et ferma la porte pour la suivre. Il ne gagnerait jamais non…

-Keeki!

Shikamaru s'amusa à la regarder appeler le chien qui arriva en clopinant pour la saluer. Le garçon se dirigea vers sa chambre suivie par la blondinette qui lui proposait de sortir s'occuper l'esprit puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux en congé. On entendit un grand vacarme venant du salon et le garçon soupira. Il termina d'enfiler son t-shirt et rejoignit la jeune femme qui avait déjà rejoint la chienne au salon. Il trouva en arrivant dans la pièce le chien étendu au milieu de boîtes en carton plus ou moins vides. Le chien approcha de lui, le regard piteux, le garçon se pencha et la caressa doucement.

-Shika?

-Oui?

-C'est quoi toutes ses boîtes?

'''

Temari se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_-Je déménage Tema…_

_-Quand?_

_-Le 14 décembre, mon père veut qu'on soit installés pour Noël._

_-Et tu vas où?_

_-À New York_

_-Mais... c'est très loin…_

_-Mon père a reçu une offre pour ouvrir un restaurant là-bas, et comme grâce à toi j'arrive à y retourner maintenant, il a accepté…_

_-Et tu comptais me le dire bientôt?_

_-J'ignorais comment te le dire…_

La blonde se laissa tomber sur le dos avant de se recroqueviller contre les coussins, ses épaules s'agitèrent violemment, tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient encore et encore…

Vendredi 11 octobre

-Tsunade-Sensei?

-Sakura? Entre donc, que se passe-t-il?

-En fait… il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse…

-Je t'écoute.

-Tsunade-Sensei, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression que tout tombe en morceaux…

-En morceaux? Exprime-toi Sakura.

-Tous ces jeunes gens qui arrivent les uns après les autres… blessé, par arme à feu ou par arme blanche, l'un n'attend pas l'autre…

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, il est vrai que ce genre de chose… arrive de plus en plus souvent…

-Quelque chose se trame Tsunade-Sensei… et je n'aime pas ça.

-Moi non plus Sakura… mais la seule chose que nous puissions faire sur l'heure… c'est tenter de sauver le plus de gens possible…

Alors voilà, grande nouvelle il ne reste que deux chapitres a Watashi no jin'sei si si je vous jure, dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à Noël et au jour de l'an et dans le suivant la fin de l'année scolaire de nos valeureuses personnes qui ont toujours la force de supporter mes idées tordues, ensuite on boucle la boucle avec un joli bonus très mignon qui est en majorité déjà écris et que j'espère vous aimerez.

Bon sinon quoi dire sur se chapitre, quant a moi je le trouve sombre (comme de fait la moitié de mes personnages se retrouve a l'hosto) j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire et j'espère que le prochain sera moins complexe. Le prochain sera chargé, mais plus en émotion qu'en évènement il n'y aura qu'un événement majeur, mais il sera… MAJEUR.

J'espère que ma vitesse de publication ne vous auras pas dégoûté de mes fics, je vais vraiment essayer de me régulariser, mais j'ai un rythme de vie assez rythmer, je sais ce n'est pas une excuse alors je vous dis, désoler et merci infiniment a ceux qui me suivent toujours et je vais faire de GROS GROS effort pour publier la suite bientôt même si j'ignore si elle sera de majo ou de watashi c'est pas encore précis dans mon cerveau de crevette.

Aller à bientôt j'espère

Maaya-san

Gros bizou je vous aime!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello petit vous!

Voilà le chapitre, oui j'ai fait vite pour une fois.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 18

Samedi 12 décembre

La maison était calme et endormie. Une ombre ouvrit une fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Des pas glissèrent presque silencieux sur le sol en direction de l'étage. La demeure toute entière paraissait vide, à tort car, dans l'une des pièces à l'étage, un ange dormait paisiblement. L'ombre pénétra cette pièce doucement. Il la vit alors, couchée sur le lit, blottie sous les couvertures, adorable, paisible et vulnérable. Il se glissa dans sa chambre, passa une main derrière son dos. Un morceau de métal froid se claqua sur sa nuque. Il s'arrêta. Il le connaissait ce métal, l'aurait reconnu entre mille, le canon d'une arme qui menaçait de lui faire sauter la tête au moindre mouvement. Une voix lui murmura de sortir doucement. Il obéit.

Cette ombre connaissait trop bien son métier pour se laisser avoir par un débutant, c'est pourquoi il ne résista pas, il obéit sans un mot et sortit de la pièce. il referma la porte et le canon s'éloigna de sa peau. Il put enfin se retourner connaître le visage de celui qui était parvenu à le surprendre, lui qu'on disait le meilleure dans se qu'il faisait. Devant lui, un jeune homme blond, le regard dur et froid, un jeune homme, sortie de l'enfance, pas encore adulte, au regard beaucoup trop coupable…

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

-Vrai. La réponse claqua sec et dur, comme la réalité.

-Tu es un jinchuriki non?

-Tu en as déjà rencontré un?

-Oui, il a été jusqu'à toi la seule personne à s'approcher de moi sans que je ne le sache.

-Lequel?

-Ichibi, il était aussi doué que toi à première vue… mais moins dangereux.

-Tu es tueur à gages et tu as reçu l'ordre de la tuer.

-Je ne te le cacherai pas et toi de la protéger.

-Je devienne que tu accomplis un contract jusqu'au bout, sauf si un plus enrichissant t'ait proposé.

-Quelque chose comme ça.

-J'ai donc un marché pour toi.

Le blond lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Le code du coffre fort de l'homme qui t'a engagé.

-Tu veux que je le vole?

-Je veux que tu le tues et que tu fasses passer ça pour un vol en vidant le coffre fort.

-Et je te ramène l'argent.

-Non je n'en ai rien à faire, tu le gardes ou tu le brûles, ou tu le donnes à une oeuvre ça m'est égal, mais ses billets doivent disparaître.

-Tu veux rire? Ce mec est richissime, et tu me dis de prendre tout ce fric pour moi...

-Profites-en pour prendre ta retraite.

-Qui es-tu?

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de le tuer, mais elle m'en voudra si je le fais, même si elle connaît mes raisons.

-Tu n'a pas reçu l'ordre de la protéger… conclu-t-il. …Tu la protèges… simplement...

-Disparais maintenant, et tu ne m'as jamais vu.

-Dis-moi ton nom avant.

-Kyuubi.

-Heureux de t'avoir rencontré, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Le tueur entreprit de sortir quand il se retourna vers lui :

-Entre toi et moi, puisqu'on ne s'est jamais vu, je peux bien te le dire. Je suis bien heureux que tu sois apparu, je n'avais aucune envie de la tuer, prends soin d'elle, elle le mérite, elle est mignonne et ne mérite pas ce qu'on ma demandé de lui faire.

Et il sortit, Naruto le regarda s'éloigner avant de se glisser dans la chambre de la brunette, il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Hinata ouvrit les yeux en murmurant son nom, il la rassura et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de se retourner, la brunette attrapa son T-shirt, avant de demander à la fois endormie et suppliante :

-Reste avec moi...je n'aime pas être seule dans la maison...

Le blond sourit et accepta, il se glissa derrière elle, lui sur les couvertures, elle dessous. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de la serrer doucement contre lui.

-Il y a un problème? murmura doucement la voix endormie de la brunette.

-Non, tout va bien, je t'aime Hina...

-Je t'aime aussi...

Elle s'endormit et le blond posa son nez dans son cou avant de fermer les yeux apaisé.

Lundi 14 décembre

Temari fixait son regard dans la glace, elle devait rester forte, sourire et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait garder son sourire comme dernière image d'elle. Elle se força à sourire et n'obtient qu'une grimace. La blonde quitta la chambre le cœur gros et se mit en route pour l'aéroport. Elle devait rester forte...

'''

-Tout va bien Shikamaru?

Le brun hocha la tête sans répondre et attrapa son sac avant de quitter la chambre. Son père repéra un morceau de papier blanc sur le sol alors qu'il quittait la pièce avec la dernière boîte Il l'attrapa et le retourna. Le père Nara tenait entre ses mains une serie de photos comme celles que l'on peut prendre dans ces cabines à photo dans les places marchandes. Shukaku reconnut sans mal la jolie blonde avec laquelle son fils se trouvait constamment, celle qui travaillait à son restaurant. Elle posait en compagnie de son fils dans plusieurs poses différentes, tantôt riant à l'éclat, tantôt souriant comme une bien heureuse. Ils étaient heureux, ensemble, tous les deux. Le père se retourna et regarda la porte que son fils venait de traverser, avant de regarder la chambre vide et la photo. Sa femme entra dans la pièce et le rejoignit, elle regarda la photo avant de se serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu crois qu'on fait une erreur? Demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que Shika t'en aurait voulu de refuser cette offre…

-Mais cette fille, elle lui a redonné le sourire.

-C'est vrai, il n'avait plus sourit comme ça depuis la mort d'Asuma aller viens, ils nous attendent dans la voiture.

'''

-Salut Temari.

La jeune femme se leva et lui fit face, le brun posa son sac à ses pieds. La blonde le regarda sans bouger, sans répondre, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma lorsqu'il vit ses yeux se remplir d'eau.

-Tema...

Le brun s'avança vers elle et elle se jeta dans ses bras. La blonde cacha son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux, le garçon sentit ses larmes rouler dans son cou. Shikamaru referma ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.

-Aller Tema, ça va aller, je viendrais te voir souvent, et tu viendras me rejoindre je te ferais visiter New York, tu n'en as vu qu'une facette tu sais.

La blonde hocha la tête sans se détacher de lui. Plus loin, Shukaku regarda sa femme puis les photos qu'il tenait toujours. Faisaient-ils une erreur? Une énorme et terrible erreur?...

'''

Temari regarda l'avion décoller alors que ses larmes semblaient intarissables, une brunette aux macarons arriva derrière elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle devait être forte. Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Mercredi 16 décembre

-Aller Konan! Dis oui! Dis oui!

-Mais, je ne veux pas déranger.

-Mais non! J'en ai déjà parlé à papa il a très hâte de te rencontrer et j'ai demandé au médecin et il dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème pour l'avion avec nos blessures et la compagnie de papa nous offre des billets gratuits tous les ans et il reste encore deux billets pour la fin de l'année aller-retour on doit en profiter!

-J'en sais rien, Cuba c'est très loin et je ne suis jamais sortie du pays pour les fêtes...

-Justement, ça te fera du bien de sortir du pays, on reviendra après les fêtes.

-Oui, je suppose que rien ne me retient ici de toute façon...

-T'éloigner de Pein, de ton père, de toutes ces histoires de Oto et Sunsakus.

-Tu as peut-être raison…

-Youpi! On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir, et on va revenir toute bronzées et Pein te trouvera tellement trop sexy qu'il regrettera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de t'avoir laissée.

Konan laissa filtrer un sourire, si seulement...

Jeudi 17 décembre

Itachi ouvrit la porte et s'aventura dans l'appartement. Il trouva le roux qui lui servait de chef, mais aussi de meilleur ami penché au-dessus d'une demi-douzaine de cartes de la ville, comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, à étudier les moindres recoins possibles.

Itachi déposa un café sur les cartes devant le visage tiré par le sommeil de Pein et attendit qu'il daigne lever les yeux en prenant place sur une chaise devant celui-ci.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, déclara-t-il une fois que son chef se fut enfin décidé à lever les yeux.

-Hm?

-Enfin bonne ça dépend du point de vue je suppose.

-Accouche.

-Reira a convaincu Konan de venir fêter les fêtes avec elle, elles seront donc à Cuba jusqu'au premier jour de janvier.

-Quand partent-elles?

-Demain d'après ce que m'a dit Deidara.

Pein soupira, Itachi but une gorgée en attendant sa réponse qui ne tarda pas, mais prit une direction qu'il n'attendait pas.

-Y'en a au moins un qui parviendra à la protéger...

-Arrête de t'en vouloir, personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'elle se ferait tirer dessus dans un loft au 34e étage.

-Je sais depuis des mois que l'avoir près de moi, la met en danger.

-Mais tu es aussi complètement raide dingue d'elle, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu aies réussi à la laisser...

-J'aurais dû le faire y'a plusieurs mois déjà, si je l'avais fait elle ne se serait pas fait tirer dessus.

-Faux, elle se serait fait atteindre pour te toucher quand même, on avait tout prévu pour la protéger et tu le sais autant que moi, mais il y a une chose qu'on avait pas prévu que son père soit un salopard pareil, alors que ce soit hier ou il y a trois mois, la même chose serait arrivée...

-J'ai été faible Itachi je n'avais pas à attendre aussi longtemps!

-Et moi, toi au moins tu avais une réelle raison d'attendre, moi j'ai continué à me rapprocher de Reira alors que je savais très bien ce qui se passerait et à quel point elle souffrirait. Elle a été renversée par une voiture Pein, parce que je me raccrochais à une chimère, je l'ai mise en danger sans même réussir à me déclarer. Pein entre toi et moi le plus lâche c'est moi sans aucun doute.

-Tu l'as rendue heureuse, tu n'as pas rien fait.

-Si moi je l'ai rendue heureuse, toi tu lui as donné bien plus que ça, Pein tu es fou d'amour pour elle, ne sois pas stupide et on sait tous les deux qu'elle serait encore plus en danger près de toi maintenant avec cette guerre qui arrive.

-Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être plus en danger alors qu'il y a quelque jour elle a bien failli mourir d'une balle.

-Elle n'aurait pas accepté l'offre de Reira, elle serait restée ici, au Japon, avec toi, pour la guerre, durant la guerre, alors que nous serions au combat, loin d'ici, combat dont nous ne reviendrons peut-être pas, elle à coup sûr, n'aurait pas survécu...

-…

-Une fois cette histoire terminée, tu lui expliqueras, elle comprendra et tu pourras couler des jours heureux avec elle.

-À condition qu'elle me pardonne...

Jeudi 17 décembre

-Tu es prête? Tu as tout?

-J'ai surtout bien besoin d'un nouveau maillot de bain, apparemment le surplus d'hormones de ma grossesse surprise ont développé ce que je croyais terminé.

-On t'en achètera un super joli là-bas.

-Oui...

-Comment tu te sens?

-Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion, ça me fait un peu peur, et je l'aimais bien mon ancien maillot, c'est Pein qui l'avait choisi.

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

-De quoi alors?

-Ta grossesse...

-... Vide.

Reira passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la porte d'embarcation.

-Aller on va te changer les idées, on va bien s'amuser. Je te le promets!

-Merci Reira...

Vendredi 18 décembre

-Je crois que cet entrepôt sera une bonne base pour nos troupes, on pourra y planquer le nécessaire et c'est suffisamment loin de la ville pour ne pas mêler des innocents à tout ça.

Pein hocha la tête et changea de carte, Itachi attrapa la cafetière et entreprit de faire du café, il avait bien fait d'en acheter en venant ici.

-Deidara m'a informé que Konan et Reira sont arrivées sans encombres, à Cuba, hier dans la nuit.

-…

Le brun sortit chercher l'ordinateur portable dans le bureau du roux et revint avec une boîte bleue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je l'ai reçu il y a plusieurs semaines...

-Qui te l'a envoyée?

-…

Itachi fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la boîte, il en ressortit un poignard ensanglanté et un t-shirt.

-Mais... Je reconnais ce haut, c'est toi qui l'a donné à Konan non?

-…

-Alors c'est pour ça... C'est à cause de ça que tu t'es décidé à la laisser.

-…

Itachi enfonça les objets dans la boîte et la jeta violemment à la poubelle en jurant. Cette histoire était bien plus avancée qu'il ne le pensait...

Dimanche 20 décembre/New York

Shikamaru regarda les boîtes dans sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas encore déballées, certaines étaient ouvertes, afin d'offrir accès à ses vêtements.

-Tu n'as pas encore défait tes boîtes Shikamaru, arrête de dormir et installe-toi.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

Shukaku perdit son sourire et vint s'asseoir près de lui sur son lit.

-C'est elle n'est-ce pas?

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais le regarda étonné. Shukaku sourit doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

-J'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardée, elle te manque déjà n'est-ce pas?

-J'avais pris l'habitude de la voir pratiquement tous les jours.

-Et tu as l'impression qu'en vidant tes boîtes, tu t'éloigneras d'elle, réellement.

-C'est un peu ça.

-Si on m'avait dit un jour, que tu regretterais de venir à New York pour une fille, je n'y aurais pas cru

-On est deux alors...

-J'ai quelque chose, à te proposer, je préférais attendre, mais je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Le brun l'interrogea du regard et son père soupira avant de se redresser.

-Aller on va prendre un café.

Mardi 22 décembre

-Tu viens fêter Noël avec nous Tema?

-Avec toi et Neji?

-Sakura et Naruto ont invité Hinata à fêter les fêtes, et comme Hinata et Neji fêtent Noël ensemble ils l'ont aussi invitée et j'y vais avec Neji, en espérant pouvoir contrôler son côté grand frère protecteur.

-Sakura? C'est la colocataire de Naruto?

-Oui, elle est presque comme une soeur pour lui d'après ce que m'a dit Hinata.

-C'est un peu comme si la famille de Hinata qui rencontrait la famille de Naruto.

-On peut le voir comme ça.

-Je vous laisserais en famille alors.

-Tu ne vas pas rester seule pour Noël.

-Je vais rejoindre Gaara ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu vas passer les fêtes chez Gaara...

-Mais oui, même si on ne s'entend pas toujours, c'est quand même mon frère.

-Mouais…

-Aller calme-toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu ne resteras pas toute seule promets-le moi.

-Promis…

Mercredi 23 décembre

-Sakura! Tu as de la visite, déclara une infirmière en entrant dans les vestiaires.

-De la visite? Naruto?

-Non, un brun sexy!

La rose enfila son manteau et attrapa son foulard avant de se sauver rapidement. Elle apparut dans le hall et repéra facilement le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au manteau noir qui l'attendait. Un sourire radieux apparut et elle le rejoignit.

-Coucou.

-Salut…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venu te voir avant de partir.

-De partir?

-Je pars avec mon frère rejoindre la famille éloignée, je reviens dans quelques jours.

-Moi qui voulais t'inviter à passer le réveillon avec Naruto et moi, toi et ton frère bien sûr.

Le brun sourit, il aurait préféré sans aucun doute passer les fêtes près d'elle, même si son colocataire était un peu trop bruyant. Le garçon sortit une petite boîte de sa poche alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda la rose amusée alors qu'elle ouvrait la petite boîte blanche.

-Joyeux Noël Sakura…

Le garçon sourit devant les yeux brillants de sa vis à vis alors qu'elle sortait le cadeau de l'emballage…

Jeudi 24 décembre

Hinata sourit au blond qui lui ouvrit la porte, il portait une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir, il les salua joyeusement, embrassa doucement Hinata lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël avant de se retourner vers les deux autres pour leur souhaiter à leur tour joyeux Noël tout en prenant leur manteau. La brunette portait une jolie robe bleue absolument adorable qui lui plut énormément. Sakura apparut alors vêtue d'une jolie petite robe rouge, les cheveux remontés à moitié, un pendentif en forme de petit cœur au centre vide hormis une petite pierre améthyste. Une fois les présentations faites, ils passèrent au salon, se préparant à passer une bonne soirée.

Les rires et la joie furent au rendez-vous, un souper incroyable les attendait préparé par nulle autre que la jeune infirmière qui fut rapidement très appréciée par ses invités et les jeunes adultes passèrent une soirée très agréable, sans doute la plus depuis longtemps.

'''

Sasuke soupira et regarda autour de lui, Itachi ricana et prit place près de lui en lui tendant une assiette.

-Je sais que tu préférais être ailleurs, mais dis toi que c'est notre dernière année ici pour les fêtes.

-Je l'espère bien.

-On t'a invité ailleurs?

-Oui…

-Tu comptais m'abandonner? fit mine de s'outrer le jeune homme.

-Elle t'a invité aussi.

-Elle est mignonne.

-Oui. Je suis étonné que tu ne passes pas les fêtes avec ta copine.

-Je n'ai pas de copine…

-La jeune sourde, ce n'est pas ta copine.

-Non…

-Oto?

-Majoritairement…

-Ça devient vraiment sérieux cette histoire n'est-ce pas?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Pein et Konan ne sont plus ensembles…

-Tu es observateur…

-Je suis ton frère.

-Oui, alors reste près de ta jolie infirmière et reste sur tes gardes.

-…

-…

-... D'accord...

-Au fait, la cousine te reluque depuis plus d'une heure, et le cousin veut savoir si tu peux lui décrocher un rôle de mannequin.

Le brun soupira profondément, mais ne bougea pas, il pourrait toujours courir pour qu'il fasse copain-copain…

'''

Cuba

'''

Reira attrapa la main de la bleue et l'entraîna sur la plage. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrosèrent un moment dans la mer jusqu'à ce que le père de la jeune brunette leur face signe. Reira vit Kishu s'élancer sur elle et aperçut son père qui leur faisait signe. Une fois à l'intérieur de la villa, le père de Reira leur servit des cocktails avant qu'ils ne s'installent près de l'arbre de Noël que son père avait fait venir tout spécialement pour sa fille.

-Alors vous vous amusez bien ici?

Konan sourit et Reira approuva.

-Je vous remercie de l'invitation M. Koji.

-Ça me fait très plaisir de t'avoir chez moi. Tu sera toujours la bienvenue.

-Merci, je crois, que ces petites vacances sont tombées juste à temps.

Reira lui fit un grand sourire avant de décider qu'elle lui ferait goûter une spécialité de la place.

-Aller tu vas voir, c'est très simple à préparé et excellent.

-Tu fais cuisiner nos invités Reira?

-Tu ne sais pas les faire comme maman, et je suis sûre que Konan va adorer alors aussi bien qu'elle apprenne tout de suite à le cuisiner!

Konan rit et la suivit dans la cuisine où les deux jeunes femmes se mirent aux fourneaux avec amusement. Étrangement, la famille Koji et l'invité soupa très tard en cette soirée du réveillon.

'''

Temari soupira et traversa la maison, vêtue d'un t-shirt trop grand elle regarda le sapin dans le séjour en soupira. Oui elle avait promis à Tenten de ne pas rester seule pour les fêtes, mais elle avait menti. Gaara était sorti du pays pour les fêtes et ne revenait que dans quelques jours normalement, elle avait fait mine de se préparer en sortant de la salle de bain, douchée et coiffée, mais elle avait enfilé un T-shirt trop large et détaché ses cheveux dès que la brunette était partie. Cette année, elle serait seule pour Noël, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, car elle n'avait pas le moral à la fête de toute façon.

La blonde ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un dessin du brun qui préparait ses pâtisseries préférées dans sa propre cuisine et soupira. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là aujourd'hui, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste tout près d'elle pour Noël. Elle aurait tellement dû lui dire, jamais elle n'avait regretté quelque chose autant qu'à cet instant. On sonna à la porte, la blondinette grogna et se décida à aller ouvrir. Elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte et la déverrouilla avant d'ouvrir.

-Ça ne se fait pas de déranger les gens chez eux le 24 décembre vous savez! gronda la blonde avant de commencer lever les yeux vers celui qui osait la déranger.

-Salut…

Cette voix, la blonde leva les yeux en vitesse pour rencontrer le regard tendre du brun de ses rêves.

-Shikamaru?

-Salut.

La blonde s'élança vers lui, elle sortit de la maison et se jeta à son cou, le Nara referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra très fort en inspirant profondément son odeur. Le garçon rougit en voyant que le T-shirt de la blonde avait un peu trop remonté et ferma les yeux se concentra sur autre chose, jusqu'à ce que la petite voix de la blonde le ramène à la réalité.

-J'ai froid…

-Tu as vu ce que tu portes, s'amusa-t-il.

-Tu vas disparaître si je te lâche?

-Je te raconterais tout si on rentre avant que tu ne deviennes bleue.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas partir?

-Je ne partirais plus, sauf peut-être pour aller chez moi.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent, Shikamaru attrapa une boîte sur le sol avant de la suivre.

-C'est quoi cette boîte?

-Je n'étais pas pour partir sans t'offrir ton cadeau.

-C'est mon cadeau?

-Oui.

-T'es mignon… Mais… je croyais que ton père allait ouvrir un restaurant à New York.

-C'est le cas, on a passé un accord, l'an prochain quand j'aurais terminé le lycée, je retournerais à New York et je prendrais la gérance du nouveau restaurant qui ouvrira tout juste alors.

-Et d'ici là?

-J'apprendrai la gérance et l'administration d'un restaurant avec celui du Japon qui fonctionne déjà très bien.

-Donc…

-J'ai emménagé hier dans un appartement pas trop loin du restaurant, je voulais te faire la surprise.

-Alors tu reviens au Japon!

-Je reviens au Japon, sourit le garçon.

La blonde sourit et s'approcha de lui, le garçon la regarda faire, un sourire incroyable illuminait son visage, une étincelle nouvelle son regard. Le garçon la regarda intriguer.

-Cette fois je ne te laisserais plus partir…

-Tema?

La blonde glissa ses doigts sur sa chemise, cette étincelle il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle semblait différente, comme si elle s'était enfin décidée. Oui Temari s'était décidée et elle n'avait aucune intention de revenir en arrière.

La blonde glissa sa main dans son cou en s'approchant toujours plus. Le garçon ne dit rien, plongea son regard dans le sien, préférant si perdre a jamais que d'oser briser quelques choses mêmes s'il n'était rien. Le brun posa sa main libre, l'autre occupée à retenir la boîte, sur sa hanche. La blonde glissa sa main à nouveau sur son torse pour venir s'agripper à sa chemise. Le garçon sourit alors qu'elle tirait sur sa chemise pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il ne résista pas, au fond de lui il savait que résister serait la plus grande bêtise qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Le temps que Temari mit à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes fut interminable. Cependant une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, le temps s'arrêta complètement. Temari glissa ses bras derrière sa nuque et se serra contre lui alors que le brun passait son bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Depuis combien de temps attendait-il cet instant? Avoir su plus tôt qu'il ne lui restait qu'à quitter le Japon quelques jours pour voir ses rêves devenir réalité il l'aurait sans doute fait plus tôt. En fait non il n'en aurait jamais été capable, la quitter volontairement était au-dessus de ses forces, mais maintenant qu'il la sentait tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait un jour laisser ses lèvres.

Soudain, Temari se recula violemment le laissa en plan, surpris et l'air un peu bête. Les yeux ronds debout devant lui appuyé contre le mur. Shikamaru sentit la panique grimper en lui, par pitié faites qu'elle ne regrette pas soudainement ce qu'elle venait tout juste de faire.

-Tema?

-Ça a bougé… Ta boîte a remué.

Le garçon soupira profondément, Dieu merci ce n'était que ça. Le garçon rit et lui tendit la boîte.

-Ouvre-la.

La blonde le regarda septique et il posa la boîte sur la table avant de prendre place sur le divan. La blonde prit place près de lui et regarda la boîte. La boîte sursauta alors et Temari posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun sous la surprise.

-Shikamaru une boîte qui bouge toute seule ce n'est pas NORMAL.

-Ouvre-la, s'amusa le brun.

La blonde tira sur le ruban peu confiante et il tomba sur le sol. Le couvercle s'éleva doucement, mais pas suffisamment pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La blonde poussa le couvercle du bout des doigts et parvint à le faire tomber sur la table. Elle vit alors un petit bout noir apparaître, une jolie truffe toute noire, entourée de poils milongs tous aussi noirs.

Temari se figea sur place n'osa plus bouger, Shikamaru n'entendit même plus le bruit de sa respiration. Une petite tête poilue apparut, curieuse et énergétique les yeux grands ouverts, ses petites oreilles triangulaires bien dressées sur sa tête, le chiot la regarda et sortit la langue avant de japper de sa petite voix.

Shikamaru vit une larme rouler sur sa joue alors qu'elle tendait les mains tremblantes pour sortir la petite bête de la boîte. Le chiot s'agita dans ses bras et tomba sur ses genoux avant de commencer à farfouiller tout autour.

-Un petit chien…

La petite bête sauta en bas de ses genoux et commença son exploration.

-Joyeux Noël Temari Koske…

La blonde leva de grands yeux brillants sur lui avant de les reposer sur le petit chien qui fouinait un peu partout. Temari se retourna a nouveau, retenant ses larmes avec peine. Shikamaru posa sa main sur sa joue avec amour.

-Je t'aime Temari…

La blonde ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes s'écouler ses joues avant de se jeter à nouveau à son cou. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et il lui retourna son baiser avec ardeur. Entre deux baisers elle lui murmura à son tour ses sentiments alors que le petit chien sortait de la pièce en clopinant.

'''

Pein regarda la photo entre ses doigts, une superbe photo, prise un an plus tôt. Konan resplendissante, souriant comme toujours, les cheveux remontés joliment, des mèches folles tombant autour de son visage, une merveilleuse robe bleu foncé qui lui allait si bien. Pein lui avait offert cette robe, et elle lui allait encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Le roux posa la photo sur la table et se servit un verre de whisky sec avant de regarder dehors.

Pein soupira et regarda le ciel. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant… Il avait tellement besoin d'elle, mais cette fois il ne se laisserait pas aller, il ne la mettrait plus en danger, jamais…

Vendredi 25 décembre

Temari gémit et ouvrit les yeux difficilement, elle bougea un peu et entendit un grognement qui la fit sourire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le garçon sur qui elle dormait, elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout doucement. Le garçon sourit et se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour princesse, murmura le brun endormi.

-Tu m'as fait vivre… Le plus beau des Noëls, le plus beau de ma vie…

-Je t'aime Temari…

-Je t'aime aussi…

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau lorsque quelque chose bougea au pied du lit. Une petite bête de poils approcha et escalada les couvertures pour venir réclamer des caresses.

-Oh toi aussi je t'aime adorable petite chose!

La blonde joua avec le chien sous le regard tendre de son amoureux lorsque le chiot se redressa en grognant. Temari se redressa alors qu'il sautait au sol et s'élançait dans les escaliers. Temari sortit du lit et attrapa la chemise de son amant avant de se lever. Elle attrapa une arme et s'approcha de l'escalier.

-Temari.

-Habille-toi, c'est sûrement Gaara, si tu pouvais rester ici ça serait bien, mais comme tu ne le feras pas reste seulement loin de lui. Il ne t'aime pas tu le sais, maintenant ça sera encore pire.

-Désolé.

La blonde lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Oh j'en suis très heureuse, si cette soirée était à refaire, je la referais 100 fois. Je t'aime Shikamaru, depuis vraiment très longtemps bien que ne soit proche que depuis peu, et ce n'est pas mon frère trop protecteur qui m'empêchera de vivre notre histoire ensemble qu'elle soit très longue ou très courte.

Shikamaru sourit et la regarda descendre avant de se redresser et de trouver son pantalon.

-Temari?

-Jock viens là mon bébé.

Le petit chien dévisagea le visiteur un instant avant de revenir vers sa nouvelle maman qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Gaara qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Tu as un chien?

-Depuis hier.

-Noël?

-Oui.

Le garçon la regarda et regarda le chien.

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Qui t'a donné ce chien?

-Moi.

La blonde grogna.

-Je t'avais dit de rester à l'étage.

-Je sais…

-Je te croyais à New York, gronda le roux.

-Je suis comment dire, revenu, ouais je crois que c'est le mot.

-Gaara comment savais-tu que Shikamaru était à New York, je ne t'ai rien dit.

-Parce que c'est moi qui ait parlé de son restaurant à l'homme qui lui a fait une offre pour ouvrir un café sur la 5e…

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça! hurla la blonde.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Je ne resterais pas constamment seule Gaara! Et Shikamaru est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

-Je sais… mais il te rend vulnérable.

-Il me rend forte au contraire.

-Tu sais ce qui s'en vient Temari, tu sais que le garder près de toi, avec tout ça…

-Tu l'as envoyé à New York… pour le protéger…

-Qu'il meurt je n'en ai rien à faire, je l'ai fait pour te protéger toi.

-… Pars s'il te plaît Gaara, nous en reparlerons, mais pas aujourd'hui, ou alors reste prendre un café, Shika cuisine comme un chef, ses crêpes sont à mourir, mais si tu cherches à lui faire du mal je te tue.

Gaara les regarda avant de partir, lui lançant une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvait un collier au médaillon en forme de petites ailes argentées. Il lui souhaita un joyeux Noël et partit. Temari verrouilla la porte et se retourna vers le brun avant de laisser son chien partir en balade.

-AHHH!

Le brun laissa tomber ses crêpes et se retourna en panique.

-Tema qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai rien pour nourrir Jock! Et les animaleries n'ouvrent que demain!

Le brun soupira et rit doucement, elle le regarda avec de gros yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation.

-Va voir dans la chambre de Tenten, si elle n'a pas oublié, il devrait y avoir de la nourriture pour lui.

-Tenten est complice?

-Oui, elle a même choisi la race.

Temari sourit et se rendit dans la chambre de la brunette, elle trouva le petit chien occupé à tenter d'ouvrir une boîte de nourriture.

-Tu as faim mon bébé? Aller viens on va t'ouvrir ça.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et ouvrit une armoire pour en sortir une assiette. Elle vida le contenu d'une des boîtes de nourriture en pâté avant de la déposer à ses pieds. Le petit scottish-terrier trottina jusqu'à elle, et une fois s'être assuré qu'il s'agissait bien de son repas, il commença son festin. Temari s'accroupit et le caressa alors qu'il mangeait.

-Roh qu'il est trop mignon le petit chien à sa maman.

Shikamaru sourit et se retourna une assiette de crêpe dans les mains, la blonde lui fit un grand sourire et ils prirent place pour manger, discutant joyeusement de leurs prochains jours de congé qu'elle avait bien l'intention de passer avec lui…

Dimanche 27 décembre

Sakura sourit au garçon qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Tu as passé un joyeux Noël?

-Plus ou moins, toi?

-On s'est bien amusés, Hinata est toujours aussi adorable, je suis heureuse que Naruto a trouvé une fille comme elle.

-Elle lui va bien tu as raison.

La rose passa son bras autour du sien et ils se mirent en route en discutant.

'''

Naruto déboula dans la cuisine et y trouva Sakura occupée à préparer le repas. Sasuke assis à la table le regarda apparaître.

-Ça sent drôlement bon Saku! Oh tiens Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je l'ai invité à rester à manger.

-Tu… Vous…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto? s'étonna la rose.

-Non rien, alors quoi de neuf vieux?

Le blond prit place en face de lui et une discussion animée prit vie dans la cuisine du petit appartement…

Lundi 28 décembre

-Sakura! Aide-moi! Je dois faire un super repas pour Hinata, c'est son anniversaire et ça doit être… absolument parfait!

Sakura rit et hocha de la tête.

-D'accord, d'accord ne panique pas, s'amusa-t-elle.

'''

-Aller assis-toi, je t'ai préparé un super repas, enfin… Sakura m'a un peu aidé je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine.

La brunette sourit et prit une bouchée du repas.

-C'est délicieux Naruto, le rassura-t-elle.

-Vrai? Je suis rassuré alors, aller bon appétit.

-Merci, je suis très contente Naruto.

-Joyeuse anniversaire mon ange.

-Merci…

La brunette lui fit un sourire si tendre que son cœur chavira, le blonde se redressa et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime tellement mon ange.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Mardi 29 décembre

Shikamaru ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit différents ingrédients, il commençait à peine à les mélanger qu'il entendit des pas derrières lui, une blonde fougueuse se glissa entre lui et le comptoir à son grand étonnement.

-Temari? Comment es-tu rentré

-Par la porteé

-Minute tu sors de la douche? Mais je viens tout juste d'arriver.

-Il serait bien innocent de ta part de croire que je ne sais pas crocheter une serrure quand l'envie me prend de te faire une surprise.

La blonde captura ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux auquel il répondit avec envie malgré son étonnement. La Koske portait une chemise, la sienne en l'occurrence sur laquelle elle n'avait fixer que le bouton du milieu refermant le vêtement sur ses seins, mais lui offrant un superbe décolleté et une jolie vue sur son ventre et son boxer noir et ses cheveux encore humides était relâcher sur son dos.

Elle le relâcha après un moment pour aller cajoler la jolie petite bête noire qui s'approchait du couple.

-Roh viens la petite chose.

La blonde la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa alors que le brun s'étonnait de sa présence, non seulement à la blonde, mais aussi à son chien, s'était-il trompé d'appartement et était-il rentré dans celui de Temari sans s'en rendre compte? La voix de sa décoratrice de gâteau préféré le sortit de ses questionnements internes.

-Alors on mange quoi chef?

Jeudi 31 décembre

Sasuke salua la rose qui arrivait et ils prirent place, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital pendant les heures de repas de la jeune femme. Sasuke lui demanda comment se passait son apprentissage, la rose lui sourit, répondit avec plaisir à ses questions. Sasuke ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il parlait il parvenait toujours à lui tirer un sourire, une bouffer de plaisir, un sentiment de sérénité, elle était bien avec lui et il était bien avec elle…

'''

-Si je gagne cette partie, tu seras mon esclave jusqu'à… voyons voir… je travail -le demain donc autant que ce pari me soit profitable… pour les prochaines quarante-huit heures.

-Si c'est moi qui gagne

-Je t'en offre le double.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Mais je ne perdrais pas…

La jeune femme se retourna et se pencha au-dessus de la table, enligna sa queue de billard et frappa.

Pein ouvrit les yeux, leur premier véritable rendez-vous n'en était pas un, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans un bar plus ou moins recommandable où Kisame avait emmené Konan après l'avoir croisée sur son chemin. Le roux venait tout juste de terminer l'une de ses petites affaires quand ils arrivèrent. La bleue regarda la table de billard et lui proposa un petit duel. Ce soir-là Konan gagna la partie, Pein l'avait laissé gagner, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ce pari s'était bien terminé, ils s'étaient bien amusé durant ses quelques heures qui soulignèrent, bien plus pour tous les deux que tout ce que leurs précédentes relations ne leur avaient jamais offert…

Le roux se redressa, il resta un instant assis sur le sofa avant de se redresser. Il attrapa une photo sur la table et la glissa sous son gilet par balle avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et son manteau. Il laissa tomber une allumette dans l'évier de la cuisine et sortit. Lorsque l'humidité finit d'éteindre ce petit incendie, Pein était déjà sorti, et ne restait plus dans l'appartement, que des meubles, et un petit tas de cendre dans l'évier de la cuisine autrefois photographie, aujourd'hui souvenir en fumée…

'''

-Naruto?

La brunette se retourna, le blond se tenait devant elle, la tête baissée. Il leva les yeux sur elle et lui sourit doucement.

-Coucou

La brunette s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Encore une mission…

-Comment tu le sais?

-Tes yeux, tu as ce regard quand tu as une mission dangereuse…

Le blond resserra ses bras autour d'elle et acquiesça.

-C'est la dernière fois, ensuite j'arrête tout définitivement. Gaara est déjà au courant.

-Alors elle doit être très dangereuse alors…

-Oui…

-Tu peux rester avec moi un moment?

-Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit…

La jeune femme se serra plus fort contre lui et il cacha son visage dans son cou. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de mourir…

'''

Konan ferma sa valise et regarda la brunette sur son lit qui terminait la sienne. Reira se redressa et la regarda toute sourire.

-Dommage qu'on reparte aussi vite.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on a des tas de trucs à faire de toute façon avant la rentrée.

-Oui.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent Cuba ce soir-là, ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'avion que Reira déclara, en se retournant vers son amie.

-Tu as un mauvais pressentiment toi aussi?

-Oui…

'''

Shikamaru avança mollement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il avait eu une journée difficile et rêvait d'un bon lit, et voilà que Dieu sait qui venait le déranger alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner son lit. C'est donc en pantalon jogging, noir laissant voir son boxer de la même couleur, les cheveux détachés et le torse nu qu'il ouvrit la porte. Temari se tenait là, devant lui, avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot elle entra et referma la porte. La blonde s'agrippa à sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne la repoussa pas, l'embrassant avec la même ardeur, attisant un feu endormi en lui, il s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, fiévreusement.

-Tema… languit le brun en descendant goûter à la peau bronzée de son cou appétissant.

-Fais-moi l'amour…

Le brun ne désobéit pas, ne pouvant plus taire cette brûlure qui le consumait, il l'entraîna dans la chambre et l'étendit sur le lit.

-Fais-moi l'amour, répéta-t-elle, comme si c'était la dernière chose que tu pouvais faire.

Shikamaru ne posa pas les milliers de questions qui le tourmentaient à cet instant, elle ne lui répondrait pas de toute façon. Il obéit à sa supplication, lui fit l'amour comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois, l'aimant une dernière fois…

'''

Hinata dormait paisiblement enroulée dans la couverture, Naruto embrassa son épaule avec amour avant de se redresser. Il s'habilla sans la quitter des yeux et se pencha pour déposer tendrement un baiser sur son front. Jamais il n'avait aimé comme il l'aimait. Leur première fois ne fut pas exactement comme ils l'avaient espéré, mais se révéla aussi tendre et magique qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Naruto aurait aimé rester près d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras toute la nuit, mais ça lui était impossible.

-La prochaine fois je dormirais avec toi… Je reviens vite Hinata…

La brune soupira et se blottit dans ses couvertures, il sourit malgré lui alors qu'une larme unique glissait sur sa peau.

-Je reviendrais…

'''

Temari regarda le brun endormit qui la serrait dans ses bras avec possession, elle ferma les yeux et ravala ses larmes, elle aurait tant aimé rester contre lui, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle caressa son visage, imprégnant ses traits en elle. Elle se redressa doucement, se dégage luttant contre son propre cœur. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur et caressa une dernière fois son visage. Elle se vêtit et s'éloigna, le regarda une dernière fois, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle se retourna et sortit de l'appartement.

Shikamaru se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, il chercha la blonde du regard et s'étonna de ne pas la trouver près de lui, il attrapa son boxer et sortit du lit, parcourant l'appartement, la tension grimpant en lui à une vitesse folle. Il le vit alors, collé sur la porte, avec crainte il s'approcha, déplia le papier blanc, un dessin, celui de Temari il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, le représentant lui alors qu'il dormait. De travers, entre les lignes du dessin à l'encre violette un message qui brisa son cœur.

Pardonne-moi mon amour.

Je t'aime à jamais.

Temari

'''

-Koske?

La blonde se retourna vers le garçon blond près de lui. Elle effaça une larme unique avant de fermer son visage. Elle remarqua alors le regard triste du blond et força un sourire.

-Pour toi aussi c'était difficile? constata le blond.

-Hm…

-J'attends mes ordres.

La blonde déplia un plan et ils s'y penchèrent.

-Tu grimperas au sommet de cet immeuble, il s'agit du plus haut point surplombant tout le site. Oto y a peut-être déjà installé un homme, tu le flingues et tu prends sa place. Tu commences par cibler les têtes importantes, ensuite tu descends grade par grade, tu protèges les têtes importantes de notre côté, lorsqu'il ne reste que du menu fretin, ou qu'on tombe trop largement diminué, tu descends et tu nous donnes un coup de main.

-Bien compris.

Naruto s'inclina rapidement avant d'attraper son sac et de quitter l'entrepôt. Temari soupira doucement, elle se retourna vers l'Akatsuki devant elle.

-Même chose, et restez en vie, vous avez plus de chances que ce gamin d'être tués. Mais vous avez tous autant une jolie copine qui vivrait affreusement mal l'idée de vous perdre.

Les garçons approuvèrent et quittèrent la pièce seule resta la blonde et le roux.

-Konan revient demain.

-Deidara nous a mis au courant.

-Ce que son père lui a fait est répugnant, et elle aura besoin de toi pour s'en sortir.

-Et Nara? Il supportera ta disparition peut-être? Et ton frère? Il ne détruira pas tout ce qu'il voit si tu meurs?

-Et ton gang?

-Reste en vie.

-Toi aussi…

'''

Des hommes apparurent, ils étaient près de douze, d'autres s'élancèrent, la guerre commençait…

Un blond sur le toit d'un immeuble plus haut que les autres regarda les étoiles quelques secondes avant de se fixer sur son viseur.

-Bonne année…

Il tira le premier coup de feu, le bruit se perdit à jamais dans la nuit alors que le ciel éclatait en lumière, sa montre indiquait minuit.

Vendredi 1 janvier

Il était près d'une heure quand Hinata ouvrit les yeux, à l'extérieur des feux d'artifices explosaient aux quinze minutes à travers les étoiles. Elle entendit un bruit, se retourna croisa une ombre.

-Rendors-toi petit ange…

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas être payé plus que pour ce qu'il accomplit.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-J'ai tué un Hyûga il y a quelques jours, il m'avait donné l'ordre de te tuer.

-Vous allez me tuer?

-Non… Ton Kyuubi m'a offert le contrat de tuer cet homme, pour ça il m'a offert bien plus que je n'en demande pour un meurtre aussi simple.

-Il est occupé ailleurs

-Je sais… et c'est pourquoi je suis là petit ange, il risque beaucoup pour toi en ce moment, il serait stupide de te perdre alors qu'il tente à te protéger…

-Il sait que vous êtes ici?

-Non… Je rembourse simplement toujours mes dettes.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et déposa une petite boîte sur le lit, Hinata la prit.

-Il m'a demandé de retrouver ça pour lui il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu du mal, mais la voilà.

La brunette ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une superbe petite bague de fiançailles en or, délicate et parfaite.

-Joyeux anniversaire petit ange…

'''

-Je jure devant Dieu que si je m'en sors vivant je lui dis tout et je l'épouse.

-Tu es croyant toi maintenant?

Il ne répondit pas, l'autre sourit, dos à dos, il tourna la tête légèrement, juste assez pour croiser son regard du coin de l'œil. Les deux amis s'élancèrent. Dans l'esprit de l'un des deux, le cri de rage qui résonnait en lui était bien plus un cri d'espoir que de rage.

Attends-moi REIRA!

'''

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans l'Akatsuki? Il n'aurait su dire, il avait parfois l'impression que ça remontait au primaire, c'était si loin. Il y avait vu de centaines de choses, mais pas une famille, ce n'est pourtant ce qu'il y trouva, une famille, c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne regretta pas quand une balle transperça son cou. Son artère était gravement touchée, un médecin des plus compétents n'aurait sans doute pas pu le sauver. Il sourit, leva son arme et tira. Ses balles firent mouche à chaque fois, il vida son chargeur avant d'atteindre le sol, souriant, il ferma les yeux et murmura dans la nuit.

-Vivez mes frères…

'''

Temari virevolta, non elle ne mourrait pas, il était hors de question qu'elle meurt, on l'attendait. Sa vie prenait enfin un sens. Lui, parfait, merveilleux incroyable, amoureux, elle ne le laisserait pas à une autre jamais, la mort ne lui prendrait pas celui-là, hors de question… Jamais!

Shikamaru...

'''

Pein se retourna et tira, encore, étrangement tuer le laissait de froid, dans son esprit, une seule image le hantait, Konan. Son visage il tira encore, combien en avaient-ils tué depuis le début de cette nuit il n'en savait rien, son sourire, il tira, changea ses chargeurs vident pour des pleins, ses yeux, il frappa un homme de la crosse de son arme, lui défonçant sans doute le crâne et tira à nouveau. Il ne devait pas échouer, il devait la protéger…

Pein tira à nouveau, il sentit ensuite une douleur fulgurante le frapper, juste à la limite de son gilet, une tache de sang prenait une ampleur inconsidérée, le roux s'effondra alors que son cœur était pris d'une violente décharge. Il s'écroula sur le dos, il sentait la trajectoire de la balle qui lui avait traversé le torse le brûler atrocement…

Konan…

'''

-Pein!

Itachi s'effondra au pied du roux, une balle venait de lui traverser l'épaule, la brisant en morceau, son bras impuissant pendait le long de son corps, le jetant au sol sous la force de l'impact. Avait-il déjà souffert autant, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le bras tout entier, un mec leva un flingue sur lui, le brun ne vit pas sa vie défiler il ne vit qu'un visage, une brunette insouciante et souriante….

'''

Naruto vit le tireur sur l'immeuble voisin une seconde trop tard, il tira Pein avec qui il avait déjà travaillé s'effondra en sang avant d'avoir touché le sol, il tua le tireur, suffisamment rapidement pour dévier la balle qui aurait atteint l'aîné Uchiwa en pleine tête, il tira ensuite sur un homme qui se trouvait vouloir achever le frère de son ami, il s'écroula. Naruto se redressa, attrapa deux armes et se jeta dans le vide.

Les junchirikis savaient-ils voler lui avait-on demandé un jour? Non avait-il répondu mais…

-Presque… murmura-t-il en un souffle en traversant le vide qui le séparait du sol…

Wow… Et oui je vous coupe ça là! Deuh! Vous allez me détester, mais me dérange pas, la suite devrait pas trop tarder rassurez-vous.

Vous saviez que le dernier chapitre était le dernier, j'ai du mal à le réaliser…

Alors celui-ci vous a plu? J'espère que oui, mais j'aurais cru avoir plus de mal à l'écrire allez,

Kisu

Maaya-san

Ps. Ceci n'est sans doute pas la version final du chapitre, j'ai des passages a retravailler niveau syntaxte et tout mais je n'ai pas le temps et je ne veux pas que vous attendiez se chapitre durant trois ans, lorsque se sera fait, je vous enverrais un message.


	19. Chapter 19

Hellooooooo

Oh god j'y croyais plus a poster se chapitre il est terminé depuis des lustres ais ma beta avait beaucoup trop de boulot a l'école du coup il a jamais été publier encore

Je vous aimes, pardonner nous et amusez vous bien a savourez se dernier chapitre.

Chapitre 19

Shikamaru fixait le vide, seul dans son appartement, le dessin de la jolie blonde devant lui. Il ne réagissait plus, ne pensait plus, il était vide, vide et blessé. On frappa à la porte il ne l'entendit pas, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, il n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher, il n'entendit pas son nom être appelé. Quelqu'un prit place près de lui, posa une main sur son bras, une voix de peur et de peine s'éleva jusqu'à lui.

-Amour…

Il réagit, ses yeux s'agrandirent, il se retourna, vit son visage, vit ses yeux remplis d'eau, vit les larmes sur ses joues. Il leva une main vers elle, toucha sa joue, elle pleura, se lança dans ses bras, il les referma sur son corps, la serra si fort…

Elle était là, du sang tachait ses vêtements, elle se tenait fermement agrippée à ses vêtements en sanglots, soulagée, comme si l'avenir venait de s'ouvrir devant elle. La blonde s'éloigna de lui pour l'embrasser, pour appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une délivrance incroyable.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta-t-elle sans laisser ses lèvres.

-Ne pars plus jamais…

-Jamais! Plus jamais, pleura-t-elle, plus jamais…

Le brun la serra si fort qu'il aurait pu lui rompre les os, mais dieu qu'elle s'en fichait.

-Shika, on doit aller quelque part rapidement.

-Où?

-À l'aéroport.

-D'accord, mais avant, change-toi et brûle-moi ces fringues...

Temari rit, une étincelle dans le regard.

-Alors… déshabille-moi…

-Je croyais que c'était urgent?

-L'avion n'atterrit que dans une petite heure, et ils ont toujours du retard tu devrais le savoir… Elle est grande ta douche dis-moi?

'''

Konan attrapa sa valise et regarda Reira qui terminait d'enfiler son manteau. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers son amie et attrapa la poignet de sa valise.

-On y va?

-Rohhhh il fait froid dehors, si on retournait à Cuba!

-Je suis pour! On y va!

Reira rit et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route pour la sortie. Temari apparut alors dans leur champ de vision. Reira s'arrêta devant la blonde en souriant.

-Coucou Reira… Yamasi…

-Salut Koske.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête Tema, tout va bien? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Venez, Shika nous attend dans la voiture.

-Où on va?

-À l'hôpital…

'''

Tema attendait appuyée contre le mur tandis qu'à l'extérieur Shikamaru souhaitait la bonne année à sa famille par téléphone. Devant elle, Konan attendait toujours, les yeux dans le vide.

À leur arrivée à l'hôpital, ils avaient appris que l'état du brun s'était stabilisé et qu'il dormait dans une chambre, après s'être assurés eux même de sa santé. Seule Reira était restée pour attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux. Tema attendait maintenant que Pein sorte du bloc, tout comme Konan. Le roux était arrivé à l'hôpital si près de la mort que la blonde s'étonnait qu'il soit toujours au bloc.

Temari posa les yeux sur elle et soupira, il se battait, elle le savait, pour elle, simplement pour elle.

-J'ai jamais vu personne tenir autant à quelqu'un…

'''

Itachi se retourna vers la silhouette endormie sur le fauteuil, pelotonnée la tête sur l'accoudoir, elle dormait paisiblement. Le brun venait tout juste de se réveiller et il avait trouvé la jeune femme près de lui. Avait-il déjà été plus heureux de la voir? Sans doute pas…

-Je t'aime tant, souffla le brun.

Il aurait voulu la réveiller, caresser son visage, entendre sa voix, contempler son sourire, sentir sa chaleur près de lui, mais il ne pouvait bouger. Reira s'agita un peu plus tard, se réveillant, grogna, elle se redressa et s'étira. Il la regarda faire, elle rechigna contre le fauteuil inconfortable et se retourna vers le brun qui la regardait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh! Tu es réveillé.

-Depuis un petit moment déjà.

La brune s'approcha, ne pouvant lire correctement sur ses lèvres dans la noirceur. Elle s'assit près de lui.

-Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien.

-Tu n'as plus mal?

-Pas si je reste tranquille.

-Tu dois avoir mal alors.

Le garçon rit, la brune sourit.

-Aller tu dois dormir, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Toi aussi.

-Le fauteuil est pas très confortable, admit Reira.

-Le lit est confortable.

-Normal tu dois guérir vite.

-Si tu veux, il est suffisamment grand.

-Je vais pas te piquer ton lit!

-Je te le propose, et puis j'aime pas vraiment être à l'hosto, s'il te plaît, demanda le brun.

Reira hésita mais finalement accepta, elle s'étendit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule en état. Elle s'endormit, il sourit en fermant les yeux respirant son odeur.

'''

Tsunade traversa le couloir et Temari se rendit à sa rencontre.

-Koichi-dono?

-Koske? Tu es là pour prendre des nouvelles de Nagato je suppose.

-Comment il va?

-J'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre pendant un moment, son cœur s'est arrêté trois fois durant l'opération, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant à vrai dire. La balle est passée si près du cœur qu'il s'agit ici d'un miracle qu'elle l'ait manqué. Il est tiré d'affaire du moins pour l'instant, il est en salle de réveil, on le garde à l'urgence cependant, vue la taille de la blessure il risque une embolie à tout moment.

-Merci.

Les deux blondes se retournèrent en entendant les pas de Konan s'éloigner, Temari la regarda s'élancer vers le corridor des urgences.

-Normalement il n'a pas le droit aux visites…

-Je sais, mais il aura besoin d'elle…

-Je sais… il y avait ça dans son gilet…

Tsunade tendit une photo à la blonde devant elle avant de partir. Lorsque Temari entra dans la chambre du roux, la bleue était assise à son chevet, dévastée.

-Te voir à son réveil est sans aucun doute la seule chose dont il ait besoin…

-Il m'a quittée tu sais…

-Koichi-dono m'a donné ça, elle l'a trouvé dans son gilet.

La bleue prit la photo que Temari lui tendait et y découvrit la photo qu'on avait prit d'eux à leur arrivée au bal de décembre l'année précédente.

-Je te laisse, il aura besoin de toi alors ne le quitte pas.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose… là-bas que je dois savoir…

-Oui… mais Pein lui-même l'ignore… Gaara m'en a informé tout à l'heure… Personne ne le sait…

-C'est important?

-Mieux vaut que tu l'ignores pour l'instant, je reviendrai demain, lorsque vous vous serez expliqués…

Konan hocha la tête et se retourna vers le roux, elle s'approcha de lui alors que la blonde sortait de la pièce. La bleue caressa son visage avant d'effacer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime Pein… murmura-t-elle.

'''

Hinata commençait à peine à ouvrir les yeux qu'elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser près d'elle. Pendant un instant, son cœur s'arrêta, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour croiser les yeux bleus du garçon.

-Bon matin mon ange…

-Naruto…

-Tu me pardonnes d'être parti cette nuit?

-Tu ne partiras plus?

-Plus jamais…

La brunette sourit avant de se serrer plus fort que jamais contre lui, elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement avant de se détendre.

-Tu as l'air épuisé…

-Je suis vidé… mais, s'arrêta le garçon qui lui relevait le menton, je suis aussi extrêmement heureux…

'''

Konan regardait le roux dormir. Voilà à peine une heure qu'il était sorti du bloc, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il en arrive là? Lui, la laissant afin qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, elle le détestant sans voir sa détresse, sans voir le fond de l'histoire. Lui, blessé, elle, terrifiée, eux, séparés. Malgré tout, durant ce voyage, oh bien sûr elle s'était amusée, bien sûr elle adorait Reira, mais son cœur était resté au Japon, dans ce pays qu'elle avait quitté afin de se changer les idées. Tard le soir, dans son lit, ses pensées ne convergeaint que vers lui. Et maintenant, elle était assise près de lui, son cœur en miettes.

Le roux grogna, signe distinctif qu'elle adorait entendre au matin, signe de sa présence près d'elle, de sa chaleur, de son amour, de sa protection. Konan se redressa, s'approcha, le regardant ouvrir les yeux, regardant ses yeux violet-acier apparaître dans la nuit. Elle murmura son nom, déchirée, il la regarda avant d'ouvrir la bouche, prononçant son nom, doucement. Elle allait bien, quel soulagement... Le roux soupira et ferma les yeux, elle lui ordonna de la regarder, d'énormes larmes perlant de ses yeux, ses yeux qui le chaviraient depuis tellement longtemps.

Konan ferma les yeux, se lança vers lui, retenant un sanglot, plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Pein ne put se retenir et lui retourna son baiser, avec cependant bien plus de passion qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Il passa sa main sur son visage, la saisit par la nuque, lui retirant la possibilité de s'éloigner. Konan s'agrippa à son vêtement, qu'elle lui aurait déjà retiré s'il n'avait pas été dans un hôpital. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué, serrée dans ses bras, elle se laissa embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus la force et qu'il s'endorme la serrant contre lui, lui retirant toute possibilité de départ, possibilité qu'elle n'aurait pas prise même si sa vie en dépendait.

'''

Sakura prit place près du brun, avec tendresse elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Sasuke tourna son regard vers elle et soupira.

-Tu t'es changée?

-J'étais couverte de sang.

-Désolé…

-Oh ça arrive souvent, c'est pour ça que je ne mets pas mes plus beaux vêtements pour venir au travail, rigola-t-elle.

-Tu es très belle, et ces vêtements te vont bien, la corrigea-t-il.

-Merci Sasuke.

-Comment va Pein?

-Bien, étonnamment bien d'après ce que j'ai vu en passant devant sa chambre.

-Et mon frère?

-Tu n'es pas retourné le voir?

-Je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état.

-Il dort, la jolie brune qui est arrivée tout à l'heure dort près de lui.

-Près de lui?

-Il lui a fait une petite place dans son lit.

Sasuke sourit et ferma les yeux, s'appuyant sur ses poings entreprenant de se détendre.

-Aller viens, tu peux rentrer dormir tranquille il va très bien, et il est en excellente compagnie.

Le brun hésita longtemps, regardant la rose près de lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi au juste? Il était si fatigué, et elle était si belle… Il accepta finalement, la suivant à l'extérieur jusqu'à son appartement…

Samedi 2 janvier

Itachi se réveilla à l'instant où Reira s'éloigna de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, son cerveau, encore dans la brume sembla distinguer des contours, des silhouettes floues. S'il ne reconnut par leur apparence, il reconnut leur présence. Son frère venait d'entrer dans la pièce et Reira s'éloignait doucement. Il prit place près de lui.

-Tu devrais te rendormir, Reira est partie prendre des nouvelles de Pein et reviendra ensuite.

-... Pein?

Soudain, les souvenirs lui revinrent dans une violence inouïe. Il se souvint alors de la guerre, des coups de feu, de Pein qui s'effondrait, touché mortellement, une balle dans son épaule, l'éclair blond tournant autour d'eux deux pour les protéger.

-PEIN!

Le brun se redressa violemment avant d'être plaqué sur son lit par la douleur. Il vit son frère se redresser et lui ordonner de rester couché.

-Comment va Pein?

-Il est en soins intensifs, ils ont réussi à réparer les dégâts de la balle mais il a bien failli y rester.

-Et Konan? lâcha le brun en grimaçant.

-Elle est avec lui.

-Dans tous les sens du terme.

-Reira?

La brunette qui était rentrée dans la chambre au moment de la discussion sourit et prit place au pied du lit.

-Je suis allée dans la chambre de Pein, mais il dort toujours alors je suis revenue.

-Comment il va?

-Il souriait, et il tenait Konan serrée contre lui, je crois que c'est bon signe.

-Comment vont les autres?

-Temari n'a rien voulu nous dire.

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien…

-…

-Bonjour.

Les occupants levèrent les yeux vers la rose qui entrait dans la pièce. Elle glissa un regard sur Sasuke qui sourit avant de regarder le patient.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Itachi est transféré dans une chambre, il quitte les soins intensifs, annonça-t-elle avec le sourire.

-C'est super!

-Mon épaule… Je pourrai la récupérer?

-Tout porte à croire que oui, demain si tout va bien, tu sera transféré au bloc où on te posera une attelle en métal qui entourera l'os lui permettant ensuite de se souder correctement. Il se peut cependant qu'on soit obligé de combler certains trous suite à la balle qui a fait énormément de dégâts. Ensuite, dans quelques semaines, on commencera la rééducation.

-Mais je pourrai à nouveau l'utiliser, comme avant?

-Il est trop tôt pour le dire, mais on fera tout pour.

-Merci Sakura.

-Ça me fait plaisir, mais que je ne vous revois plus jamais dans ce service ensuite je vous préviens

Sasuke sourit. Itachi rit doucement avant de croiser le regard doux de Reira.

-Est-ce que je peux voir Pein?

-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, pour être franche, il vacille entre la conscience et l'inconscience depuis hier.

-C'est dangereux?

-Vu son état, il risque le coma, mais on le surveille, ne t'inquiète pas.

'''

Konan voulut se redresser mais le bras puissant de Pein l'en empêcha. Même endormi, il restait plus fort qu'elle, c'en était presque embarrassant. Elle soupira et se recala contre son épaule avant de s'étirer comme elle le pouvait.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Plus tard, le roux grogna avant de gémir, la bleue se redressa, l'interpellant, son manque de réaction fit s'emballer son cœur.

-Pein, bébé ouvre les yeux, juste quelques secondes, pour moi…

Le roux expira dans un gémissement de douleur, la bleue s'extirpa de ses bras de force et sortit. Elle croisa Sakura qui marchait près du lit du brun.

-Je t'en prie viens le voir!

La rose laissa les jeunes adultes en plan et s'approcha rapidement de Konan lui demandant ce qui se passait. Une infirmière continua de pousser le lit du brun alors que celui-ci tentait malgré la douleur de voir son ami.

Il vit alors d'autres infirmiers entrer dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le lit de Pein qui sortait de la chambre en vitesse, Sakura à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui en plein massage cardiaque alors qu'une infirmière s'occupait du ballon. Il entendit la rose crier à un infirmier qui passait de prévenir Tsunade qu'on l'emmenait au bloc.

Le brun regarda ensuite la brunette près de lui qui suivait la scène des yeux sans rien y comprendre.

-Reira, retrouve Konan, lui demanda-t-il.

Reira hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de partir en vitesse lui lançant une menace pour la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissait :

-T'avise pas de retourner au bloc toi aussi sauf pour te faire poser cette foutue attelle tu m'entends!

Dimanche 3 janvier

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand Sakura arriva avec une chaise roulante dans la chambre du brun. Sasuke la regarda étonné. Il ne pouvait pas sortir tout de suite tout de même...

-Normalement, je ne dois pas te bouger puisqu'on vient tout juste de te poser l'attelle, expliqua-t-elle, mais si tu me promets d'être sage et que tu me laisses stabiliser ton épaule complètement... Je t'emmènerai voir Pein.

La rose vit un sourire de soulagement étirer les traits de son patient et il accepta. Alors qu'elle fixait son bras et son épaule solidement, elle croisa le regard tendre de Sasuke sur elle et sourit.

-Tu seras sage maintenant?

-Pour la première fois de ma vie sans doute.

Sasuke rit derrière et Reira lui fit un sourire adorable.

-Alors on va te mettre dans la chaise doucement. Surtout, n'essaie même pas d'utiliser ton bras d'accord? En aucun cas!

-Bien, compris.

La rose sourit et l'aida à se redresser avec l'aide de Sasuke et une fois dans la chaise, ils partirent pour la chambre du roux. Sakura frappa doucement à la porte et regarda le roux assis sur son lit, Konan près de lui.

-Tout va bien ici?

-Oui, merci, je vais bien.

-Dans ce cas, il y a quelqu'un qui vient faire une petite visite.

Sur ses mots, Sasuke entra en poussant son frère.

-Salut vieux.

-Tu m'as l'air en plus mauvais état que moi, s'amusa le roux.

-Et pourtant c'est toi qui es en soins intensifs, moi j'en suis sorti alors que tu retournais au bloc.

-N'oublie pas Itachi, tu n'essaies pas de te servir de ton bras.

-Oui.

Sakura sortit et se posta devant la porte bientôt rejointe par le plus jeune Uchiwa. À l'intérieur de la chambre, Reira faisait dos au garçon et discutait avec Konan qui gardait un œil sur son homme.

-Tu lui as dit? demanda Pein.

-Non, pas encore.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui disais, si je m'en sors vivant je lui dis tout et je l'épouse?

Sur ses paroles, Reira vit Konan s'étouffer avec son café sans comprendre pourquoi.

-Tu vas bien Konan?

La bleue hocha la tête en reprenant son souffle et regarda l'Uchiwa avec des yeux ronds avant d'attirer l'attention de Reira qui voulait se retourner sur autre chose que le visage carmin de l'Uchiwa.

'''

-Ton frère a l'air plus tranquille…

-Pein et lui se connaissent depuis des années, il a pratiquement aidé Itachi à m'élever après la mort de nos parents.

-Oui, j'avais cru remarquer qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup, surtout depuis hier.

-Oui, Itachi est le genre de personne à ne pas se rassurer sur l'état de quelqu'un tant qu'il ne le verra pas de ses yeux.

-Pein aussi doit être comme ça alors, parce qu'il était aussi très nerveux.

-Merci…

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout.

-C'est mon travail.

-Mais ton travail ne consiste pas à mettre mon frère dans une chaise roulante pour l'emmener voir son meilleur ami aux urgences.

-Non c'est vrai, si Tsunade me coince je vais sûrement avoir droit à un savon pour ça d'ailleurs, mais ça ne me dérange pas, le stress c'est très mauvais pour guérir.

Le brun s'approcha d'elle et elle le regarda faire, il posa sa main sur sa joue doucement et elle lui sourit alors qu'il la remerciait à nouveau, mais d'une toute autre façon.

'''

Tsunade, plus loin soupira mais ne put retenir un sourire. Oh oui, elle lui passerait un savon, mais pas maintenant, la pire situation pour un médecin était de se retrouver avec un patient qu'il connaissait, et Sakura y avait fait face avec courage et jugement, enfin pas pour tout, mais la plupart du temps. Elle quitta du regard les deux jeunes et repartit en soupirant sur cette jeunesse inconsciente, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

'''

Pein ricana en regardant en dehors de la chambre. Itachi se retourna pour voir son frère embrasser la jeune infirmière.

-Je savais bien que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part, alors ça veut dire que tu auras droit à une infirmière privée même sorti d'ici. Tu en as de la chance, le nargua le roux.

-Oh en matière d'infirmière, je suis sûr que Konan s'en sortira très bien, bien que je doute qu'elle te prodigue le même genre de soins.

-Sasuke Uchiwa qui démontre ses sentiments, en public qui plus est, j'aurais pas cru voir ça un jour, c'est encore plus incroyable que toi.

-Laissez-le, pour une fois qu'il a autre chose à penser que le Kenjutsu.

-Ouais, autre chose dont tu devrais te préoccuper toi aussi.

'''

-Tu resteras avec ton frère ce soir.

-Reira s'en sort très bien pour s'occuper de lui une fois la nuit tombée, il n'a plus besoin de moi.

-Tu veux venir manger à la maison?

Le brun lui répondit d'un baiser et elle sourit lorsqu'ils virent Temari arriver. Suivie de ses deux gardes du corps, la mine sombre, elle salua le brun et entra dans la chambre. Si elle fut étonnée d'y découvrir Itachi, elle n'en laissa rien voir et ne jeta pas un regard au brun qui venait de se glisser dans la chambre alarmé par sa mine sombre.

-Les gars… J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer…

Mercredi 6 janvier

Konan posa sa main sur le bras de Pein tandis que près d'elle Reira refusait de comprendre que le brun allait bien. Un pansement apparaissait sous le T-shirt du roux qui comme à son habitude s'était remis incroyablement vite de sa blessure. Bien sûr il n'était pas guéri et ne devait pas forcer mais il parvenait désormais à se tenir debout et à bouger plus ou moins à son aise.

Itachi de son côté portait un pansement qui lui maintenait le bras le long de son corps et l'empêchait donc de bouger son épaule. Reira refusait donc de le laisser faire quoi que ce soit ce qui l'énervait un petit peu, mais comme il l'adorait il devait aussi dire qu'il adorait qu'elle soit toujours près de lui, même si c'était pour lui interdire presque de bouger.

Les quatre jeunes entrèrent dans le cimetière et se dirigèrent vers la tombe fraichement installée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le cercueil en ligne, l'un près de l'autre, le visage fermé, les yeux sombres. Hidan reposait dans son cercueil, il semblait endormi, ce qui attrista Reira qui se serra doucement contre le brun…

Itachi serra Reira contre lui et baissa les yeux. Ils avaient tous perdu beaucoup avec cette histoire, lui avait dû éviter la brune et espérait au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Il y avait presque laissé son bras et n'était pas sûr de le retrouver complètement un jour. Pein avait dû briser le cœur de la seule qu'il ait un jour aimé, et il avait bien failli mourir. Deidara et Sasori avaient vu la mort passer à deux doigts de les séparer. Kakuzu avait perdu son meilleur ami, Kisame son partenaire de classe. Zetsu un collègue de travail. Plus important encore, chacun d'eux avait perdu, d'abord et avant tout, un frère,

Désormais, Hidan reposait en paix, voilà ce que se dirent les membres de l'Akatsuki en regardant le cercueil descendre sur terre. Hidan était le seul véritablement croyant dans le groupe, pourtant à cet instant, tous prièrent leurs dieux de prendre soin de leur frère, et au même instant, ils se réconfortèrent, en silence, en se disant que désormais, le plus jeune membre de l'Akatsuki, décédé un mois avant ses dix-huit ans, veillerait en protecteur sur leur avenir.

Samedi 9 Janvier

Pein regarda Konan dormir et passa ses doigts sur son bras. La bleue grogna et se retourna face à lui, doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le roux près d'elle. Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui alors qu'il caressait doucement son bras du bout des doigts. Elle s'éloigna doucement pour pouvoir l'embrasser et il se prêta à la tâche avec attention. Une fois repue, la bleue s'éloigna pour mieux se serrer contre lui et il la laissa faire avant de resserrer sa prise sur elle.

-Tu m'as manqué Pein..

Le roux se retourna et la regarda, à lui aussi elle lui avait manquée, tellement plus qu'elle ne pourrait se l'imaginer. Lorsque son père l'avait abandonnée, il avait voulu tuer, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer, lorsque Itachi avait passé la nuit chez elle, a tenté de la rassurer la consoler, il avait voulu mourir c'était à lui d'être là près d'elle, à la serrer dans ses bras à l'écouter pleurer. Lorsqu'elle était partie à l'autre bout du monde pour les vacances, il aurait voulu être à l'aéroport pour lui dire au revoir, l'accueillir, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais il n'était pas là. Il avait été égoïste, il avait voulu la sauver mais au contraire il l'avait blessée comme jamais quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait.

-Pein?

-Pardonne-moi, souffla le garçon en se redressant.

Il sortit du lit, la laissa seule, sortit de la pièce, il avait envie de frapper pour la première fois depuis des années, des années qui semblaient des siècles, il aurait voulu pleurer…

Il sentit une pression dans son dos alors qu'il appuyait son front sur son bras déjà pressé contre la vitre. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit, elle se glissa entre lui et la vitre, vêtue d'une chemise, la sienne, qu'il n'avait jamais récupérée après l'avoir laissée, blanche celle qu'elle lui avait laissée, celle qu'il ne supportait pas de regarder. Elle ne l'avait pas attachée, il voyait parfaitement son tatouage, celui qui lorsqu'il l'avait fait témoignait déjà de son affection naissante pour sa porteuse, il voyait une partie de sa poitrine qu'il aimait tant qualifier comme lui appartenant à lui et à lui seul, il voyait la breloque à son nombril qui lui avait toujours plue, se stabilisant doucement sur son ventre plat qu'il aimait caresser, son boxer rouge parfaitement à sa taille qui avait un certain don pour le mettre en appétit.

Elle était là devant lui, simple et incroyablement attirante. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle était différente, pourquoi elle s'était appropriée son âme de cette façon, pourquoi à son contact toutes les autres femmes devenaient fades et sans goût. Il n'avait jamais fait d'effort pour lui être fidèle, pour ne pas regarder les autres femmes, elle était simplement tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle lui tenait tête, elle le confrontait, l'excitait sans lui donner ce qu'il voulait, mais elle pouvait aussi être incroyablement caline, elle savait écouter même s'il ne parlait pas, elle trouvait les mots à dire, les choses à faire, elle lui remontait le morale lui changait les idées, elle était à la fois, l'amante attentionnée, l'amie attentive, la maîtresse pationnée, et la conscience qu'il n'avait pas.

Elle était là, à lui rendre ses baisers fiévreux, appuyée contre la vitre de son loft au dernière étage d'un immeuble d'une hauteur étourdissante, ses jambes enserrant sa taille, se serrant contre son boxer qui était déjà bien trop serré à son goût, la chemise ne cachant plus rien au plaisir de ses mains avides de ce corps qu'il lui avait trop manqué, de ces sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis cette dernière nuit. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, là où elle connaissait ses points faibles, et alors qu'elle glissait sa langue jusque derrière son oreille, son coeur rata un battement, son souffle s'arrêta en entendant sa voix, près de son oreille, un murmure à peine perceptible, chuchoter pour elle seule. Elle glissa son regard dans le sien et sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, elle poussa sur la vitre pour les en faire s'éloigner, l'invitant à rejoindre la chambre.

Jamais il ne lui avait dit ça, et il n'eut pas à en dire plus elle comprit, tout ce qui avait bien pu le tourmenter durant leur séparation tout ce qu'il lui avait torturé l'esprit, ce qu'elle n'entendrait sans doute jamais plus, car Pein ne parlait pas il agissait, mais qu'elle garderait à jamais encré en sa mémoire, comme un trésor inestimable. La première et dernière fois, où Pein, l'un des hommes les plus influents et dangereux du japon, lui offrit un sentiment, ce sentiment le plus important de tous. La première et dernière fois où Pein lui déclara simplement :

-Je t'aime Konan…

Lundi 11 janvier

Naruto serra avec amour la main de la jeune Hyûga avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui. Il la regarda monter sur l'estrade en se triturant nerveusement les mains. La brunette vêtue d'une jolie robe mousseline courte noire grimpa et se posta devant le lutrin et un homme s'empressa de venir ajuster le micro à sa taille. Devant elle des centaines de photographe la bombardait de photo attendant que la conférence de presser commence.

-Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air si à l'aise alors qu'elle faisait face à des centaines de personnes qui s'apprêtaient à boire le moindre de ses mots et surveillaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Naruto sourit, elle ne cesserait de l'étonner.

La brunette baissa les yeux un instant, perdant de son assurance, dieu qu'elle détestait faire ça, elle tomba alors sur la bague à son doigt, elle sourit et releva la tête, haute et fière.

-Je me nomme Hinata Hyûga, je suis l'héritière de la compagnie Hyûga. Il y a quelques semaines, on m'a demandé de reprendre le poste de directeur. Je me vois ici aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer que je ne le prendrai pas.

Derrière elle, Naruto vit le sourire d'un des hommes s'agrandir, il sourit à son tour, une fois les murmures tus, Hinata reprit la parole.

-Je suis ici pour vous annoncer qu'en tant que héritière, je suis dans le devoir de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la compagnie de mon défunt père. Je suis trop jeune et je n'ai pas le caractère pour ce poste, c'est pourquoi je le refuse. Je ne laisserai pas cependant la compagnie de mon père entre les mains de n'importe qui et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je suis ici, pour vous présenter, moi-même, le nouveau directeur d'Hyûga corporation, mon cousin, Neji Hyûga.

On applaudit, Neji la rejoignit sur scène, il embrassa Hinata et se retourna vers la foule en effervescence. Hinata vit Naruto plus loin lui sourire, puis elle croisa le regard de Tenten souriante qui lui leva ses pouces, la faisant rire doucement. Lorsque Neji passa à la période des questions, elle se retourna vers ses oncles.

-Vous avez osé…

-Oui j'ai osé et j'oserai ceci aussi, si vous touchez à nouveau à Tenten de quelques façons que ce soit, ou à Neji, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'on vienne régler votre cas.

-Vous? s'exclama un vieil homme amusé.

-Ne me sous estimez pas, j'ai des contacts moi aussi, n'avez vous pas perdu un des membres du conseil?

-Que vous est-il arrivé!

-Je n'ai plus peur désormais. Alors tenez-vous à distance…

Hinata sourit et se retourna vers les journalistes, elle s'approcha de Neji et accepta de répondre elle aussi à "quelques" questions.

Plus tard, Naruto s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

-Je suis fière de toi mon ange…

-Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi tu sais…

Le blond sourit et prit sa main.

-Mes parents t'auraient adoré, et ma mère aurait été folle de joie de te voir porter cette bague, sa bague… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'eux, mais voilà bien une chose dont je suis certain…

Hinata sourit et se retourna pour se blottir contre lui, Naruto leva les yeux au moment où un éclair éblouissant les surprenait. Hinata se retourna et croisa un journaliste qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent rencontré en interview en tant qu'héritière.

-Cette annonce était inattendue je dois l'avouer, et votre cousin et sa jeune amie sont les véritables chouchous des journalistes. J'ai cependant envie de couvrir une autre nouvelle. J'ai droit à une photo?

Hinata regarda le blond qui lui sourit avant d'accepter. Elle se serra contre lui et posa sa main sur son torse, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres.

-C'est une bague de fiancailles que je vois là?

-Fiancailles? Nous sommes un peu jeunes pour penser à nous marier vous ne croyez pas? s'amusa la brunette.

-Vous savez, plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant, alors l'histoire de cette bague?

-Disons simplement… qu'il s'agit d'une bague de promesse.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement, nouvel éclair de lumière, ce type commençait à lui porter sur le système…

-Et maintenant quels sont vos projet?

-Terminer mes études, c'est un bon premier pas vous ne croyez pas?

-Un excellent, rit le journaliste.

Le jeune homme s'inclina alors et partit, soudain il se retourna et la regarda.

-Tu sais quoi Hinata? Je te vois bien institutrice moi, aller bonne soirée et merci pour le scoop.

-Bonne soirée Shino…

Vendredi 15 janvier

Naruto déposa son sac et entra dans la cuisine, il y trouva Sasuke appuyé sur le comptoir face à une Sakura qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

-Salut vous deux.

-Salut Na.

-Salut.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée?

-Euh… bien… Sasuke tu as fait comment pour arriver ici avant moi?

-Mon dernier cours a été annulé, Kakashi était absent… encore.

Sakura rit doucement, Sasuke reporta son attention sur elle alors qu'elle lui demandait ce qu'il avait envie de manger. Le blond resta bouche bée devant cette scène et passa son regard de Sakura à Sasuke et de Sasuke à Sakura sans se soucier de la conversation.

-Du curry ça te va? ,le brun hocha de la tête et elle se retourna, Naruto, si je fais un curry ça te va?

-…

-Naruto? Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça?

-Il a sauté un câble?

-Vous… Vous êtes ensemble!

-J'y crois pas il est sérieux là? s'étonna le brun.

-Naruto tu as encore reçu un coup sur la tête?

-…

Le blond ne répondit rien, il continua à les regarder avec une tête de poisson sorti de l'eau. La rose soupira et se retourna vers lui.

-Oh fait comment va ton frère?

-Bien… Je commence à croire qu'il fait semblant d'être mal en point juste pour que Reira s'occupe de lui.

La rose rit, le brun la regarda.

-Et ça te dérange?

-Pas vraiment, puisque ça te conduit à venir plus souvent chez moi.

La rose sourit attendrie et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Et oui maintenant le brun acceptait les marques d'affection en public, même si ce public n'était qu'un blondinet imprévisible et surexcité qui était un peu trop étonné… et protecteur.

-Cho… chotto matte1! Wait a minute, TIME OUT! Vous êtes ensemble!

-Je peux pas y croire Na, tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure! s'étonna la rose.

-Pourquoi je devrais pas l'être?

-Naruto on est ensemble depuis l'Halloween… où avais-tu la tête ces derniers mois?

-… … DEPUIS L'HALLOWEEN!

Sakura soupira et se retourna pour préparer le souper, Sasuke caressa la rose du regard ce qui ne passa pas inapercu au yeux du blond.

-Sasuke Uchiwa t'es un homme mort!

Le brun eut juste le temps de s'éloigner du comptoir que le blond était sur lui. Sakura se retourna étonnée et voulut s'interposer, rien à faire, le blond était bien décidé à passer le brun au moulinet pour s'être approché et avoir osé toucher sa petite soeur.

-Naruto-kun?

Sakura n'avait jamais cru au miracle jusqu'a l'entrée de la petite brune dans la maison, dès qu'il entendit sa voix, le blond se calma et s'approcha d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il se passe que Sasuke a osé poser ses sales pattes sur Sakura!

-Tu es peut-être un peu trop protecteur… Sakura est une grande fille.

-Je te remercie Hinata, soupira la rose en approchant Sasuke. Tu n'as rien.

-Non t'inquiète, mais je l'imaginais pas aussi fort.

-Je suis supposé faire quoi, le tombeur de l'école sort avec Sakura et je suis supposé rien faire en l'apprenant?

-En l'apprenant?

Naruto regarda la brunette dans les yeux.

-J'y crois pas tu étais au courant!

-Mais je croyais que toi aussi, se défendit la brunette.

-Comment tu l'as su?

-Je l'ai juste deviné, en les regardant agir ensemble…

-Et moi je n'ai rien vu, alors que je vis ici?

-Tu étais très occupé ses derniers temps, le consola la jeune femme.

-Et tu n'as jamais été très observateur, complèta la rose, du moins pas avec ce genre de choses.

Le blond lança un regard noir au jeune Uchiwa et soupira, Hinata posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit.

-Vous êtes vraiment ensemble depuis l'Halloween?

-Oui, approuva la rose.

-Uchiwa je vais te défoncer ta gueule d'ange.

-Laisse tomber les menaces Uzumaki, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

La rose sourit et regarda le garçon près d'elle, le brun détacha son regard du blond et glissa sur la rose, un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle réclamait le baiser que Naruto avait interrompu plus tôt.

Hinata attrapa la main de Naruto et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison saluant la rose avant que son amour ne devienne trop surprotecteur. Alors que la porte se refermait, Sakura sourit contre les lèvres du brun et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je t'aime Sasuke… murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Le brun sourit et la serra plus fort encore…

Flash Back

Sakura marcha près de Sasuke, il était sorti marcher quelques minutes plus tôt et traversait maintenant un petit parc à proximité. Le garçon remarqua un frisson et lui offrit sa cape. Elle sourit sur la métamorphose de son costume et proposa au garçon de prendre place.

-Je suis heureuse de passer ce moment avec toi Sasuke…

-Moi aussi

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien.

Il y a de ces fois où les mots sont inutiles, où tout devient si naturel qu'on ne choisit rien, où il n'y a plus de décision, que des instincts qui se complètent. Sasuke se rapprocha d'elle, elle sourit, lui retira son masque, inclina la tête légèrement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il y a de ces moments où la suite des choses paraît si logique qu'elle semble inscrite sur les planches du destin.

Sasuke et Sakura se livrèrent leur premier baiser, là dans ce parc, assis sur le bord de la fontaine. Il ne manquait plus que la pleine lune pour rendre la scène digne d'un tableau de grand peintre. Entre eux il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, les mots étaient inutiles, les réflexions superflues, le passé, le futur plus rien n'importait, plus rien hormi ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dès leur première rencontre ils avaient tous les deux su que ce jour viendrait. Là, lui vêtu d'un costume chic, elle d'une robe courte rouge, un masque blanc dans les mains, une cape sur les épaules. Il caressa sa joue avant de laisser ses lèvres, elle sourit doucement avant d'ouvrir ses grands yeux émeraude pour plonger dans les siens. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin, se noyant dans son regard.

Plus tard ils quittèrent le parc, main dans la main, et il la conduisit à son appartement, tranquillement, ils n'y avaient rien d'urgent après tout…

Jeudi 21 janvier

Temari ouvrit la porte et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol. Elle salua le petit chien qui venait à sa rencontre, elle l'attrapa et le serra contre elle en le caressant avec amour, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un haut ample et un jean serré. Le chien dans une main, ses vêtements dans l'autre elle se dirigea vers la douche.

Lorsqu'elle resortit de la salle d'eau, habillée, maquillée coiffée et accompagnée de son chéri, elle découvrit Shikamaru sur le lit. Joke partit en balade et la blonde grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit pour se laisser tomber près de lui. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je commence à me demander pourquoi tu as encore ton appartement.

-Parce que tu n'es pas toujours là et que c'est drôlement ennuyant de dormir dans cet appartement toute seule.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ton chien est toujours là?

-Parce que il aime bien ton appartement? C'est plus grand que chez moi et il peut se balader comme il veut.

Le brun chercha alors à l'embrasser quand le chien sauta sur le lit. Temari l'abandonna alors pour s'occuper du petit être qui venait de s'infiltrer sur le lit.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que tu préfères ce chien à moi.

-Roh mignonne petite chose, je t'aime!

Le brun soupira avant de se résigner à la regarder jouer avec le chien avant qu'elle ne se décide à enfin l'abandonner pour qu'ils partent enfin au restaurant.

Vendredi 5 février

Pein se présenta devant Gaara, le roux ferma le dossier et leva les yeux.

-J'ai obtenu ce que tu désirais, je dois dire qu'après leur avoir livré autant de têtes importantes d'Oto, il te devait bien ça.

Un fantôme de sourire apparut sur le visage du roux et il ferma la porte.

'''

Itachi prit place près de Deidara. L'akatsuki était là, tous sans exception, assis dans l'appartement vide du roux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cet appartement depuis la nouvelle année.

-Avant la confrontation avec Oto j'ai posé une requête à Gaara, j'ai eu confirmation aujourd'hui qu'elle était accomplie.

-Qu'as-tu demandé, voulut savoir l'unique blond du groupe.

-J'ai demandé à ce que vos casiers soient effacés.

Les garçons ne dirent rien, trop étonnés pour parvenir à dire quelque chose de compréhensible, il se contentèrent donc de répéter.

-Nos casiers?

-À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous blancs comme neige, vos noms ne sont plus nulle part, dans aucun dossier, d'aucune façon, en tant que suspect et accusé du moins…

-Ce qui veut dire…

-Qu'aujourd'hui souligne la fin de l'Akatsuki, dans une vingtaine de jours nous serons diplômés et nous partirons vivre nos vies chacun de notre côté, et cette vie, vous pourrez la vivre, de la façon que vous voudrez.

-Tu es en train de nous dire…

-Que aujourd'hui vous commencerez une nouvelle vie, celle que vous voudrez, et rien ne vous empêchera de faire quoi que ce soit…

'''

-Pein?

Le roux se retourna vers son meilleur ami, en dehors de la salle de réeducation Itachi portait une attelle à l'épaule. Il laissa les clés dans la boîte à lettres et le rejoignit.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de cette décision?

-Parce qu'elle me revenait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Toi, tu vas entrer dans la police scientifique, comme tu voulais le faire lorsqu'on était gamins, ou alors devenir avocat, tu as toujours été flou sur tes choix de carrière.

-Et toi?

-Moi?... Je quitte le Japon le jour de la remise des dîplomes.

-QUOI! … Et Konan elle le sait?

-Pas encore, j'attendais la réponse de Gaara pour lui en parler.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'après avoir autant souffert de l'avoir laissée, tu vas la quitter comme ça!

-Espérons que cette histoire ait une autre fin alors…

Le brun fronça les sourcils et le regarda sans comprendre, Pein ne chercha pas à lui expliquer, il se contenta de sortir une petite boîte de sa poche et de regarder son contenu. Pein remarqua son regard étonné mais ne dit rien, il salua le brun et partit en lui lançant un :

-Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de gang, plus d'Oto, plus de guerre, elle sera où ton excuse Uchiwa dis-moi.

Mardi 16 Février

Itachi approcha la brunette qui soupirait plus loin, prit place devant elle et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête.

-Itachi!

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit.

-Tu déprimes, sauterelle?

-Je ressemble à une sauterelle?

-Oui, montée sur ressorts

-Bong!

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te déprime?

-Rien que tu ne chasses pas quand tu apparais.

-Tu veux me gonfler la tête?

-Comment va ton bras?

-De mieux en mieux, tout est presque redevenu comme avant

-Presque?

-Je manque encore un peu de force.

Elle rit. Il sourit, déposa un baiser sur son front et retourna à sa place. Durant la pause, il reprit place près d'elle et la fixa.

-Itachi? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Petit scarabée, petit scarabée, livre-moi tes secrets.

-Je ne suis plus une sauterelle?

-La mode a changé.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Le garçon plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Aller, raconte-moi!

-Te raconter quoi?

-Ce qui te déprime.

-C'est pas important.

-Si ça mine ton sourire, c'est important. Aller, raconte ou je t'arrache les mots de la bouche.

-L'arène est fermée pour des rénovations jusqu'en janvier.

-Et tes entraînements?

-Suspendus, bougonna la jeune femme.

-Alors voilà! Je comprends tout.

Le garçon lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de retourner à sa place alors que le cours reprenait.

'''

Le soir venu, Reira se laissa tomber sur le sofa alors que Temari lui donnait son téléphone.

-Il vibrait sur la table de la cuisine.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien.

La jeune femme ouvrit son téléphone et y découvrit un message du brun.

« Attrape tes patins et regarde dehors. »

La jeune femme se redressa, un peu perdue, et attrapa son sac de patinage près de la porte avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Monté sur une superbe moto, Itachi lui faisait signe de la rejoindre, son casque dans les bras. Elle rit et attrapa sa veste avant de sortir et courut jusqu'au brun qui lui tendit un casque.

-Monte.

-Où on va?

-Faire du patin.

-Mais… l'arène est fermée.

-Grimpe.

Reira sourit et glissa son sac sur son dos avant d'enfiler le casque trop grand sur sa tête. Elle grimpa.

-Accroche-toi bien.

Elle opina de la tête et il se retourna alors que la moto démarrait. Ils roulèrent un moment. Il faisait frais en cette soirée de novembre, mais les sensations que lui procurait cette balade en moto étaient grisantes. La brunette se serra contre lui un peu plus et ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre son dos. Le garçon la regarda faire dans le miroir de l'engin et sourit.

-Parfaite, murmura le garçon en la regardant faire, tu es parfaite, ne change jamais Reira...

'''

La moto s'arrêta. Ils devaient avoir parcouru une bonne heure de route et se trouvaient maintenant à l'entrée d'un terrain de camping. Reira le questionna du regard et il lui répondit d'un sourire avant d'attraper sa main et son sac et de l'entraîner à travers les arbres. Il se retourna vers elle et passa derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux et la guida dans les sentiers. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent et doucement, il retira ses mains. Reira ouvrit les yeux et son regard s'illumina. Elle se retourna, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Itachi… c'est… comment tu as trouvé cet endroit?

-On venait ici quand j'étais petit, raconta-t-il alors qu'il prenait place sur un arbre qui était tombé. J'en avais un vague souvenir jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'en fin novembre, il faisait toujours plus froid ici qu'ailleurs, ce qui permettait au lac de geler bien plus vite que d'ordinaire.

-C'est trop génial! Je peux vraiment patiner dessus?

-Oui.

-Itachi! Tu es le meilleur du monde!

La brunette lui sauta dessus, les jetant au sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, après l'avoir rassurer que son bras allait très bien, elle s'élançait sur la glace avec une joie indescriptible. Après un moment à la regarder virevolter sur la glace, il ouvrit son sac. Reira s'élança dans les airs et tourna sur elle-même, une fois, puis deux et trois, avant d'atterrir sur la glace, sur l'un de ses patins, redressant son autre jambe bien haute, arquant son dos dans une courbe parfaite, les bras tendus. Elle se remit sur ses jambes lorsqu'elle vit une paire de patins entrer dans son champ de vision.

-Itachi?

-Jolie figure.

-Merci! J'ai mis des années à la maîtriser parfaitement. Sauter et atterrir sur mes pieds c'était passable, atterrir sur une jambe alors là je te dis pas le nombre de fois où j'ai fini sur les fesses, mais réussir à enchaîner un mouvement quelconque immédiatement après alors là je te raconte pas.

Le garçon sourit avec amusement. Alors seulement elle remarqua qu'il était avec elle sur la glace.

-Tu patines Itachi?

-Je suis bien loin de t'équivaloir, mais je me débrouille pour rester sur mes pieds.

-J'aimerais beaucoup patiner avec toi.

-Je doute pouvoir te suivre, avoua-t-il.

-Alors je te guiderai, s'amusa-t-elle.

La brunette attrapa alors sa main et s'élança. D'abord déstabilisé par ce brusque changement de direction et cette brusque mise en mouvement , il se redressa sur ses pieds et la suivit pendant des heures…

'''

Itachi sourit et arrêta la moto. Blottie contre son dos, Reira peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se retourna. Elle le regarda, pas vraiment consciente de ce qui arrivait. Il rit doucement, retira son casque puis celui de la jeune femme.

-Aller Reira.

-…

Elle n'avait pas entendu, trop occupée à se reposer les yeux. Il sourit tendrement et la caressa du regard avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête dans son cou et se blottit contre lui. Il entra dans son appartement et la déposa la jeune femme sur son lit.

Il caressa son visage avec amour et sortit de la pièce, il croisa Sasuke un verre de lait dans les mains qui se préparait à se mettre au lit.

-Je t'ai bien vu rentrer avec Reira?

-Va dormir gamin, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Le brun se changea, vérifia l'état de son épaule grâce à quelques exercises et sortit de la salle d'eau pour tomber nez à nez avec Reira, groguie et endormie.

-On est chez toi?

-Il n'y avait personne chez toi.

-Je prends le sofa alors.

-Hors de question.

Le brun l'attrapa par la taille et la conduisit dans sa chambre, il devait avouer qu'elle n'offrait pas beaucoup de résistance aussi endormie. Il la recoucha et lui lança un t-shirt.

-Change-toi et dors, je suis de l'autre côté si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Non! Tu es blessé! Tu ne dormiras pas sur le sofa!

-C'est mieux que le sol crois-moi.

-Dors dans ton lit.

-Tu y es déjà, et tu ne le quitteras pas.

-Dors avec moi alors…

Le brun resta sous le choc quelques secondes avant de soupirer et d'accepter, il sortit de la chambre le temps qu'elle se change et rentra à son signal. Elle était si belle dans ses vêtements, il prit place près d'elle et ferma les yeux, cherchant à faire taire son coeur qui battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine…

Le brun remercia d'ailleurs le ciel qu'elle soit sourde lorsque, tout endormie, elle vint se blottir tout contre lui, accélérant les battements de son coeur de façon inconsidérable. Étrangement à cet instant, il remercia le ciel d'être blessé à l'épaule, et non à la poitrine comme Pein, parce que à cette vitesse, il risquerait l'infractus assurément…

Jeudi 18 février

-Dernière semaine tout le monde, je compte sur vous pour donner tout ce que vous avez afin de réussir au mieux vos examens de fin d'année, encore un peu de courage vous terminerez bientôt ce niveau…

Jeudi 25 février

-Félicitation pour ton dîplome Itachi!

-À toi aussi Reira.

-Votre projet final à toi, Pein et Kisame était génial, si je n'étais pas en terminal déjà je m'y inscrirais tout de suite pour l'année prochaine, c'est tellement génial de parrainer un jeune du collège grâce à une passion commune!

-Tu peux parler, Konan m'a dit pour ce chercheur de talent, alors comme ça tu vas sortir dès l'été ta première collection signer Koji Reira.

-C'est pas sûr encore! Y'a tout plein de paperasses et je dois le revoir pour mettre certains points au clair.

-Mais tu as réussi, tu vas devenir une incroyable styliste.

-Merci… Ça me fait un peu peur de savoir que tout est fini, le lycée est fini, on entre à la fac dans quelques mois… je ne sais pas si je suis prête, j'ai envie de rester au lycée, avec vous, j'ai peur qu'on s'éloigne.

-Oui, je ressens la même chose, tu t'imagines? Tu vas devenir une grande styliste tu risques de m'oublier! s'amusa-t-il.

-Ça y'a aucune chance!

-Pour moi aussi…

'''

Itachi posa son bras autour des épaules de la brunette qui regardait l'avion s'éloigner, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Ils vont me manquer...

-À moi aussi…

-On va les revoir dis?

-Oui bien sûr, tu sais bien que Konan t'aime beaucoup trop pour supporter de ne plus te revoir.

-Oui…

'''

-Alors c'est vraiment fini, Konan et Pein ont quitté le Japon, le lycée est terminé, la fac commence, je vais sortir ma première collection…

-Oui…

-Tu as vraiment tout réussi toi cette année.

-Non pas tout.

-Tu as ton diplôme, une super note pour ton projet, ton meilleur ami est parti vivre une vie tranquille ce qui te garantit une vie tranquille… vous avez battu Oto, ton frère est libre et il a une copine, tu as tout pour être heureux.

-Non… Il me manque une chose, il y a une chose que je n'ai pas réussi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le brun se retourna et la regarda, longtemps sans rien dire, amusée elle pencha la tête sur le coté attendant qu'il lui révèle son échec. Le garçon attrapa sa main et l'entraîna derrière lui vers le batîment.

Une fois sur le toit du batîment Itachi s'arrêta, dos à elle.

-Itachi? Pourquoi on est sur le toit?

Le garçon inspira profondément et se retourna.

-Cette année il y a une chose que j'ai rêvé de faire et que je n'ai pas réussi à faire.

-Monter sur le toit? s'amusa la brunette.

-Cette chose c'est toi.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

-Cette année je n'ai pas réussi à tout te dire.

-Me dire quoi?

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la lune ronde au dessus de leur tête, Reira fit un pas dans sa direction, malgré la clarté de la lune, afin d'être sûre de bien comprendre, de tout lire, c'était maintenant ou jamais…

-Reira… Reira ton arrivée a changé ma vie, tu as changé ma vie, quand je suis près de toi, je me sens plus libre que je ne l'ai jamais été. Pour la première fois de ma vie je vois un avenir incroyable s'ouvrir devant moi, avant de te connaître Sasuke et l'Akatsuki étaient les deux seules choses qui avaient un tant soit peu d'importance. Avec toi j'ai envie de me jeter dans le vide, de continuer les études, de devenir quelqu'un, d'avoir une famille, avec toi j'ai envie d'avoir un futur.

La brunette sourit attendrie et termina la distance qui les séparait, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Reira je t'aime tellement que je ne sais plus quoi faire! Aide-moi j'ai l'impression que mon âme va exploser à force de trop t'aimer.

-Alors ne garde pas tout ça enfermé…

Itachi la regarda longtemps, avant de se décider, très longtemps, trop longtemps, mais elle patienta, elle avait la vie devant elle.

Et puis elle l'avait attendu toute l'année scolaire, elle pouvait bien attendre encore quelques minutes, qu'il se décide enfin, à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pour sceller un avenir qu'elle savait déjà merveilleux…

Vendred 11 juin

Trois adolescentes gloussaient devant leur nouveau magazine. Paru le matin même en kiosques, le magazine avait disparu plus vite que les pains sortant du four chez le boulanger du coin. Plusieurs passants les regardèrent comme si elles étaient folles, qu'y avait-il de spécial dans cette foutue revue se demandaient-ils, ce à quoi les trois adolescentes auraient sans aucun doute répondu, qu'il s'agissait là des toutes premières photos officielles des **Japan** **MTV Video music Awards **qui avaient eu lieu la veille. Pour la première année, le jeune mannequin et nouveau chanteur Sasuke Uchiwa y avait été nominé. C'est bien sûr sa photo que les trois adolescentes recherchaient dans ce magazine, d'autant plus que la rumeur avait circulé, Sasuke Uchiwa aurait apparemment emmené avec lui une superbe jeune femme, qu'il présenta comme sa compagne, ou fiancée selon la rumeur…

La propriétaire de la revue tourna alors les pages rapidement jusqu'à tomber sur une double page présentant d'un côté en pleine page, une photo du superbe mannequins vêtu d'un costume des plus élégants, et à son bras une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux roses, à la robe e

émeraude signée Koji Reira, comme l'indiquait les initiales délicieusement brodées au dessus de son sein gauche.

-Ce qu'elle est belle, commenta l'une des adolescentes.

-Elle est mannequin tu crois?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu pourtant.

-Moi si une fois, dans une campagne il y a un an avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Oui je me souviens!

-Mais ensuite je ne l'ai plus revue…

-Moi non plus…

Au fil des jours, les revues se bousculèrent pour connaître l'identité de cette jeune femme, au fil des jours on n'obtint rien.

Jeudi 17 juin

Dans une entrevue Sasuke, dévoila enfin la vérité plusieurs semaines après la fameuse parution…

-Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno, elle est interne.

-Elle veut devenir médecin donc.

-Oui.

-D'où la connaissez-vous, a-t-elle été votre infirmière personnelle lors d'un accident dont nous n'aurions pas connaissance!

-Vous aimeriez bien n'est-ce pas? Hélas la vérité est bien plus ennuyante, un ami commun, il fréquentait mon école et elle était sa colocataire.

-Je vois… elle était l'une de vos fans je suppose et vous vous êtes laissé séduire par cet amour incroyable qu'elle avait pour vous.

-Vous arrêtez de vous faire des films? Elle n'était qu'une fille parmi les autres, à dire vrai elle ne me connaissait même pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a séduit alors?

-Ça, ça ne regarde qu'elle…

Le présentateur prit la chose en riant et lui demanda une présentation privée.

Le brun acquiesça et monta sur l'estrade, les musiciens derrière le saluèrent et commencèrent à jouer. La chanson commença, il approcha du micro, alors qu'il approchait de la fin, il vit un sourire qu'il connaissait trop bien, un regard pétillant, émeraude, une jeune femme dans l'allée près des spectateurs.

Il sourit, s'approcha du micro pour entamer le dernier refrain.

Sure chigatta hito no nioi ya kisetsu ya keshiki

The perfume of the people passing and the season make the scenery

Machi wo aruite kikoetekuru uta de sae mo

Even the song I hear as I walk through the street

Doko ni datte kimi wo kanjite itoshisa ga masu

I feel you everywhere and my love grows

Kanawanai mono datoshitemo wasuretaku naikara

Even if it won't come true, I don't want to forget

Itoshisugite surechigatte kizutsuke attari

So dear, but we had misunderstandings and hurt each other

Akireru gurai warai atta hibi

We had so many laughing days we got tired of them

Doko ni datte kimi wo kanjite itoshisaga masu

I feel you everywhere and my love grows

Kanawanai mono dato shitemo wasuretakunaikara

Even if it won't come true, I don't want to forget

Kanjite iyou

So I'll keep feeling you

Samedi 25 Septembre

Hinata tourna sur elle-même, elle s'inclina dans un arabesque parfait alors que le ruban orange tournait autour d'elle avec grâce. Elle se redressa, salua le public en levant les bras bien hauts, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, elle s'inclina devant chaque côté de l'arène avant de sortir du tapis. Elle rejoignit Naruto près de son équipe qui la prit dans ses bras en la félicitant.

-Neji serait fière de toi!

-Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu venir.

-Oui, mais toi tu es toujours la meilleure, et il va te voir à la diffusion.

-Oui, et toi tu es là.

-Moi je serai toujours là.

La brune sourit avant qu'on ne l'appelle à nouveau, le blond l'encouragea alors qu'elle se rendait sur le tapis. Elle posa son ballon au sol posa son pied dessus et leva ses bras dans les airs, la musique commença. Naruto resta sous le choc et s'étonna de la mélodie qui s'étendait dans le gymnase alors qu'Hinata envoyait le ballon dans les airs, sa mélodie, elle faisait la compétition sur sa mélodie...

Un sourire unique apparut sur ses lèvres et lorsque la brunette revint, il la serra si fort et l'embrassa avec tellement d'amour que la jeune femme ne put qu'imaginer combien son geste lui avait plu.

Jeudi 17 mars

Une carte glissa, le loquet s'ouvrit, un jeune homme brun s'aventura dans le métro, une seconde carte glissa, mais cette fois-ci elle ne fonctionna pas, la blonde resta derrière le loquet, se préparant à s'énerver contre la machine. Le brun revint, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il prit la carte et la glissa pour elle, le loquet s'ouvrit, la blonde gronda la machine et le suivit dans les sous-terrains.

-Un jour je vais y arriver tu vas voir, comme une vraie New Yorkaise.

Le garçon rit et l'embrassa alors qu'un énorme courant d'air leur indiquait que le métro venait d'arriver, ils grimpèrent dans un wagon et prirent place sur les bancs jaunes et oranges. La blonde posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

-Le café n'est ouvert que depuis deux semaines n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exact.

-Et tu te retrouves à la tête de cette entreprise naissante, comme ça? Pour ma part je trouve que ça revient à te jeter aux requins.

-Je m'en suis bien sorti au Japon il me semble pendant cette dernière année de lycée, et je devais aussi aller en cours, maintenant je n'ai plus rien à penser hormi toi et le café.

-J'espère quand même que je reste prioritaire, le taquina la blonde.

-Ce sera à toi de voir.

La blonde l'embrassa avant qu'il ne rajoute.

-De toute façon, si ces requins comme tu les appelles me posent trop de problèmes je n'aurais qu'à envoyer mon propre requin.

-Shikaaaaaaa!

Le brun rit et sortit du métro qui venait tout juste de s'arrêter pour échapper à la blonde susceptible, qui n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer a si bon compte.

Mercredi 25 mai

Neji se retourna vers la jeune femme qui entrait dans la maison en gémissant. Neji laissa son ordinateur alors que la brune sautait sur le sofa. Le garçon laissa l'appareil sur la table basse et se cala dans le fauteuil molleux, tandis que Tenten se blottissait contre lui.

-Marre de tous ces examens, et si on retournait au lycée, la fac c'est épuisant.

Le garçon rit.

-Sur quoi tu travailles?

-Temari m'a envoyé quelques idées de logo pour la nouvelle branche de la compagnie.

-Et ça donne quoi?

-Regarde par toi-même.

Le brun posa l'appareil sur ses genoux et montra les différents logos envoyés par la blonde.

-Je crois que le dernier serait le meilleur, mais j'irais plutôt vers un bleu plus doux, commenta la brune.

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa, heureux de la voir près de lui et avec lui.

Jeudi 30 septembre

Deidara et Itachi entrèrent dans l'appartement du brun. Reira apparut et les salua, elle serra Deidara dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu Reira, ça fait drôlement longtemps.

-Oui! Sasori n'est pas avec toi?

-Non, il avait des cours importants qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer.

-Alors la France?

-Tu adorerais, vous viendrez nous voir un de ces jours avec Itachi.

La brunette hocha la tête alors que le brun sourit en sortant un livre d'une boîte.

-Tu as commandé un livre ma puce, lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle eut tourné son regard vers lui.

-Non pourquoi?

Le brun lui montra le livre. Reira le prit et se laissa tomber sur le sofa tandis que Deidara et Itachi discutaient.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Pein et Konan?

-Aucun silence radio depuis plus d'un an.

-Ils sont sûrement trop occupés pour vous donner de leurs nouvelles, on doit tout de même avouer, qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à se reposer trop longtemps.

-Oui, Konan n'est pas du genre à rester en place

-… Rei?

Itachi se retourna vers la jeune femme et découvrit de grosses larmes sur ses joues, il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet, alors que Deidara l'imitait.

Reira sortit alors une photo qui avait été glissée entre les pages du livre. Elle la regarda, pleurant avant de leur sourire tendrement en leur montrant la photo. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entre-regardèrent avant de concentrer leur regard sur la photographie. Ils découvrirent avec étonnement, deux visages bien connus.

Dans un lit d'hôpital, Konan était assise, un nouveau-né dans les bras, près d'elle, Pein regardait l'enfant dormir avec un regard tendre qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-C'est Pein et Konan…

-Et Zoé, répondit la brunette.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers une deuxième photographie, cette fois de la petite, plus vieille de quelques mois, lovée contre son père, à l'endos, un nom et une date.

-Elle a un an maintenant, elle est née le jour de l'anniversaire de son papa et elle s'appelle Zoé Nagato…

OH MY GOD le chapitre l'histoire la fic est terminée!

J'espère que sa vous a plus moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire

Quoi d'autre, un bonus s'en vient un jour peut-être, comme pour se chapitre la vitesse dépend pas de moi il est deja fini.

A bientot j'espère

Maaya-san


	20. Bonus Zoé

Hello,

Voilà le bonus, j'ai longtemps hésitée à le poster mais le voilà.

C'est qu'un petit délire qui vient d'une discutions sur Pein en mode papa protecteur.

Ça n'apporte rien a l'histoire c'est vraiment un bonus pour le plaisir d'imager Pein papa.

Bonus

Le roux posa un bébé chien sur le sol devant une petite fille de tout juste 3 ans. Le chien touffu noir regarda autour de lui alors que la petite se laissait tomber devant lui en répétant « Joli chien-chien ». Pein sourit, lui caressa les cheveux alors que le petit chien et elle faisaient déjà connaissance. Le chiot reniflant la gamine devant lui alors que déjà elle avait commencé à passer ses doigts dans la fourrure déjà épaisse.

-Pein? Pourquoi as-tu amené ce chien?

-Zoé a besoin d'un ami pour jouer.

-Alors tu lui trouves un chien.

-Tu aimes les chiens non?

-Mouais… il ne deviendra pas trop gros dit moi.

-Regarde il s'aime déjà.

Konan le regarda soupçonneuse avant de reporter son attention sur la gamine et le chien qui jouait déjà à se chamailler.

'''

-Nagato Pein se chien est énorme, on ne peut pas le garder.

Pein se retourna vers Konan furieuse puis vers le terre-neuve qui cherchait la petite. Zoé avait environ 4 ans maintenant, le chien avait presque atteint sa taille adulte et était déjà énorme. Elle se cachait derrière ses pattes et le chien faisait mine de la chercher.

-Tu ne vas pas lui retirer son ami.

-Pein pourquoi as tu pris un chien aussi énorme?

-Il la protégera quand on sera absent plus tard.

-Pein…

-C'est comme une peluche géante et vivante elle l'adore on ne va pas lui enlever

-Tu avais tout prévu avoue.

-Maman?

Konan se retourna vers sa petite fille qui tentait tant bien que mal d'entourer la tête du chien de ses bras.

-Muchu pas partir dit? Demanda la petite d'un ton implorant.

Voyant la tristesse de sa petite maîtresse le gros chien lui lécha la joue afin de la rassurer, Zoé cacha alors son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure.

-Muchu est mon ami…

Konan ne put résister, elle n'avait jamais pu, une fois persuadé que les craintes de son trésor c'était envolé, et qu'elle était bien retournée jouer elle se retourna vers le roux et le foudroya du regard.

-Pourquoi prendre un chien aussi énorme!

-Zoé est étourdi Konan, et elle le restera, se chien dissuadera ceux qui voudront s'en approcher lorsqu'elle rêvassera un peu trop.

-Mais il est si gros et si… S'il lui faisait mal sans le faire exprès.

-Ce chien est peut-être gros, mais il est aussi parmi les meilleurs chiens à avoir pour élever des enfants. Je n'aurais jamais pris un chien qui risquait de lui faire du mal tu le sais bien. Il la déjà choisit comme maîtresse il lui sera fidèle, il la protégera et sera aussi doux qu'une peluche avec elle, il ne lui fera jamais de mal.

-Je te crois Pein, je te crois. Je sais que tu ferais tout pour la protégée.

/

-Konan? Tu m'as l'air énervée.

-Oui, je dois finir les comptes du restaurent et j'aurais besoin de calme, mais voilà on a une petite fille de 5 ans et un chien absolument énorme qui s'amuse dans le salon.

Pein sourit amusé et embrassa Konan sur sa tête.

-Aller je les amènes au parc, ils te laisseront tranquille.

-Pein, tu es merveilleux, soupira la bleue.

Quelques minutes plus tard Pein marchait dans la rue près de lui, un énorme terre-neuve noir tenu en laisse et sur le dos de la bête une petite fille de 5 ans.

-Taiyo!

Pein sourit et caressa les cheveux de la petite. Ils mirent quelques minutes à atteindre le parc. Alors que Pein prenait place sur un banc non loin d'elle. Zoé jouait à cache-cache avec le chien en tournant autour d'un arbre. Après un moment Pein se redressa, il marcha jusqu'à un vendeur de glace, se concentrant sur les rires adorables de sa princesse derrière lui, avec le chien.

-Zoé, ma puce vient là!

-Oui!

La petite arriva en courant, le chien derrière elle, Pein lui offrit alors un cône avec au dessus une pâte brune fondante et froide.

-C'est quoi? Voulut savoir la petite.

-Un cornet de crème glacée au chocolat, aller goûte.

Après un test infructueux où la petite voulut mordre dans la glace et se barbouilla le visage tout entier, Pein la nettoya en riant et lui montra comment manger la glace…

'''

Konan ria et posa sa tête sur le torse du roux debout près d'elle. À quelques mètres d'eux Zoé dansait avec une collège de Pein. Le bal des urgentistes avait lieu tous les ans, durant les fêtes, tous les policiers, les pompiers ainsi que les ambulanciers se retrouvaient avec leurs familles pour une grande fête.

À ce moment-là, la petite dansait plus où moins n'importe comment, ce qui la rendait absolument adorable.

Après un moment, la petite de 5 ans commençait à fatiguer, Pein la prit alors dans ses bras et ils partirent marcher un moment, tandis que Konan discutait avec une amie pompière. Pein marcha près d'une heure avant de revenir, la petite dormait profondément sur son épaule, Konan lui sourit et ils décidèrent de partir, voyant trop ardue d'enfiler le manteau à la gamine sans la réveillé, Pein enfila plutôt le sien et la blotti contre son torse avant de l'y envelopper. Le premier bal d'urgentiste de la petite zoé se termina sur cette note familiale, annonçant une foule d'autre à venir.

/

-Reira!

La bleue serra son amie dans ses bras avant de la faire entrer dans la maison et de saluer chaleureusement l'Uchiwa. Pein salua amusée la brunette avant de salué le brun à son tour.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps, lança la brunette.

-Bien trop longtemps, répondit son amie.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Japon, Konan et Pein n'avaient jamais revu leurs amis. Ils s'installèrent au salon et en ramenant des rafraîchissements de la cuisine Konan s'aperçu que sa vieille amie cherchait quelque chose des yeux.

-Tu cherches quelque chose Reira?

-Où elle est? Je meurs d'envie de la voir!

Pein sourit amusée et Konan ria en lui avouant qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

-Elle joue a cache-cache avec le chien depuis se matin, on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu passer, avoua le roux.

-À cache-cache avec le chien?

-Pein lui a acheté un énorme chien il y a deux ans, depuis ils sont inséparables.

-Je vois, ses dommages je voulais tellement la voir, avoua la brunette déçue.

-Tu auras peut-être de la chance, lâcha le roux énigmatique.

Près de lui Itachi sourit, soudain on entendit des pas dans le couloir avant de voir apparaître une frimousse absolument adorable vêtue d'une salopette et d'un T-shirt violet. Les yeux de Reira se mirent a brillé d'émerveillement alors qu'Itachi souriait attendrit, Zoé elle regarda tous ses inconnus étonner avant de foncer en courant vers son père. Elle grimpa avec peine sur le divan et s'assit tout contre lui se cachant derrière son bras.

-Tien tu es timide toi maintenant? Remarqua son père

/

-Zoé!

Pein arriva dans la cuisine furieux, à la table Zoé et Reira dessinaient alors qu'Itachi aidait Konan à la cuisine.

-Pein qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda la mère de la petite.

-Zoé tu as montré ta nouvelle robe a Reira? Demanda le roux en colère alors qu'elle approchait.

-Oui, avoua la gamine.

-Et tu l'as rangée?

-Euh… non…

-Regarde se que le chat en a fait, Zoé je t'ai déjà dit de rangé tes vêtements!

Mais la petite n'écoutait plus, elle regarda sa robe et la prit dans ses bras, Pein s'arrêta de la réprimande et se baissa à la hauteur juste au moment ou ses yeux se replièrent d'eau avant de couler sur ses joues. Pein soupira et la prit dans ses bras avant de regarder Konan.

-Je fais comment pour la disputer moi maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je doute qu'elle fera a nouveau cette erreur.

Pein l'assit sur le comptoir et l'embrassa sur la tête avant de serrer la fillette contre son torse. Zoé serra sa robe en lambeau en pleurant, Reira s'approcha bien décider à faire cesser ses pleures.

-Tu sais ma puce, si tu m'aides, je pourrais t'en faire une nouvelle.

-Elle est brisée

-On en fera une encore plus jolie, exactement comme tu la veux d'accord.

Après un instant, elle accepta en reniflant, Pein essuya ses larmes doucement avant de la laisser planifié sa future robe avec Reira, il soupira et regarda la bleue qui lui sourit avant de venir l'embrasser.

-Bon aller aux fourneaux, si tu allais acheter le tissu avec eux.

-Aller acheter du tissu avec Reira, aussi bien m'envoyer à la mort, soupira amusé le roux.

-Tu te tais tu la suis, tu la laisses choisir, et tu ne dis rien, c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour survivre.

Les deux parents rirent et ils partirent

Pein soupira et posa son sac sur le sol, Konan s'approcha aguichante et l'embrassa pour le salué.

-Tu as eu une bonne journée?

-Oui, et vous, vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui.

-On a fait quelques courses, et Zoé a trouvé un film qui lui faisait envie, tu sais quand ses yeux se mettent a brillé d'envie, et comme elle avait été très sage je le lui ai acheter.

-Elle la aimer

-Oh adorer.

-Et c'était quoi ce film?

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, le chat arriva, suivi de la fillette à quatre pattes, une loupe pour enfant devant le nez.

-… Konan… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

-Elle attend que le chat la conduise a la cachette où est enfermé le père de la petite souris.

-Le père de la souris…

-Elle a beaucoup aimé se film, ria la bleue.

-Mais c'était quoi ce film? Et d'où sort-elle cette loupe?

-Basil détective privé, une espèce de réécriture de Sherlock Holmes avec des souris et des rats, s'amusa la jeune mère. Et la loupe était offerte avec le DVD.

-Aller minou, lança une petite voix derrière eux, montre moi où est le papa de Olivia

/

-Papa écoute le film avec moi.

Le roux se retourna et sourit, il prit place docilement près de la petite fille et se elle blottit contre lui, il passa son bras autour d'elle avec amour et démarra le film.

'''

-J'ai une question pour toi Konan.

-Je t'écoute, répondit la bleue en l'embrassa.

-Rendez l'argent des pauvres prince Jean! Tayo!

Le chien sursauta alors que la jeune fille s'élançait sur lui en tenant son chapeau vert sur sa tête.

-Pourquoi t'as fille joue Robin des bois et non, Lady Marianne.

-Elle doit tenir ça de toi, s'amusa la bleue.

'''

-Zoé reste tranquille ma chérie

-Tout le monde, tout le monde, Tout le monde veut devenir un CAT!

Pein soupira et la regarda danser dans la cuisine en culotte. Sa petite robe dans les mains, appuyer sur le comptoir, il se passa la main dans le visage alors qu'elle continuait à chanter.

-Alléluia, Alléluia, Tout le monde veut devenir un CAT!

-Zoé!

-Tout le monde, Tout le monde, Du pirate au bel aristocat!

Dansant, elle s'approcha de lui et il lui enfila la robe par-dessus la tête. Il parvint enfin à terminer de l'habiller avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Souriant malgré lui n'entendant la voix cristalline de la petite.

-Alléluia Alléluia Tout le monde veut devenir un CAT! Tout le monde, Tout le monde. Un par… par un … par… deux… trois

-Un par un par trois ou même un par quatre, s'amusa-t-il.

-C'est ça! Alléluia Alléluia Tout le monde veut devenir un CAT!

/

-Maman Papa c'est Noel Maman Papa Debout!

Les deux parents se retournèrent vers le centre du lit pour y découvrir une petite fille adorable, qui avait à peine commencé l'école. Pein grogna, Konan ricana avant d'ouvrir les bras pour l'accueillir. La petite s'y blottit avec amour avant de pousser sur l'épaule de son père pour qu'il se lève, le roux grogna une dernière fois avant d'accepter de se lever, il prit la fillette dans ses bras et laissa sa femme se lever tranquillement.

Une fois tous dans le salon, Zoé prit place sur le sol, devant le salon et ouvrit avec ardeur tous les cadeaux devant elle. Avec amusement Pein et Konan la regardèrent déballer le tout, Konan blotti contre lui. Une fois les cadeaux déballés, Zoé jouait avec de petites figurines de Dracaufeu et d'Hericendre. Pein se leva, il ouvrit le placard et sortit une boîte toute emballée, Konan le regarda suspicieuse alors qu'il approchait de la petite.

-Zoé?

-Pfiouuuu, regarde comme il vole bien papa.

-Oui il vole bien. Ma chérie j'ai une dernière chose pour toi?

-Mais j'ai déjà eu mes cadeaux.

-Celui là est spécial, j'attendais que tu saches lire pour te l'offrir tu comprends.

-Je sais lire maintenant.

-Oui, alors je te l'offre.

Le rouquin déposa la boîte à côté d'elle et Zoé posa ses figurines sur le divan près de sa mère et ouvrit l'emballage, une fois la boîte ouverte elle y découvrit le plus beau de tous les cadeaux. Devant ses yeux remplit d'étincelle, un énorme livre de conte et légende, sous premier livre bien à elle, son premier livre de grand.

/

-Où on va? Où on va?

-C'est une surprise princesse.

-Maman n'est pas là?

-Non elle a beaucoup de travail avec le restaurant, alors elle m'a demandé de t'amener ici pour l'après-midi, et elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

-D'accord!

-…

-Papa?

-Oui?

-Où on va?

'''

-Waa…

Pein sourit et grimpa la gamine dans ses bras, ses yeux brillaient plein d'étincelle et de magie. Le garçon appuya son front sur celui de la gamine quand elle se tourna vers lui.

-C'est quoi?

-Une fête foraine…

-Y'a plein de lumière de toutes les couleurs!

-On y va?

-OUIIIII

'''

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une crêpe, au chocolat et aux fraises, aller goûte

La petite croqua dans la pâtisserie et Pein vit le chocolat barbouiller le museau de son petit chat préférer. Le jeune père ria et sortie une serviette avec laquelle il la débarbouilla doucement avant un second essai.

Cette tradition, il la répéterait tous les ans à partir de se jour, les bavures de chocolat en moins bien sûr, une chose demeura cependant, avec le temps, Zoé ne parvenait toujours pas a terminer sa crêpe, se qui obligeait Pein a manger la sienne et a terminé celle du petit chat qui l'accompagnait. Les traditions restaient cependant les traditions, et de toute, celle-ci était celle que Zoé préférait.

/

Zoé sauta le muret et regarda le chien près d'elle. L'adolescent atteint le parc incroyablement rapidement, monté sur ses patins, le chien courant près d'elle. Une fois sur place, la jeune femme caressa son chien et retira le support de ses patins. Elle se retrouva alors en espadrille blanche et rose et déposa ses montures près d'un arbre en bordure du lac et commença à taquiner le chien. Ils jouèrent longtemps, se coursant, se taquinant, s'arrosant. Elle portait un short court blanc et un t-shirt à capuchon rose et noir, avec ça une casquette noir alors que sous le soleil ses cheveux décolorés prenaient de superbes reflets roux.

Zoé s'arrêta devant un marchand de glace. La jeune étudiante sursauta en voyant le chien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est gros comme un poulain, mais il ne mordrait même pas un voleur, ria telle.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? Voulut-elle savoir un peu rassurer.

-hm… Une glace au chocolat et… tu peux me mettre une boule à la pistache dans un bol?

-Oui bien sûr

Une fois servie, la gamine retourna près de la rivière et s'assit contre l'arbre près de ses montures. Elle posa le bol de plastique au sol et le chien commença à laper la boule de crème verte parsemer de morceau de chocolat. Elle caressa sa grosse tête et en appuyant son nez sur le sien.

Plus loin quelqu'un sourit en la regardant faire…

Un homme roux approcha alors qu'elle se redressait, le chien se lécha les babines et la regarda jeter son bol avec tristesse.

-Aller gros cochon, tu en as assez eu, ria telle.

Plus loin, quelqu'un s'amusa de la scène alors que le chien la suppliait du regard et qu'elle lui refusait.

-Zoé?

-Papa!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il lui caressa la tête en souriant avant d'attraper les montures de ses patins et de l'entraîner avec lui, le chien sur leurs talons.

/

-Hum…

Une plainte traversa la pièce afin de se perdre dans le silence de la maison, après avoir frappé sur le réveil-matin pour le faire taire. Un énorme terre-neuve plus grand que la moyenne se redressa alors et entreprit de faire émerger sa maîtresse. Il

plongea alors sa tête sous la couverture et lécha le nez de cette frimousse encore endormi. Il entreprit alors de prendre délicatement son poignet dans sa gueule avant de le sortir des draps.

-Oui, oui Muchu j'ai compris le message je me lève. Pourquoi il y a de l'école aussi j'étais bien moi en vacance euh…

Une jeune adolescente sortit alors des draps et se tira de peine et de misère jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et pénétra sous la douche, derrière elle, Muchu attrapa les vêtements dans sa gueule et les posa sur une chaise près du lit. Alors que Zoé Nagato laissait couler l'eau sur son visage, repoussant ses cheveux étrangement décolorer vers l'arrière. Le chien entra dans la pièce posa des vêtements sur le meuble et ressortit prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'elle ferma la douche, elle s'habilla et sortit de la chambre, le chien terminait de tirer les draps.

-Bon chien muchu.

La jeune femme s'assit devant la coiffeuse et vérifia l'état de son visage, pas trop mal, le manque sommeil ne lui avait pas trop tiré les traits. Le chien tira le tiroir du haut et la jeune femme sourit en tirant un crayon noir, elle traça rapidement une fine ligne noire autour de ses yeux gris-violet, les même que son père. Elle attrapa ensuite une brosse et commença a brosser ses cheveux presque blancs, une anomalie courante dans la famille de sa mère.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont trop long Mu? Je devrais peut-être les faire couper?

Le chien secoua la tête et l'adolescente ria, ses cheveux lui arrivant maintenant aux épaules commençaient à être plus long qu'à l'habitude, mais cette année, elle avait envie de faire différent.

-Je les attache? En une queue de cheval peut-être?

Le gros chien secoua a nouveau la tête traversa la chambre sous le regard amusé de sa maîtresse sortit un bonnet de la commode et revint vers elle. Le bonnet simple, noir et bleu azuré possédait deux surélévations, rappelant les oreilles d'un chat. Elle se leva, regarda son reflet dans le miroir, retira les plies de sa veste à capuchon bleu, noir et blanc, se retourna faisant voler sa jupe noire et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Et si on allait manger! Je ne sais pas pour toi mon gros, mais moi j'ai la dalle!

Le chien approuva et il sortir de la pièce, aujourd'hui, Zoé avait seize ans, et commençait sa deuxième année de lycée…

'''

Zoé termina de fixer ses patins et sourit elle caressa la tête de son chien, embrassa son père dans l'entrée qui se préparait a allé travailler et ouvrit la porte.

-À se soir maman!

-Soit prudent mon cœur, lui répondit une voix de la cuisine.

-Bonne journée muchu, soit sage!

Sur ses mots elle sauta à l'extérieur et s'élança vers le lycée. Sa jupe rouge bougea au rythme du vent tendis qu'elle sautait par dessus des murets, glissait sur les rampes d'un escalier se retournait pour saluer les commerçants amicaux, ou zigzagants entre les obstacles. Elle arriva à l'école en peu de temps et salua quelques amis avant de se rendre à son casier. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant celui-ci qu'elle s'arrêta enfin, sortit ses souliers de classe du casier, se laissa tomber sur le banc et détacha ses patins à roulettes. Tandis que ses patins cédaient petit à petit, elle regarda les noms sur les cases autour de la sienne. Les mêmes voisins depuis trois ans, elle sourit, au moins elle s'entendrait bien avec eux cette année encore, puis soudain elle le remarqua. Un nouveau casier, un nouveau prénom sur le vieux casier plus tôt. _Tayler Nash._ Zoé ne s'étonna pas de cet écart d'alphabet, après tout, le nom en Na, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans cette école, ce fut plutôt le prénom qui l'intrigua Tayler… bien qu'elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Elle repensa alors à cette voyante de la fête foraine, son père lui avait bien dit que ce n'était qu'une arnaque, mais elle avait envie d'essayer, pour le plaisir. Un jeu homme au prénom commençant par un T bouleversera ton univers, voilà se qu'elle lui avait dit, pas près instructif, m'enfin elle s'était bien amusé a chercher des prénoms commençants par un T dans ses connaissances avec Muchu.

Un jeune homme arriva alors qu'elle terminait de retirer ses patins et se glissait dans ses espadrilles. Elle leva la tête, il était noir, noir comme les cendres, plutôt grand, plutôt musclé à première vu, elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il se retourna croisa son regard, des pupilles dorées aux reflets roux, comme embrassé, un nom sur son casier, Tayler Nash…

-Je peux t'aider? Demanda-t-il amusé de la voir le fixé.

Si seulement elle avait su se jour là combien il lui poserait de problème dans le futur, elle aurait sûrement tourné la tête et serait parti loin de lui, définitivement.

-Euh… Désoler, j'étais dans la lune, tu es nouveau à l'école? Enchanter alors, je suis ta voisine de casier, on se verra sans doute souvent durant l'année.

-hm… Et bien je sens que je vais vite regretter d'être venu dans cette école.

Et il partit, insulter, la jeune femme resta un moment sur place, outrée par sa grossièreté avant de ranger ses patins et de partir dans l'autre direction.

-Quel imbécile celui-là! Pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle ne savait pas…

/

Zoé posa ses patins dans le casier et sourit devant la photo d'elle et l'énorme chien.

-C'est quoi ce monstre?

Elle se retourna en sursaut et vit son voisin de casier derrière elle regardant la photo.

-Muchu n'est PAS un monstre!

-C'est un chien ça?

-Un chien adorable et merveilleux et! Et! va te faire voir!

-Suceptible

-T'es un crétin, qui ne m'as pas laissé une très bonne première impression et je t'interdis d'insulter mon chien! Parce que c'est peut-être qu'un chien, mais il est bien plus cool que tu ne le seras jamais!

-Tu ne me connais pas pourtant.

-Et pourquoi tu me parles? Je croyais que j'aurais tôt fait de te faire regretter d'être venu dans cette école.

Elle partit alors, le laissant en plan, assez fier de son coup.

-Oh, mais c'est déjà fait, c'est déjà fait…

/

-Alors Muchu? C'est bien? De quoi j'ai l'air?

Le chien aboya pour approuver et la jeune femme ria, elle tourna sur elle-même et contempla son reflet dans le grand miroir de sa commode. Elle portait une robe violette attachée dans le cou, coupé de façon inégale dans le bas, de jolie pierre brillante sous la poitrine. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et approcha elle regarda dehors puis se retourna vers le chien, elle se faisait des idées.

Elle fixa une broche dans ses cheveux, se chaussa d'escarpin et sortit de la chambre rejoindre son père qui terminait d'attacher la robe de sa mère.

-Je suis prête.

-Nous aussi, allons-y, lui répondit joyeusement sa mère.

Et ils partirent pour le bal. Une fois sur place, Zoé remarqua son ami et partit le rejoindre.

-Chris!

-Oh Zoé, comment vas-tu, ça fais un moment qu'on ne sais pas vu.

-Oui c'est vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ce soir, tu as dit à tes parents pour Julian?

-Oui, résultat mon père ne me parle plus et ma mère ne sait plus sur quel pied danser. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû leur dire.

-Je suis désolé, mais, ils t'on laisser venir c'est bon signe non?

-Mon père ne voulait pas détruire les apparences et ma mère ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. J'ai hésité à venir, mais je me suis dit que tu saurais me remonter le moral.

-Un peu que je sais le faire! Aller tu viens, on va danser.

-Je suis derrière toi princesse.

Plus tard dans la soirée après le repas, la danse reprit. Pein invita se fille à danser qui accepta avec joie. Ils dansèrent un moment avant que sa mère ne les rejoigne pour kidnapper son mari. Zoé s'éloigna de la piste de danse et repéra un serveur qui se déplaçait avec des cocktails orangé et rose, signe qu'il était sans alcool pour les plus jeunes. Elle s'approcha et se figea en apercevant. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux, de pareils yeux qui sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi faisait automatiquement bondir son cœur au moindre regard.

-Toi!

-Et bien et bien, la maîtresse du monstre.

-Muchu n'est PAS UN MONSTRE

Le garçon ricana et lui présenta son plateau.

-Madmoiselle a soif?

-Ça t'arrive parfois de ne pas te faire détester par les personnes à qui tu adresses la parole?

-Oh bien sûr, mais toi, tu es sans doute trop susceptible.

L'adolescente attrapa un verre et se retourna, elle ne fit que trois pas que le garçon l'attrapait par le bras et la tirait vers l'arrière. Une petite bombe artisanale explosa à peine un mètre de la où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt alors qu'il se plaçait devant elle. La pièce se trouva alors traverser d'une longue ligne de feu et d'un côté se trouvait Zoé seule avec son voisin de casier.

-Zoé!

-Papa!

Alors que Pein tentait d'approcher les flammes, celle-ci redoubla augmentant les cris de sa femme inquiétant par la même occasion sa fille.

-Pein ne t'approche pas des flammes!

-Zoé!

-Papa éloigne toi où tu seras blessé!

Le roux jura, sa femme parvint enfin à le faire reculer alors qu'il criait à sa fille qu'il la sortirait de là.

-Dit à ton père que tu vas sortir par la porte arrière des coulisses

-Quoi?

-Fais ce que je te dis!

La jeune femme accepta alors et fit ce qu'il dit, une fois cela fait, le garçon l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraînait à sa suite. Pein sortit de la pièce en courant, mit sa femme à l'abri et repartit en direction de la porte arrière du bâtiment.

À l'intérieur, le garçon tirait l'adolescente derrière lui, la forçant à aller de plus en plus rapidement, ce qu'elle avait de plus ne plus de mal à faire. Soudain elle s'arrêta.

-Mais à quoi tu joues? Tu veux brûler ici?

L'adolescente lui fit une grimace et retira ses escarpins avant de le rejoindre.

-Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir des souliers confortables et adaptés pour fuir un feu, répondit-elle cynique.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête lorsque tu as enfilé ses chaussures?

-Je venais à un bal! Pas à un remake de Ladder 49!

-Tu as de ses références toi!

Les deux jeunes continuèrent leur course à travers les coulisses du théâtre, en effet la salle de bal loué tous les ans pour le bal des urgentistes étaient en fait, un ancien théâtre, où on avait retiré toutes les chaises afin d'en faire une salle de danse. La dites salle possédait cependant toujours sa scène et ses coulisses d'origine, la déco de la salle s'était arrêter à la partie visible seulement. Zoé se laissait donc entraîner dans un dédale de couloirs servant de coulisse ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demande à la fois, comme se garçon pouvait savoir où il allait, et comment les comédiens pouvaient se retrouver dans tous ses couloirs les soirs de représentation et arrivé à temps sur scène.

-Tu sais vraiment où tu vas?

-Avance et arrête de parler!

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur se ton, pour qui te prends tu à la fin!

Le garçon grogna et donna un coup sur sa main pour la faire avance plus vite, la jeune fille perdit pied et tomba contre son dos. Le garçon soupira, elle se redressa s'excusa d'une petite voix avant de se remettre en route, les joues rouges, sans voir son sourire amusé alors qu'il se replaçait devant elle.

Ils traversèrent les coulisses jusqu'à ce qu'un projecteur éclate au dessus d'eux, la jeune femme poussa un cri en marchant sur les morceaux tombés au sol. Par instinct elle s'accrocha au garçon et souleva son pied, des morceaux fins étaient incrustés dans ses pieds nus. Le garçon ne lui laissa pas dire un mot qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et alors qu'elle allait riposter, elle vit les flammes derrière eux apparaître dans le couloir où il se trouvait, bien plus rapide qu'au début, léchant le plafond et les murs. Un bruit fort se fit entendre alors que le garçon approchait la sortie. La jeune femme vit la porte des coulisses s'effondrer à distance de son socle et son père apparu, regardait avec férocité le garçon qui tenait dans ses bras sa princesse.

Il n'ut pas à dire un mot que le garçon déposait sa fille dans ses bras. Zoé se blottit contre lui comme un oisillon terrifié, soulager d'être dans ses bras protecteurs bien qu'une sensation de froid persistait là où son corps rencontrait celui du garçon quelques minutes plus tôt. Pein ne mit que quelques minutes à les sortirent de là et à rejoindre le groupe plus loin après des ambulances, des camions de pompiers, des voitures de police et de plus d'une centaine d'urgentistes habillés chic. La jeune femme sentit le froid mordre sa peau, bien que cette fraîcheur la soulagea, lui rappelant qu'elle était bel et bien sortie de là.

-Zoé! S'écria sa mère qui arrivait en courant vers eux.

-Maman!

Konan prit sa fille dans ses bras au moment ou deux ambulancières arrivèrent et commencèrent déjà à l'examinée. Plus loin elle vit Tayler disparaître derrière une ambulance avec la mère de Christopher.

/

Zoé marchait vers chez elle en compagnie de son ami. Elle repéra alors un garçon plus loin se dirigeant vers la plage, garçon ressemblant beaucoup à Tayler qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis le soir du bal, une semaine plus tôt. Elle salua Christ et rentra chez elle. Une fois dans la maison, elle retira ses espadrilles avec une grimace et vérifia son pansement. Une fois cela fait, elle repensa au garçon en voyant la plage au loin de la cuisine.

Konan était sous la douche lorsque deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille. Elle sourit, se retourna et se blottit contre lui. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et le chien se déplacer. Konan l'embrassa, passant ses bras autour de son cou quand on frappa doucement à la porte de la salle d'eau.

-Maman? Papa? Vous êtes là?

Konan laissa ses lèvres pour lui répondre doucement.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur?

-C'est Muchu, il fait la tête, on n'est pas sorti depuis le bal et il s'ennuie, je vais à la plage avec lui pour qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes.

Le chien leva alors la tête l'air de dire : « mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là? » Pein accepta, ne voyant pas la tête du chien, à la condition de garder son téléphone sur elle et de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

-Fait attention à ton pied Zoé

-Oui maman. À tout à l'heure.

Elle les remercia et appela le chien, le terre-neuve la rejointe la regardant d'un drôle d'œil où elle put lire : « Mais tu n'as pas honte de te servir de moi pour te couvrir? » Elle enfila des sandales confortables et légères ce qui fit le plus grand bien à son pied et ils sortirent. En chemin pour la plage, elle remarqua le regard du chien.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça! Je ne suis pas une menteuse!

-…

-Je n'ai pas menti! Et je ne me sers pas de toi! Tu es tout pâle.

Le chien la regarda complètement blaze et elle sourit gêner, finalement, elle s'inclina devant lui et le regarda.

-Okay on fait un marché, je t'offre une boule de glace à la pistache et tu ne dis rien d'accord.

Elle lui tendit sa main, le terre-neuve la regarda sans bouger, elle soupira et céda.

-D'accord deux boules de glace espèce de profiteur.

Le chien sourit et accepta, lui offrant sa patte qu'elle serra pour conclure le marché, ils se remirent donc en route vers la plage trajet durant lequel Zoé tenta de le convaincre d'abandonner la seconde boule s'il voulait garder la ligne, malheureusement, le chien ne céda pas pour un problème de poids.

Une fois sur le sable, l'adolescente se laissa tomber sur le sable, retirant sa sandale de son pied blesser et regarda le chien qui attendait son bien.

-Profiteur, tu devrais avoir honte! Profiter comme ça d'une adolescente estropiée!

Le chien de travers, voulant clairement lui faire comprendre un truc du genre : « Je profite de toi? C'est toi qui t'es servi de moi pour sortir de la maison! » Finalement elle céda et se leva, elle clopina jusqu'au vendeur de glace, ne voulant pas mettre du sable dans son pansement et commanda un cornet au chocolat et deux boules de pistaches dans un bol de plastique.

-Quel goinfre, comment tu fais pour garder la ligne je connais des tas de filles qui paierais cher pour avoir ton truc

-TOI! Ne commence pas! Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se fâchait si vite.

-Bon d'accord on fait 60-40 c'est tout de même mon idée

-Muchu attaque!

-Toi le monstre, ne m'approche pas, ordonna le garçon.

-MUCHU N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE ATTAQUE MUCUS ATTAQUE!

Dieu qu'elle était facile a énervée, il n'avait qu'à insulté son chien et il adorait la faire enragée. Malheureusement pour elle le chien ne bougea pas d'un pouce en effet, celui-ci préféra la regarder boudeurfixa d'un regard inquiet sa glace dans le bol qu'elle tenait à la main en s'agitant. Même Tayler parvint à lire son inquiétude de la voir balancer la glace au sol à s'exciter comme ça, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

-Vachement agressif ton chien.

-Lâcheur…

Finalement le chien, préféra sauver sa glace et se leva sur ses pattes arrières pour attraper le bol dans sa gueule avant de se coucher au sol, de posé le bol entre ses pattes et de commencer son repas, faisant crier son maître adoré.

-J'ai besoin de te rappeler que Papa t'a choisi pour que tu me protèges de ce genre de mec!

Fâché contre son chien et contre le garçon avec qui elle allait à l'école elle se laissa tomber près de mucus sur le sable de la plage. Elle fixa l'océan devant elle et alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer, oubliant le garçon derrière elle qui se commandait une glace. Jusqu'au moment où il se laissa tomber, juste devant elle, la coupant à cet horizon apaisant.

-Pourquoi tu assois là!

-Rien que pour t'énerver, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle se leva furieuse, tenta d'écraser sa glace sur sa tête, mais le garçon fut plus rapide, bien plus rapide et d'un coup de jambe elle s'écrasa sur le sol, sur le dos et avant qu'elle ne puisse se redresser il la plaqua sur le sol. Elle devint alors aussitôt rouge comme le collier du chien. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ne bougea pas déjà très près de son visage, en elle, une petite voix lui hurlait de ne pas rester sans bouger, de ne pas arrêter là.

Cependant avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose le chien se redressa, et grogna dans les oreilles de l'adolescent. La jeune femme se retourna vers le chien qui avait pour une des rares fois de sa vie un air des plus agressif.

-Quoi c'est maintenant que tu te décides à bouger!

Le garçon ria et se redressa avant de partir entendant la jeune femme criant derrière lui.

-Je ne le crois pas! C'est parce que tu as plus de glace que tu t'es décidé à bouger!

Zoé soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau de son bain, souffla sur la mousse qui s'accumulait autour d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers le chien qui posa son museau sur le rebord du bain.

-Muchu? Y'a longtemps que je suis là?

Le chien cligna des yeux pour approuver, la jeune fille soupira et reposa son regard sur le plafond de la pièce avant de se décider à se lever. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit du bain, alors que l'eau s'écoulait elle enfila un short et une camisole en guise de pyjama et sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle s'arrêta devant sa fenêtre et regarda dehors, elle sourit en s'accoudant sur le bord de la fenêtre et regarda les étoiles, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna.

-Maman?

-Tu es bien rêveuse depuis quelques jours mon cœur.

La bleue se serra contre son dos et appuya son front sur sa tempe. Zoé ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses bras rassurants.

-Maman? Comment tu as su que Papa était l'homme de ta vie?

-Et bien, et bien, tu as de bien sérieuses questions tout à coup.

-Désoler, oublie ça d'accord.

-Aller vient là.

Konan entraîna Zoé jusqu'à son lit et s'étendit alors que sa fille prenait place près d'elle, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux doucement alors que l'adolescente fermait les yeux.

-Tu sais, entre moi et ton père ç'a toujours été un peu compliquer, je l'ai toujours aimé, mais je ne saurais dire quand j'ai commencé à planifier mon futur près de lui. J'ai su que je l'aimais plus que tout, le jour où on m'a tiré dessus dans mon appartement, j'étais enceinte alors et je l'ignorais, j'ai perdu l'enfant. Ça m'a énormément blessé et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à rêver d'un futur près de lui.

-Pas avant?

-Non, lorsqu'on est revenu ensemble, j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus jamais m'éloigner de lui.

-Mais être avec lui, ne signifie pas… que c'est l'homme de ta vie non?

-Tu as raison. J'ai réalisé que Pein était l'homme de ma vie, un matin, j'étais enceinte de 7 mois, nous venions tous juste d'emménager ici, après avoir passé plusieurs mois a traverser les villes à dormir dans des motels et Pein a décidé qu'il était temps qu'on se pose. La maison était alors complètement vide à l'exception d'un matelas au sol, et du nécessaire dans la cuisine et la salle de bain. Mon ventre était déjà bien rond et tu étais très expressive. Ce matin-là, il était très tôt, c'est toi qui m'avais réveillé en t'agitant dans tous les sens, malgré tout j'étais contente de te sentir bouger en moi, je me suis retourner et j'ai vu ton père, il dormait calmement, il s'était couché tard la veille alors qu'il était allé chercher le nécessaire pour commencer à préparer la maison pour ta venue et que moi je m'étais endormit épuisée. Je me suis approché de lui, il sait réveillé quelques secondes à peine, juste pour me serrer contre lui, m'embrasser sur le front et posa sa main libre sur mon ventre et il sait rendormit. J'étais là, dans ses bras, il dormait une main contre mon ventre et toi tu t'étais enfin décider à te calmer, aussitôt qu'il avait posé sa main sur toi. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé, ça s'est plutôt imposé en moi comme une heureuse fatalité, il était l'homme de ma vie, l'homme avec qui je passerais le reste de mes jours, le père de mon enfant, et mon époux, je l'aimais et il m'aimait.

La gamine ne répondit rien, se répétant simplement les derniers mots de sa mère dans sa tête alors qu'elle se blottissait contre elle déjà loin dans ses pensées.

Plus loin, quelqu'un sourit en regardant la jeune adolescente agir comme une enfant songeuse.

_Je l'aimais et il m'aimait._

/

Pein ouvrit la porte de la maison faisant hurler la jeune femme assise dans le salon. Le roux sursauta sous ce violent accueil et elle se calma.

-C'est toi Papa.

-Qui voulais-tu que se soit.

-Euh j'en sais rien… Freedy?

-Freed… Zoé, soupira le roux.

Pein vit alors sa fille lui sourire avec le sourire embarrassé des enfants qui se sont fait piéger. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le pot de crème glacée et la cuillère des mains.

-Nouveaux règlements, plus de films d'horreur et de crème glacée après 22h pour toi jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune ado fit la moue, avant de regarder la boîte d'un second DVD qui traînait sur la table.

-Tu veux écouter l'autre film avec moi?

-Pourquoi pas.

Le roux se laissa tomber sur le divan et entama la crème glacée alors qu'elle mettait le film en marche. Une fois à sa place, Zoé tenta de prendre une bouchée du dessert, mais son père l'en empêcha.

-Hey!

-J'ai dit plus de crème glacée après vingt-deux heures

-Tu as dit plus de crème glacée ET de film d'horreur après vingt-deux heures, mais la c'est pas un film d'horreur c'est une comédie!

-Une comédie?

-Oui!

-D'accord va te chercher une cuillère.

-Mais tu m'as volé la mienne.

-T'avais qu'à être plus rapide, s'amusa son père.

/

Zoé s'installa dans son lit et ouvrit son bouquin, elle se blottit dans ses oreillers alors que Muchu posa sa tête sur le lit. Elle tourna les premières pages jusqu'à l'apparition des mots _Chapitre Un_, dès les premières lignes ses pupilles s'illuminèrent.

'''

Konan regardait Pein près d'elle, elle l'embrassa avec amour et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Konan leva la tête en reconnaissant les pas du chien qui entrait dans la chambre.

-Muchu?

Le terre-neuve apparu alors dans l'encadrement, son bol d'eau dans la gueule et la tête toute piteuse.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Zoé est un peu trop prise par son roman, elle a oublié de te donner de l'eau.

Le chien gémit et la bleue se leva, elle enfila sa robe de chambre avant de déclarer a Pein qu'il n'aurait pas du acheter se bouquin a sa fille, qu'il s'avait l'effet que ça avait sur elle. Pein ria alors que Konan attrapa le bol d'eau du chien et disparu avec lui dans le couloir.

Sa jeune maîtresse s'était d'ailleurs endormie sur son livre et dormait profondément maintenant, sur le bord du lit, une main dans le vide l'autre glisser sous l'oreiller contre lequel elle s'était affectueusement blottit. Elle tenait le livre ou plutôt sa couverture d'une main, ayant perdu sa page depuis longtemps. Konan déposa le bol sur le sol et sourit, elle repoussa une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa fille et lui retira son livre qu'elle ne tenait plus qu'a moitié et le posa sur la table de nuit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle posa le bol plein d'eau fraîche sur le sol et caressa la tête du chien qui s'abreuvait enfin. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle entendit alors le chien aboyer au même moment ou Pein sortit de la chambre en retirant le cran de sûreté de son arme. Il entra alors dans la chambre de Zoé tandis que le chien la dépassait, à son tour elle pénétra la chambre en courant et retrouva Pein près de la fenêtre, le chien repartant déjà vers la porte afin de sortir dehors. Elle se jeta sur sa fille qui de toute évidence s'était réveillé en sursaut et regardait terrifier et sans comprendre se qui se passait.

-Zoé mon ange tu n'as rien?

-Maman… Qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi Muchu jappe? Papa?

-Konan reste avec elle! Lança le roux en sortant de la chambre.

Dehors le chien fouillait la cour à toute vitesse, Pein sortit à son tour et regarda autour de lui, il s'approcha de l'arbre au centre de la cour et l'observa. Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa stupéfia, de toute évidence, quelqu'un était venu se cacher dans cet arbre, et plus d'une fois. Il y grimpa a son tour, et se retourna vers la maison, l'étonnement marqua son visage, alors qu'il remarqua cette incroyable vue qu'il possédait de là ou il était sur Konan qui rassurait leur fille, assit sur le lit de l'adolescente.

Le chien aboya alors, furieux, Pein descendit de l'arbre et tira, sur cette ombre qui descendait du toit directement dans la rue…

'''

Pein attrapa le téléphone, il n'avait ni attrapé ni même vu le visage de cet intrus qui avait pénétré la chambre de sa fille. Konan préparait une tisane pour aider la jeune adolescente à se rendormir.

-Pein que fais-tu?

-Je passe un coup de fil.

Zoé entra dans la chambre de ses parents et décrocha avant tandis que son père composait le numéro. Elle posa le combiné sur son oreille et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Muchu prit place près d'elle, mais ne dit pas un son.

-Moshi Moshi?

-Uzumaki?

-Nagato c'est toi? Mais tu as une idée de l'heure ici?

-L'heure je n'en ai rien a faire un homme vient de s'incruster dans la chambre de ma fille et je suis près à mettre ma main au feu qu'il s'agit d'un Jinchuriki

-…

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais?

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'agit d'un Jinchuriki?

-Parce que ni moi ni le chien n'avons pu sentir sa présence avant qu'il ne rentre dans la chambre. Tu es le seul à avoir un jour réussi cet exploit.

-Je vois… Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose sur les Jinchurikis, mais je peux me renseigner, j'ai encore des contacts dans le milieu, rappelle moi dans quelques jours, d'ici là je verrais se que je peux trouver.

/

Zoé rentrait de l'école quand elle vit Pein décrocher le téléphone elle le salua, l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, elle dévia ensuite vers celle de ses parents et attrapa le téléphone.

-YO! C'est qui?

-Je peux parler à ton père bonhomme?

-C'est qui? C'est qui!

Pein n'eut pas a répondre qu'il entendu la voix du blond derrière, demander à son plus vieux de lui rendre le téléphone.

-Désoler, à cet âge il adore répondre au téléphone.

-La mienne était plutôt du genre à prendre la sonnerie de téléphone comme le coup d'alarme pour aller se cacher.

Le blond ria avant de dire à son fils qui demandait toujours qui était au téléphone, d'aller jouer plus loin.

-Je me suis informé, aucun Jinchuriki ne sait trouver dans ton coin dans les derniers jours, mais…

-Je suis persuader que c'est un Jinchuriki

-Il y a un jinchuriki qui n'est pas recensé si je peux dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Le Kyuubi

-Je croyais que tu étais le Kyuubi

-Je ne le suis plus, je l'étais jusqu'à ce qu'il me remplace, ils l'ont fait il y a environ 17 ans, un peu après le combat avec Oto, quand j'ai tout plaquée. Le nouveau Kyuubi a été pris dans une pouponnière a sa naissance, sa mère était une toxicomane qui n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement, son père est inconnu. Il a été élever et entraîner pour être un Jinchuriki parfais, se qu'il a été jusqu'à il y a deux ans, où il sait évadés.

-Dis-m'en plus…

-La seule chose que je puisse te dire sur lui c'est qu'il porte un tatouage, un anneau de symbole tribal autour de son avant-bras gauche. L'agence marque ses nouveaux Jinchuriki afin qu'il voit sans cesse cette marque indélébile et qu'il se souvient pour qui il travaille. Le problème c'est qu'un tatouage aussi simple est aussi très simple a modifier. Personne ne sait ce qu'il en a fait, la dernière fois qu'il a été vu c'était a Los Angeles, il y a presque deux ans. Là-bas, il le surnommait Trib ou Kyuubi il peu donc se présenter sous n'importe quel nom.

-Pourquoi il a fui.

-Je n'en sais rien, en fait personne n'en sait rien, d'après se que ma dit mon contact, il aurait effectué une mission dans cette ville où tu vie, il y a trois ans, quelque chose se serait passé durant cette mission, car en revenant il sait montré distrait, et il faisait des erreurs, il n'en avait jamais fait. Un an plus tard, il a disparu.

-Bien merci… Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté.

-Une dernière chose, si tu le trouves, tu peux le faire fuir, mais n'appelle pas l'agence, personne ne mérite d'y retourner après être parvenu à s'en éloigner.

-Je verrais…

-Tiens moi au courant

-Oui.

Pein raccrocha, Zoé l'imita ensuite avant de filer dans sa chambre.

-_Un tatouage sur l'avant-bras…_

/

-Bonjour la petite famille!

-Mon oncle!

Reira s'élança dans les bras de son oncle qui la salua avec plaisir.

-Bonjour Tétard.

-Tu es tout seul?

-Oui, Reira est resté avec les enfants, ils ont école, et moi je suis venu voir ton père. D'ailleurs, pour se faire pardonner de ne pas venir te voir, Reira m'a donné un cadeau pour toi.

-Pour moi?

-Tu connais d'autre Tétard dans cette maison

-Qu'est-ce que sait?

-Itachi te voila, tu es à l'avance.

-Salut Pein.

-Je peux l'ouvrir?

-Tien qu'est-ce que sait? S'amusa Pein.

-C'est de Reira.

-Alors ouvre-le, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tête. Si c'est de Reira tu ne peux qu'aimer après tout.

-Ce que c'est joli! Lança alors la jeune femme en ouvrant la boîte.

Elle en sortit une superbe robe soleil rouge que son père l'invita a aller essayer. Il prit place ensuite sur l'un des fauteuils tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la chambre de bain. Une jolie robe rouge lui arrivant à mi-cuisse munie de deux larges bretelles, un joli décoter et une large bande élastique sous les seins. Elle sortit de la pièce et marcha dans le couloir.

-Alors un jinchuriki tourne autour de ta fille, mais tu ignores a quoi il ressemble ou qui il peu… le brun se tue alors sous le signe du roux.

-Et si tu venais me montrer ta robe princesse.

Zoé approcha, superbe comme chaque fois qu'elle portait un vêtement créer par Reira, elle reçut les compliments des deux pères de famille et se laissa prendre en photo par Itachi afin de montrer le résultat à sa femme.

-Si tu allais promener Muchu mon cœur, moi et Itachi on doit discuter de chose importante, et il n'est pas sorti depuis longtemps. Profites-en pour passer voir ta mère au restaurant pour lui montrer ta nouvelle robe.

-Oui.

Le chien apparu dans le salon au moment ou elle termina d'enfiler ses patins et ils sortirent. Contrairement à son habitude, Zoé patina calmement, réfléchissant.

-_Un jinchuriki tourne autour de ta fille…_

Muchu s'en étonna d'ailleurs et se mit à tirer sur la laisse jusqu'à l'entraîner avec elle.

-Muchu! À quoi tu joues!

La jeune femme se cramponna à la laisse et chercha simplement à garder son équilibre. Jusqu'à ce que le chien s'arrête, perdant pied, l'adolescente s'écrasa directement sur le passant devant elle, criant pour la forme.

-Quel boulet toi sérieusement, gémit son cousin amortisseur.

-…

-Tu te laisses diriger par ton chien, pas étonnant qu'il soit si monstrueux. Tu sais que c'Est toi qui dois diriger la laisse?

Cette voix, ces remarques cyniques…

-TOI! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant vers lui.

Tayler était peut-être fière et macho, mais quand il remarqua la position, dans laquelle il était, il ne put retenir un léger rougissement. En effet, couché sur lui, installé entre ses jambes écartées, elle avait redressé le nez se tenait redresser sur ses bras, les deux mains fermement poser sur son torse, son visage a quelques centimètres du sien. Les sourcils froncés, un air buter, ses lèvres incroyablement trop proches des siennes.

-MUCHU! Commença-t-elle en s'approcha d'avantage de lui. N'EST, n'empêche elle n'avait pas l'air décider a s'arrêter, PAS, en franchissant encore quelques millimètres, UN, toujours plus proche, MONSTRE, trop proche.

-Tu as fini? Et si tu te redressais?

-Han?

Le noir souffla alors doucement sur son visage, elle sentit alors une douce caresse sur ses lèvres, une caresse, douce comme un rêve. Et elle réalisa, à ce moment précis pour dire vrai, elle réalisa beaucoup de choses, et son visage changea rapidement de couleurs, avant qu'elle ne se redresse, très rapidement.

Le garçon se redressa à son tour, Muchu se plaça devant sa maîtresse et le poussa du bout du museau. Sans un mot ils se remirent en route, malheureusement, le garçon allait de toute évidence dans la même direction qu'eux.

-Alors comme ça c'est ton chien qui décide.

-Laisse-moi maintenant, grommela la jeune femme.

-Tu ne m'avais pas l'air si presser de partir il y a quelques minutes.

-Je dois aller rejoindre ma mère tu serais gentil de me laisser.

-Ta mère, dans cette tenue?

-Elle a quoi ma tenu! C'est ma tante qui me la fais, juste pour moi, et je la trouve super!

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, très mignon, mais des patins à roulettes avec une robe, tu as de ses goûts pour l'agencement toi alors.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé toi d'abord, si tu n'aimes pas regarde ailleurs!

-Tu veux rire alors qu'on a ici un aussi beau spécimen de Perroquet du sud rouge à tête blanche?

-Ohhhhh toi alorssss!

Ça y est elle était très énervée, il avait gagné, encore, et dieu qu'il adorait ça.

-Zoé ma chérie c'est toi?

-Maman?

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent étonnés et le chien s'approcha vers la jeune femme. Konan vêtu d'un tailleur noir et d'une chemise blanche le caressa et s'approcha d'elle.

-Ma chérie d'où vient cette jolie robe.

-C'est un cadeau de Reira!

-Itachi est arrivé?

-Oui, tout à l'heure, il est à la maison avec Papa, il devait discuter.

-Oui je vois, et si tu rentrais m'attendre à l'intérieur, sauf si tu veux rester avec ton ami.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami!

-Je vois, s'amusa la bleue avant de guider sa fille à l'intérieur, salua le garçon d'un signe de tête.

'''

-Alors? Dis-m'en plus sur ce garçon.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, il s'appelle Tayler Nash et c'est un triple imbécile.

-Je vois, ria la bleue alors qu'elle s'installait derrière le comptoir du restaurant.

-Ne rie pas Maman c'est vrai que c'est un idiot et il fait que m'embêter!

-Oui c'est ça, alors est-ce lui qui te rend si pensive ses derniers jours.

-Nonnnnn

-Il est très mignon, approuva sa mère.

-Maman!

-Je savais bien que ce jour arriverait trop vite, soupira-t-elle.

-Quel jour?

-Celui où je vais devoir convaincre ton père que tu n'es plus une petite fille et que tu peux fréquenter des garçons.

-… … Bonne chance…

-Merci…

/

-Bonjour cher étudiant, je suis votre nouveau professeur de musique. Je vais maintenant vous présenter notre nouveau projet musical, vous allez adorer. Dès le prochain cours les rôles seront distribués et nous commencerons à pratiquer.

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux et commencèrent a discuté, le nouveau professeur, un peu spécial il devait l'avouer les appela a l'ordre.

-Maintenant je vais vous présenter le projet qui comptabilisera 50% de vos notes à la fois de français, de musique et d'art plastique. Nous allons monter la comédie musicale de Thumbelina!

Étrange comme une telle annonce peu jeter un froid dans une classe d'adolescent de 17 ans…

'''

-Dans le rôle de Thumbelina j'ai choisi Zoé Nagato!

-Quoi! S'étrangla la concernée alors que son amie s'effondrait de rires. Pourquoi!

-Parce que tu as une voix enfantine parfaite… et parce que tu es la plus petite de la classe.

-C'est de la discrimination envers les petites!

-Pas vraiment quand on y réfléchit, corrigea son amie, puisqu'elle te donne le rôle.

-Je t'ai pas sonné espèce de fausse amie.

Son amie éclata de rire alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue, elle surprit alors le sourire moqueur du garçon plus loin dans la classe qui la regarda, oh se qu'il pouvait l'énerver.

-Passons passons, dans le rôle de Cornelius, Tayler Nash, déclara la professeure toute contente.

-Je refuse, déclara cassant le garçon perdant son sourire.

-Ce n'est pas une option, chantonna la professeure, c'est un ordre.

Le garçon grimaça et remarqua ensuite le superbe sourire moqueur que lui lançait l'adolescente.

'''

-Aller les enfants un peu de nerf, la première est se soir. Si vous me faite cette dernière chanson à la perfection, je fais livrer de la pizza ça vous va?

-Yeah!

-Bon commençons, Zoé c'est à toi!

-Oui oui.

La jeune femme inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la bouche, les décors en place, sur la scène de l'école, l'équipe préparait une dernière fois avant la première.

_You will be my wings  
You will be my only love  
You will take me far beyond the stars  
_  
-Jacquimot c'est ridicule, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas ici... soupira la jeune femme  
-Mais c'est ici la Vallée des Fées, saperlipopette!  
-Conduis-moi chez moi, s'il te plaît...

Le garçon vêtu comme un oiseau refusa et se mit alors à chanter sans réellement être sur le ton.

Let me be your wings_  
_

-Allez, chante, essaie...

Et Zoé enchaîna, d'une note parfaite

_You will lift me high above  
_

_-_Oh, oh! Magnifique! L'encouragea le garçon

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
_  
-Oh! Incroyable! S'écria l'oiseau

_Anything that we desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday you'll take me higher..._

-Soyons réaliste nous ne sommes pas dans la vallée des fées et Cornelius ne reviendra jamais! S'impatienta Zoé

Et puis sortant d'on ne sait où, Tayler apparu derrière Zoé, chantant bien qu'on devine par son expression qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où à la place.

-And I'll never let you fall!

-Cornelius! S'écria Zoé en se retournant.

-C'est parfait les enfants absolument parfaits, faites aussi bien ce soir, et vous aurez tous une excellente note.

'''

-Pein calme toi et profite du spectacle.

-S'il la touche je le tue…

-Pein c'est une pièce de théâtre elle joue la princesse lui le prince, ils vont nécessairement se toucher.

-…

-C'est une pièce de théâtre calme toi et profite du spectacle, ta petite fille est la sur scène et chante, alors écoute et regarde, s'amusa la bleue en posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux.

Le rideau s'ouvrit sur un étang, Zoé et Tayler apparurent, lui l'entraînant elle dans se décors adorables et magiques, une mélodie s'éleva et il chanta.

Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars

Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all

_Anything at all_  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

_You will be my wings_

Let me be your wings  
_You will be my only love_

Get ready for another world of wondrous things  
_Wondrous things are sure to happen_

_**We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings**_

Heaven isn't too far

_Heaven is where you are_

_**Stay with me  
And let me be your wings!**_

Il est intéressant de voir comme sur scène, avec le décor la musique, les lumières, tout semblait plus différent. Alors qu'il chantait, Zoé semblait voir une étrange lueur dans le fond de ses prunelles. Une lueur qui, bien qu'elle se le répétait être le fruit de son imagination faisait naître une douce chaleur en elle. Alors qu'il valsait sur scène, qu'il chantait, et qu'elle lui répondait qu'il chantait en harmonie, elle sentait un sentiment bien particulier s'étendre entre eux deux.

Dans la salle, Pein était incroyablement tendu, Konan posa un baiser sur son épaule et une main sur sa cuisse, chose qui se révéla très utile lorsqu'assis sur une fleur de papier machée, ils terminèrent la chanson par un baiser…

'''

Zoé marchait dans les couloirs, le spectacle était fini et la réunion entre les acteurs était terminée. Elle avait retiré sa robe de théâtre et retournait vers ses parents qui l'attendaient dehors quand elle croisa la route du prince des fées.

-Tu changes le scénario souvent toi?

La jeune femme s'arrêta sans se retourner.

Pas lui pitié supplia-t-elle mentalement

Le garçon l'approcha, son souffle s'accéléra. Il s'arrêta juste derrière elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son corps frôlant le sien, il se pencha au dessus de son épaule, jusqu'à ce que sa tête arrive à la hauteur de la sienne.

-Ça t'a plus alors.

-Fiche-moi la paix…

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt agréable…

-Et… Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui m'as embrassé?

-Tu veux réessayer, juste pour vérifier bien sûr…

-Ne me touche pas! S'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle se retourna alors et croisa son regard, y découvrit une étincelle nouvelle, qui la fit douter soudainement.

-Zoé?

Elle se retourna surprise, et découvrit sa mère.

-Ma chérie tu vient, ton père nous attend.

-J'arrive!

Un dernier regard pour le garçon avant de rejoindre sa mère en courant. Une étincelle dans un regard d'encre, imprimer au fond de ses pensées.

/

Zoé soupira et se retourna dans son lit, Muchu posa son museau sur le bord du lit et la regarda les yeux tout piteux. La jeune femme s'approcha et appuya son nez sur celui du terre-neuve.

-Muchu, gémit-elle en gonflant ses joues. Je suis toute perdue…

Le chien gémit avant de lui donner un coup de langue sur son nez. La jeune femme ria et serra sa grosse tête dans ses bras.

-Princesse?

-Oui Papa?

La porte s'ouvrit sur le rouquin un téléphone dans les mains, il lui expliqua alors que sa mère avait besoin d'aide au restaurant, une serveuse avait eu un empêchement majeur de dernière minute, son petit dernier était rentré aux urgences durant la nuit.

-Dit lui que j'arrive dans pas longtemps.

-Merci ma puce.

Zoé ouvrit son garde-robe et y découvrir l'uniforme du restaurant de sa mère. Une jolie jupe noire qu'elle enfila, une chemise blanche dont les manches se terminaient aux coudes, un veston féminin, noir, ajusté, très mignon, possédant une poche sur la poitrine, du côté droit pour les crayons. Un tablier noir possédant deux poches l'une plus large que l'autre contenant carnet de notes et le nécessaire pour l'argent des factures et les pourboires.

Zoé termina d'ajuster le nœud papillon noir, et se retourna vers Muchu qui la regardait, elle lui fit un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle enfila ses rollers et s'élança vers le restaurant après une dernière caresse pour la grosse tête noire poilue.

Zoé entra dans le restaurant un peu plus tard, ses rollers au pied, elle attrapa un plateau qui traînait et partit en tournée autour du restaurant, servant de l'eau, ramassant les assiettes salles avant de rejoindre sa mère en cuisine. Elle la salua, l'embrassa rapidement avant d'attraper son bloc note et de retourner à l'avant.

'''

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

-Les patins c'est pour donner un style vieillot.

Zoé leva les yeux de son cahier de notes et croisa le regard d'encre du garçon, se qui la surprit à cet instant, se n'était pas de le trouver là, c'était cette étincelle dans ne l'avait pas quitté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de manger? Je croyais que le client était roi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Soupira la jeune femme.

-Un café et une pâtisserie ta préférer, je te fais confiance.

-Je reviens…

La serveuse quitta le garçon et retourna au comptoir, elle versa le café, posa un beignet dans une assiette et repartit dans sa direction. Elle posa l'assiette sur la table et le café devant lui.

-Et voilà.

-Tu as une pause bientôt?

-Pourquoi?

Le garçon prit le beignet et le sépara en deux, il posa une moitié dans l'assiette et garda l'autre entre ses doigts. Elle le regarda ensuite pousser l'assiette vers elle.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire une trêve.

-Une trêve? Et ça c'Est un gage de paix?

-Certains partage une bouteille de vin ou un verre de Whisky, personnellement je préfère les pâtisseries.

L'adolescente pouffa malgré elle. Elle se retourna vers les cuisines et fit signe à sa mère avant de prendre place devant lui.

-Mouais…

-Alors trêve?

-Je n'ai pas a faire de trêve moi c'est toi qui m'embêtes toujours.

-Je te l'accorde

-Alors c'est à toi de t'excuser.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu es marrante à embêter

-Et en quoi je suis marrante a embêté?

-Tu t'énerves facilement, tu es amusante quand tu piques des crises, et tu es drôlement mignonne quand tu te fâches.

Elle ne répondit rien, baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Il sourit, s'amusa de sa réaction et leva son beignet, elle sourit amusée et leva son beignet a son tour.

-Trève?

-Trève, sourit-elle.

-Tu m'expliques encore pourquoi tu m'as embrassé durant la pièce?

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer!

Et il ria… simplement…

/

-Mais pourquoi tu dors là? S'amusa le garçon.

Le garçon lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts alors que le chien grognait faiblement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon gros je ne lui veux aucun mal. Mais pourquoi elle dort ici? Ria-t-il.

Le chien roula les yeux et posa sa tête sur ses pattes. Le garçon l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'elle gémissait et se retournait.

-Naaa j'ai sommeil…

Il caressa sa tête alors qu'elle se retournait pour se blottir contre l'énorme chien. Il se redressa, la regarda une dernière fois et partit. Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit un soupir, le chien ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, on caressa sa grosse tête avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme endormit.

-Aller la belle aux bois dormants on retourne a la maison.

Pein la prit dans ses bras et le chien se redressa lui emboîtant le bas.

/

-Mon oncle, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Pendant que t'as mère est parti avec Reira, j'avais envie de regarder quelques choses avec toi.

-Quoi?

-Tu connais l'émission Star's kids Talent?

-C'est cette émission ou on nous présente le talent des gens célèbres

-Précisément, et tu te souviens de mon frère dont je t'ai déjà parlé?

-Sasuke? Il est chanteur non?

-Exactement.

-C'est son enfant qui passe a l'émission cette semaine

-Exactement, sa plus vieille, Suki tu veux l'écouter avec moi?

-Oui!

'''

-Bonjour! Aujourd'hui a Star's Kids Talent nous allons vous présenter une jeune fille qui, croyez moi comme on as pu le constater durant la répétition, est bien la fille de son incroyable père!

Après la présentation, on vit une jeune femme apparaître, une chevelure noire d'ébène, des yeux verts ont damné un saint, un visage d'ange, on devinait bien vite, de qui elle tenait, son incroyable charisme. Après une discussion, où elle avoua que son père n'avait pas pu venir, ce qui fit grogner l'aîné Uchiwa sur l'irresponsabilité de son frère, elle se leva et prit un micro qu'on lui tendait.

Puissante, voilà comment qualifier la voix incroyable qui émanait de ce petit bout de femme. Et alors qu'elle chantait, un brun, toujours aussi séduisant alors que les années passaient, approcha, avant de prêter sa voix a celle de sa fille, qui surprise, lui fit un sourire a séduire tous les cœurs et vient se blottir tout contre lui avant de terminer sa chanson, en duo, avec son chanteur à jamais préférer…

/

-Zoé, où vas-tu?

-Je vais passer la journée a la bibliothèque, j'ai un énorme travail a faire, pourquoi?

-Tu ne veux pas le faire à la maison?

-Papa, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Je viens avec toi alors.

-Mais j'en ai pour la journée, et je doute que l'importance des astres stellaires sur le climat de notre planète soit très intéressante.

-Prend Muchu avec toi alors.

-Je vais juste à la bibliothèque. Et Muchu va s'ennuyer dehors toute la journée il a pas le droit d'entrer.

-Je sais, mais… j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

-Tout ira bien, je marche jusqu'à la bibliothèque je rentre et je n'en ressors qu'a la fermeture, il ne peut rien m'arriver, enfin sauf peut-être mourir d'ennuis.

-Soit tout de même prudente mon ange.

-Oui! Aller bonne journée.

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'attraper son sac et de partir. Si elle avait su…

/

Zoé soupira en sortant du bâtiment, elle y avait mis la journée sur se damné exposée et encore une fois, elle sortait la dernière comme d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait les travaux longs. Elle ajusta son sac sur son épaule, soupira a nouveau pour la forme et se mit en marche…

'''

-Non! Lâchez-moi!

Le garçon arriva alors que des hommes enteraient de force la jeune Nagato dans un véhicule noir. Alors qu'ils fermaient la fourgonnette, il attira leur attention.

-Hey! Lâchez là!

-Chef, il nous a vus, on le tue? Déclara l'un des hommes.

-Non, capturez-le, ça sera plus amusant. Allez-y vous autres!

Le véhicule démarra alors, le garçon s'élança sur eux. L'un des hommes lança un dard empoisonner qui s'enfonça dans le cou du garçon. Après quelques secondes il s'effondra au sol, les hommes l'attrapèrent et le menèrent.

-Lachez moi immédiatement! Mon père va vous réduire en bouillit, un après l'autre vous regretterez amèrement de vous en êtres prit a moi.

Soudainement le véhicule s'arrêta, la porte s'ouvrit et on lança un corps au fond près d'elle, le garçon roula sur lui même et frappa le fond du véhicule, là ou elle était appuyer, avant de revenir sur le dos, inconscient.

-TAYLER!

'''

La jeune femme tomba sur le sol humide de la cellule, près d'elle Tayler s'écrasa violemment, malheureusement depuis le début de cette horrible aventure il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. La jeune femme le secoua avec frénésie jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas.

-Et bien, et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là? Pein a semble-t-il conçu une superbe jeune femme. J'ai toujours trouvé ta mère des plus intéressante, mais bon, la fille est aussi des plus intéressante.

Zoé l'entendit ricaner et chercha à s'éloigner. L'homme approcha, mais fut coupé dans ça lancer par la voix cinglante de l'adolescent.

-Je te déconseille forcément de l'approcher.

Le garçon se retourna, mais déjà Tayler était devant la jeune femme.

-Et bien, tu devrais être encore endormi.

-Sauf que je ne dormais pas.

-Tu as fait semblant intéressant, et tout sa pour l'accompagner en enfer.

-C'est un peu ça…

-Attrapez-le…

Le garçon se mit en position de combat, il ne mit que quelques secondes pour repousse ses assaillants bien que l'un d'eux déchire la manche gauche de son T-shirt. Zoé eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant son bras, elle recula et se prirent les pieds dans la paillasse avant de tomber sur le dos. Tayler tourna la tête et la regarda avant de se retourner vers son adversaire.

-Et bien, quoi de plus agréable que de voir le visage effrayer de la fille pour qui on se bat diriger vers nous. Finalement je vais vous laissez tranquille, je sens que tout ça sera très amusant…

Et il partir, une fois certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il se retourna vers elle, et découvrit ses yeux rivés sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux et les posa sur l'encre noire qui marquait son biceps. Des traits noirs de différente épaisseur s'entrelaçaient dans un anneau tribal entourant tout l'avant-bras.

-C'est… C'est toi…

-Zoé… je…

-Ky… Kyu… Kyuubi

'''

Le silence régnait en maître depuis un bon moment déjà dans le cachot ou les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés.

Tayler fixait le vide ou encore le sol, mais jamais il ne le laissait croiser son regard, il n'en avait pas le courage. Affronter son regard effrayer, affronter ses questions, affronter son passé, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage pourtant il savait bien se qui l'attendait lorsqu'il s'était laissé attraper, il s'avait bien qu'il devrait tôt ou tard affronter la vérité, qu'elle découvrirait son secret, ses secrets, mais il aurait préféré attendre encore, indéfiniment, à jamais. Il aurait préféré se lier d'amitié avec elle, d'amour peut-être plus tard, mais jamais qu'elle ne découvre son secret, mais il avait été imprudent, stupide et inconscient.

De son côté Zoé n'en menait pas large, terrifier, elle cherchait en vain un moyen de sortir du cachot seulement la vérité faisait s'effondrer une après l'autre ses tentatives vaines de solution, une solution il n'y en avait pas elle n'avait pas les moyens de se sortir de là, elle n'avait ni les moyens ni les connaissances et son seul recours refusait obstinément de l'affronter. La jeune adolescente n'avait jamais autant souhaité voir son père apparaître, jamais elle n'avait autant souhaité être avec lui.

Lorsque Tayler entendit les sanglots étouffer de sa voisine, il reprit ses esprits, il ne pouvait pas rester sans bouger, se serait l'abandonner a son sort, il ne l'avait pas suivi dans cette galère, bien que le mot ne fussent pas assez fort, pour l'abandonner ensuite. Il se redressa alors, inspira profondément et approcha la jeune femme, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et il la retira aussitôt, interprétant trop vite et mal ses réactions.

-Okay, je ne te toucherais plus je te le promets, mais écoute moi.

Le garçon évita longtemps avant de poursuivre, les larmes dans ses yeux furent cependant plus fortes que ses craintes et il se décida à parler.

-Je nous sortirais d'ici, je te sortirais d'ici, je t'en fais la promesse, je t'ai suivi ici pour te libérer et non pour t'abandonner. On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant alors essais de dormir tu auras besoin de force, je veille sur toi.

-On va attendre quoi exactement qu'il nous laisse sortir bien gentiment, j'ignore a quel école tu as été, mais tu ne lis pas assez de roman policier crois moi.

-Ils nous feront sortir, de cette cellule, tôt ou tard, car il y a une raison à notre présence ici, enfin surtout à la tienne. C'est pourquoi ils viendront nous chercher. Tu devras alors faire exactement ce que je te dis.

-Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer.

-Jamais! Bien au contraire, l'important est que je ne te ferais jamais de mal alors fait moi confiance, du moins pour le moment, ici je suis le seul qui peut te venir en aide.

-…

-Endors-toi, et ne t'inquiète pas…

-J'aimerais t'y voir.

-Je n'ai jamais lu de roman policier, mais j'ai grandi dans un film d'espionnage, alors je sais se que je fais… maintenant tu dois simplement me faire confiance…

'''

Zoé ne dormit pas longtemps, ses rêves hantés par d'horribles monstres et des actes horribles la réveillèrent rapidement, aussi épuiser qu'elle l'était en se couchant. Elle vit Tayler assis non loin d'elle, les yeux fermer, il semblait concentrer. Elle n'hésita pas cependant à briser sa concentration n'en pouvant plus du silence qui l'empêchait de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans ma chambre?

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, il vrilla ses prunelles enflammées dans les siennes avant de retourner afin de fixer le vide, encore une fois.

-Pourquoi! J'ai le droit de savoir, tu veux que je te fasse confiance alors dis moi pourquoi!

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer, bien au contraire, crois-moi.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre!

-Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était une erreur, une erreur de débutant stupide, mais c'était plus fort que moi…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu m'attires Zoé.

La réponse lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, la jeune Nagato se figea et le regarda, il ne sourcilla pas, il semblait si sincère que Zoé se laissa aller à le croire.

-Il y a trois ans, j'avais à effectuer une mission dans cette ville, et alors que j'arpentais la ville, afin de me créer des repères, je vous ai croisé, toi et cette énorme chose que tu appelles Muchu.

-Muchi n'est pas une énorme chose.

-Tu te fiches de moi, sur ses pattes arrière je suis persuadé qu'il est plus grand que toi, ce n'est plus un chien à cette hauteur, il a des gènes de tyrannosaures ton cleb.

Zoé fit une moue boudeuse, le sourire du garçon s'agrandit, son regard se fit si tendre à cet instant, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change que tu nous as vus moi et mucus?

-Tout, justement, jusqu'alors j'ignorais tout du monde extérieur, les seuls contacts que j'avais a l'extérieur de l'agence se résumait au quelques secondes que je passais avec mes victimes. Tu comprends donc le tableau sombre et noir que je m'étais construit, et puis soudain te voilà. Tu étais comme un soleil aveuglant en pleine nuit.

-Tu vas me dire que je portais une robe jaune criard ou un truc du genre c'est ça?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas remarqué ce que tu portais.

-Tu te fais pourtant un plaisir de critiquer mes tenus chaque fois pourtant.

Le garçon lui fit à nouveau un grand sourire.

-Dans se monde de meurtre, d'espionnage, d'escroc et de criminel ou je vivais, tu détonnais avec une telle intensité que je n'ai pu détaché mon regard de toi, j'ai commencé a te suivre se jour là, à travers le parc ou tu étais allé jouer avec ton chien. Tu étais rayonnante de bonheur, simple et si pleine d'énergie, tu débordais d'amour que ce soit pour ton chien ou pour tes parents qui étaient arrivés plus tard. Tu m'as fasciner, je n'avais jamais vu une telle explosion de sentiment positif de ma vie. Lorsque je suis rentrée a l'agence tu occupais toujours mes pensées, je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, je me disais qu'en te côtoyant même de loin, peut-être que cette lumière m'attendrait aussi, je voulais connaitre se bonheur moi aussi… J'ai commencé à faire des erreurs, mes supérieurs s'en sont aperçus immédiatement, des neuf Bijuus j'étais le meilleure.

-Craneur… souffla-t-elle pour cacher l'embarras qui l'avait saisi depuis le début de ses révélations.

-J'ai été élevé dès le berceau, a tué, a disparaitre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement mis à côté d'enfant qui avait connu l'extérieur, je ne pouvais qu'être meilleure, puisque mon cerveau n'avait qu'une seule chose a pensé, performance.

-Pourquoi tu es parti?

-Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter les appels téléphoniques de ton père, ce n'est pas bien…

Devant sa mine surprise et un peu effrayer, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, quelle étrange situation, il était enfermé, et jamais elle ne l'avait entendu plus rire qu'à cet instant.

-Il y a deux ans, un nouveau prototype de puce cérébral venait d'être mis au point, malgré eux, j'aimais bien m'entrainer à l'espionnage en les surveillant, et c'est là que j'ai compris. J'étais le cobaye désigner pour cette puce.

-À quoi elle servait cette puce?

-À détruire et contrôler les sentiments.

-C'est impossible!

-Malheureusement non, grâce a un procéder complexe, la puce détruisait s'introduisait dans le centre de la mémoire, permettant a ceux qui la dirigeait d'y fouiller comme bon leur semblait et de détruire se qui semblait gênant…

-C'est… inhumain!

-Avant de te rencontrer pourtant je me serais laissé faire, je n'en avais rien à faire, mais il y a deux ans, lorsque j'ai compris ce qui m'attendait, une certitude, une seule est venue s'y frapper. Il était hors de question que je perde ta lumière…

La jeune femme le regarda étonner puis détourna le regard. Tayler ne dit plus rien il la laissa remettre en place les morceaux de son histoire dans son esprit.

-Mais… ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es rentré dans ma chambre.

-Avec ma formation, j'ai appris a bénéficié d'un nombre très limiter d'heure de sommeil, la nuit, je venais souvent dans ta cour, pour te regarder dormir, ou parler avec ton chien, tu me rappelais se que je désirais le plus au monde, mais aussi pourquoi j'avais fait se choix deux ans plus tôt. Tu l'ignores Zoé, mais tu m'as sauvée la vie… Cette nuit-là… je n'ai pas pu résister, s'était stupide et encenser, mais j'avais envie, d'être… un peu plus près de toi.

-Pourquoi tu as été méchant avec moi alors, si tu voulais qu'on soit près tu n'avais qu'a être gentil on serait devenu ami, grogna-t-elle les joues carmins.

-Parce qu'être ton ami, revenait à te mettre en danger, et je ne pouvais le supporter… mais malgré moi… ses sentiments que je n'ai jamais connus, on grandit plus vite que prévu a ton contact.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, elle le regarda longtemps avant de souffler un simple :

-Quelle histoire compliquée…

Le garçon sourit encore et toujours, la caressant du regard, doucement.

-C'est à cause de ça qu'on est ici?

-Non, je crois que ça a un lien avec ton père et son passé, cet homme ignore qui je suis se qui pour nous est un grand avantage…

-Okay…

-Dors… tu en auras bien besoin…

La jeune femme soupira et hocha la tête. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, après plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il s'était replongé dans ses réflexions, elle se leva doucement et à pas de souris s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir doucement près de lui. Le garçon leva son bras et le passa autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

-Comment tu!

-Un éléphant ne serait pas plus bruyant.

-Tu me traites de grosse!

-Je suis entraîné pour entendre une souris marcher sur le sol durant une averse, tu es aussi bruyante pour moi que tu l'es pour ton père.

-Et merde euh

-Dors… Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal…

La Nagato finit par fermer les yeux et se laissa aller, blotti contre le garçon qui elle en était sur maintenant, ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

'''

Zoé avançait à la droite du garçon, effrayer. Tayler marchait, calquant son pas sur le sien, refusant par tout les moyens de la laisser s'éloigner d'elle. Un homme apparu devant eux, ils s'arrêtèrent, le garçon sentit la jeune femme saisir sa main et la serra en retour.

-Jolie et jeune Nagato, aussi belle que t'as mère à ton âge.

-Je vous interdis de parler de ma mère

-Et aussi fougueuse que ton père, qui aurait cru qu'un vaurien comme lui pourrait engendrer une si belle enfant.

La jeune fille voulue protester, mais le garçon l'en empêcha, il la garda derrière lui en lui sommant de ne pas se laisser avoir.

-Quel chevalier servant tu as là! Sera-t-il prêt à se battre à mort pour te sortir de là?

La jeune femme se cacha derrière lui qui fit un pas en avant.

-Je lui ai promis de la sortir d'ici, même si pour ça je dois vous tuez un a un…

-Soit! Que le combat commence!

'''

Dans un coin de la salle, Zoé vit Tayler affronter des dizaines d'adversaires sans faiblir, il semblait que cet homme ne venait jamais à bout de son armée. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, sur le prochain adversaire du garçon.

Pour un peu Zoé se serait crue dans un film, lorsque le héros qui jusque-là s'est battu vaillamment doit affronter un horrible monstre, gros comme une montagne qui semble aussi bête qu'invincible.

-Tayler!

Le garçon se retourna et l'approcha alors que le monstre se mettait en place.

-Ne fait pas ça, ce monstre va te tuer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je te rappelle qui je suis.

-Et moi je te rappelle qu'on est pas dans un film, mais dans la vraie vie Tayler, se montre est trois fois plus grosses que toi et il a une arme.

-Le dernier aussi avait une arme.

-Et il t'a blessé le dernier.

Le garçon regarda son avant-bras rougi par le sang et reporta son attention sur elle.

-Souhaite-moi bonne chance alors…

Et il se retourna, l'entendant à peine souffler un léger bonne chance du bout des lèvres.

'''

Lorsque le colosse s'effondra, Zoé se sentit fondre en larme, rarement elle avait eu aussi peur. Lorsque le garçon s'approcha d'elle, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Tayler sentit son cœur exploser lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Voilà qui est très mignon, mais parviendras-tu a trouvé la sortit dit moi… répliqua l'homme un sourire sadique sur les lèvres en s'effaçant de la porte de sortit pour la laisser passer.

Le garçon prit sa main et l'entraîna avec lui.

-Et si c'était un piège!

-C'est un piège, mais se piège nous offre la sortie, à condition que nous sachions le gérer, suis moi Zoé, et ne t'éloigne pas tu m'entends, je mourrais s'il t'arrivait malheur.

'''

Tayler poussa la jeune femme derrière le mur et se positionna pour le combat

-Tayler…

-Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe d'eux… Ne sors surtout pas de là!

-…

Zoé poussa un cri et se boucha les oreilles lorsque les coups de feu partirent dans tous les sens. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Tayler qui cachait une arme dans son dos avant de lui tendre la main et de lui faire signe qu'ils continuaient.

'''

Combien de temps ils mirent a sortir du bâtiment ils n'en surent rien, mais lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans un couloir adjacent pour voir arriver en face d'eux, le père de la jeune femme accompagner d'un brun aux cheveux longs, d'un roux et d'un blond, ils surent qu'il sortirait vivant. Dès qu'elle aperçu son père, Zoé quitta le brun pour courir jusqu'à lui avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Tayler voulut la rejoindre, mais sentit une présence dans son dos qui le força à s'éloigner des autres.

'''

Zoé blottie dans les bras de son père se laissa enfin aller. Elle pleura de soulagement de peur, de joie, Pein la serrait aussi fort que possible en lui murmura a l'oreille des paroles rassurante.

-J'ai eu si peur Papa je veux sortir d'ici s'il te plaît… pleura-t-elle.

Le roux jeta un œil aux trois hommes près de lui qui lui faisait signe qu'il le couvrait avant de signaler à sa fille qu'il se mettait en route. Ils ne firent pas un mètre que la jeune femme se retournait.

-Tayler!

-Qui?

-Le garçon avec qui j'étais, c'est grâce a lui qu'il ne met rien arriver Papa.

-Ou est-il?

-Je ne sais pas, il était avec moi…

Pein vit alors avec étonnement sa princesse s'éloigner de lui pour partir à la recherche du garçon avant qu'il ne la rattrape.

-Ne bouge pas, Deidara, Sasori, vous pouvez aller voir se qu'il fait se gamin, on se rejoint dehors

-Mais…

-Oublie ça, tu ne bouges pas, tu restes avec moi.

Elle ne négocia pas, se contentant de tourner la tête tout en suivant son père.

'''

-Le voilà, il n'était pas loin à faire regretter à un imbécile de s'être engagé.

Pein se retourna et son regard s'assombrit aussitôt en voyant le jeune garçon. Il attrapa le poignet de sa fille et la maintient derrière lui en levant son arme sur le garçon qui ne bougea plus d'un pouce.

-PAPA!

-Kyuubi…

Le garçon ne dit rien, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, il savait tôt ou tard que se jour arriverait, mais il n'imaginait pas la perdre alors qu'il venait à peine de la trouver.

-Papa, calme toi il n'est pas méchant, c'est un malentendu, il ne me veut pas de mal et c'est lui qui ma sortit de ça et il l'a empêché de m'approcher et se n'est pas ça faute si j'ai été enlevé et il sait même laisser prendre avec moi juste pour me protéger. Papa ne lui fait pas de mal s'il te plaît.

-Dégage… Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle et je te laisserais la vie sauve, pour cette fois…

-NON!

-HORS DE MA VUE!

-Papa!

Mais il était déjà parti, Pein fit ensuite entrer sa fille dans la voiture et partit avec Itachi laissant derrière lui le blond et le roux retourner a l'intérieur, rejoindre de vieux amis qui n'avait pas hésité a répondre a l'appelle du roux, une semaine plus tôt a la disparition de sa fille…

/

Pein et Konan discutaient au salon alors que leur fille dormait dans son lit, ou du moins qu'il le croyait.

-Pein, Tu devrais peut-être reviser ton jugement…

-Je refuse que ce garçon approche ma fille.

-Mais, elle nous a déjà expliquer se qui s'était passé, Pein se garçon est fou d'elle.

-Se qu'il dise oui

-J'ai vu se garçon avec elle il y a quelques mois, oh crois moi ce n'est pas que se qu'il dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire

-Que j'étais au courant avant elle…

-C'est un jinchuriki Konan!

-Je te rappelle, que si tu es toujours avec moi aujourd'hui, que si Zoé existe et que si tu as pu la prendre dans tes bras hier c'est grâce a un Jinchuriki

-Uzumaki est différent

-Pas vraiment

Konan embrassa Pein doucement qui se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Elle l'aime… et il ne fera tout pour elle tant il est amoureux d'elle, ne lui fais pas de mal, jamais, laisse lui une petite chance…

/

-Tayler!

Le noir se retourna et vit Zoé l'approcher en courant. Il se trouvait dans la salle de sport, vide à cette heure.

-Zoé…

-Apprends-moi à me battre!

-Ton père? S'étonna-t-il.

-Il veut bien te donner une chance, annonça-t-elle un énorme sourire sur le visage.

/

-Plus haut les bras.

-Comme ça?

-Non comme ça!

La jeune femme recula devant le coup et percuta le mur.

-Bon d'accord j'y suis pas encore j'ai compris

-Tu t'en sors pas trop mal, mais contre un vrai combattant tu te feras mettre au tapis en moins de deux.

-Je ne retiens pas de mon père mon dirait…

La brune croisa le regard du garçon et se tue.

-Tayler?…

-On reprend

Elle accepta, ils se remirent a l'entraînement, Zoé termina encore une fois dos au mur.

Il était jeune, il avait encore beaucoup de temps devant eux, bien qu'une petite voix leur soufflait que chaque étape de leurs relations serait quelque peu compliquée vu le passé du garçon, et le père de la jeune femme.

Mais au moment ou elle termina encore le dos contre le mur, et qu'il la suivit, plus rien n'existait, passé, futur, que le présent alors qu'il la rejoignait avant de l'embrasser passionnément…

/

Lorsque Zoé arriva au japon, elle dut suivre c'est parent a l'intérieur dune salle qu'on leur indiquait alors que l'extérieur semblait tellement plus intéressant. Elle pénétra donc la salle a la suite de ses parents sous l'oeil amuser de Tayler qui les suivait. À l'intérieur, elle remarqua d'abord une belle dame blonde qui semblait furieuse et qui adressa un signe de tête mécontente à son père. Près d'elle se trouvait un homme brun aux cheveux attacher en une queue de cheval haute qui tentait de se concentrer sur son bouquin alors que près de lui son plus jeune ne cessait de lui poser des questions. A son autre cote une jeune femme d'environ de deux ou trois ans sa cadette dormait les pieds sur la chaise devant elle ses cheveux sauvages blond cendre retombant sur son visage. Plus loin Zoé croisa le regard le plus doux quelle n'avait jamais vu en une petite brune qui tenait contre elle un petit blond de quelque année endormit. Près d'elle jouait deux enfants dune dizaine d'années, l'aîné était un garçon et la cadette ressemblait a ses deux frères a la fois. Prés deux un homme blond semblait évaluer l'assembler, il croisa le regard de Tayler et le salua sans que zoé ne comprenne d'où il se connaissait. Rentra alors son cher oncle Itachi qu'elle s'empressa d'aller saluer. Avec lui se trouvaient Reira et leurs deux enfants, le plus vieux s'installa sans dire un mot alors que son père discutait avec Pein.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

-Je l'ignore autant que toi, mais sa ma l'air sérieux

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Shao?

-Moi, mais rien de quoi tu te mêles zoé

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers les enfants et ne pure s'empêcher de rire en découvrant qu'il regardait la blonde endormit.

-Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance bonhomme, s'amusa son père, elle ma l'aire exactement comme sa mère

-Quoi... mais...

-Un conseil continua le roux si elle te surprend a la regarder a son réveil tu vas le regretter

-Non, mais

L'aîné Uchiwa ne termina pas sa défense, car il perdit l'attention des adultes lors qu'un homme rentra. Il vire la blonde se réveiller alors que sa mère se redressait furieuse.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Gaara qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici!

-Vous êtes ici, tous, parce que le passer vous a rattrapé...

Donc watashi no jin'sei est terminée, il y aura peut-être une suite un jour mais… sans doute pas en fait.

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

À bientôt

Maaya-san


End file.
